


Kisses in Springtime

by Brieeze01



Series: Mafia, Action, Romance ^.~ [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABO, Action & Romance, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Phichit Chulanont, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bonding, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Claiming Bites, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, Knotting, Love Bites, M/M, Mafia Otabek Altin, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Masturbation, Mates, Mating Bites, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Chris, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, True Love, Violence, Yakuza, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 86,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieeze01/pseuds/Brieeze01
Summary: The first omega was tall, a few inches shy of Viktor’s own impressive height and breathtakingly beautiful. His messy black hair caressed the edges of his high, delicate cheekbones that tapered into a soft jawline with dark pink lips, full and curved with a seductive cupid’s bow. But it was his eyes that threatened to take the very air from Viktor’s lungs.The tall omega glanced over at the guests, his eyes meeting Viktor’s for a moment. It was quick and brief, a passing glance but it was those eyes that almost seemed to pin Viktor to the spot. A rich honey brown, piercing; those were not the submissive, soft eyes of a normal omega. No omega would willingly meet an alpha’s gaze with so much defiance and fire.The second omega was more petite, soft and lithe. His blond hair trailing delicately along his exposed shoulders highlighting the curve of his neck despite a heavy iron collar. He met Otabek’s gaze then and there they lingered. The moment those emerald green eyes met his, the Kazakh felt as if he’d been punched in the stomach. Those were no gentle, delicate omega eyes. They were hot with anger and steel, unyielding and unforgiving.~*~A wild love story between a yakuza and a bratva





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...I wanted to write some YOI omegaverse smut with a little bit of plot but then I started to write and the story just... got out of hand. It took on a life of its own and it took me a full week and a half and 130 pages to actually get to the smut I wanted to write. ~_~ So... sorry lol..
> 
> Also Yuri and Viktor's scents are inspired by 2 of my favorite stories on here: It Had To Be You by Linisen and Rearranging My Heart by DiamondWinters. You should check those out ^.^
> 
> I'd really appreciate your feedback and thanks for taking the time to read my story.  
~Brie

Viktor stepped out of the sleek black car that had pulled to a stop in front of the sprawling estate that stood before him. It was a historical Japanese manor complete with its own traditional gate shut tight.

The Russian popped the collar of his elegant black coat briskly as a crisp autumn wind threaded its way lightly through his hair, fluttering the silver bangs under the smart fedora on his head, a thin black briefcase in his gloved hand. Stepping up behind him, a respectful foot away was another man. 

Otabek Altin, Viktor’s second and one of his close friends, popped the collar on his own black leather jacket with finality as he trailed his unreadable brown eyes over the solid, imposing gate of the Japanese estate. The wind feathering the Kazakh’s hair from his face in a gentle caress. The biting fall wind tripping its way down the street playing with the red and yellow leaves that dotted the empty road. 

They stood in silence, waiting until a moment later the huge wooden gate gave a low groan and started to open. 

Viktor Nikiforov, the only son of Yakov, the leader and Pakhan of the powerful Russian mafia, had been sent as an ambassador of sorts to the port town of Hasetsu in Japan. Though small, the port town held exclusive rights to the drug trade that made its way in and out of northern Japan. And in that small town, the Katsuki Yakuza held absolute authority over the dark side of the city.

Viktor stepped forward through the gates trailed closely by his second as they followed a young beta servant up to the imposing manor. It was a show of good faith between the two negotiating families that the rest of Viktor’s men remained outside the heavy gate that had closed behind them with another low groan. 

Looking straight ahead, Viktor ignored the rich gold and red leaves that fluttered past from the large oaks and maples that dotted the courtyard around them and framed the walkway they were on. He said nothing and neither did Otabek. The other man, walking a foot behind, kept his gaze just as fixed on the soft shoji doors that remained shut as they approached. 

Although slight in its offense, the yakuza lack of welcome to the Nikiforov son and heir was an insult just the same. This powerplay of sorts would continue throughout the duration of his visit. The Oyabun had made it clear that he would only negotiate with the Pakhan himself, nonetheless he had agreed to receive the drafted negotiations from Viktor personally.

The beta in front of them led the two men up the stairs, across the rich wooden porch that wrapped around the manor for as far as they could see, and into a large open sitting room covered in old yet well kept tatami mats that spoke volumes of the age and tradition of the historical estate. This place had been the original seat of power for the Katsuki line that dated back almost 100 years. 

“Excuse me sir” the beta spoke quietly “It is custom that no one should go before the Oyabun armed. It is my duty to check.”

The beta spoke looking straight down at the straw colored mats beneath them, a careful study in submission. Viktor narrowed his eyes slightly as he spread his arms for the beta. Another offense. To have a beta search him for weapons instead of an alpha implied weakness, implied that if he were indeed a threat, a mere beta would be more than enough to handle him. It grated on his nerves and even though it was insulting, Viktor was glad for it. He would rather avoid other alphas as long as he could since his own was already agitated enough as it was. Otabek submitted just as easily, although to Viktor’s trained eye, he could see the tension in the Kazakh’s shoulders that spoke truth to the insult. 

Finishing the search, the beta left quickly likely unsettled by the silence of the two men that were clearly dominant alphas and too much for him to handle. The offense was not lost on the beta either who had swallowed nervously and audibly multiple times throughout the search. Viktor and Otabek had then been softly instructed to wait there and cushions and tea would be provided shortly before the terrified beta almost bolted out the door. 

Viktor took a cursory look around the room that they were in. It was a traditional Japanese meeting room surrounded on all sides by soft white shoji doors, and a slightly raised platform ran the full length of the back wall. 

Viktor and Otabek stood still in the room quietly and for all appearances calm and collected. It was only through years of practice, of living this kind of life that both men were easily able to quiet the agitation of their alpha instincts that flickered around the edges of their perception, urging and reinforcing that this place was not familiar, not safe and this was not pack. 

They could feel, could sense the heavy presence of unfamiliar alpha all around them, a barely disguised territoriality that seems to curl through the room. Viktor swallowed down his growl as he thanked Chris again for his quick thinking. Christophe Giacometti, his second lieutenant and his unconventional friend had stopped both him and Otabek right before they left the car, shoved a blocker pill in their mouths and slapped scent suppressors onto the primary glands on their necks. He also had them place the little brown patches on their wrists as well.

The patches effectively cut off their scents and limited the amount of feedback they could smell as well. Both a blessing and a curse but Viktor would, at the very least, be able to get through this meeting without starting a war. 

Soon enough, they heard the sliding of one of the side shoji doors and an older man stepped in flanked by a larger, broad shouldered man with black hair and a dark haired woman with a shock of blond tips. The shoji sliding closed behind them with a soft clack. The older man was wrapped in a loose dark kimono with one sleeve on and the other off that revealed the side of an intricate tattoo that covered most of the man’s built chest in thick, heavy black lines and crept down the side of his shoulder and around his arm, a dragon no less. 

As soon as he settled himself on the dias, the other two sitting a few spaces behind him, the older Japanese spoke.

“Welcome, Viktor Nikiforov, son and heir of Yakov of Russia.” 

The words were softly accented but clear and firm. His dark eyes meeting Viktor’s directly. Another petty offense. A strange alpha did not stare another strange alpha down unless he was looking for a fight. Chanting blessings to Chris for those patches, Viktor swept his fedora off his head and bowed elegantly breaking that offensive gaze that had another growl trapped in his throat. It doubled as an offering of respect to the other man, who seemed to approve. 

“Thank you Katsuki-sama, Oyabun of the Katsuki”

“Sit” The older Japanese gestured with a wave of his hand. During the greetings, a couple of quick betas had place cushions on the floor before Viktor had even had the chance to look at them. 

It seemed Toshiya Katsuki ran a tightly controlled organization. 

Settling himself down on the offered pillow, Viktor felt as Otabek did the same still a respectable couple of inches behind the Russian heir. It was a complex and delicate game the alphas in the room played. Cautiously but firmly testing each other and through them, the organizations that backed them. 

“Now then, we take tea.” 

As if his voice was a command another shoji door opened opposite them and two omegas stepped into the room. One with a tray of tea and the other, a tray of small tea cakes.

Viktor and Otabek turned to them, scent blockers or not, no alpha could easily ignore an omega. The first omega was tall as far as omegas go, a few inches shy of Viktor’s own impressive height. He was breathtakingly beautiful. His messy black hair caressed the edges of his high, delicate cheekbones that tapered into a soft jawline with dark pink lips, full and curved with a seductive cupid’s bow. But it was his eyes that threatened to take the very air from Viktor’s lungs. 

The tall omega glanced over at the guests, his eyes meeting Viktor’s for a moment. It was quick and brief, a passing glance but it was those eyes that almost seemed to pin Viktor to the spot. A rich honey brown and piercing; those were not the submissive, soft eyes of a normal omega. No omega would willingly meet an unbonded alpha’s gaze with so much defiance and fire. 

A moment more, then that lingering gaze move away from him as the omega dropped his eyes to the floor and Viktor felt as if he could breathe again. Next to him he felt more than saw Otabek tense ever so slightly as his lieutenant stared. 

The second omega was more petite, soft and lithe and also incredibly beautiful. His hair was a warm blond trailing delicately along his exposed shoulders and highlighting the elegant curve of his neck despite a heavy iron collar. Otabek’s eyes were intense as he stared at that crude collar for a moment more before they trailed along that smooth skin up over the soft curves of the other man’s cheekbones to drift to the pale pink bow of his lips. 

The second omega looked over as well while behind them both, the Oyabun spoke some directions in Japanese. It was a cursory glance as he too met Viktor’s eyes before moving on to meet Otabek’s and there they lingered. It was only for a moment but to Otabek it felt like a lifetime.

The moment those emerald green eyes met his, the Kazakh felt as if he’d been punched in the stomach. Those were no gentle, delicate omega eyes. They were hot with anger and steel, unyielding. As quickly as those eyes had met his they too dropped to the floor. 

After blinking a moment to clear his head and grateful no one had noticed their less than professional reactions, Viktor took a moment to look at the rest of that dark haired omega and suddenly he could feel a very real and very profound knot of anger burst at the base of his chest, a full throated, rolling growl threatening his tenuous grasp on civility. It was only the patches on his neck and the blocker he had taken that kept his fury from trickling out into the room. 

The two omegas stood barefoot in loose yukatas so short the hem hit their upper thighs, wide obis around their waists. The collars of which had been opened and pulled down to expose their shoulders. 

The dark haired omega’s navy blue robe had been arranged in such a way, purposely pulled to allow one shoulder to drop down further than the other and reveal a tempting dark pink nipple, the same shade as his lips. Viktor ripped his gaze away before falling to the man’s ankles. The omega in question had thick iron shackles on his ankles and with a quick glance, on his wrists as well. A matching rough iron collar circled the delicate, pale skin of his neck. 

Otabek was in no better shape than Viktor, almost vibrating with the primal growl that tried to claw its way out of his throat as he took in the rest of the petite blond. His light green yukata had been pulled all the way down exposing both of his nipples in a soft, light pink and he too sported a matching set of iron shackles on his ankles and wrists. 

“-tor Nikiforov”

Viktor came back with a snap as he slowly moved his gaze back to the Oyabun. His head was a roiling mess, his alpha snarled in his chest with the need to protect the omegas, that tall omega in particular. A desire to protect so profound wrenched its way through his gut, a gripping need to rip those shackles off and take that beautiful dark haired man somewhere safe, to protect him, to care for him. 

“I shall accept the documents” The Oyabun spoke calmly unaware of the snarling, bucking alpha raging inside of Viktor. 

“Yes” He spoke as he moved to the briefcase next to him. Using the moment to take a subtle breath trying to ease the rage threatening to choke him. His head was swimming with possessive fury but it did help substantially that the scent blockers were working. No one could smell his rage and he, thankfully could not smell the omegas. It kept him in his rational mind if only just. 

Otabek kept his hands loose at his sides as he politely accepted the tea and cakes from the two omegas as they stepped around him and Viktor. They kept their eyes downcast but Otabek knew, he knew just as surely as he knew his own name, that if he were to slide his rough hand under that blond’s delicate chin and lift, those green eyes would stare back at him with fire or fury or both. Not being able to smell put him at a disadvantage but he didn’t need his nose to see the angry tension tight along the omega’s bare shoulders. 

A tension that was mirrored in Otabek’s gut. His alpha roared like a wild beast, every instinct in him raging to rip those shackles off and wrap himself around the omega like a wall of protection between him and whoever dared to mistreat him. Physically dragging his gaze from the blond as he placed a small tea cake on the plate in front of him, Otabek’s eyes flicked to the front of the room with effort to where Viktor was now standing.

The Yakuza was skimming through the sheaf of paper quietly as he accepted a refill to his tea. Viktor was very, very carefully not looking at the tall omega next to him simultaneously happy and angry that he couldn’t smell the man’s scent. Every single muscle in his body was taut with tension and he felt beads of sweat gather at his lower back with the effort it took to hold his base urges in check. 

“Everything seems in order.” 

Viktor nodded as he suddenly caught the faintest whiff of something at the edges of his senses. It was very faint, sweet no flowery? He couldn’t place it probably because his senses were still clogged and he had a moment of fleeting panic wondering if the blockers were wearing off already. 

Turning his head to gauge the scent, he found himself looking at that tall omega again. He watched as the other man was starting to turn away, his black hair catching the light and leaving soft, blue highlights behind. Placing the teapot back on his tray, his eyes still lowered, the man moved towards the shoji door where the other omega was waiting for him. 

Suddenly, he heard a chuckle. Turning back to the Oyabun, Viktor schooled his features knowing there was no way the Yakuza could smell him with the patches on. Toshiya laughed again fingering a long kiseru pipe he now held in his hand. 

The Oyabun gave him a lingering look to which Viktor’s alpha gave a mighty buck.

“What do you think of my omegas?”

Making sure to keep his voice steady, Viktor spoke keeping his words light and unaffected.

“They are quite beautiful.”

“Yes, they are...”

The Yakuza let his eyes trail over the pair with another one of his lingering looks and that was the hardest Viktor had ever had to fight himself before. Not even when he had to stave off a rut in the middle of a mission had he had to fight this hard to keep from ripping the Yakuza’s eyes from his head. 

“They are unbonded you know…” The Oyabun trailed off leaving something like an invitation and a threat hanging in the air. His dark eyes meeting Viktor’s cold blue ones. There was steel in the Yakuza’s gaze and an odd sort of amusement lurking around the edges of his mouth. 

“Since they are your’s, Katsuki-sama I am sure you will find a good match for them.” Viktor replied at last, his voice cool and disinterested. 

“I wonder at that” the Yakuza let his eyes drift back to the omegas once Viktor had let the provocation pass unanswered.

“They are not broken, too wild and willful. Perhaps it is my blood that is to blame. My son would have made a fine alpha as he is though I wonder at his prospects.”

After a moment of silence, still contemplating the two omegas, he spoke again. 

“No matter, I will break them both soon enough.” He flicked his wrist and the omegas turned slightly leaving through the shoji door quietly. 

Seemingly done, the Yakuza stood from his seat. The two people who had come with him standing as well. 

“Tell the Pakhan, I am ready to meet with him.”

“I will” Viktor inclined his head respectfully waiting for the yakuza to leave. Behind him he heard the shoji slide back, the same beta as before gesturing for them. 

Viktor couldn’t remember leaving the Yakuza compound, he couldn’t remember passing through the heavy wooden gate or stepping into the awaiting car, all he could feel was rage, white hot that demanded he level a gun between the eyes and pull the trigger. It was a tattoo inside his head over and over mixed up with flashes of dark honey brown eyes. 

The other Bratva members that had come with Viktor, Christophe Giacometti, Mila Babicheva, Emil Nekola and Sara Crispino stared in varying degrees of shock and distress at Otabek and Viktor as they slid into the spacious, luxury car. Their driver Michele Crispino pulling away from the curb to head to the small hotel they had booked for the night before they returned to Russia the next day. 

Though the patches blocked their scents, the fury rolling off Viktor and Otabek was almost tangible making the other alphas straighten in their seats and clamp down on their own growls as the spacious car suddenly felt way too small. 

Otabek was trembling as he clenched his fists, his eyes dark with rage, his entire frame shivering as anger danced in his veins. This wasn’t the dark ages, you didn’t keep people, omega or otherwise chained up. There were medicines, suppressants, blockers and soft collars, safe rooms and patches omegas could use. Hell if an omega really didn’t want it, they could block the heat for three cycles with this new injection from America. Chris did it all the time. He was a strong omega controlled, functional and one of his closest friends. There was no fucking reason to chain an omega by their throat. Visions of that beautiful pale omega, his golden hair sliding around that iron collar melded with those breathtaking green eyes kept tumbling through his thoughts. 

Otabek felt his lips curl in disgust. If he didn’t hit something soon, someone was going to die. He started suddenly as he heard Emil clear his throat uncertainly before handing over some plastic bags. The beta held out the bag that held the small swatches of cloth from home, rich in soft and soothing scents of the Pakhan’s mate’s hot chocolate and the crisp smell of snow. It wasn’t a quick fix but the smell of something familiar, something non‐threatening was always helpful with agitated alphas. 

“I can’t smell” Otabek ground out roughly, his anger evident in his voice. 

“Let me... ” Chris reached over to pull the patch from his neck when Otabek reared back with a snarl. 

“S….sorry…” The Kazakh huffed closing his eyes “I’m not….I’m just….not...right now” he spoke slowly and heavily and if the people in this car hadn’t been his pack, some of his closest people, people he had fought with, had bled with he wouldn’t have been able to speak at all. 

“O...kay” Mila spoke softly careful not to rile the other alphas up as suddenly Viktor turned. 

“Stop” he said with steely finality. Michele glanced through the rearview mirror quickly taking one look at Viktor’s face before pulling up against the curb that ran parallel along the beautiful coastline that surrounded Hasetsu on three sides. The afternoon had darkened as the sun kissed the horizon bathing the seaside town in oranges and yellows. 

The silver haired alpha almost ripped out of the car and took off running.

“Vik…!” Sara got cut off as Otabek threw himself out the door as well. He took a running leap over the guardrail that separated the sandy beach from the road and took off running as well. 

“Shit!" Mila cursed a she flung herself after them. The rest of them falling out of the car to try and catch their boss and their second. 

Viktor was running, flat out sprinting down the beach as he ripped the patches off trying to find some semblance of balance. His nose scenting rapidly cataloguing the smells around him. It was a godsend that he could smell nothing but the ocean. And still he ran trying to escape the clawing in his gut, that demanding ache to protect as image after image flashed through his mind.

_That iron collar on his pale, delicate neck_

_Those full, sensual lips_

_The dark marks under the shackles around his ankles_

Viktor’s feet pounded through the sand, sweat running down his back uncomfortably under his coat, the sea breeze whipping his bangs.

_The elegant slope of his bare shoulders_

_That heavy iron ring around his throat_

_The dark rose of his tempting nipple_

Harder, the Russian pushed his body, his legs burning with the effort, his chest heaving as he drew in long, heavy breaths of the salty sea air. He couldn’t hear properly, the crashing of the ocean a distant sound in his ears. He couldn’t focus as he continued to run. His vision narrowing in front of him. 

_The shackles around his wrists so out of place beneath the elegant tea tray_

_Those mile long legs_

_Those eyes_

_Those fierce, honey brown eyes that seemed to steal the very breath from his lungs._

_Omega_

_What’s your name?_

Viktor lost track of how long he ran, the sand flying under his feet as the moon rose high above him in the night sky. He could vaguely feel Mila and Chris chasing behind him but they seemed so far away as his thoughts began to spiral around and around that tall omega with the piercing eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Omegaverse is a little different (not by much though) so the very last chapter (Ch 22) will be the dynamics within my story if anyone's curious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So trivia lol I did like research for some of this and in case anyone cares China Shipping Container Lines or CSCL is a real thing and they have some of the largest container ships in the world.

The moon filtered down through the trees casting a soft white light over the porch of the yakuza compound. Toshiya Katsuki leaned against one of the stout wooden columns that were spaced evenly throughout the long wrap around veranda that circled the entire manor. A kiseru pipe in his hand and a sake cup in the other. 

He let lazy curls of smoke drift through the cool night air. 

“Oyabun-sama”

A man cleared his throat, quietly. He was tall and broad shouldered, Takeshi Nishigori, a long time retainer of the Katsuki bowed forward in deference. The Nishigoris had been part of the yakuza for almost as long as the family had existed, a steady fixture in the Oyabun’s life and one of the few members of his family that Toshiya felt he could trust. 

“Ah Nishigori” The older man nodded politely.

“How are your pups?”

“They are well, Yuuko has been tired though, I worry about her sometimes.” 

The Oyabun smiled into his cup. “I wish you three strong alphas, my friend.”

Takeshi’s smile was tight around the edges. It was no secret that the yakuza crime boss was traditional, almost backward in his thinking with regards to things not directly related to the yakuza. He viewed the progress of the outside world as vulgar and mundane choosing instead to preserve outdated practices that tested most of the alphas within the compound. 

An alpha’s deep rooted instincts spoke more to protection than anything else. It was an undercurrent of responsibility that all alphas felt towards weaker alphas, betas and omegas. It was their duty to protect their pack, to create safe dens and healthy pups and the two omegas within the compound stressed Takeshi out. It itched under his skin, a call to guard and protect the omegas he had seen grow up, rolling and chasing each other around the compound courtyard. 

When they had presented, the Oyabun had matched them with high ranking prospects to build alliances with a prominent faction in China and the other with a strong gang in Korea. He had been caring though strict and as most alphas were wont to do, had expected compliance. It would have been an open and shut case, just another omega matching but then the omegas did something extraordinary. 

On the night of their induced bonding heats, both omegas had quickly and efficiently brought their suitors to their knees, throats bared. The alphas slinking from the nests in shame and humiliation. Fortunately the alliances were no worse for it, the gang heads attributing the failed bonding to the alphas’ weaknesses.

At first the Oyabun had been a strange combination of angry and proud of his omegas both his blood son and the blond orphan the yakuza head had adopted as his own. Then the Oyabun tried again to match the omegas and again they brought the suitors to submission. And again. And again. And again.

For months the Oyabun tried until it became apparent that just sending in rut induced alphas wasn’t going to make the omegas submit and so the old Japanese had changed tactics. Perhaps it was a twisted version of protection from the old Oyabun wanting to pair his omegas to suitable alphas and when it failed time and again, he changed his strategy. 

Toshiya Katsuki decided then that in order to successfully pair them, he’d have to break them first. He started to lock them up and systematically weaken them. He used archaic iron shackles from the century old dungeons beneath the estate to pressure them psychologically and would feed them on odd schedules and weird hours just enough to keep them alive and not crippled.

He would keep them awake for days and then at the brink of their exhaustion, weak in body he would induce a heat and send in another alpha only for it fail time and again. 

The acrid scents of distressed, upset and aroused omega that wafted in from the dungeons ran most of the alphas in the compound into fits of rage and often you could hear sparring throughout the manor at all hours of the day and night. But in their line of work, you couldn’t embrace those instincts because more often than not, Takeshi pressed his lips into a thin line, he was the one who pulled the trigger planting a bullet right between the eyes of a wide eyed omega. He bit back a sigh. 

He knew the Oyabun cared, that much was evident by his scent the few times the old alpha had been unable to control himself, the sharp tang of distress fresh on the wind. Toshiya’s scent had carried a terrible weight of sadness rather than anger that was common of the younger alphas. 

“A report Oyabun-sama” he spoke at last.

“The shipment will arrive in 2 days time. The Chinese have confirmed that it will be the full amount. 2,000 kilos of premium opium will dock at the harbor saturday morning. The Ji family has sent their son Guang Hong and his mate Leo with it to deliver the stock.”

One of their longtime allies, the Ji Family operated the international freight giant China Shipping Container Lines from the Chinese Mafia’s headquarters in Shanghai that ran the full length of the Asian-European trade routes ducking and dodging governments and their police that ran tight operations in order to thwart the thriving international smuggling industry. 

“Hmmm” The Oyabun puffed another tobacco rich cloud into the late night air.

“That is all Oyabun-sama” Takeshi concluded before bowing. Hearing nothing more from the old Japanese, he turned to head back, a knot of longing in his chest as his alpha wished to return to his tired omega. Yuuko had had a hard day today with the triplets and her scent had spoken of exhaustion and frustration. His alpha rumbled in his chest with the desire to return and comfort her. He wished nothing more than to curl up around her and soothe her until he could hear the elusive purrs settle against his chest. 

“Assemble tomorrow at breakfast”

“Yes Oyabun-sama”

The Yakuza turned his head up to the quiet night sky taking a sip of sake once more as a cool wind swirled the fallen leaves across the courtyard.

Unbeknownst to him, a man leaned against the wall just around the corner listening intently. Phichit Chulanont closed his dark eyes to the breeze. Quietly, he walked away.

-*- 

At the far end of the compound, the tall omega, Yuuri Katsuki, omega son of the Oyabun, stumbled as a new alpha yanked the chain hooked around the collar at his neck. The alpha his father had chosen pulled him down into the basement below. He grimaced, the ache in his head constant. His father, the _respected _Oyabun had thought it best he be a good little omega and submit to the alpha of his father’s choosing but Yuuri gritted his teeth. 

_Like hell_

He may be an omega but he was not going to be a slave to the arrogant alphas who sought to use him as a broodmare. No one and nothing was going to make him submit, he vowed once again as he felt the tight clench in his belly. Heat or no heat, Yuuri was going to mate to the alpha he wanted to. End of story. If his father thought starving him, depriving him of sleep or heat inducers would break his will then the Yakuza had better be ready to kill Yuuri off because he will die before he submits against his will. No alpha had been able to top him yet, heat or no.

The alpha was big and broad in the shoulders, someone he vaguely recognized from the group of men who served his father. Perhaps Celestino Cialdini, the huge Italian lieutenant that had joined about a decade before but Yuuri wasn’t sure. He really should be able to remember him but the fog filling his mind had other ideas. 

The alpha continued down the basement along the old brick hallway. It was dim and damp and had been Yuuri’s home since he had first presented and subsequently dropped his intended to his knees in submission refusing the favor from the alpha despite the worst heat of his life. At first, his father had let him live in the compound but after the tenth alpha, Yuuri had found himself here with nothing but the rats and the other omega for company.

Almost a year later and yet another alpha was dragging Yuuri along towards the cells that had been built into the old manor. The cells were wrought from old iron bars, the kind that was made to last a thousand years unlike the shoddy craftsmanship this age was known for and that his father despised, despairing at the fading traditions that had been the backbone of the yakuza for decades.

Yuuri shook his head as the familiar heat started to creep up his sides. Every omega was different but for Yuuri, the first flames of his cycle started at the base of his spine before flaring up over his hips to crawl into his belly. Yuuri stumbled again as a powerful cramp curved his body forward over his abdomen.

“In you go” the alpha’s deep accented voice washed over him as he tossed Yuuri onto the pile of straw in the cell. The omega shivered as another wave of heat rolled over his body. The scent of alpha was so good. It was intoxicating. It was warm and it made him want to press against the man he couldn’t even remember the name of. 

Yuuri barely heard the clank as the chain was hooked into the wall. 

“I’m sorry sweetheart, after tonight I will take you in a soft bed like you deserve you beautiful thing” the alpha rumbled as he started to pull his clothes off lulled by the scent of lust emanating from the omega. 

The game here was quite simple. If the alpha could make the omega submit and mate him, he would be gifted the omega to bond at a formal ceremony following the heat cycle. 

Yuuri’s thoughts were hazy as need clawed its way through him. His body felt so hot, so empty. He needed. Yuuri needed. He smelled rather than saw the alpha as the big man shuffled forward into the straw his cock already out and straining. 

“Be a good little omega” he cooed in a disgustingly sweet voice and Yuuri recoiled with a sharp jerk throwing himself backwards only for the chain to catch on its hook digging into the omega’s neck.

Gasping for breath, he saw stars as he crouched down.

“Don’t play hard to get little one, I can smell how much you want me. I can see how hard you are” the big alpha smiled confidently as he crawled forward intent on claiming the gasping man before him.

Yuuri shook his head trying in vain to clear the fog from his hazy thoughts. He was torn in half by his body. Every instinct in him begging to let the big alpha take him, pleading with him to present and be claimed. 

It was like a live wire under his skin, a burning desire to mate, to be fucked, to be filled again and again until he grew round with pups. The alpha’s smell washed over him again and it was wrong. He wanted to fuck but he wanted to fuck with the scent he wanted. This alpha’s scent was sickeningly sweet like candy apples and bile pooled in his throat. It was not what he wanted. Yuuri fought his omega off, waging war within himself. 

_NO_

“Like hell” Yuuri hissed heavily throwing his entire being behind the rejection. His pheromones rolling off him in angry waves as the omega stood to his full height over the kneeling alpha.

“Submit” Yuuri growled out, his body shuddering with wracking cramps, slick dripping down his thighs. His cock was hard jutting out from his body, lewd between the folds of his dark blue yukata, begging for release but Yuuri violently forced his omega back down. He would never submit. He released another powerful roll of rejection and the big alpha before him panted heavily.

“I...I know you…..want it.” The alpha gasped on the floor of the cell, his cock dripping. 

“Submit” Yuuri growled again with finality and the big alpha grounded his teeth and growled fiercely right back before leaning his head to the side. The thick smell of anger and shame rolling off him in waves.

“Get out” Yuuri barked as he watched the alpha grab his clothes and slink out. Once he was sure the cell door was closed he collapsed to the straw with a sob, his body shivering uncontrollably. Tears gathering in his eyes as he ripped his yukata off and shoved a hand behind him sliding into his dripping hole hard and fast. His hips jerking as his tears trickled down his cheeks. His body ached, the emptiness he felt in his body echoed by the emptiness he felt in his heart as if cut from the void itself. 

Across the hallway in the opposite cell, the blond omega Yuri leaned his back against the bars to give Yuuri a semblance of privacy. He sat and listened to his friend cry and moan, gasp and sob. The hollow sounds coming from Yuuri’s throat making tears collect in his golden lashes. _It wasn’t fair. _Yuri ground the heel of his hand into his eyes with frustration. 

The Oyabun had found him as a boy, a street urchin that had been left at the port and took him in as is often the habit of the old yakuza. His men were all found or saved in some form or another, a fitting way for someone to owe him something. 

And for a time, Yuri had been happy playing with Yuuri, the only other boy in the compound until one summer, they presented within a few months of each other. And that had been the last summer of his life. After that he was promised again and again in trade agreements or sent off as a bargaining chip but just like Yuuri, he dropped the suitors all to their knees. He wasn’t exactly sure how and as far as he knew no one else did either. He had heard mutterings from the yakuza medics and some of the other people around the complex but no one could figure out how not one but two omegas managed to force alphas into submission. 

It was something to be thankful about, Yuri supposed, that the Oyabun saw this as a challenge rather than a threat. There had been a season there that both Yuuri and he feared that the old yakuza’s patience had run out and he’d kill them both behind the sheds like all the others. 

But whether through some strange affection the old Japanese had for them or some other obscure reason, neither he nor Yuuri had complained when the threat of death disappeared and more alphas were sent into their breeding pens, as the vulgar alphas around the complex had taken to calling it. 

Yuri sighed looking up through the grates in his cell to the full moon above, scents of sadness and despair swirling around him. One day this shit was going to end, one way or another. 

-*-

Otabek stood on the roof of the hotel overlooking the bay. He had run and run and run but no matter how far, he couldn’t seem to escape those fiery green eyes. Those eyes so raw and determined, a soldier’s eyes, a warrior’s eyes had consumed his thoughts.

Even now, he could see the omega as clear as day before him, the sunkissed yellow hair, those pouty pink lips. 

Otabek turned his head slightly as he heard the door to the roof open and his boss step through. 

“Beka” Viktor greeted, his face as tired as Otabek felt.

“Viktor” The Kazakh nodded waiting until the tall Russian leaned against the concrete wall that wrapped around the roof. His eyes drifting along the ocean’s edge as the stars started to fade under the twilight that suffused the air with the coming of dawn.

After a long moment of silence between them, the only sound that of the crashing waves, Otabek spoke at last.

“I cannot leave him there.” The Kazakh spoke into the wind whipping the longer hairs on the top of head back.

“Neither can I Beka.” Viktor breathed into the early morning. 

They stood side by side for another moment before Chris joined them slipping a cigarette free for everyone since they all looked like they could use it. 

“Hey” Otabek spoke. The raging fury within him had finally calmed down as his alpha settled in to wait. He felt instinctively that Otabek would do something about it and afforded both of them a respite from the whirlwind of emotions he had just been through. 

“We could just take them…”

Otabek spoke after another long while letting a long tail of smoke caress his cheek. The smoke trailed up and disappeared into the soft purple light of the sunrise.

“Take who?” Chris asked after a moment, softly so as not to disturb the strange calm that surrounded them in the early morning dawn.

“The omegas.” Viktor answered as a long thin curl of smoke tapered off from his lips. 

Chris just looked at him patiently waiting for the story he knew Viktor would tell.

-*-

“Good morning father” Viktor spoke pleasantly into his cellphone as he stood on the beach front again.

“Viktor…”

“The meeting went well, he is looking forward to meeting you.”

There was silence on the line as Yakov considered his son. The tone of voice was carefully devoid of inflection and was entirely too smooth. 

“What happened?” The Pakhan ask reading his son easily. 

“Father…..how badly do you want this agreement….?”

“Explain” The Pakhan’s Russian voice was calm and cool over the line. 

“I want his omegas.” Viktor said bluntly into the silence of the phone. The Pakhan waited, he knew his son was no hotheaded young buck slave to his alpha.

“He chains them up. Like animals. I….” Yakov’s silence on the line was patient, of all things. 

“I cannot leave them like that father. My alpha won’t allow it. I won’t allow it. I can barely stand still and talk to you as it is.”

The old Russian continued to listen as he felt more than heard his son’s words. The ever reserved and cold Viktor Nikiforov’s voice was fluctuating with emotion, his instincts crackling through the line. 

Yakov considered that and considered it deeply. In all his years of life, he had never heard this much feeling in his son’s voice. Finally after a beat more, he spoke again. 

“Do not take the omegas by force, Vitya. Do not start a war between our families and do not go anywhere near that compound. I will be there in a day’s time and we. will. get. those omegas. Is that clear.”

Yakov’s command was firm with no room for argument. He pressed his weight behind the words with emphasis. 

“Yes Pakhan.” 

“Let the Oyabun know of my arrival. I will meet with him in 2 days time.”

“Yes Pakhan”

Viktor glanced down at his phone as he heard Otabek jump over the guardrail to join him on the sand, the soft morning light bathing the city in gentle pastels and casting the ocean in soft blues and greens. 

“The Pakhan will be here in a day’s time. We are to await further instruction. The Bratva will take the omegas.”

Viktor’s voice was cold and reserved, his alpha comforted by his Pakhan’s words. 

-*-

“Georgi, ready my plane” Yakov spoke to his assistant as he stood up briskly pulling his briefcase out and preparing the documents he had intended to take to the Yakuza meeting. Behind him the large floor to ceiling windows looked out along St. Petersburg bathing the room in a soft shadowy glow. The winter was a powerful force in Russia and the sky was a wash in tones of grey, the heavy fat clouds full of the promised snow that would continue to blanket the country for many months. 

“Yes Pakhan” the other man spoke as he turned on his heel. Opening the large door, he stopped and stepped aside inclining his head at the woman who stood before him.

“Good morning Lilia” Georgi greeted the Pakhan’s mate as she looked past him to her husband. 

“Good morning” but her eyes were trained on her mate as she scented to air. Yakov’s scent as usual was tightly blocked, the old alpha ever watchful of his treacherous scents. Scents that could get you killed in their line of work. Nevertheless, Lilia having been his mate for the better part of 30 years could read him like a book.

She waited for Georgi to leave before stepping up to Yakov’s heavy, dark oak desk, her hand coming up to slide against her mate’s cheek.

“What’s wrong _moya lyubov?”_

Yakov stopped and let the comforting scent of his mate wash over him in a soothing wave; soft calla lilies after a spring rainstorm, light and fresh. 

“I must go to Japan.” He spoke succinctly thinking back on his conversation with Viktor. Yakov had felt with absolute certainty that his son would take those omegas, one way or another, threat of war or not. Despite the distance between them, he had felt the crackling energy of his son’s alpha almost vibrating in his ear and he knew as the only alpha more dominant than his son, it was his duty to protect and guide him. 

“Apparently, the Yakuza keep omega pets chained up. Viktor was...displeased.” Yakov spoke, the pause in his words heavy with implication.

“What?” Lilia hissed with a shock. Omega pets was an old, archaic tradition that had long since been abolished in most of the modern world. Omegas though still 3rd class had rights now and medications and fail safes of all kinds to ensure they could lead happy, healthy and productive lives. This was no longer the dark ages where the second natures ran dominant. Man had grown civilized and had learned to push against and control their baser instincts. 

Christophe Giacometti was an embodiment of that, 5th in the Bratva after Yakov, Lilia, Viktor and Otabek. He was strong, powerful and unbonded. He had on a number of occasions taken on alphas bigger and stronger than him in combat and won. He wore patches on all his glands and a subtle soft leather collar most of the time to protect himself and others from his omega but other than 2 week off in the spring, the omega was practically an alpha.

“Yes and something must be done. Viktor is ready to start a war.” 

“Over an omega?” Lilia asked quietly in disbelief. Yes distressed omegas called to an alpha, called out the need to guard and protect but Viktor had stared omegas in the eyes and shot them point blank just fine. 

“I do not think this is about an ordinary omega” Yakov spoke again looking into his mate’s soft green eyes, so deep and full of love for him. She was quite stern most of the time, all lines and angles, her features often pulled strict with her ballerina grace, cold and brilliant. She had been the Prima Ballerina of the Bolshoi Ballet and it had taken only one of her incredible performances to capture him. 

Most alphas liked to think that they captured omegas, made them submit but after so many years of life, Yakov knew the truth. He knew the ones who caught and captured, who teased them gently into submission with soft caresses and even softer kisses were the omegas and he was just fine with that. Lilia could drop him to his knees and he would relish it. 

“Viktor is unbonded, other than his ruts I think he has had very few lovers. Perhaps this omega called to him much like you called to me, my swan.” Yakov laid his hand against the delicate one on his cheek and allowed his mate to scent him. Lilia loved his smell. It was rich and bold; black coffee and well worn leather. It suited him and she smiled at his endearment. 

It had been his pet name for her, the magnificent prima ballerina that had danced the Swan Lake like her heart lay at her feet so many years ago. That night after the curtain call, he had romanced the beautiful omega elegantly, courting her like a man in love. He had been gentle and kind, soft even and Lilia had fallen hard for the man. Yakov, the iron behind the Bratva, merciless and vicious as he commanded the Russian underworld. It was only to her, forever her that he had bared his heart and the vulnerable curve of his neck. 

Bonding alphas was something unheard of. Most alphas laughed it off as impossible, some even saying that on the off chance it was real, they would never submit before an omega of all things. Raucous laughter often following, the alphas devolving into vulgar talks of bonding their own little omegas with dirty jokes.

But Yakov was one of the exceptions. His shoulder length silver hair hid the delicate bite mark behind and just below his ear that had been the greatest and most precious gift he had ever received.

Lilia smiled at him softening the hard lines of her face as she nodded. 

“Be safe _moya lyubov_ I will hold order here.”

Lilia, second in the pack and the Bratva was respected both as Yakov’s mate and a fierce woman in her own right. Though delicate and willowy like the young ballerina she had once been, Yakov had trained her into a warrior once she had confessed to want to rule at his side, as his equal. 

Within their little kingdom, Yakov had bent the rules around. His ranks were equal under him, his alphas, betas and omegas fierce and unforgiving. He did not trap his members with debts owed or press them into submission with his powerful dominance, the dominance of a lead alpha. 

Instead he invited those he deemed worthy, gave them a better life, one with freedom and respect where they could be men and women and not alphas, betas and omegas and as such they were not slave to the preconceived notions of the second natures as most of the world around them. All he asked in return was absolute loyalty. To betray that trust, that gift he gave them meant death and luckily it had been a long time since he had discovered a rat in his den.

The men and women of his Bratva worked as a well oiled machine, respect a far greater unifier than fear or power and he would trade his life for any one of the pack he called family. The era of his Bratva had proven to be the greatest the Russian mafia had ever seen. 

Pulling away from his mate, he shut his briefcase with a snap.

“I will leave immediately.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More trivia, so the CSCL Globe is real lol and it was the largest container ship in the world when it launched back in 2014......and I totally cried writing this chapter. :(

Phichit Chulanont hiked his old, threadbare trench coat around him briskly as he held his usual coffee in his hands from the little cafe by the end of the pier that led down to the waterfront. The dark haired man leaned forward on the retaining wall that had been built many years ago after a typhoon had flooded a large portion of the port town. This bad little cup of coffee was an impossible habit to break even if he shouldn’t have spent the little money he had on it. 

He sighed softly as he waited for his contact. Taking another sip of the watery coffee, it was a wonder really why he kept buying it. A roiling feeling of disgust settled into his gut with finality as he contemplated the morning, waiting.

“The morning is cool today.”

A voice spoke up as a young man leaned his forearms on the retaining wall next to Phichit. 

“Hikaru Fujiwara” The Thai man spoke coldly not even bothering to look.

“Hello Phichit” the young man grinned, recently presented, he reeked of wild arrogance and recklessness. He wore his hair spiked up, the red leather jacket of the King’s Angels on his back.

“What do you have for me today.”

Gritting his teeth against the rim of his paper coffee cup, Phichit felt the disgust in his gut grow heavy like lead in his belly. Hikaru Fujiwara was a common thug, part of a fairly new gang that had moved in about 6 months ago. They liked to prowl the port town looking for scraps and bullying people weaker than them.

“I don’t have all day little alpha” the young Japanese laughed with mirth, obviously proud of himself.

Phichit resisted the urge to rub his temple at the flood of cocky alpha washing off the young man next to him. 

Gritting his teeth, he dragged the words out of him with shame. 

“There’s a shipment they’re expecting tomorrow.”

“Oh really! And what is it?”

“I don’t know. I only heard a few guys talking about it.”

“Come on Phichit! I can’t just tell the King that! Give me something good!”

Phichit shrugged, “that’s all I have.” 

“Phichit…the King won’t like that. He might even, you know make you pay for wasting my time. We do like your grandmother you know. How is she by the way?”

Hikaru Fujiwara, 18 years old, green as a welp behind the ears suddenly decided to play alpha releasing his scent with a heavy command behind it. 

Phichit took another sip of his lukewarm coffee and resisted the urge to flatten the boy into the ground as anger kicked its way through his stomach. The young alpha next to him was weak but his threat was not and that was the real reason Phichit found himself in this place and time, an unwilling rat for the new “King” of the South Side.

Jean-Jacques Leroy, the “King” had made a name for himself almost overnight, wreaking havoc on the general population. In one night he had managed to threaten half the town bearing down on the betas and omegas that made up most of the poorer side of the city. Those he didn’t scare into submission, he broke with an iron bat that he lovingly called his little Isabella, after his girlfriend apparently. It didn’t help that he was one of the most dominant alphas Phichit had ever come across.

It had been one particularly dark and ugly afternoon when Phichit had had the pleasure of the King’s acquaintance. A huge storm had been brewing for the better part of the day, the wind howling outside and churring the sea into a foam, slamming the sign of their little Thai restaurant back and forth. It was a humble place, the off white walls needed repainting, the air conditioner didn’t work right and the door got stuck more often than not but to Phichit it was his home, his den. 

Phichit sighed as he stepped out into the light drizzle that had started up to grab their little wooden sign. Turning back to his grandmother, he shook his damp hair from his face. “_Yāy_, don’t work so hard” he spoke with affection. She stood just inside by the counter, a straw broom in her hand. She was small, her head full of soft white hair. Lines of laughter traced her cheeks and crinkled in the corner of her eyes, painted there with the softest of brushes. 

A widowed beta left with the restaurant and not much else, his _Yāy_ had nevertheless smiled and opened her arms for him when the little Thai boy had appeared on her doorstep following the death of his parents in a car accident that almost cost him his life. She had pulled him into her arms and never let go.

“Ah _H̄lān chāy_ I am not so old that I cannot sweep a floor.” She spoke fondly. Phichit smiled at her as he gently pulled the broom from her hand. They both turned as they heard the little bell above the door chime and came face to face with three mean looking alphas. 

“Hello granny!” The first one called. He was tall, a good 4 inches taller than Phichit, with broad shoulders and black hair buzzed along the sides in an undercut. He wore a red leather jacket and had an iron bat slung over his shoulders both ends gripped with hands in black cut off gloves.

“I want some food!” He called animatedly as he stepped further into the little diner, another thug kicking the door closed behind them with a slam.

“I am sorry sir, we are closed for today.” Phichit spoke clearly stepping in front of his grandmother protectively. 

“Oh well that’s too bad!” the first alpha spoke swinging the bat down to rest against the old, white tile floor, cracked here and there with age. 

“I guess you better get to cooking then.” He spoke with a mean grin, his blue eyes dark. 

Phichit bristled as his alpha bucked inside him, spreading a scent of warning.

“Sir we are closed, you can come bac…”

A heavy slap cut him off throwing him to the floor as the man leaned over him threateningly, the black stench of dominance rolling off him.

Phichit dragged his fist across his mouth smearing the blood from his cut lip and he looked the alpha straight in the eye and lunged throwing his entire body weight behind his fist. His alpha roaring in fury that this beast would threaten his den, his pack. 

He heard a dull crack as his fist slammed into the other’s jaw pushing him backwards. The taller alpha straightened back up, shaking his head slightly.

“Heh” the stranger chuckled, turning his head to spit blood on the floor. 

“I like you, you got some fight. But I am the King here...”

He spoke with a menacing growl and stepped forward, a crushing weight of dominance filling the room. Phichit choked, breathing hard as his body bowed forward under the heavy press trying to force him into submission. 

_Fuck no_

Phichit pushed back as hard as he could until he could stand straight again breathing hard through his nose. 

“Oh really?” the so called King chuckled before turning away from Phichit and taking a sudden lunge forward, his bat swinging in an arc above his head. Things almost seemed to move in slow motion then. A white noise filling his ears as Phichit threw his body forward watching in horror as that bat fell faster. In the last moment, the Thai slammed into his grandmother knocking her down as the bat hit his back with full force driving the breath straight out of his lungs.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Phichit spread his body covering the smaller beta beneath him, the bat swinging and falling again and again until it was only his alpha’s desperate need to protect his grandmother that kept him conscious at all against the pain he felt, the bat hitting him over and over.

“Whew!” Phichit heard distantly as it all finally stopped. 

“And that’s JJ Style!”

“Thanks for the meal granny. We’ll be by once a month or so for some food, you better pay up by then ok.” Phichit couldn’t move passed the throbbing of his entire body as he heard the distant sound of the bell and the slam of the door as the alphas left.

“_H̄lān chāy!_”

“_H̄lān chāy!_”

“Phichit! Phichit!” He heard the beta’s cries as he groaned lifting his body off of his grandmother’s and rolling to the side. His back was on fire, everything aching and burning and he thought distantly that at least one of his ribs was broken. 

He looked up at the water stained ceiling of their little diner vaguely aware of the howling wind outside and his grandmother was suddenly in his line of sight. Her trembling hands lightly caressing his face, big fat tears falling on his cheeks.

“Phichit!”

His alpha, exhausted but proud to have protected her, whined at the strong scent of her distress. 

“_Yāy_” He rasped as he lifted a shaking hand to her cheek weakly. “Don’t cry” 

“It’ll b….be….oh...ohkay….” He felt her little hand press against his. “I…..I….will….pro...tect you”

And with his grandmother’s sweet, wrinkly face all scrunched up with tears, Phichit slowly let his eyes fall shut. 

The King had never visited again after that often sending one goon or another to collect the monthly payment. Then one night about a month ago, the King had sent a little job for Phichit, whether the Thai alpha wanted it or not. 

Phichit blinked back to the present and shook his head clearing the foul memories from his mind. He glanced over the cresting waves as he finally answered Hikaru Fujiwara ignoring the dominance display from the young King’s Angel standing next to him. 

“Grandmother’s fine.”

The young alpha almost seemed to forget he had just been trying to play dominance as he grinned, signs of the young boy he still was lighting up his face. 

“Good, good, I love her Pad Thai! But really Phichit, I can’t just go tell the King that there’s a shipment tomorrow, you have to give me something else.” 

Phichit pursed his lips disgusted with this cat and mouse game. He was no rat and it offended him on a fundamental level. His alpha growling in anger at being forced to spy and sneak around like a criminal. He was no petty thug and if it wasn’t for his grandmother, Phichit would have challenged that sorry excuse of an alpha properly.

He sighed again, “well I don’t know if it will help but I know the Russians are in town.” 

“What!? That’s awesome! Yes! Thank you Phichit!”

The young alpha bounced on his feet as he turned to leave.

“Oh!” he said sternly, playing the part of thug again “Don’t you tell anyone I was here.”

Phichit swallowed a long suffering sigh as he nodded annoyed beyond belief waiting for that idiot kid alpha to hop on his bike and leave. Taking on last look at the frothy waves of the Hasetsu bay, Phichit turned and chucked his cup of coffee into the trash as he headed back home to help his grandmother with the little Thai restaurant he loved despite how modest and humble and in need of repairs it was.

_I hope the Yakuza end you Jean-Jacques Leroy_

-*- 

The sun glittered down through the grates in Yuri’s cell as he blinked, waking up to silence. He glanced over through the bars to see Yuuri curled in on himself in the straw still fast asleep, the induced heat having finally ended around dawn. It was a small mercy that the drugs could only induce a semblance of a heat and not the real thing. With the way the Oyabun induced their heats every few weeks or so God help them if that old Yakuza ever discovered a way to kick a real heat. A real heat that often would kill him, Yuri was sure of it.

The petite blond stretched his back, his green yukata dirty and dusty as he grumbled at the soreness, sleeping all night against the bars had put a tight knot in his lower back but in Yuuri’s distress, Yuri had tried to be as close as he could hoping in some small way his scent might comfort the other man. 

It was midmorning when the omegas were summoned, two women coming in to wash and dress them. Yuri started as he scented the air, it was not the usual pair of betas coming down the stairs but the only other two omegas in the compound.

Hiroko Katsuki and Yuuko Nishigori stepped into the hallway quietly as they stopped between the opposing cells of the two omegas. Yuri looked at them blandly. 

“Hi Yuri” Yuuko chirped stepping up to unlock his cell.

“What do you want _Baba_” 

“Hey good morning to you too sheesh” She grumbled at him. “We need to get you dressed, there’s a morning assembly.”

“Don’t wanna” Yuri huffed turning his back on her sharply. 

“I know…” Yuuko spoke softly as she stepped into the cell and pressed against his back. She curled her arms around him with warmth, her soft scent flowing over him with love and concern. Yuri stood still and wrapped her affection around him like a blanket. He was always so starved of affection, so lonely, cut off from others as he was with no one else but another just as hollow as he was. 

Yuuko cuddled him close giving him as much comfort as she could. When the boys had first presented, Yuuko had been happy, happy to have other omegas to talk to since it had always just been her and Hiroko until the Oyabun had taken them under his _tender wing._

Yuuko had cried inconsolably the first night they were locked in the dungeons, their scents of despair and pain strong on the night air. She had pleaded and fought with her mate Takeshi over it until her eyes had run dry and she was more anger than anything else. She had remained a ball of angry frustration for days refusing to see her mate, her scent crackling unhappily and it was only the soft whining of her pups that had her finally relenting. She accepted with a heavy heart that this was the world she lived in, the world of the yakuza where the Oyabun was law. 

She rubbed her neck against Yuri’s gently pressing her scent into him suffusing the air with love and affection. 

“I’m sorry” she said at last. 

The petite blond in her arms said nothing, pressing back, leaning further into her arms and his scent was of a sadness so profound. Yuuko felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she held him even tighter.

Behind them, Hiroko Katsuki knelt by her sleeping, naked son pulling him gently into her lap. She wrapped her arms around him hunching over as if she could protect him from everyone and everything.

She breathed love into his hair as tears gathered in her eyes. How could things have gone so wrong, Hiroko had despaired. When her children had presented, she had been proud, so very proud to have an alpha daughter and an omega son. Her omega had preened for days after their presentations.

Then one day, her whole world shifted on its head, the Oyabun’s command like a slap in her face when he dragged Yuuri to the cells himself declaring his shameful son would no longer disgrace his name and would by the gods above mate well.

Hiroko had screamed her fury at him then, she raged and she cried and for all her despair, it was not Toshiya who looked at her with love and affection, it was the Oyabun, his eyes just as cold and cruel as the underworld he ruled. 

She had denied him for months after that, refusing to see him, refusing to slake his ruts and share her heats. Her anger had filled the compound for months and months before it finally gave way to a crushing sadness. 

She loved her mate, she loved him with her whole heart but that man was no longer her bumbling, blushing Toshiya who had wooed her with clumsy paper cranes and long walks through the cherry blossoms.

Sniffling slightly, Hiroko felt Yuuri move underneath her. Leaning back, she meet his bleary eyes as he blinked tiredly. His eyes were so beautiful, the warm brown eyes so like the ones she had fallen in love with, once upon a time. She cupped his face in her hands and leaned her forehead against him pushing as much love and affection out over him as she could. She rubbed her wrists along his neck bathing him in her scent, willing him to feel how much she loved him.

“Hi mom” Yuuri croaked roughly, his voice hoarse. 

“Here son, let me get you some water” Hiroko moved to stand but Yuuri wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her lap. The older omega leaned over him again holding him tight. She let her tears fall into his hair.

-*-

In the center of the Yakuza compound was the great hall. It was a large meeting room designed in the traditional Japanese style. The floor was wall to wall tatami most of which were still the originals that had been laid down there over a 100 years ago. The room was walled on four sides with shoji screens and along the back wall, a dias ran from end to end. To either side of the center, there were two ceremonial swords hung up on the wall to the left and the same on the right. In the center was a large hanging scroll of a dragon in black watercolor. The painting itself was clearly old, the edges of the scroll tinged and yellow with age.

Several yakuza were already inside sitting in a large rectangle shape along the outer edges of the room and facing each other. Some of the alphas waited patiently while some were younger with far too much energy. They chatted back and forth waiting for breakfast.

Soon enough the side shoji door slid open and the room quieted to a hush as the old Yakuza walked in flanked by Takeshi and his alpha daughter Mari. Toshiya wore his customary black kimono with one sleeve up and one down to reveal the dragon curling on his arm.

Settling himself in the center, the Oyabun looked out at fifteen of his top alphas. Every one of them in a position of authority and running some kind of operation for the yakuza. They were trusted and had their own teams to manage. Seeing his gaze, the alphas dropped their heads and pressed a closed fist to an open hand in front of their chests.

“Welcome Oyabun-sama” fifteen voices spoke in unison. 

“Hm” The Oyabun nodded

“Let us eat” the old Japanese spoke and a moment later, two shoji doors slid open revealing the two omegas with stacks of breakfast trays in their hands.

“Takeshi, report.” The Oyabun directed ignoring the omegas as they walked the room placing the trays in front of the yakuza lieutenants.

“We received word from the Chinese, a shipment of 2,000 kilos of premium stock will dock in the eastern harbor aboard the freighter CSCL Globe. It is scheduled to arrive tomorrow around mid-morning. The Shanghai Syndicate has sent Guang Hong and his American mate Leo to ensure proper delivery.”

Yuuri kept his eyes firmly on the ground as he moved around the room, filling tea cups. Thankfully today he was allowed to wear a regular kimono belted at his waist modestly. The soft blue fabric did nothing to disguise the heavy iron collar he wore but at the very least the wrist and ankle shackles had been left behind in the cells. 

On the other side, Yuri was also in a light blue kimono delicately serving tea as well while Takeshi concluded his report. The blond omega turned to refill another cup for the next lieutenant when he watched the very same alpha casually slide his chopsticks to the floor by his thigh. Blinking at it, Yuri gritted his teeth as he tamped down on a growl. Leaning forward to pick it up, he rolled his eyes as a hand moved forward to touch his chest. Quick like a bunny, the blond omega stood up straight placing the chopsticks back on the tray before the man could even brush his fingers against him.

_Rotten alpha bastards_

Yuri hated assemblies, he hated having to serve tea, hated having to serve anything really but especially tea to many of the same alphas who catcalled him with vulgar flicks of their tongues. At least today they could serve the breakfast in front of the trays instead of behind the men. 

Serving from behind was the worst, every single stinking, rat-faced alpha would grab his ass or slide their fingers up his legs and it made him want to vomit. _Fucking pigs_

“Morooka, tomorrow you will man the loading docks and see that the crate 5471 is unloaded and where it be held. You will also make sure Guang Hong and Leo see you there.” The Oyabun spoke looking to the man on the left side of the room.

“Yes Oyabum-sama”

“Mari you be the look out and you will determine the exit route.”

The old Yakuza looked next to him meeting his daughter’s eyes. The alpha nodded her head. 

“yes, Oyabun-sama”

“We will not take the shipment until nightfall. Tomorrow night at 3am, Morooka and Mari will retrieve the shipment from the holding docks. Takeshi and Okukawa will load and transport it back here.”

“Yes Oyabun-sama”

Yuuri listened intently, side-stepping a wandering hand as he moved to the back wall and out of the way. Not that listening would do him any good but it was interesting nonetheless. The inner workings of the yakuza had always fascinated him as a child and in another life, he would have loved being part of it. As an omega though, he would never be able to. His value to the Oyabun began and ended with the word omega.

There was a light knock on the shoji door.

“Enter” The Oyabun called taking another sip of green tea.

Yuuri turned to watch as the beta shuffled forward trying and failing to hide how intimidated he was in the presence of so many high ranking alphas. 

“Oyabun-sama, the Russians have sent this” 

The beta held out an envelope with an intricate seal in red wax. 

_The Russians_

Yuuri swallowed thickly as he thought back to yesterday and images of the tall, silver haired man tumbled through his mind. Though he had kept his head down, Yuuri had taken several glances at the elegant and imposing Russian heir. 

The man was easily the most beautiful alpha he had ever seen and his voice, deep and soft with its lilting accent had slid over his skin like a caress. It was his eyes though, those penetrating icy blue eyes that had met his just once and yet it had been like an arc of lightning, crackling between them. 

_Viktor_

Yuuri had purposefully stepped closer to him under the pretext of serving tea to scent him and see what it was that an alpha like him would smell like. But to his disappointment, the alpha was carefully scentless most likely due to his meeting with the Oyabun. 

_What do you smell like?_

Standing quietly next to the dark haired omega, Yuri had felt a jolt at the mention of the Russians. Drawn back into that room from yesterday, the blond had taken several furtive peeks at the stoic dark haired man that had sat still and solid and silent for the entirety of the meeting. 

The man was rough around the edges with an undercurrent of something dangerous. His tan skin looked warm and bold against the heavy, dark leather of his jacket and his black hair was shaved with an undercut, the longer hair on his head had been slicked back. Everything about him seemed to drip with guns and violence, a controlled animal.

Yuri had taken one look into his eyes and it had been like a shock of electricity up his spine. The warm brown eyes had met his own with such an intensity it took his breath away. It must have been only for a moment but it had felt like an eternity, an eternity of falling into those dark brown eyes.

_I wonder what you sound like?_

“Excellent” The Oyabun’s voice cut through the omegas’ distracted thoughts.

“The Pakhan will join us tomorrow as well. We will show the Russians exactly what it means to ally with the Katsuki Yakuza.” 

“Yes Oyabun-sama!” fifteen voices spoke together galvanized by the old Yakuza’s words.

_Yes_ Yuuri pressed his lips together to hide the smile that wanted to quirk the edges of his mouth. _Viktor_ would come again tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: Its actually 12 hours from St. Petersburg to Tokyo since google didn't know how long a flight to Karatsu would be. Hasetsu is based on Karatsu, Japan. Secondly, Japanese police use Akita Inus more than any other breed in their K9 units. I was like... that's pretty cool lol

“Tomorrow? Good!” 

Jean-Jacques Leroy, the King of the south side, had his legs thrown up on the arm of his couch in his apartment, his head laying across the lap of lover, Isabella Yang. The woman was dripping in jewelry, large diamond drops dangling from her ears and a thick gold bracelet on her wrist was studded with clusters of matching diamonds. On her other arm was a heavy gold watch too large for her wrist. Isabella Yang liked money, she liked it very much and right now the alpha in her lap was showering it all over her. 

She lifted one manicured and gold ringed finger to her neck playing with the long pair of solid gold “JJ’s” that decorated her neck as she carded her other carefully painted nails through the hair of the King of south side

“Oh King sir!” the young alpha Hikaru Fujiwara bounded forward.

“One more thing! The Russians are here too! Isn’t that super special information!!!”

“WHAT?!” Jean-Jacques lunged to his feet as he began pacing the length of his living room. 

“Why would the Bratva be here?” He asked out loud, pacing. 

“No idea” drawled Anya from her seat by the windows, her legs carelessly thrown up on the coffee table in the middle of the room. She pulled a nail file meticulously back and forth along her finger tips.

“Dunno boss…” Nobunari Oda spoke around a mouthful of ramen seated at a table on the other side of the apartment. 

“Why…...why would the Russian mafia give two shits about some shipment for those yakuza fucks!?….” Jean-Jacques muttered as he ignored his crew. 

“Maybe they’re getting something big?” Seung-gil Lee spoke with his usual deadpan voice, staring listlessly outside into the bright afternoon. 

“HA!” JJ jumped “Whatever it is, I’m gonna grab it! Those yakuza bastards won’t know what hit ‘em!”

He pumped his fist into the air. 

“Seung-gil look up the shipping schedule tomorrow.”

“W….ha…..t?” the Korean drawled affronted by the task

“NOW!” JJ yelled.

“Ugh fine…” Seung-gil typed lightening fast into his phone with ease pulling up private shipping logs he shouldn’t have had access to. 

“Here there’s two large cargo ships coming in. One around mid-morning from China and one around the early evening from Australia.”

“Ok ok, we’re going to scope it out. The yakuza are dumb fucks but they’re not stupid, they aren’t going to nab it in broad daylight with the coast guard crawling all over the docks. Oh babe this is gonna to be good!” 

He leaned down and planted a big kiss on his girlfriend before turning and striking a pose

“This is definitely...JJ STYLE!”

-*-

“Pakhan” Viktor spoke in greeting as the older Russian stepped out of his jet on a privately owned tarmac. Yakov was every inch the imposing leader of the Russian Mafia with his long black coat and smart fedora on his head, a bold gold ring on his finger.

“Viktor” The older man nodded in greeting as they stepped to the sleek, black car waiting for them. Michele held the door open with a courteous nod of his head. The cool evening air crisp with the smell of gasoline and jet fuel. 

“Michele” The Pakhan greeted the beta politely.

Sliding into their seats, the Pakhan regarded the only other occupant. “Beka”

“Pakhan” The Bratva’s third inclined his head in respect. 

They sat in silence as Michele pulled the car around taking them to the hotel where the rest of the Bratva were staying. The sky around them darkening as the sun dipped below the horizon. It was a 12 hour flight from St. Petersburg and Yakov was ready for a vodka on the rocks and a good meal to brace himself for the long and complex games the Yakuza and Bratva would play tomorrow. 

“Viktor” The Pakhan spoke into the silence of the car.

“Tell me about the omegas.”

Viktor swallowed suddenly, his mouth dry, the tall dark haired omega had plagued his thoughts all day long. Always there looking back at him. Those honey brown eyes suffocating him, pinning him to the spot.

Yakov observed the two alphas sitting across from him. The moment the word omega had passed his lips, Viktor and Otabek both stiffened in their seats, their scents taking on a sharp, rolling mixture of distress, agitation, protection, mating and confusion.

_Interesting, both Viktor and Otabek_

Yakov waited patiently as Viktor collected himself, his face calm and unreadable contrasting boldly with the fluctuating mess of his scents. 

“There’s two a petite blond” _lust, Beka_ “and a….…..tall….dark haired one.” _lust, Viktor_ “The Yakuza had them serve us tea.” 

_Another spike in his emotions and Otabek’s too._

“They were put on display” _anger, both_ “in revealing” _lust, both_ “clothes with iron collars.” _definitely anger, both_ “The kind you see in museums. It was ludicrous.” _more anger, both_

“I don’t know much else about them only….” _confusion, odd, both_, Viktor trailed off as the confusion in their scents turned to lust.

“Only?” Yakov prodded 

“They don’t…. look like unbonded omegas.” _confusion, both_ “I mean they don’t…look at you like an omega is supposed to look at you.” _more confusion, both_

“And how is an unbonded omega supposed to look?"

“Submissive” 

“And how did this dark haired omega look at you?” Yakov asked. _lust, Viktor_

“He was…” _lust, Viktor_ “like he would stare me down and...win....I suppose” _confusion and lust, both_

“And you Beka? How did the petite blond look at you?” _lust, Beka_

“He had fierce eyes” _lust, Beka_ “unforgiving and unyielding, like a soldier” _lust, Beka_

“What else can you tell me about the blond, Beka”

“He is lithe and delicate like a deer, his hair is spun gold, his eyes a sparkling, emerald green with lashes so long they cast trembling shadows on his soft cheeks. His lips are the palest pink like the softest tip of the Almaty Hollyhocks that bloom in the summertime. His fingers are----” _lust, protect, Beka_

“Thank you Beka” Yakov cut the Kazakh off gently, a small smile playing around the edges of his mouth as the Pakhan withheld the rumbling laugh that wanted to tumble from his lips. That was the most words he had ever heard Otabek speak in one breath. While the normally reserved Beka turned eloquent, Viktor seemed to lose his ability to speak.

“Viktor what can you tell me about your omega” _protect, Viktor_

“...….” _lust, protect, Viktor_

“.............................” Viktor was silent for a moment as if he couldn’t form the words to answer the Pakhan, his hand fiddling nervously with the crease of his black slacks. 

“He is……..I cannot breathe when I look at him….” _lust, confusion, Viktor_

“He is...long and graceful like a dancer…..” _lust, Viktor _

Viktor spoke slowly, his voice choppy and stilted as he tried to collect his thoughts.

“There are locks of the darkest blue in his hair, his skin…….” _lust, Viktor _

“.......his skin is pale like stardust…..”

Viktor trailed off, a faraway look in his eyes as his customary eloquence deserted him. 

“...................his lips…….so full and seductive, a dusty rose at sunset…….” _lust, Viktor_

Yakov waited as he watched his son wrestle with his words, his voice uneven. 

“His eyes are…. are like…. the finest baltic amber, the richest brown and gold, flickering fiery eyes that trap you…that call to you----” _lust, protect, Viktor_

“Thank you Viktor” Yakov considered the two poets before him with a fond smile. _Oh boy_

The old Russian alpha chuckled as Michele pulled up alongside the hotel with a smooth shift of his hand. 

“Do not worry, boys, we will get your omegas.”

_Happiness, protect, pleased, lust, confidence, Viktor and Beka_

-*-

Yuuri leaned against the cold iron bars of his cell, annoyed, having returned from the assembly to another boring day to nothing but the emptiness of his cell. It was a small blessing really that Yuri sat across from him, his only friend in that dark and damp place. They had grown up together playing around the courtyard and chasing the swans that decorated the pond that sat at the back of the yakuza compound, a brilliant Sakura tree leaning over it.

When they had turned 10, Takeshi Nishigori had pulled them aside and started their training in hand-to-hand combat watching and correcting the boys as they sparred together tumbling head over heels on the practice mats as they worked to throw each other. At 13, Minako Okukawa, the best crackshot the Yakuza had ever seen, had taken them to the other end of the compound and place a gun in their hands. With gentle, guiding hands, she taught them to always aim between the eyes. 

At 14, Yuuko had taken them to dance insisting it would build their endurance but they both knew it was mostly to keep her company. Sweet and bubbly, no one could ever say no to the cute omega. At 16, Mari had snuck them their first taste of sake egging them on until they threw up laughing and crying all over the tatami mats. They had woken up the next day with pounding hangovers and terror of the Oyabun’s wrath between their dry heaving. Hiroko had taken one look at them, her reprimands dying on her lips as she rubbed their backs insisting their hangovers were punishment enough. 

At 17, they ran their first mission confident and unstoppable wearing the Yakuza black dragon bandanas tied proudly around their upper arms and tasted blood on their faces for the first time. They had returned with Minako and Mari after a wild confrontation with a rival gang over a drug drop white as sheets, their bodies shivering and heaving and trembling uncontrollably. Hiroko and Yuuko had met them at the side gates and slid them, shocked and silent, into warm showers tenderly washing the dried blood from their hair. Their hands softly rubbing until the water ran clean. And for the first time since their shy boyhood, they had curled up between the omegas in Hiroko’s nest craving comfort and reassurance.

It was during the summer of their 21 birthdays that everything changed. They had presented, late for omegas, most second genders manifesting anywhere from 16-19. At 21 and within a few months of each, they experienced the crushing and overwhelming omega heats rip through their bodies for the first time. Leaving them moaning and begging and thrashing in the two safe rooms the Yakuza manor had. For 3 long days, they panted and sobbed and whined and moaned, panicked curled up balls of fear, confusion and arousal. When they had emerged, pale and exhausted, there had been a solemn feast in their honor and while most had been happy and congratulated them on their presentations, it was the heavy, closed off weight of the Oyabun’s dark eyes that had tracked them the entire night. 

"Hey” Yuri called across the 6 feet of stone that separated them. He too was leaning his back against the bars. They had taken to sitting this way as if imagining they leaned against each other instead. 

“So…..the Russians huh….”

“Yeah, I...I hope we get to see them again” Yuuri trailed off as thoughts of that tall, imposing alpha rose in his mind. He was so handsome, easily the most beautiful man Yuuri had ever seen. His silver hair that fluttered against the slope of his high cheekbones and the strong cut of his jaw that drew the eye to his lips set in that firm line. Those lips that looked like they would dance across his skin leaving behind petals of pink and red. The long curve of his neck that begged to be touched, caressed. The broad shoulders that looked so strong and reliable as if he could hold the whole world at bay. Those magnificent eyes, a blue so pale he threw the summer sky to shame. His gaze was like a weight against the dark haired omega, powerful, drawing him in, calling to him with seductive promises.

_Viktor Nikiforov_

“Yeah me too” Yuri’s voice cut through his thoughts.

Yuri sat against the bars as he thought about the dark haired man from yesterday. He was so captivating, a rugged sort of handsome. Yuri imagined how that black hair would feel as it trailed across his skin following the path of his lips. Those wicked lips that looked like they would bite and lick and tease. The strong set of his jaw determined and proud. He wondered if his warm, honey brown skin would taste sweet or would it be tangy with the salt of his sweat. The set of his shoulders so solid and strong. Would his big hands be soft or rough as they caressed him? And those eyes, those wild brown eyes that seemed to glow with something dark and heady. 

“I wonder what he smells like...” Yuuri spoke again.

And he did wonder. Would he smell soft and sweet like a flower? Warm and full-bodied like heady glass of wine? Cool and crisp like tea leaves and mint? Wild and hot like spice and incense? 

“Which one?” Yuri asked

“Viktor.” Yuuri felt the name caress his lips and slide off his tongue

“I don’t know, I wonder what the other one sounds like.” 

Would his voice be soft and gentle? Would it be bold and loud? Would it be light or hoarse and rough? Would he speak with the same lilting vowels as his boss or would his voice be deep and accented, his tongue sliding around the words sensually?

“You want him” Yuuri spoke suddenly as the perfume of lust feathered over his nose delicately. It wasn’t a rich, wild scent like he was used to but instead a soft, delicate sweetness like milk and honey.

“You do too!” Yuri snapped quickly as the scent of Yuuri’s arousal caressed his nose. Instead of the heady, heavy smell of heat, it was a gentle whisper of a flower like sweet honeysuckle or soft jasmine across his tongue.

“Shit…I’m hard….”

“Fuck me too”

“Fuck it Yuri” Yuuri gasped as he palmed his cock that stood thick and hard between his legs. 

_What would his hands feel like? What would Viktor’s scent taste like on my tongue?_

“Fuck“ The blond omega growled as he grabbed his cock moving his hand up in a slow slide from base to tip, rubbing the head with shallow pumps of his fist. 

He could hear Yuuri moan quietly, hear his panting breaths mixing with his own as he moved his hand faster.

Yuri’s thoughts spiraled. _What would your voice sound like rough with pleasure? What would you whisper in my ear with those wicked lips as you watched me touch myself? Would you tease me or would you push my hand away and take me however you please?_

“haah” Yuuri swallowed thickly as his hips started to move fucking into his hand 

_Would Viktor lick the delicate glands on my neck and wrap his hands around my own as I pleasured myself? Would he slide himself against my cock and rub our dicks together? Would he growl in pleasure? What would his desire smell like? Would he moan or would he pant hot and breathy in my ear?_

Yuuri pumped his fist faster and harder hearing Yuri do the same, their heavy breaths echoing in the dim dungeon. 

“Anh!” Yuuri felt his orgasm rip through him as he came on his hand, those blue eyes all he could see.

“Hah!” Yuri gasped dragging his fist up and down his dripping cock until his release washed over him thick and white on his hand.

“Shit” Yuuri spoke, his voice still breathy

“Fuck” Yuri bit out past his panting

“You know….I think I could do it if...if it was with him….” Yuuri whispered just barely loud enough for the blond to hear him.

“......Yeah…”

-*-

“Welcome Yakov, Pakhan of Russia” The Oyabun stood with two different lieutenants behind him at the top of the steps that led into the sprawling Japanese manor in the morning light welcoming the approaching Russians.

The soft sunlight dappling the ground of the courtyard as another chilly breeze sent red and yellow leaves skipping across the walkway as the Russians reached the old Yakuza. 

“Thank you Katsuki-san, Oyabun of the Katsuki”

Yakov reached out and clasped the offered hand in a firm handshake. The Pakhan had arrived at the complex mid-morning flanked by his second and third Viktor Nikiforov and Otabek Altin. The two men stood a respectful two feet back and out behind the Bratva leader. Patches discretely covering their necks and wrists. 

The two heads turned and stepped into the manor. 

“I hope your flight was pleasant.”

“Indeed, it was, I am pleased you welcomed my son so graciously”

The Oyabun nodded his head respectfully and he gestured to the beta servant to open the sliding shoji door to their private meeting room. The Yakuza gave his lieutenants a nod then turned to the Pakhan. 

“Your men may take tea while they wait.” 

Yakov turned to Viktor, his dark eyes meeting and holding his son’s icy blue gaze firmly with a very clear command. Viktor’s alpha shifted uncomfortably as he understood the full weight of that order.

_Trust in me. Do nothing and trust in me._

He then turned his heavy gaze to Otabek with the same piercing command and Beka felt his alpha rustle a little in acceptance of his lead alpha and in annoyance as the heavy stare ruffled his fur. 

With no words spoken between them, the two Bratva turned and followed the beta a little further down the hall and into another more intimate meeting room. 

-*-

The loud horn of the CSCL Globe cut through the air with a boom as it grew closer to the huge sprawling port of Setsuri International, the largest of the 3 international ports of Hasetsu. A tug boat chugged along pulling in the big freighter. Dockhands stood to either side of the concrete pier ready to tether the huge cargo ship. 

Eight dockhands in light grey uniforms stood four to either side under the morning sun as the floating giant was effortlessly maneuvered into its spot, the Globe crewman throwing down thick blue ropes to tie the massive freighter in place as two huge anchors dropped with a splash into the churching dark green water. 

The men and women on the docks working quickly and efficiently to secure the ship as more uniformed dockhands began operating 26 huge cranes built directly into the concrete and steel shipping dock, 13 to either side of the huge freighter. The port’s crewmen turning the machines to the heavy metal cargo containers that sat in neat rows along the deck of the Chinese ship. The smells of metal, gasoline and oil mixing with the salty sea air as the port began the arduous task of processing the ship. 

With quick jerks of their hands, the men and women employed by Setsuri International effortlessly lifted the first wave of the 18,000 steel containers the ship had brought in. With a smooth twist of the wheel, they lightly deposited the first set of 26 4 ton containers in the large open concrete strips where they would be picked up by trucks and taken further inland. More men and women moved up the docks on either side of the Chinese behemoth sliding heavy duty steel ramps up against the 6 large watertight doors, 3 to each side, of the freighter that led to the smaller crates housed within the ship. The crewmen working in long, efficient lines.

Further down the dock, Morooka waited atop a compact forklift waiting for the doors to the cargo hold to be unsealed and allow the forklift team of 60 to begin unloading the thousands and thousands of wooden shipping crates the Globe had brought in.

Hisashi Morooka tugged at the regulation light grey uniform hat shading his eyes as he waited for the large green light that hung suspended from the steel beams that crisscrossed the metal overhang that covered a large portion of the busy port. 

Though Hasetsu had a large number of ports all along the coastline, Setsuri International was by far the biggest. With the capacity to efficiently load and unload 10 full sized freighters at once, it ran like a well oiled machine. It operated 20 hours a day feeding the endless lines of trucks that traveled to and from the port town.

Across the port, Mari Katsuki, heir to the Katsuki Yakuza stuffed one of her hands in her grey uniform pants to warm it up against the chill of autumn as she smoked a cigarette. Her hat pulled down over her shock of blond hair that branded her a deviant and set housewives to stare and whisper behind their hands at supermarkets. She had removed most her 10 piercings leaving just two to blend in with the general population. The ocean breeze rushed in from the open wings of the overhang that almost seemed to cut through her light uniform and the two layered shirts underneath. 

_Should’ve worn gloves_

She waited with a group of 60 attendants who would catalogue the wooden crates as they were brought in by the forklifts in a steady stream for the rest of the day. It was Morooka’s job to find the crate 5471 and bring it to the warehouse for Mari to pretend to catalog. She would then observe the sprawling port to determine the most efficient and inconspicuous route to get in and out before the guards with their Akita Inu police dogs made their rounds. 

There were 45 unformed guards, 20 of which were armed police K-9 teams whose sole job was to stop people like Mari and Morooka from smuggling contraband into Japan. They rotated in 3 shifts; at 3am, the yakuza would be right in the middle of the third and lightest shift with plenty of time before a fresh new guard with a fresh new dog showed up.

They had used this port before and as such, Mari was almost certain the same route they had used a hundred times would still do the trick. On the far side of the port a few meters passed the main office building that house the Setsuri International administration was a row of old black dumpsters set against a 10 foot chain link fence that ran the full perimeter of the port. 

Behind the small dumpster, second to the last and next to the organic recycling bin, the yakuza had conveniently clipped the bottom links of the fence and lightly welded them back together. It took a little bit of effort but a team of 4 could easily slide the dumpster over, slip the crate through the fence and out to waiting truck that would be stationed in the alley behind the port.

They had done this so many times, the only camera tucked under the eaves of the administration building that could swivel in their direction had already been hacked into a perpetual loop. Not that anyone had ever suspected, that out of all the possible routes, the one most used sat behind the old dumpsters that smelled rank on a good day and positively vile on a bad one. 

Mari had gone on an early bike ride that day and had already checked the fence. She had crouched down and touched the soft joints of the weakly soldered metal that would pop easily with small push. Takeshi had a small propane fueled welder the yakuza used on a number of fences around Hasetsu.

Mari took another drag of her cigarette looking out from the metal hanger at the imposing sight of the CSCL Globe that rolled gently under the waves despite the tight ropes holding it fast. 

_…..this could take all day..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: the Bugatti La Voiture Noire costs $18.7 million and is one of the most expensive cars in the world. Yakov's vodka, the Russo-Baltique costs $1.3 million. And I had to use Wikipedia for the drugs lol since google didn't know much.

Viktor and Otabek settled themselves down on the offered cushions arranged around a low table that took up most of the center of the room. This room was much the same as the last one they had been in with its traditional Japanese aesthetic, the only difference being the low, dark wood table.

“I wonder how long they’ll be this time.” Otabek leaned his arms atop the table leisurely.

“Probably not too long, the Pakhan had already drafted the finished agreement right after their last meeting. This time seems to be more formality than anything.” Viktor sighed as he settled in to wait, there was little else to do as he let his eyes wander the wood grain of table.

They sat in silence for a while both lost in thought until a soft knock echoed from beyond the screened door.

“Yes?” Viktor turned and swallowed abruptly, his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest. 

Before him stood the two omegas. The dark haired one had a tray of tea once again and the blond one a tray of small sweets and confections. 

Otabek stilled, his eyes landing on the pair in the doorway. His pulse jumping in his throat like a live thing.

“We have refreshments if it pleases you.”

The dark haired man spoke his eyes carefully trained on the floor. This time, he stood in a rich dark blue kimono and lazy patterns in white edged the tips of his long sleeves and the full length bottom of the robe. It was belted modestly with a grey and white obi, the collar revealing no more than the pale v of his throat upon which a soft, white leather collar encircled the base of his neck. A small pin with a delicate cluster of sapphires and pearls was artfully tucked just behind his ear. 

Viktor frowned at the subservient tone so at odds with that look of fiery defiance he had turned on him the other day. It grated on his nerves to see this man who had looked at him with such strength reduced to a servant or more aptly a slave. 

But even the grumbling of his alpha wasn’t enough to distract from the gorgeous man in front of him. Viktor swallowed heavily again, he could almost taste that pale white v at the base of his neck. 

“Thank you” he spoke at last, his heart in his throat, unsure of the proper protocol under their current circumstances.

Otabek couldn’t help it, he stared, letting his eyes absorb the beauty that was the second omega. The blond man was dressed respectfully as well, his kimono a pale grey, a pattern of flying white cranes splashed across his left leg starting from the hem and edging up and around his back to curve over his right shoulder. It was tied with a wide grey obi in a darker hue. His hair had been pulled back elegantly with blond locks left to frame his face. He too had a wide band of soft white leather around his throat instead of the heavy iron collar from before. 

The Kazakh glanced at Viktor as the omegas stepped further into the room placing the tea and cakes on the table. Viktor returned the look of pure distress. 

_How are we going to survive this…?_

Once the refreshments had been arranged, the omegas settled to their knees next to the alphas politely pouring the tea and serving the little tea cakes.

“Sir” the blond omega spoke offering a steaming cup of tea to the frozen alpha. 

“Thank you.” Otabek was quite proud that his voice didn’t shake as the blond was way too close to him. He was both grateful the lithe omega couldn’t smell his, no doubt, bold and wild scent and annoyed that the powerful blockers and patches kept him from scenting the lovely man next to him.

Viktor couldn’t think straight, the tall omega had lowered himself to his knees gracefully next to him and suddenly Viktor found himself with maybe 6 inches to spare between them. 

_Oh boy….._

His alpha was rumbling with a mix of pleased, claim and protect but the undercurrent of lust that had spiked through his veins made him dig his nails into his palm in a powerful and valiant effort. And though try as he might, Viktor couldn’t stop his eyes from sweeping along the seductive nape of omega’s neck as he leaned forward to serve a tea cake. The Russian trailed his gaze along the delicate skin of his throat as though his eyes were the long tapered tips of his fingers. His tongue aching to slide along that elegant curve, aching to press against the soft glands in his neck and taste the omega on his lips.

_Oh no…_

Otabek stared into his teacup as if it held the secrets of the universe in an effort to keep his treacherous eyes to himself. His hands were tingling and his blood was running hot. His alpha wanted to claim. Wanted to lay this omega down right then and there and lick and suck and bite that beautiful pale skin until it blushed pink under his mouth. The Kazakh bit the inside of his cheek as he contemplated the dark green of his tea.

In a mad effort to distract them, Viktor spoke at length towards the dark haired man.

“What is your name?” The Russian was very proud, very proud indeed that his voice came out calm and mildly inquisitive instead of the low, lust-addled growl that wanted to tumble from his chest.

“Oh” the omega froze for a moment his hand with the plate in it freezing in mid air.

“Uhm Yuuri, sir, Yuuri Katsuki”

Viktor almost groaned in misery. 

_Yuuri_

His voice was so soft and sweet, his accent caressing his name and suddenly instead of the omega’s neck, Viktor was wondering what that soft voice would sound like as he came undone under his hands. _Would he be loud in his pleasure? Or breathless? Or both? What sounds would fall from those sensual full lips?_

“And you?” Otabek spoke towards the blond and Viktor would have laughed if he wasn’t so wound up. The solid, stoic Kazakh was glaring into his teacup as if it had offended his mother with all the effort it took to keep his eyes to himself. 

“Yuri sir” His voice was smooth and light and Otabek closed his eyes in defeat with thoughts of those pale pink lips falling open with his breathless pants, that delicate voice moaning as he ran his hands along his body. 

“Oh two Yuris?” Viktor knocked the Kazakh out of his head with the question.

“Ah, yes, sir, though mine has two U’s and Yuri’s just the one, sir.” Yuuri spoke in the same soft voice, his eyes looking at the table as if afraid to say too much. 

“Viktor” the Russian spoke, ”call me Viktor, sir is for my father” he spoke kindly in an effort to soothe the obviously nervous omega. 

“Oh, ye..yes sir, I mean no….sir….Viktor” Yuuri stumbled over his words, a fetching blush catching on his cheeks as he swallowed nervously, his eyes still trained down. 

Yuuri had been a bundle of nerves ever since the betas had come to summon them. Normally silent and efficient, they had pushed the omegas into lukewarm baths shocking them when they had unlocked all 5 of their shackles and attacking them with soft smelling soaps and lathered sweet, luxurious shampoos into their hair.

The omegas had looked at each other over the betas meticulously dressing them in elegant kimonos in confusion. The robes were of fine cloth with elegant and detailed designs and as such Yuuri could count on one hand how many times he had been allowed to wear such a beautiful kimono.

He glanced at Yuri again and the blond omega cocked an eyebrow at him, his beta sweeping his hair back to pin a silver, hand made clip dotted with small emeralds into a small bun, pulling a few strands of hair into place to frame his face. The beta even went so far as to line his vivid green eyes in khol.

Yuri couldn’t understand what was going on, they had already had morning assembly. What could possibly demand they get all dolled up for? He glanced across the small bathroom where they were allowed to bathe as the beta rubbed a salve into the chafed red skin of his neck. Luckily there were no scars or cuts but the skin was still swollen and tender. The beta then wrapped a soft supple leather collar around his neck.

The collar had been an Italian invention, the exterior made of soft kid leather that concealed a thin titanium plate that had powerful magnets on the ends to seal and lock the collar closed. Through technology Yuri didn’t quite understand, the thin collars held fast and no tool other than a specific magnetic key, unique to the collar it came with, would unlock it. It was comfortable and light, almost unnoticeable and came in every shade of skin color found around the world. The one on Yuri’s neck matched his pale skin perfectly. 

The other omega stood still as his beta lined his eyes in black before fixing a small hairpin just above his ear. He had been just as shocked when his iron collar fell to the floor of the bathroom but the beta gave him no room to process it quickly rubbing his neck with some kind of soothing lotion before slapping on a _Seconda Pelle_ collar on him. He had only been allowed to wear the Italian collar in the first year after his presentation when he still lived in the compound. 

When Yuuri had slid the shoji door open to see the reason for all the fuss, he had frozen, his heart thudding wildly in his chest as he came face to face with Viktor Nikiforov, heir to the Russian Bratva that ruled eastern Europe. Dropping his eyes immediately he forced his mouth to work, to form the pleasantries necessary. 

_Oh boy…._

Yuri had had just as hard of a time throwing his eyes to the floor as he swallowed dryly. 

_They were going to entertain the Russians_

Yuri felt almost faint with the blood roaring in his ears as he stepped inside moving to sit next to the dark haired man almost instinctively. 

Handing the man his green tea, Yuri was immensely happy that he hadn’t fucked up and poured tea everywhere since he had been nothing but a pile of nerves from the moment he had realized just who it was sitting in that meeting room. 

And then he heard his voice. The man had said just two words, his voice deep and warm, his mouth catching the vowels elegantly with a different accent than the one the Russian had. 

_Oh shit…_

Yuri’s eyes had fallen then to the man’s thin lips as they pressed against the teacup, softly mouthing the rim and taking a sip.

_That deep voice, huskier with a rumble of lust in his throat as he whispered dirty things in Yuri’s ear, those thin lips sliding around the vowels of his accent, so indecent it sent a flair of heat through his body_

_Oh fuck…_

Taking a furtive glance at the man again, Yuri spied a light brownish, beige patch that peeked out just above the leather collar of his jacket.

_Thank god he’s wearing patches_

Yuri was immensely and thoroughly relieved that the big alpha sitting next to him couldn’t read scents since the blond was quite sure his pheromones were anything but pure and polite right then.

And he barely managed to suppress a jerk as that roguishly handsome man turned those intense brown eyes on him and spoke again over the top of his tea. 

“I’m Otabek Altin, Yuri. It is a pleasure”

Yuri felt his cheeks start to heat up under that gaze as he replied.

“Ah….yes...it…...is a....a....pleasure” He looked away suddenly shy under that penetrating gaze that seemed to stare right through him.

Viktor honestly didn’t know what to do with himself, barely holding back his alpha as he watched the omega wrap his lips around his first name, a soft blush dusting Yuuri’s cheeks. Viktor wondered for a brief moment just how far down that blush would go. He snapped his teeth shut over the inside of his own cheek hard enough to taste blood in his mouth in a desperate bid to distract himself from the beautiful blushing creature at his side.

But there was another pressing matter riling up his alpha. No matter what, the man would not look at him. His eyes were constantly on the floor, on the table, on the wall; anywhere and everywhere but Viktor and it was becoming unbearable. He wanted, no he needed to see those honey brown eyes again.

“Yuuri…” 

Viktor tried to stop himself, he really did but his hand moved of its own volition. He reached out slowly allowing Yuuri time to move if he truly wished to, gently sliding his long fingers under the omega’s chin, lightly coaxing his head up. 

“Please look at me….I am not one of your father’s alphas.”

And suddenly they were looking at each other...

-*-

Toshiya Katsuki was a shrewd man; a calculating, disciplined and well-informed man. He understood that no matter how strong and comfortable your den was it had its limits and inevitably you will run out of room to grow. He had begun expanding his influence well before his pups were born reaching out to the Chinese and the Koreans to secure trade routes and safe points of entry and they in turn were assured of the same. He had thought Asia was big enough, dangerous enough but soon he had begun to hear of the Bratva.

The impressive Russian Mafia that ran like a pristine, well-oiled machine. They had ties in the Americas; the North for the buyers, the South for the efficiently mass-produced products. They ran trade to some of the largest cities in Europe and dabbled from time to time with governments in the political arena. 

Yakov Nikiforov, it seemed, had ushered in a new era for the Russians and by the time Toshiya Katsuki had decided it was time to expand, the clever Russian had already sent him a letter with an intricately laid seal in red wax. Written by Yakov himself, it had spoken of alliances and mutual benefits, of greater protections and global opportunities and the Oyabun had graciously accepted, with dignity and stipulations of course. With a secure trade route through the Chinese and a newly opened Russian gateway into Europe, the Katsuki Yazuka would, he was sure, become an even greater force to be reckoned with. 

The crime lords were here today to finalize their agreement regarding international drug running and car smuggling among other things that would be going, primarily, in and out of the huge freighters that passed through the Hasetsu port and under the direct jurisdiction of the Katsuki Yakuza.

The room they had entered was a smaller meeting room with a low square table set directly in the center of the room. The table intentional in its obvious lack of a head implying equality between the two men. The Oyabun sat at the far end facing the door and the Pakhan directly opposite him. Setting his hat to the side respectfully, Yakov placed one of the only two copies of the hand written, succinct contract that had been traveling back and forth between the two powerful men on the table followed by the Yakuza’s own copy. It had taken the better part of a month to finally meet the requirements stipulated by both sides. 

“Nikiforov-san, the Katsuki are pleased you have come.” The Oyabun spoke first meeting the Pakhan’s eyes with no force. This was not a place for a show of power and dominance, this was not a place for alphas. This was a place for men.

“The Bratva are pleased with the terms. With the Katsuki, it will be a profitable venture in our industries. The shipment will sail mid next month; 150 German Audis, 215 BMWs, 25 Mercedes, 16 British Jaguars and 1 French Bugatti La Voiture Noire. We expect the MV Alaed to depart the St. Petersburg Sea Port on the 17th.”

The Oyabun nodded in agreement.

“The ONE Aguila will depart Hasetsu in two weeks on the 26th with 3,500 kilos of opium, 610 kilos of methamphetamines, 916 kilos of cocaine, 1500 kilos of heroin, and 160 kilos of temazepam.”

“Excellent” the Pakhan smiled. “I’ll drink to that. Katsuki-san, I have brought a taste of Russia with me today, a fine Russo-Baltique.”

Yakov pulled out a crisp black box from his briefcase and passed it to the Yakuza who accepted it gracefully opening it to reveal an impressive gold bottle sitting in a bed of black satin. It was a full handle of vodka with a coat of arms at the base, scrawling Russian tracing around the bottom of the bottle in bold silver, it’s name no doubt. Beneath it sat two glass tumblers with gold flecks pressed into the bases of the cups. 

“A fitting way to seal our agreement” the Oyabun smiled as he slipped the glasses loose. He took his time opening the bottle with the respect it deserved. It was a fine gift and Toshiya was more than pleased to share it with the Russian. 

They shared a solemn toast drinking the 2 fingers of vodka slowly letting the smooth bite of the alcohol warm their throats, they would sign the agreements later on that afternoon in the presence of their seconds and thirds.

“Is your family well?” Yakov asked pleasantly, pleased with the crisp taste of the expensive bottle of vodka he had chosen.

“As well as can be expected.” The Oyabun kept his life private and it would take more than a bottle of vodka to admit to the old Russian that the truth was his family was falling apart. His mate hated him, his daughter was distant and cold, and his son, well, his son was the worst of all. 

The old Yakuza loved him, truly he did. How was it that no one could understand that? Everything he did was to try and offer Yuuri a better life. Omegas were meant to breed, their entire biology revolved around mating and rearing pups. And Yuuri was a fine omega. He was tall and willowy, beautiful and smart. He had been a capable yakuza until those heats had robbed the Oyabun of the son and the alpha he could have been. 

Toshiya had despaired at his presentation knowing the kind of life Yuuri would have, nothing but endless cycles of mating and breeding and mating and breeding, a 3rd class lifestyle of subservience and undeniable, biological weakness. His son had had such promise, such potential. It had taken him some time to come to terms with his grief and the knowledge that all he could do now for his son was to find him a strong, loyal mate. And so he did, alpha after alpha carefully and personally chosen and presented only for his son to reject them time and again.

He had despaired. How could Yuuri not understand? He had to take a mate. All it took was one wrong move, one sake cup too many, one wrong judgement call, one unexpected heat cycle and any kind of trash alpha could bond him and enslave him for life. The Yakuza had enemies everywhere and if the wrong alpha caught his son there would be no honor or loyalty that could stop Yuuri from obeying his mate. Yuuri was His son, he was a magnificent omega. He was not for some dishonorable alpha whelp to claim.

In the wake of Yuuri’s confinement, Hiroko had left him. She had taken a room on the other side of the compound and would torture him with the horrible heats he could feel her in. He would thrash in anger and impotence as he felt her pain and desperation as though it was his own. And some nights in the lonely darkness of his den, the fearless lead alpha, the Oyabun of the most powerful Yakuza family in all of Japan would cry like a child as the scents of misery and distress and pain floated through the compound. 

He would lay awake into the wee hours of the morning thinking and thinking of ways to help his son. Imagine if he sent Yuuri on a mission with those 99% guaranteed suppressants only for the 1% to drop him to his knees in enemy territory, an easy catch or an easy kill. Or perhaps all it took was one mission to go sideways and the enemy take a hostage and demand Yuuri take off his collar. Or in the fog of lust, he would choose an enemy alpha that would torture and squeeze out all the information Yuuri had about the Katsuki family. Endless scenarios played through his head with the same result over and over again, Yuuri enslaved or dead.

He had to take a mate, only a strong alpha would be able to give his son a chance at something like a life despite the biological sabotage that his body regularly caused him. No, Toshiya Katsuki’s family was not well and there was nothing he could do about it until Yuuri bonded. Until Yuuri took a mate, he would never stop trying to protect his son. 

“What of your family?” The Oyabun asked politely

“Lilia is well. She’s going to debut a new ballerina in the spring so all day every day is ballet”

Yakov chuckled as he filled their glasses again with another 2 fingers.

_Let us set the stage_

“It’s my son who worries me.” Yakov spoke with a frown into the vodka filled tumbler. 

The old Russian let out a sigh.

“He’s 27 you know, my Viktor. He’s efficient and meticulous, deadly when necessary. As Pakhan I am proud of him. He makes a fine Bratva.”

He took another cultured sip of vodka welcoming the smooth burn in his throat as he cast his eyes off to the side.

“As a father though I worry for my son, he is unbonded and has taken very few lovers to mate outside his ruts. He is closed off, too rough, his edges too hard. We live a hard life Katsuki-san but life does not have to be without its little pleasures.” 

The Russian looked back to the Oyabun who considered him for a moment.

Toshiya took a sip of his vodka, surprised that the Pakhan, the undisputed head of the largest mafia in Eastern Europe would be so frank with him. It was a strange feeling, a confusing feeling. The old yakuza was not used to being treated like a confidant or dare he say, a friend.

“I am sure your son is not without prospects, he is a fine alpha.” The Oyabun spoke at length, strangely unsure of his words.

“That he is not” Yakov agreed “he has the whole of Russia falling over him for a chance at his bed.”

“I confess Katsuki-san, I’m not quite sure how to help my son. I feel like if he could just find that one remarkable omega, the one person who calls to him, those hard edges would soften just a little, just enough. I would like to see a real smile on his face one day.” Yakov spoke from his heart, honestly confiding in the old Yakuza.

The Oyabun considered this as well, letting the sharp tang of the vodka sit on his tongue for a moment enjoying what was clearly quality. 

“Have you considered matching him?” 

“Aye, I have. I tried a few times with some of our allies but none of the omegas were very worthy of him, too...how did he put it…. too weak.” 

Yakov shrugged, “I admit, I wasn’t quite sure what to make of that, omegas are weak.” 

_A necessary lie, the only one of the evening_

Toshiya paused for another moment contemplating that statement. He swirled his glass around watching the vodka spin.

“Not all omegas are weak Nikiforov-san.” 

-*-

Otabek could not deal with himself. The fierce omega that had met his eyes so boldly had turned shy, looking away from him, his nose and cheeks dyed a soft pink. His heart was thundering in his chest, his hands itching to pull that omega against him. His lips tingled with desire to kiss him breathless until that blush covered his whole body. There was a white noise in his ears as his vision narrowed down to Yuri and only Yuri and Otabek lifted his hand slowly reaching for him.

Yuri swallowed hard, his scent spiking erratically as he felt the alpha’s knuckles, gentle on his cheek, the softest of touches caressing his flush. It was the lightest and most delicate touch Yuri had ever felt so at odds with the dangerous image this man painted with his intense gaze, shaved hair and worn, black leather jacket and Yuri, powerless against this strange magnetic pull he felt, pressed his face against that large hand that had turned to press a calloused palm along his face. 

The omega let his eyes flutter closed, his long lashes leaving butterfly kisses against the rough hand that cradled and softly caressed his cheek. 

-*-

Yuuri couldn’t breathe, his breath trapped in his throat as Viktor had slid his long fingers under his chin and pulled gently.

And suddenly they were looking at each other, no more than 6 inches between them. Yuuri stared into those endless blue eyes. He was unable to think, unable to move even if he had wanted to. The alpha before him stared back into his eyes with longing. It was not lust, it was not rut, it was a deep yearning that called to him, called to the omega and called to the man.

And Yuuri could no more stop himself than stop his heart as he leaned forward slowly drowning in those eyes. 

Unable to control himself, Viktor had reached for the omega, the need to raise his head a palpable thing in his gut. He needed this proud omega to stop staring at the floor. When he had moved to lift Yuuri’s gaze though he hadn’t been prepared to meet it. The omega’s honey brown eyes met his with a crack, an arc of lightning. Those unfathomable amber eyes met his with all the fire of a raging inferno. A blaze that threatened to tear down Viktor’s world around him and leave him in ashes. And he could no more stop himself from moving then he could stop himself from breathing. He slowly closed the distance between them, closer until he was a hair’s width away from those dusty red lips. And Yuuri shivered when Viktor’s hot breath caressed his mouth. He let his eyes fall shut as those seductive lips brushed his with the softest and most delicate of touches.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: The CSCL Globe can hold up to 19,100 twenty-foot steel cargo shipping containers. I was like 0_0

Mari puffed on her 5th cigarette thankful the afternoon had warmed the day up some. She had moved around the open storage hanger looking every inch the busy cargo attendant she was pretending to be.

_Morooka how long does it take to find one fucking crate?_

It had been 6 hours and so far no Morooka. To be fair the huge ship was only just starting to look marginally emptier as the port crew continued to unload the freighter.

She tapped off some ash as she stiffened, a drawling voice speaking next to her shoulder.

“Hello darling, what you doing around here?”

Mari narrowed her eyes as she took a cursory look at Jean-Jacques Leroy who sported a matching grey uniform with a name badge that said Ayame.

_Idiot alpha_

The King of South Side had emerged about 6 months back and he had summarily terrorized over half the town and Mari was getting sick of it. She wondered idly how mad the Oyabun would be if she dropped him right here and now. Her hand itching for the long thin knife she had strapped to her thigh at all times. 

“Leroy. What do you want?”

“I want to know what’s got your panties in a twist, a little roll in the hay with the Chinese, a little ass with the Russians. I think there’s something juicy here and you know all about it, don’t you kitten…”

“What I do or don’t do has nothing to do with you, why don’t you go crawling back to your little south side.”

“Now, now kitten” the King graced her with a mean grin, lazily leaning against the metal sheeting of the huge steel storage hanger. He looked out at the CSCL Globe that sat floating further down the pier following Mari’s line of sight.

“I’m not a big fan of alphas but I’ll scratch that itch for you if you need a little something to calm you down darling”

“Fuck off Leroy” Mari spat rolling her eyes. This alpha was ridiculous and Mari could not wait for the day the Oyabun let her put him down. He was everything mothers’ warned their betas and omegas about; arrogance and attitude with a big serving of entitlement. Alphas like Jean-Jacques Leroy strutted around with their chests puffed out like the sun shines out of their ass and it made Mari want to punch him.

She ground her cigarette butt under the heel of her boot and took another look at the long line of forklifts that snaked back and forth between the ship and the crate hanger. 

_Of all the times for Morooka to finally show up. Fuck._

Turning to the cocky alpha, she considered him and let him see her considering him, trailing her eyes over him with a long lingering up and down before she met his eyes. She let a casual smile hike the corner of her mouth up.

“You know….now that I actually look at you….” she trailed off, leaning casually back against the wall of the crate holding area. 

_Keep your eyes on me you stupid fuck_

“Oh yeah?” the King grinned, puffing up in front of her. 

“I’ve never had an alpha before…” she trailed off looking into his blue eyes with interest.

He leaned into her space.

“Little kitten…” he trailed his finger down her cheek as he watched her eyes. 

He watched them flick passed him quickly and he slowly turned away to lean back against the cargo hold.

“Well, I wouldn’t say no pussy cat.” Jean-Jacques was many things, _confident, handsome, stubborn and sometimes conceited_ but stupid wasn’t one of them. 

He watched the long line of forklifts as he asked her casually

“Do you like in the front or in the ass?” he slid his right hand up to grab Mari’s ass with his whole hand.

_Hello Morooka, is that crate 5471 I see….heh_

“Cause I would love to shove it right here…” he traced the cleft of her ass with his finger, grinning as he felt her stiffen. A small part of him disappointed that she controlled her scent too well. He had wanted to smell her anger. JJ had a little bit of a fetish for pissing alphas off and heir to the yakuza or not, _little kitty Mari_ didn’t stand a chance against him. 

“Well thank you darling” he grinned as he leaned over and kissed her cheek, grinning even wider as he saw her jaw clench. 

“Come by sometime, you know where I am.” He winked before sauntering off into the crowds of dockhands that continued to bustle around the port in efficient little lines. 

_Fuck….he knows…..fucking fuck_

Mari gritted her teeth as she resisted starting up another cigarette. She watched as Morooka passed her into the crate holding zone. Waiting a few moments more before she followed him in. 

_What could that moron do anyway? His whole crew’s a bunch of green eared whelps. Fuck_

Mari walked down the long makeshift aisles of shipping crates, some of which were small coming up to her waist while others like 5471 were the size of a full grown man. She followed the blinking lights of Morooka’s forklift as he settled the crate in its place in an open spot at the end of row five. The yakuza heir smoothly side stepped into the row of crates as Morooka turned passed her to head back.

“King” she spoke glancing at him quickly and briefly. The other alpha nodded and continued back to the pier to grab another crate. Morooka would make one more trip with the forklift then drop it off inconspicuously. His last task of the afternoon was to slip a hand held pallet jack into the shadows behind the cargo hanger. Setsuri International had 10 full sized cargo hangers all clustered together on the east side of the port leaving small shadowy aisles between the large steel structures.

It was standard port procedure to account for every pallet and crate, the attendants checking in everything on their clipboards and signing off on the packets attached to every shipment. Mari quickly turned to the big 5471 crate. She scribbled some data on the processing form on her clipboard casually turning the 5471 to a 6582 so the shipping logs would show that 5471 never existed. She filled in some dates and times on the little plastic packet attached to the large crate also casually changing those 4 little numbers and completed it with a nicely forged signature. _Sakura Yamamoto had signed in crate 6582 at 5:15 pm. _

Mari would process another 11 crates to hide the 5471 forms before she would casually stroll out the front gate ending Sakura’s shift for the day.

-*-

A light knock at the shoji door broke the spell that lay over them as Viktor pulled back from the dark haired omega. Yuuri blinking lazily at him as if coming out of dream. His eyes met Viktor’s before dropping down to watch the Russian drag his tongue across his lips. Yuuri jerked his eyes back up to see that lingering, longing blue-eyed gaze turn into something dark and heavy, desire smoldering in the eyes that held Yuuri captive. 

The dark haired omega unconsciously licked his lips as he tilted his head to the side regarding the silver haired alpha in front of him. 

Viktor for his part was almost on auto-pilot, his body disregarding every command he gave it. He had touched his lips to Yuuri’s, something soft and innocent, a reflection of his heart. Pulling back from the omega he couldn’t help the slide of his tongue that sought to remember Yuuri on his mouth. His wild blue eyes dropping to watch the tip of Yuuri’s tongue as it peeked out to taste their kiss.

Completely oblivious to them, Otabek slowly pulled his hand from Yuri’s cheek, those green eyes rising to meet his through the golden fall of his lashes with an electric shock and Yuri held his breath, frozen in time as a beta called from beyond the door. 

“Sirs?”

Viktor and Otabek shook their heads slowly pulling their eyes from the entrancing omegas in a daze. 

“Yes?” Viktor spoke, his voice oddly distant from himself as his eyes trailed across Yuuri’s lips again before heeding the call of those amber eyes. The Russian met Yuuri’s gaze again, blue eyes meeting brown.

“The Oyabun is ready for you now.”

“Thank you” Viktor replied as he lifted one elegant fingertip and feathered it across Yuuri’s bottom lip, a rich glow filling his eyes with wild promises as Yuuri flicked the barest tip of his tongue against that long finger. 

Otabek favored Yuri with one last lingering, hot eyed gaze as the Bratva stood slowly as if coming out of a fog. 

Viktor bent at the waist scooping up Yuuri’s hand and laying a soft, respectful kiss across his knuckles. Raising his gaze he pinned Yuuri to the spot. 

“Until we meet again _dorogoy_”

Otabek too bent at the waist lifting Yuri’s fingers softly in his large, calloused hand. 

“_Maxabbat_, may we meet again…” 

Otabek spoke softly over the blond omega’s hand, leaving behind a light kiss as he slowly looked up into Yuri’s green eyes. His gaze, hot and intense. 

-*-

The Bratva members followed the beta down the hall in a daze, drunk on the omegas they had just left behind.

Viktor licked his lips again unable to forget just how soft Yuuri’s mouth had been. Otabek’s hand flexing and relaxing under the memory of Yuri’s cheek.

-*-

“GAH!” Yuuri squeaked as he fell backwards hitting the floor with a whoosh of his breath his hands pressed against his shocked mouth.

“Yuri! Oh. my. God!” 

Yuri for his part was frozen, his eyes wide at the still open shoji door where the alphas had just been. His fingers rising slowly to press against his cheek were he could still feel that rough, calloused hand. 

“.......f…...u….ck” The blond breathed out as he too fell backwards in a boneless heap.

“What. the fuck…..was that?” He whispered rolling over to face Yuuri, one hand still against his cheek. The other omega turned his head, meeting the blond’s startled gaze with wide shocked eyes over the hands still covering his mouth.

“Argh!” Yuuri wiggled around unable to deal with the flood of happy and confused, especially happy, emotions roaring inside him. His omega was rolling around on his back in his chest, happy and it was all Yuuri could do to keep the pleased purrs from falling out of his mouth. 

“Otabek Altin….” Yuri tested the name on his lips before squeezing his eyes shut, a happy trill jumping out before the blond snapped his mouth shut, his eyes popping open and round with surprise.

“You......Yuri!!!! Did you just…. purr!?!” Yuuri gasped with a startled laugh.

“Wha?! Shut the fuck up IDIOT! I DID NOT!” Yuri yelped. 

“oh…...Yuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrriiiiii he was sooooooo handsome….” Yuuri said dreamily, his hands curling against his mouth, wiggling against the floor.

“I don’t even know what to do with myself right now….”

“….me neither” the blond huffed “what do you do after that? He was so…..fucking... hot…..” Yuri sighed, almost, just almost swooning, as he thought of the other alpha.

“Ugh….I thought I was going to lose my fucking mind…..” The blond confessed, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I think I actually did….” 

“Those shoulders though….” Yuuri mumbled against his fingers.

“....Did you see the size of his hands….?” Yuri trailed off. “I wonder what he smells like?”

“I want…. to see him again….” Yuuri whispered his wide eyes meeting Yuri’s.

Yuri laughed suddenly “your scent says you want to do way more than that.”

Yuuri trilled, a surprised purr escaping him.

“HA! YOU PURRED!” Yuri pointed accusingly with the hand not laying against his cheek.

“Nuh Uh! No way! I did not” He giggled shaking his head back and forth, his messy black hair fluttering frantically.

-*- 

Takeshi Nishigori was walking down the hallway heading to the meeting room where the Oyabun and the Russian Pakhan were waiting. He was the Yakuza’s 3rd and as such he would be one of the witnesses as the prominent leaders signed the documents that would cement the trade agreement between the two powerful groups when he suddenly stopped in surprise, the sweet perfume of happy and flirty omega tickling his nose.

_Wha…?_

“......I did not!” Yuuri giggled

“You SOOOOO DID!” Yuri teased 

“DID NOT!”

“SO DID!”

“NO WAY!”

“YUP!”

“YOU DID IT FIRST!”

“HA! YOU ADMIT IT!”

Yuuri groaned, “fuck”

The big alpha took another two steps peeking in through the open doorway. He spied the omegas laying flat on the tatami, big rosy blushes on their cheeks as they ribbed each other, giggling and laughing.

“What’s up with you two?” He asked with a smile, his alpha rolling around happily in his chest to see the omegas he thought of as his own sons almost vibrating with happiness and excitement.

“TAKESHI!” Yuuri leaped up from the floor quickly followed by the other omega.

“I don’t even know what to do... He’s so hot. What do I do TAAAAAKESSSSSHIIIIIIIII…..” the brunette grabbed the big alpha by his shoulders shaking him back and forth. 

‘"What do I do…..?” Yuuri whined.

Nishigori laughed as Yuri joined in, his laugher bright and full.

“Someone’s in a good mood” the big alpha grinned at the blond as Yuuri continued to shake him.

”What happened to you two?”

“........the Russians…….” Yuuri trailed off, the shy blush on his cheeks creeping over his ears as the omega flushed darker. 

Takeshi barked a laugh. “You guys had a good time huh?”

“Yeah” Yuri spoke surprising him, the blond wasn’t usually so forthcoming often nothing but swear words and biting sarcasm. 

“I’ll be damned, ok Yuuri ok!” he spoke with a chuckle pulling out of the omega’s arms. 

“I’ll put a couple of bugs in the old man’s ear” Takeshi smiled, his alpha’s pleased rumble in his chest. 

-*-

Viktor and Otabek stepped into the room with the two waiting leaders arranging themselves behind the Pakhan, their feet shoulder width apart and their hands clasped behind their backs, their faces unreadable and serious. 

Yakov took another sip of his vodka as he heard the shoji door slide again and the last two alphas stepped in, Mari the Oyabun’s daughter and heir and Takeshi Nishigori, the yakuza’s highest ranking lieutenant. The pair moved to stand behind the old Japanese their hands clasped in front of them.

Toshiya glanced up at the Russians briefly before training his eyes on the Bratva leader.

“Nikiforov-san, the Katsuki are pleased with this agreement. I, Oyabun of the Katsuki, agree to abide by the terms and conditions set forth by this contract, under the eyes of my daughter and heir and my lieutenant, I sign so that all may abide by it.” 

The old Japanese took the pen and signed his name at the bottom of the two copies in bold strokes. He turned the contracts and slid them across the table towards the Russian. Yakov nodded and picked up his pen. 

“Katsuki-san, the Bratva are pleased with this agreement. I, Pakhan of the Bratva, agree to abide by the terms and conditions set forth by this contract, under the eyes of my son and heir and my lieutenant.”

Yakov swiped his hand across the bottom of the papers leaving his scrawling signature behind. 

“It is done.” The Oyabun nodded raising his glass towards Yakov who did the same. The men took their sip of the vodka sealing the agreement more so with that than anything else. 

-*-

Mari Katsuki, heir of the Katsuki Yakuza was preoccupied. She listened with half an ear as she stood at attention, a respectful few inches behind the Oyabun as he handled his affairs with the Russians. 

_What the hell are you going to do Leroy?_

Mari wasn’t dumb, years of being intimately involved in this dark and treacherous underworld had given her an almost 6th sense and when she had seen that smile curling up on Jean-Jacques’s face, she knew immediately and instinctively that shit was about to go sideways.

Jean-Jacques was a powerful alpha but a young one and that made him reckless. 

_Reckless, arrogant and stupid_

That rat-faced bastard was going to pull some kind of stunt tonight, Mari could feel it in her bones but what to do about it was another story. She had told Morooka, Takeshi and Okukawa; her team for the night and none of them had looked particularly concerned but Mari could feel it. She could feel that this time, something would be different. 

And so she waited. Standing patiently behind the Oyabun she let her eyes move towards the Russians. They were imposing to put it mildly. The Pakhan was everything Mari had ever expected of the mafia and his lieutenants were even more so, their backs tall and straight, their eyes dark and intense. _Dangerous_ was the only thing she could think of as she appraised them subtlety. 

When the Oyabun gestured for her, Mari signed her name in sharp, neat little lines across from the Russians’ signatures. 

_At least, they’re our allies now..._

_Somehow_, Mari thought as she glanced over to the three men again as she moved to allow Takeshi room to sign his name, _it would seem to be a very bad thing indeed to be on the Russians’ bad side._

-*-

Jean-Jacques Leroy strolled casually into a large, sprawling bar creatively named The Bar with its distinctive flickering green neon sign and its burned out A, a little after midnight. The dark night was murky with clouds that had rolled in around sunset. The Bar was a seedy dive that sat right on the invisible dividing line that marked the south side from the rest of the city. It was old and smelled funny but it served cheap drinks and was one of the few bars in the city that still allowed smoking inside. The laws had changed a couple of years ago but the police didn’t seem to be all that bothered about or concerned with much of anything that happened on the south side of town choosing instead to curry favors with elite alphas than help the poorer citizens of Hasetsu. 

Inside the shady bar, the rest of the 32 King’s Angels were already inside. They were a grungy bunch of thugs mostly made up of young and reckless alphas who had nothing better to do with the torrents of testosterone and energy that came with their recent presentations. Newly presented alphas were hard to control but JJ relished it for the simple fact that he didn’t control them. As long they paid him the collection money on time and came when he called, the King really didn’t care about them all that much letting them run wild throughout the south side, throwing rocks through people’s modest houses, tagging the streets with neon graffiti, and bullying the betas and omegas relentlessly. The one common factor among the angels was they were downright nasty, most of them with a mean streak a mile wide.

Jean-Jacques Leroy had told every new recruit to be proud and strong, that a King’s Angel did not submit to anybody, ever, except to him of course. If you couldn’t make someone submit with your dominance, just make them submit with a good ol’ fashion beating instead. He took every new recruit with him at least once to acquire new “clients” as he called them. It was on one of these trips that he had run across Phichit Chulanont. 

Phichit was a funny alpha. Small and slight, you would never think the slender Thai man to be alpha enough to stand under the weight of Jean-Jacques’s dominance. JJ could count on one hand how many alphas had managed to stand when he didn’t want them too. The Thai had been fearless in protecting his den and JJ had found himself rather liking the unconventional alpha who was too smart to run around with the rest of these idiots in red leather jackets.

Phichit, it seemed, was a man of honor and resourcefulness and that was probably the reason why JJ had found himself “inviting” the alpha to their little shindig at The Bar. He really did just love to piss an alpha off.

Phichit sat at the bar that ran across the room from wall to wall, a jaded bartender serving a beer from the tap with a little green towel over his shoulders. _Apparently this bar has a thing for green._ Phichit observed as even the tall stool he sat on was just another shade of the same color. The Thai took a deep breath pushing his growling alpha away, anger and annoyance at being yanked, one more time, by the strings on JJ’s fingers. 

Phichit cursed his slender frame and his lack of muscles. He ran every day and trained in the gym by their little Thai restaurant but it was never enough it seemed. He knew the way he was right now, he could not win in an all out fight with the King of South Side, even if his alpha was more dominant. And he couldn’t call JJ out on his _shit_ since the man would just deflect by attacking his little grandmother instead. At 86 years old, his little _Yāy_ should not have to worry about anything other than the afternoon’s soap opera and if swallowing JJ’s shit would keep her happy and in one piece, Phichit would have to do just that. 

And honestly speaking, Phichit didn’t know much hand-to-hand having learned what little he did know from the run-down internet cafe that sat on the bottom edge of the south side along the only landlocked part of Hasetsu. The gym had agreed to let Phichit train there on his own after hours in exchange for some of his grandmother’s delicious food. But Phichit stifled a sigh _it was never enough_ as he drank his cheap beer surrounded by young idiot alphas. The King’s Angels were violent and arrogant alphas, cocky and entitled much like JJ himself and Phichit resisted the urge to rub his temples. He had to do something, things could not continue like this. His alpha raged at the indignity of being more dominant yet physically weaker than JJ. 

_If only he could find someone to train him… or get a hold of a gun..._

How could he ever escape the crushing threat of Jean-Jacques Leroy who held his _Yāy_ basically hostage against him. His grandmother was in her late 80’s and no matter how much Phichit wanted to fight JJ on equal footing, he could not risk them coming after her. His broken ribs had healed, her’s would not. 

“Hello Hello!” JJ yelled across the loud open bar as his Angels all turned to him with eager faces, almost chomping at the bit with the need to wreak havoc. 

_Fuck this shit_

Phichit groaned, he hated everything about this situation right down to the hairs on the heads of every one of these stupid alpha whelps who wouldn’t know decency if it bit them in the ass.

“Hello Angels! You ready to kick some ass?!” JJ hollered grinning as the bar erupted in cheers.

“We’re gonna to have ourselves a ball tonight! Those yakuza bitches are picking up a little gift at the port but somebody forgot to tell them, I’m the King here! So we’re gonna take their little present!”

“Got it?!”

“YES KING!” a loud chorus filling the bar. “Strap up!” he called. His crew ran to the back of the bar passed that jaded bartender who just turned his gaze away cleaning and cleaning the same spot on the bar in an effort to ignore the wild gang that used and abused the modest people of the south side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: a typical handgun, like a Glock 22 (the ones you see in cop shows) can hold a fully loaded magazine with 15 bullets

Mari stepped out of the blank, nondescript white van that Takeshi had maneuvered backwards into the tight little alley that ran behind the port. On one side, the dark rolling ocean beat against the breakwaters on the other a 10 foot tall chain link fence. 

Minako glanced at her watch _2:45am, 4 hours to go_

The port was officially closed from 3-7am with nothing but a skeleton crew of ten guards who, most of the time played cards instead of walking the perimeter like they were supposed to. It was a running joke among the yakuza and they often placed bets on where the card table would be since the guards had a funny habit of moving the table all around the sprawling port. 

Minako Okukawa, the greatest crackshot the Yakuza had ever seen, checked the 2 guns tucked in the back of her pants against her hips, then the 2 hanging around her waist and finally the last 2 strapped to her thighs. _A little overkill, maybe, but whatever._ 2nd highest ranking lieutenant in the Katsuki Yakuza, Minako wore however many guns she wanted, whenever she wanted to. She glanced over to see Morooka drop to a crouch by the perimeter of the fence and give a solid buck with his shoulder popping the fence.

The links gave to reveal a 6 foot hole just big enough for one full sized crate. The yakuza slipped in quickly and silently, professionally weaving around the dumpsters in the darkness, the only light that of the moon as it peeked through here and there between the clouds. They headed straight for the cargo hanger. Morooka would peel off and grab the pallet jack while Mari would lead them to the crate. 

_Straight and simple; get in, get the crate, get out, grab a bottle of wine_ by 3:45am Minako was planning to be home in her bed with her glass of wine none the worse for wear so it was a veritable shock when the yakuza turned the corner of the hanger and came face to face with all ten guards tied up and gagged.

_WHA!?_

Mari skidded to a stop. _What the fu---_

“Well hello kitten!” A familiar drawling voice called out from the shadows of the cargo hanger before stepping out into the light of the moon.

The yakuza stared as Jean-Jacques Leroy stepped into the light with a cocky grin on his face and an iron bat slung over his shoulders.

“Fancy meeting you here” He grinned 

_You…..you stupid fucking fuck! _

Mari raged as she stared trying to work the shock out of her system. 

_What dumb fuck waltzes into a heavily patrolled international port and takes all the guards hostage?!_

“What the fuck Leroy?” Mari managed to unstick her jaws as she took another glance at the bound guards. They were looking at her with wide, fearful eyes over the gags covering their mouths. 

_Fuck they’re going to peg us on sight now _

“Language kitten! I thought you’d be happy to see me” JJ smiled and Mari barely resisted snarling.

“What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want?”

“I want that crate kitten, so be a doll and tell me where it is.” JJ’s smile turned mean around the edges. 

“Really Leroy? We both know that’s not going to happen. Now move aside and let the adults do their jobs.”

Mari pulled one of the guns from the holster on her hip and held it down by her side making sure JJ could see it. 

“Oh, I like playing rough kitten but I think you’re in over your head….” JJ trailed off as he gestured in the direction of the bound guards. 

“Oh really? There’s only one of you and a bunch of hostages I don’t care about so let me repeat myself. Move aside or I. Will. Move. You.”

“Really?” JJ laughed and suddenly Minako hissed low by Mari’s ear.

“Oh shit...”

Minako ripped 2 of her guns out while Takeshi and Morooka cursed colorfully their weapons already in their hands as alpha after alpha in red leather jackets stepped out of the shadows forming a loose ring around the yakuza.

“Ok kitten, I know its a bit soon to be meeting the family but don’t take it personally.” Jean-Jacques’s smile was full of teeth as he casually swung his bat down to rest against the concrete.

“Now, where is the crate?”

Mari gripped her gun in her hand as she glanced around _28, 30, 32…. 32 of these fucks. 8 a piece. Could they take 8 each? Probably…..maybe…..._

“Kitten…. I can see those little wheels turning in your pretty little head so let me show you what you’re working with. Angels!” 

And those 32 fucks pulled out 32 guns with wide, cocky grins on their faces, the rush of excited and aggressive alpha rolling off them in thick, cloying waves. 

Minako’s lips curled as she looked around; 32 alphas, all young and wild, confident in their numbers rather than their skills. 

_I’ve got 90 bullets…. this might work, they’re all wet behind the ears, I doubt many of them have even held a gun before much less shoot one_

“Like that bitch!” One of the alphas called with a laugh.

“Ain’t so tough now yakuza dogs” another called. 

Minako’s fingers twitched, one gun in either hand as she waited for Mari’s next move. 

-*-

Phichit stared in horror from the ring of alphas he was standing in. JJ had made it absolutely clear that the Thai was to join him for tonight’s little party and had a pretty picture of his grandmother to back it up. 

The King was smart enough however to keep him away from the guns since Phichit was pretty sure JJ knew the first bullet from his gun would go straight between the King’s own eyes. And this is how Phichit Chulanont found himself at 4am unarmed in the middle of a standoff and it really wasn’t looking good for the yakuza. 

The four in the center of the ring were still and silent, tall and proud with guns in every hand and in some ways even more intimidating than the wild King’s Angels who outnumbered them. Phichit recognized the top four yakuza members and he had a very unsettling feeling that despite their numbers, the yakuza would wipe the floor with every one of these young alphas. It would be a massacre.

“Now where were we... the crate. Where is it?” JJ grinned arrogantly at Mari waiting for her to realize there was no way out.

“Come on Leroy” Mari called out, unfazed. 

“You trying to start a war? I know you’re pretty fucking stupid but you’re not that stupid. You want a shoot out with the Top 4 in the middle of a fucking international port?”

“What if I am” JJ sneered “you yakuza pricks are full of shit. You’re old news darling, JJ’s the King now so tell me where that crate is before I lose my patience!”

“No.” She spoke firmly, command rolling off her in heavy waves. 

The alphas around the ring had grown silent as they watched the interplay, several of them blinking with sudden shock as they realized just who the Top 4 were. The top four yakuzas, one of which was throwing around the word war and then they were gasping under the weight of Mari’s dominance pressing most of the young Angels into the ground. 

“Tch, really kitten…you’re no match for me darling...” 

And suddenly there was a gun in his hand and a dull crack in the air as Minako jerked swearing colorfully as blood started running down her arm from the bullet hole in her shoulder. 

“I won’t ask again.”

Three more dull cracks all in quick succession and Mari grimaced, Takeshi jerked backwards and Morooka growled. Mari resisted the urge to press against the burning hole in her thigh as Takeshi grunted painfully pressing his fist to his right bicep where the bullet had grazed him.

He growled a full throated, threatening sound as he looked at Mari. 

_It was now or never_

Time seemed to slow down then as Mari made her decision. She stood tall and braced herself, the pain in her leg fading as a white noise started to echo in her ears, her guns starting to rise in a slow arc as the rest of her team did the same. 

-*-

Phichit stood a little ways back as far from the ring as he could get without JJ noticing. The first time he pulled the trigger, Phichit felt his mouth drop in horror. Jean-Jacques Leroy, the Idiot of South Side, was trying to start a war with the top four lieutenants of the Katsuki Yakuza. The Yakuza who had ruled this port for almost a 100 years. Had ruled here since before JJ had even been born.

_No one could be this stupid and still be alive…._

A second time, a third and a fourth and Phichit’s stomach fell to his feet as his heart threatened to leap out of his mouth. 

_Fuck_

But it was when he saw those yakuza guns come up, Phichit knew with absolute certainty that the Top 4, injured or not, would kill everyone here. Though Phichit held no love in his heart for the 32 idiot King’s Angels around him the fact of the matter was, most of them weren’t even 18. They were boys still wet behind the ears, too entranced by JJ’s devil may care attitude to think about the men they wanted to be. They were bullies and they could be mean but they didn’t kill people. They didn’t deserve to die but they would, as soon as those Yakuza guns rose to their full height, every single boy here in a red leather jacket would die, immediately and unavoidably. 

_It was now or never_

“THE POLICE! RUN!” 

Phichit ducked behind a tall alpha and pitched his voice. It worked instantly, the King’s Angels scattering like bugs in every direction. Jean-Jacques swore and lunged forward. He took a great swing with his bat knocking Takeshi into Morooka as JJ grabbed Mari by the hair, a gun to her temple.

“Drop the guns now!” 

Mari gritted her teeth as she let her guns fall. She looked to her team and gave them a subtle shake of her head.

_Get the crate, I’ll be fine_

“Let’s go kitten” He moved to press the gun into the base of her skull and forced her to run.

“Faster bitch!” 

JJ’s normally cocky voice was tight with tension as he dragged Mari away shoving her through a fence he had cut completely open.

_Like a moron_ Mari huffed as she panted. _Who leaves their exit wide open for everyone to see?_

Mari took another heavy breath. Her head was swimming and she thought dimly she might faint soon. Her thigh was screaming, blood pumping out at an alarming rate. 

_Fuck…..this shit is all sorts of sideways_

JJ yanked her into a car, the waiting driver inside flooring it leaving the crate, the port and her team behind.

-*- 

In the chaos that followed Phichit’s panicked shout, the King’s Angels had scattered, JJ had taken Mari and run and the remaining 3 yakuza were leaning on each other as they tried to run as well. It was in this moment that Phichit took a gamble.

“Hey…I lied…” He called out to the 3 lieutenants stopping them in their tracks. Takeshi turned towards him threateningly, lifting his gun to point straight at Phichit’s chest. The big yakuza was downright terrifying when he wanted to be and right now Phichit was very much alarmed. Takeshi’s gun arm was steady as he ignored the blood dripping down his right arm. Minako took a firm stance next to him, her hands gripping the guns pressed against her thighs. Morooka flanked them, his black shirt hiding the bullet wound in the upper left side of his chest.

_Maybe this was a bad idea…_

“Explain” Takeshi spoke succinctly.

“The police aren’t here right now, I mean they might be coming but yeah, I uh, lied”

“Why?” Nishigori’s question was loaded and Phichit knew it. His gun still steady. 

“I hate Jean-Jacques Leroy. He has my grandmother hostage. I hope that maybe the yakuza can do something about him….”

Takeshi considered him for a moment, blinking to try and focus on the man in front of him but it was getting harder and harder to see straight; the fuzziness in his head growing more and more pronounced the more blood he lost. As the present highest ranking lieutenant, he made a snap decision.

“You will come with us.”

His order was inescapable and Phichit took a step towards him. 

“Wait” Morooka called his voice breathy with pain. “The crate, let’s go”

“You. Get the pallet jack.” Morooka pointed at the small space behind the cargo hanger, his unreadable eyes meeting Phichit’s with all the force of a punch.

The Thai turned smartly on his heel and ran to get it while Takeshi spoke quickly.

"I’ll move the dumpster. Minako cover him, I don’t trust that guy.” Then Takeshi was gone running back into the dark area behind the Setsuri administration building.

Phichit grabbed the pallet jack and ran into the cargo hanger following Morooka, Minako following him, her dark eyes tracking him with all the attention of a predator, her gaze sharp and merciless. 

Morooka quickly loaded the crate and started to pull, a grimace pulling his lips back over his teeth as more blood gushed down his chest. His vision was narrowing and growing fuzzy around the edges and he knew dimly he was close to his limit.

“Fuck”

“I got it” Phichit grabbed the jack and pulled, moving the heavy crate easily despite his small size. 

“Let’s go” he called heading after where he had seen Takeshi go.

Minako glanced at Morooka as they jogged after their impromptu ally.

“Hey, you ok?”

“No, you?”

“No” She chuckled, her hand pressed against the hole in her shoulder. It burned and bled and she could feel the impending collapse that came with too much blood loss. She recognized the fading, dizzy feeling, after getting shot so many times in their line of work she knew when her body had had enough. 

_Just a little bit more_

She gritted her teeth and slid through the hole in the fence and out to the waiting van. Takeshi grunted at them and he slid into the driver's seat, barking over his shoulder. 

“Blindfold him.”

“In a second” Phichit called as he ripped the hem of his shirt and wrapped the makeshift bandage around Minako’s shoulder.

“Argh” she gasped as the younger alpha pulled tight, the pressure almost unbearable around her wound. 

“Just hold on ok?” Phichit called worriedly as he saw her eyes flutter and her head fall back unable to stay conscious against all the blood loss.

“Shit”

“Patch Morooka up, we’re almost there.” Takeshi spoke tersely as he focused on the lines in the road before him. His alpha’s need to protect his pack the only thing keeping him awake as the lieutenant carefully maneuvered the plain white van up the side alley towards the yakuza compound. 

Phichit turned and with the same efficiency ripped most of the rest of his shirt longways and wrapped it securely around Morooka’s chest. The other lieutenant snarling weakly in pain as Phichit pulled the makeshift bandage as tight as he could pressing on the bullet hole to try and stem the steady continuous flow of blood. 

The young alpha then moved to Takeshi who had just turned down the long empty road that would T off at the side entrance of the imposing Katsuki manor.

“Just drive, I’m going to tie this off, ok?” Phichit spoke softly so as not to agitate the other alpha and slipped the last remaining bit of his shirt around the bloody edges of the wound in the lieutenant’s arm. 

Takeshi hissed as he felt the other man pull almost too tight, the pain forced his eyes back open to follow the road as they started to drag shut under the pressing wave of unconsciousness that sought to drag him down.

_Not yet, not yet, just a little more_

Takeshi had been a yakuza for a long, long time but no matter how many times he got shot he still couldn’t get used to the horrible clammy feeling that crept along his body that always signaled a collapse. By now, he could almost predict the exact moment he would pass out and it was with a soft sigh of relief that he staved it off just long enough to pass through the side gate. He met Celestino Cialdini, another lieutenant, as the big Italian’s eyes widened at the state of him. 

“Pro….protect the kid” Takeshi gritted out, his voice firm before the first lieutenant of the Katsuki Yakuza collapsed, his body going limp in his seat.

Celestino nodded and called back to the pair of betas at the gate “get the medics!” before he gently lifted the big lieutenant into his arms. He was just about to run back to the house when he noticed the young, tan alpha kneeling just behind the driver’s seat.

“Come with me” the Italian spoke firmly, his voice brooking no argument and Phichit scrambled out of the van after him.

“There are 2 more in the back” he spoke hesitantly as he hopped down to the ground. The chill of the night going unnoticed over his shirtless chest as adrenaline pumped through him. His alpha was definitely agitated and defensive but as of yet non-aggressive. This night had been nothing but one big cluster-fuck and though Phichit was properly apprehensive of the infamous Katsuki Yakuza, he was much happier about working with them than Jean-Jacques Leroy who in one night had put a magnificent bullseye on his own back. 

_No one in their right mind would kidnap Mari Katsuki, the alpha daughter and heir of the notorious Katsuki Yakuza…._

And Phichit would much rather be as far away from Jean-Jacques Leroy, the Idiot of South Side, as he could be because when the Yakuza discovered just who it was who was responsible for this nightmare of a night, Phichit was sure things would get pretty ugly, pretty fast.


	8. Chapter 8

At 5:45am, the Katsuki compound was buzzing with activity as yakuza moved professionally; some unloading and stowing the heavy crate in one of the storage rooms, some hauling up the other 2 passed out lieutenants and some cleaning up the van with heavy duty bleach. Teams coming back covered in blood and in varying degrees of consciousness was nothing new to the yakuza and they went about their tasks with bland efficiency. 

Celestino Cialdini, one of the ranking lieutenants in the Katsuki Yakuza was currently running down to the medics wing with Phichit trailing behind him. The big Italian had said come and Phichit really wasn’t going to argue with a man three times his size. Behind him he could hear two other lieutenants bringing in Minako and Morooka. 

Celestino turned a sharp corner and barked to Phichit.

“Open the door”

The younger alpha leapt forward almost yanking the shoji door off its tracks. Celestino stomped past him followed by the other 2 lieutenants all three of them holding the collapsed forms of the remaining Top 4. They swiftly deposited the alphas down on the cots in the room as two medics began bustling around setting up equipment. 

One medic set up three blood transfusions, hanging bags of dark blood on their steel standing hooks, while the other wheeled a stark steel cart covered in various tools complete with a steel bowl and a jar of what Phichit could only assume as alcohol. One medic, his grey hair pulled back with a tie, snapped on some gloves and started to cut around the hole in Morooka’s chest. The medics were efficient and fast, the older one easily digging into the lieutenant’s chest to remove the smashed bullet while the other quickly slipped a needle into his arm and started the blood transfusion.

Once the bullet had been removed the older medic expertly stitched him up and moved on to Minako leaving the younger medic to wash the wound with alcohol and wrap stark white gauze around Morooka’s chest. It was a testament to the blood loss that the lieutenant had remained unconscious throughout the whole process. 

Celestino watched the medics for a moment more as the older man patched up Minako and then moved to stitch up Takeshi’s arm as well before the Italian spoke towards the older man. 

“How soon can you wake him?” He asked with a nod towards Nishigori as the younger medic wrapped more bandages around the lieutenant in question.

“I would imagine the earliest this evening, he needs a bare minimum of 12 hours but he really should sleep for the next couple of days.”

“Inform us of any changes immediately. I will report to the Oyabun.”

Celestino turned his head landing on the shirtless alpha who had stayed silent the entire time next to him. It was not lost on the Italian that this young man was responsible for the tight black makeshift bandages that had been wound around the yakuza’s wounds. 

“Come” He told the smaller man.

-*-

“Patch her up old man!” Jean-Jacques Leroy yelled as he paced the room of the small, dingy veterinarian's clinic that sat in the heart of the south side. 

“I’m not a doctor! She needs to go to a doctor!” A mousy, brown haired man was panting with nerves as the big alpha stood threateningly in his doorway.

“Do it or I will end you.” JJ hissed with a menacing wave of dominance.

The other man whined in fear as he collapsed to the tile floor of his clinic.

“I don’t…. I don’t have blood for her…”

“Just patch her up old man, if she dies, you die.”

“Th…. the…. then I need human blood! She will die like this. Just two bags of blood please!” 

The mousy man begged as he sobbed past the crushing weight of dominant alpha pressing him into the floor. 

“Tch! Fine. Get that bullet out and stitch her up by the time I get back or else.” JJ barked as he stomped back out into the early morning air. He looked to the large public hospital that dominated a whole block; it was the only one on the south side of town. Attached to the side was the small blood bank that supplied stock to the entire hospital. The bank wouldn’t open for another 2 hours. Ditching his loud red leather jacket, JJ yanked a pilfered cap low on his head and slid a bandana over his face as he ducked into an alley. 

Jean-Jacques Leroy, the King of South Side, ignored the crushing weight of panic that was clawing at his gut. He hadn’t intended to shoot anyone and he certainly hadn’t intended to kidnap Mari the fucking Katsuki heir. Everything was spiraling from bad to worse but there was nothing to do but ride this out. 

JJ would either come out of this as the undisputed King of Hasetsu or he would come out of this in a body bag but either way his only ticket to freedom was Mari’s ass alive and breathing so he slipped behind the blood bank and yanked his shirt over his shoulder. Wrapping his fist in the material he gave a smart punch into the glass window that sat just above and to the right of a low whirling air conditioning unit.

Shaking the broken glass off, JJ slipped his shirt back on and snapped the lock on the window. It was ironic how easy it was to sneak into the medical facility. Perhaps it was the lack of public funding that made sure the little blood bank couldn’t afford a security system or perhaps someone had just forgotten to turn it on. Either way JJ slipped into the small clinic and snagged 2 universal bags of blood and prayed that Mari Katsuki wasn’t dead yet. 

-*-

“Oyabun-sama” Celestino called with a sharp knock on the shoji doors that led to the Yakuza’s private rooms. It was 6 in the morning and though Toshiya rose early, he was still in his den at this hour.

“Things went sideways at the port.” 

“Enter”

Celestino shoved Phichit in first following and shutting the door behind him with a soft clack. The Oyabun was seated on a cushion by the window, his long kiseru pipe smoking gently. The older Japanese turned to regard the two men, his eyes stopping on the very shirtless Phichit standing with his head down next to Celestino.

The Oyabun took a long considering pull of his pipe before looking to the lieutenant.

“Explain”

Celestino nudged Phichit with his shoulder encouraging the man to speak. Phichit swallowed heavily, his palms sweaty as he tamped down on the panic in his belly. When he had decided to help the yakuza, all he had wanted was for a way to get rid of JJ. He had never in his wildest imaginations expected to be here standing before the notorious Oyabun of the Katsuki Yakuza and Phichit swallowed again, his jaw clenching and unclenching with agitation as his alpha paced uncomfortably within him, unsure whether to fight or run.

“um….Oyabun-sama….” 

“Your name?”

“It’s Phichit, Phichit Chulanont”

“Very well Phichit. Continue.”

“There’s this man Jean-Jacques Leroy….”

“I know of him” The Oyabun exhaled a fragrant cloud into the room as he considered the slight man in front of him. This was a young alpha probably around Yuuri’s age. He stood with his shoulders back, tall and proud though he kept his eyes respectfully downcast. His voice was firm and if it wasn’t for the tiniest tremor of his hand, Toshiya would have never suspected the man to be nervous. 

“He um…. he runs the South Side gang and he, he terrorizes a lot of people. He has my grandmother hostage which is why I had to go with him to the pier tonight. He um, he confronted the lieutenants and sh...ot them.”

Phichit took a breath to steady himself. The absolute silence in the room was deafening as he pressed his sweaty palms to his pants, staring at the tatami mats beneath his feet. 

“I um, I didn’t want a shoot out so I um, yelled that the police were coming. Leroy ah, kidnapped Mari and I helped the rest of the lieutenants get the crate and get back here.”

The Oyabun took a long moment to consider what this man had said, another pensive cloud of smoke hanging in the air.

“Why did you help my lieutenants?” 

“It’s my grandmother, Oyabun-sama, sir. She’s 86 sir, if JJ hits her with his iron bat, it would kill her. I am not strong enough to stop him so I thought, um, maybe you... might.”

Phichit trailed off trapping his anxiety within his chest. He refused to let his scent out. He refused to turn into a cowardly mess, no matter how intimidating the Oyabun was. Phichit was alpha as well and he would act like it. 

“Hmmm so you thought to bargain with the Yakuza?”

“No sir!” Phichit looked up surprised, a tang of truth in the air as the younger man’s grip on his scent loosened in shock. Yanking his eyes back to the ground Phichit continued slowly.

“Truthfully, I didn’t want to see people die...and I thought maybe... if I helped out I wouldn’t die either. And maybe JJ won’t kill my grandmother. She’s the only one of my pack left.” 

Toshiya considered the alpha’s words, words that tasted like truth and glanced to Celestino.

“He patched Takeshi, Minako and Hisashi up. They’re all shot to hell. Medics got them sleeping it off. Says we can wake Takeshi in about 12 hours to confirm the story.”

“Phichit, do you know where Mari is?” The Oyabun asked and though there was no dominant pressure behind his words, Phichit felt the full weight of the lead alpha’s power and he swallowed. 

“Not...not exactly but I think I know where he would take her.” Phichit spoke, his hands clammy. He was taking a gamble here, a big one. If Mari was not in the basement of The Bar on the south side, the Thai suppressed a shudder, then he would be the one to take the bullet instead. 

“How many men does he have?”

“32”

_32?_

Toshiya considered this. 32 alphas was a lot to contend with especially 32 that managed to take out four of his elite. The Oyabun took a pensive puff of his pipe and considered the alternatives. 

_1: send in the remaining yakuza, end result shoot out, heavy casualties, 70-30 chance of success and public attention_  
_2: send in a few of his lieutenants on a covert operation. If the Angels could take out his Top 4, they could probably wipe out the rest of his lieutenants as well, end result, heavy casualties, 60-40 chance of success, lieutenants most likely dead, Mari most likely dead_  
_3: wait for Jean-Jacques Leroy to contact first, work out a deal, end result, 50-50 chance of success, little to no casualties, loss of honor, validation for the King’s Angels_  
_4: send an ambassador to negotiate, 50-50 chance of success, little to no casualties, loss of honor, validation for the King’s Angels_  
_5: do nothing, end result, Mari dead_

The Oyabun resisted the urge to rub his temples, anyway he looked at it, it was a shitty situation to deal with. At the end of the day the fact was the King’s Angels took out the Yakuza Top 4 and kidnapped his heir. The best scenario was a covert operation. Send in some elites, track Mari and get her out of there but with the way his ranks were now there was no one elite enough to send in. 

_What to do…_

And for some reason, Toshiya found himself thinking of the Russians. The Bratva looming large in his mind. From what he had seen, Viktor and his second were definitely dominant alphas and if Viktor had brought his men that meant there was a full team of elites who could very well bring his daughter back without a wild shootout that would alarm the entire city and catch the eye of every cop in Japan.

Celestino and Phichit stood silently as the Oyabun released another tobacco rich cloud. 

“Send a letter to the Russians. Let’s see if they want to dance tonight.”

-*-

Viktor and Otabek had returned with the Pakhan earlier that evening settling in to the hotel for the night. They had dined with the whole crew and separated to their respective rooms. And Viktor had to admit it, he was tired.

He was tired from all the complex games the mafia liked to play and all he wanted was some vodka and a shower. Well that and a certain dark haired omega. 

_Yuuri_

He couldn’t seem to think passed those alluring eyes so dark and rich. He shrugged out of his coat and started to peel the vest and shirt off, his hands slipping a little as he remembered Yuuri once again.

His lips had been so soft, his blush so beautiful. 

_Ugh_

Viktor threw his vest off with a huff, yanking his shirt tails out of his pants as he sought to wash the day off. 

_Yuuri, what would that soft voice of your’s sound like if I touched you? If I trailed my fingertips all over your body?_

Viktor’s hand paused on his belt as he saw the omega’s face before him, those rich brown eyes looking away shyly underneath the fan of his black lashes above that sweep of pink that darkened his cheeks.

_How far down would that blush go? Would it stop at his shoulders? Would it kiss those dusty pink nipples?_

Viktor could feel his mouth water as his tongue ached to trace along that curve of the omega’s nipple. To flick it and lave his tongue against it, to suck the entire thing in his mouth and caress it. 

_What would Yuuri sound like if I did that? Would he moan? Would his voice be breathy and deep? Would he thread those long fingers in my hair?_

Viktor pulled open his belt and popped the button on his slacks to slide his hand into his pants. He was already hard. He stepped towards the bed, his shirt open and almost falling off his shoulders as he kneeled down only to fall forward onto his hands and knees on the soft comforter. 

He braced his arm against the bed as his other hand tugged insistently at his cock that curved, long and hard between his open slacks. 

_Would he moan if I moved my mouth lower? Sucked him, hard into my mouth to taste him on my tongue? Would his hands tighten in my hair as I worked his cock?_

Viktor rubbed faster, the slick sound of him pleasuring himself mixing with his breath as he began to pant into the darkness of the room.

_Would he be slick and wet from my mouth, his honey thick and sweet between his thighs? Would he let me slide my hands against him? What would he say as he watched me suck his slick off my fingers?_

Viktor started to buck forward fucking into his hand hard and fast as he thought of Yuuri. Thought of that beautiful omega beneath him panting and gasping. Viktor buried his face into the blankets imagining Yuuri’s thighs trembling around him as he sucked and licked and bit those beautiful long legs.

“Ngh!” Viktor bucked one last time covering the blanket underneath him with thick strands of cum as he shivered, working his hand back and forth slowly as he rode out the waves of his climax. 

_Yuuri…._ Viktor couldn’t understand it, he really couldn’t. How could he want this man so badly? Every spare thought in his head was consumed by it. How could he want this man he’d only seen twice almost more than he wanted to breathe?

Viktor rolled over onto his side as he contemplated the dark ceiling above him. 

_Whatever the reason, Yuuri…….you will be mine_

-*- 

Otabek toweled off his damp hair as he emerged from the shower. He was exhausted. All he’d done was stand around but he felt like he’d run a marathon and it had only been three days. Well three days of high tension and unsettling emotions but still, only three days.

_Three days of sparkling green eyes and soft pale skin…_

Otabek shook his head hard, violently shoving the omega out of his thoughts. 

_Not tonight. Tonight I’m going to get some sleep_

The stocky Kazakh huffed and he flopped face down into the soft, downy hotel comforter. Tomorrow they would go home and Beka wasn’t sure how but he knew that come hell or high water, Yuri was coming with him; so strong was his alpha’s need to claim and possess this man for his own and be claimed and possessed by him in return. Otabek rolled over in his bed, the light from the streetlamps casting dim, dark shadows across him and he let himself fall into a deep, exhausted sleep. 

-*-

_Otabek shivered as Yuri slid his hands up his chest, his ass rocking gently and slowly over the Kazakh’s hips, pressing forward and back in a maddening rhythm. His core hot through their clothes. _

_“Beka…” The blond whispered as he leaned down to kiss up Otabek’s body, his soft blond hair feathering across his skin. The alpha slid his hands up those firm thighs trapping his hips, gripping them and kneading them as his body shivered against Yuri’s mouth._

_The omega followed the planes of Otabek’s muscles, pressing hot open mouth kisses all along his body. His wet mouth sliding over the delicate skin of Beka’s neck as he moaned into the crook of Otabek’s shoulder feeling the other man’s fingers slide up and around to grab his ass with both hands. _

_Otabek pulled Yuri’s hips down as he ground up pressing his hard cock firmly between the blond’s thighs, the friction of pants between them simultaneously hot and irritating. _

_“Pull them offfff…..Beka……” Yuri panted still pressed into Otabek’s neck, his breath hot on his alpha’s ear and he moaned again rolling his hips forward to press against the hard ridge in Otabek’s pants._

_“I want…” Yuri huffed as he mouthed the primary gland in Otabek’s neck, over and over scraping his teeth against it lightly._

_Otabek moaned softly torn between the hot press of Yuri’s hips on his and that wicked mouth that kept biting and sucking on the sensitive gland in his neck. _

_“You smell so good Beka” Yuri whispered in his ear, his hand trailing down between their grinding bodies and Otabek gasped; Yuri’s hand slipping below his pants to caress his hard cock. _

_Otabek was so hard, it was almost painful and his hips snapped forward unintentionally as he felt the omega trip his fingers down his cock. _

_“Y…..u….ri” Beka gasped again as the blond suddenly wrapped his hand around him and tugged in one long slide from the root all the way to the tip and Otabek jerked with a stilted moan. _

_He reached up and grabbed the omega, yanking him forward to crush their mouths together. He shoved his tongue between Yuri’s lips, caressing and tangling with the blond as he rolled them over. _

_Fuck, he has to stop that or I’m going to cum…._

_The Kazakh yanked Yuri’s pants down quickly, his hands sliding under the blond’s thighs to push them up exposing his ass and Otabek stared for a moment feeling lust rip through him at the lewd sight of Yuri’s hole, slick and glistening with his honey and unable to bear the ripe, sweet smell coming from the omega, Beka leaned forward to caress a long, wet line across Yuri’s hole with his tongue. _

Otabek jerked awake blinking up at the dark ceiling of his hotel room as he tried to make sense of what just happened and why his tongue was no longer covered in wet, sweet slick. Blinking a few more times, Beka groaned.

_Shit…..really? What am I? 15? _

He shifted uncomfortably as he felt his sticky boxers cling to his still half-hard cock.

_Ugh…..really Beka?….you fucking came dreaming about eating Yuri’s ass……_

Otabek resisted the urge to bury his head in his hands in embarrassment as he slid out of his bed intending to take another shower. Maybe the hot water would knock some sense back into his horny head. 

_Yuri’s moans, breathy and wild as Otabek pressed his long tongue into that dripping, delicious hole._

Beka shook his head, his scent a funny mixture of horny, exasperated and surprised. 

_Nah...it’s got to be cold water..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Switzerland...Switzerland has 4 primary languages: French, Italian, German and Romansh. In the show, Chris's jacket says Suisse which is French so I chose French for him and again the words in French that you'll find in this story are all from google so if they suck....sorry lol

Viktor couldn’t sleep. Well it wasn’t that he couldn’t sleep precisely. It was more along the lines of whenever he closed his eyes Yuuri was there taunting and teasing him with those sexy lips, those sexy hands, those sexy legs, those sexy eyes and Viktor really couldn’t stand it anymore. He had jerked off once more in the shower, twice before bed and to the most unpleasant experience, had woken up in the middle of the night to do it again, memories of Yuuri’s tongue brushing his finger fresh on his mind. 

The silver haired alpha stomped out of his hotel room planning to head to the roof hoping the cold night air would cool his head and his blood. And he contemplated how hard Chris would smack him if he woke the other man up for a cigarette at 4 something in the morning.

Turning the corner to the stairwell, Viktor’s eyebrows rose as he came face to face with Otabek, his dark hair still wet from his shower. 

_At 4 something in the morning?_

“Couldn’t sleep” Beka muttered at the unasked question in Viktor’s eyes. 

“Yeah me neither.” 

The pair wandered up to the roof, leaning against the chest-high concrete wall that ran the entire perimeter of the hotel rooftop.

“I don’t understand…” Otabek trailed off after a while, both of them staring at the black waves crashing against the breakwaters, the dim light of the moon casting rippling swatches of white light across the dark waters. 

Viktor was silent as he waited for Otabek to finish. His long time friend and lieutenant was notoriously reserved and often because of it wildly intimidating to those who didn’t know him but Viktor knew better. The Kazakh was a big puppy under that wicked bad boy aura he projected and while he was every inch that bad boy on the job, in private he was gentle and kind, sweet and easily flustered. And it was a source of endless amusement to Viktor to tease his friend in one of the rare moments Beka acted cute which usually only happened when the other alpha was sleepy or drunk. 

“....how I can feel this way….it’s like he’s air and I’m a drowning man. Like he is the sweetest flower and I the bee, like he is the sun and I….”

“I just don’t understand. I’ve met him twice. That’s it and I feel like without him... I will die.” Otabek trailed off his voice soft and confused, full of unanswered questions. 

“Beka….” Viktor sighed into the cold ocean wind that blew their hair back and stung their cheeks and ears. 

“I….I don’t know. Every thought in my head is about him. Every waking moment I have is nothing, _nothing_, but thoughts of him. It’s ridiculous. It makes no sense. I don’t understand it either.” Viktor huffed quietly into the early morning. 

“Sounds like a calling…”

“What?” Viktor turned to glance at Chris as the tall blond stepped through the rooftop door. 

Christophe Giacometti, 2nd lieutenant in the Bratva was the tallest omega, either Viktor or Otabek had ever seen as he walked towards them already pulling three cigarettes from his pocket. He shrugged his jacket a little closer as the biting wind rushed over the rooftop again.

“What’s a calling?” Otabek asked, his voice muffled around the cigarette between his lips as he hunched down trying to light it.

Chris took a second to bracket his hands around Beka’s so the alpha could get it lit properly, before he leaned his long frame back, his elbows resting on the roof wall between the two alphas comfortably.

“I don’t know if it’s real or not, I’ve only ever heard stories about it.” Chris took a drag, puffing out a silver cloud into the air. 

“It’s my grandmother’s story. _Grand-mère_ would say that everyone has a pair, a perfect half. And that person would call to you, call to your spirit. She liked to tell the story of her and _grand-père_ Josef. She had spotted him on a train in Zürich just as it was leaving the station for the capital. She says she remembers it clearly to this day…” 

~*~

_“He had a smart black hat on his head and he sat by one of the last few windows on the 4:30 train...But when he turned his head and our eyes met...It was like time had stopped and I could hardly breathe. Like a bolt of lightning had hit me shaking me down to my boots. I thought I was going to faint” She giggled, a little pink blush on her wrinkly cheeks, a shadow of the carefree young girl she had once been. _

_“And that man, a complete stranger, he just jumped! Down from that train and oh Christophe! It was so romantic. He pulled me into his arms and swung me around laughing and then he kissed me full on the mouth in the middle of the train station. Oh, I was so embarrassed! Imagine a girl of class caught kissing a man in the middle of the afternoon and in public no less! I’m pretty sure he had to catch me after that because I honestly think I swooned.” The old woman giggled again looking over her dainty blue china teacup at the young teenage boy sitting next to her. _

_“Alway remember my little Christophe. There is someone for you. They will call to your omega and call to your man and you will call to their alpha and call to their man and you will know my petit-fils, you will know you have found your mate.”_

_Josef Giacometti walked into the warm, sunny kitchen, a smart black hat on his head as he dropped a large warm hand on Christophe’s head. “Is your Grand-mère telling silly stories again?” He asked affectionately tousling the young boy’s wild blond curls. _

_“Is that true grand-père?”_

_“Why yes, I saw your grandmother so beautiful in her blue dress with flowers in her hair and it was like an electric shock. I don’t know how I knew but I just knew that she was the one. I think I jumped right off that train then and there.” Josef chuckled as he looked fondly at his mate, warmth and affection bright in his eyes even after their 50 years together. _

~*~

Christophe wrapped the story up and finished, “She said ‘they will call to your omega and call to your man and you will call to their alpha and call to their man and you will know you have found your mate.”

“But like I said I don’t know if any of that’s true. I mean their story is, everyone teases them about it even now; how my grandfather missed an important meeting at the capital because he jumped off the train after a pretty girl.” Chris felt a smile tug the corner of his mouth as he looked over at Viktor. 

“I don’t know anything about callings or mates or whatever, I mean I’m almost 30 and I’ve never seen anything like what my grandparents have…..but I don’t know...maybe….?”

“Almost 30 my ass” Viktor muttered “you’re the same age as me”

Chris laughed then, looking from Viktor to Otabek before dropping his head back to look up at the fading stars in the sky. 

_Callings... it would be nice if it was real… _

Christophe sighed softly as he watched a few stars disappear under the coming of dawn. At 27, he had had a slew of lovers. Changing them as often as he changed his shirt; alphas, betas, omegas, men, women, older, younger and it was fun while it lasted but inevitably it would end. More often by his own hand than anything else. No one _called_ to him, no one made him feel like time stood still. Maybe it was better this way, at least he wouldn’t be tied down. Although some distant part of himself admitted that the idea had a certain charm. _Someone to wake up with in the mornings, someone to share Mila’s bad coffee that she made for the Bratva every day, someone to laugh with at Emil’s ungraceful attempts to woo the grumpy Michele…_

_That wouldn’t be so bad..._

After so many years of listening to his grandmother’s stories, Chris had hoped that maybe, _just maybe_ they were true and there really was someone out there for him but as he grew older that dream had faded under the stark reality that was his life. In the mafia world, his world, people came and went, lovers came and went even faster and it was only the constant presence of the few Bratva he called friends that had grounded Chris when he might otherwise have faded away on the wind.

_Callings…. huh…._ Chris took another drag, staring up into the sky and watching the twilight paint it in shades of purple and pink.

“Maybe…” Otabek muttered finally as he snagged another cigarette from Chris’s jacket. 

-*-

Yakov sat in his chair in his hotel room nursing a stout vodka on the rocks as he contemplated the city spread out before his window, the buildings dyed in faint oranges and pinks as the sunrise teased the tips of the ocean. It was a small city without the towering skyscrapers and tall office buildings that were a constant fixture back home in St. Petersburg. Instead Hasetsu was almost plain, its tallest building being the 12 story hotel he and his men were currently staying in. 

Yakov had returned the night before with Viktor and Otabek to the only 4 star hotel in the entire city; Hasetsu being too small to have a 5 star one. He had met with the remaining Bratva and took dinner with the whole crew in the modest hotel dining room steadily ignoring the unspoken questions and side-eyed looks Viktor and Otabek kept shooting him. 

He had bid them good night and had intended to sleep, but as romantically cliche as it sounded, he just couldn’t sleep very well without his mate and after a couple of hours of tossing and turning, he had pulled on a robe, served himself a vodka on the rocks and settled into a cushy armchair in front of the large windows that looked down upon the whole of Hasetsu. 

He took a sip of his drink and almost smiled when he heard the expected knock on his door. 

“Yes” the old Russian called not bothering to look as he heard the door turn. 

“Father…” 

“Pakhan” Viktor and Otabek spoke respectfully as they stepped closer to the window. No one caring that it was 6 something in the morning. 

“Ah, hello boys what can I do for you?” Yakov spoke with a smile into his glass. He knew exactly what they were there for. 

“You said at dinner that you plan for us to return to St. Petersburg this afternoon?” 

“That is correct.”

“And the omegas?” Viktor spoke softly looking at the old Russian, his eyes loaded with emotions that were barely absent from his voice. 

“Ah” Yakov sighed as he took another sip of his vodka. It wasn’t the fine drink he had shared with the Oyabun, in fact it was rather acidic and smelled too much like rubbing alcohol for his tastes but the familiar burn was comforting nonetheless. 

“I have spoken with the Oyabun, Vitya, Beka now you must be patient. We will negotiate and when the time is right we shall send for the omegas.”

“Father I am not leaving without him.” Viktor spoke firmly, his alpha confident in his chest and his eyes intense as he stared at the Pakhan.

Yakov took a moment to set his glass down and turned his sharp eyes to the two alphas standing before him. 

“Vitya, you are not some backwards whelp slave to your alpha. You are a man. You are my heir and I will not have you disrespect the Bratva and disrespect the alliance I have made here. You. Will. Stand. Down. Trust in me. I will get those omegas but it will not be today and you know better than that, son.”

“But father---”

“Enough.” The Pakhan said with strength, standing up to his full height. His words heavy with authority.

Viktor gritted his teeth as his alpha bucked in his chest, angry and agitated. 

“Son, trust in me, I know how much you want that boy and I will see it done. You too Beka. Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes Pakhan” 

“Yes Pakhan…”

Yakov considered the two upset alphas in his room before he moved over to grab two more glasses. 

“Sit” He motioned as he served them.

They sat in silence for a while drinking their vodka each in his own thoughts when an unexpected knock echoed throughout the room. 

“Yes?” Yakov called as he waited for the voice on the other side of the door. 

“I am Celestino Cialdini and I have a letter for you sir.” A smoothly accented voice replied as Viktor looked to his father. Yakov gave him a nod and the tall Russian stood up to receive the visitor.

“Good morning” Viktor spoke as he came face to face with a rather large, Italian man who held a sealed letter in his hand. 

“Good morning” Celestino replied politely as he handed the letter over. 

“The Katsuki send their regards.” The Italian spoke softly so as not to be overheard before he gave a short bow and left.

Viktor turned the letter over in his hands as he walked back to Pakhan, his finger lightly tracing the shape of the dragon stamped into the black wax of the seal.

-*-

Mari groaned groggily as she blinked. Her head was pounding and her eyes felt gritty, her mouth dry. Taking a weak breath she turned to move and froze as she felt the tension on her wrists.

_What the fuck?_

Adrenaline shot through her as she realized with a snap that she was tied to a chair, her arms bound behind her and one leg tied to either chair leg. She tugged experimentally on the ropes and grimaced as she felt them tight around her. Her thigh ached dully and her head felt like she’d had a whole bottle of sake too much.

_What the fuck happened?_

She shook her head lightly as she started to remember the port and that insufferable fool Jean-Jacques Leroy. She remembered flashes as Minako was shot, Takeshi then Hisashi. She remembered getting shoved into a car then after than everything went dark. 

_So I passed out, now what? Where the hell am I?_

Mari looked all around the dark basement she was in, the grey concrete walls plain and dirty. The ceiling was low though the room was fairly large. She could make out a stack of metal shelving along the far wall under the dim light filtering in through one dirty window high up on the wall. She could hear if only faintly the drone of voices above her head. 

_This is definitely a basement, but where? Where would that fucking idiot take me?_

Mari grimaced as she tugged on her ropes again futilely. Lucky or rather unlucky for her, she didn’t have to wait long as she heard heavy boots on the stairs before that very same idiot appeared. 

“Morning Kitten” Jean-Jacques called amiably as he saw her awake. 

Mari just glared at him, her brown eyes narrowing as she considered him. 

_Stupid prick_

“Ouch, no need to look so mean” He laughed pulling a chair and placing it right in front of her’s. He sat down on the backwards chair crossing his forearms over the chair back as he leaned his chin against them.

“So darling, I’ve got some questions and you’re going to be answering them, ok?” He spoke softly, his voice sweet and affectionate, as if talking to a lover as he brushed his hand against the bangs that had fallen loose from her headband. 

Mari jerked her head back gritting her teeth as the chair kept her planted right where he wanted her to be. 

“Kitten, don’t make this harder than it needs to be.”

“Now tell me what’s in the crate?”

Mari considered this question. It wasn’t like knowing what was in it was that big of a deal. JJ couldn’t tell the authorities without placing a target on his back and if he told his crew it wouldn’t make much of a difference since they wouldn’t be getting their hands on it anyway. She had told her team to get the crate and Mari had absolute certainty that they had done just that. 

She tilted her head and decided this was a question she could answer. 

“2,000 kilos of opium from the Shanghai Syndicate.” 

Jean-Jacques Leroy, all of 19 years old, stared at her, his eyes wide in shock. He had had the unsettling feeling that he might be in over his head when he had kidnapped Mari but hearing her throw around _2,000 kilos of opium_ and _Shanghai Syndicate_ put things into a new perspective. 

_Shit…._

“Where is the crate now?” He asked swallowing nervously as the full scope of what he had done hit him like a ton of bricks in his gut. The Yakuza weren’t just some little gang running drug drops and stealing people’s lunch money. They were the real thing; a heavy duty mafia running thousands of kilos of contraband through the port of Hasetsu. This was no small time group and JJ gritted his teeth as panic tried to claw its way out of his stomach.

“The Yakuza compound.” Mari answered easily despite the pounding in her head and her fuzzy peripherals. She needed food, water and sleep not necessarily in that order and she needed it now. JJ and his little crew could fuck the fuck off. 

“What are you going to do with it?” Jean-Jacques asked more to distract himself from the wild thumping of his heart.

_The Katsuki were going to kill him_

“Trade it and sell it, obviously. What are you, stupid?” Mari snapped resisting the urge to growl.

“Uhm….” JJ stumbled over his words, a white noise starting to buzz in his ears. 

“I didn’t think this through….” He mumbled.

“You think, dumbass?” 

Whatever mood Jean-Jacques found himself in, Mari didn’t give a flying fuck about it. She wanted out of these ropes, a handful of painkillers and to sleep for a week. 

“Ok Kitten…” the king spoke some of his confidence coming back to his voice.

“I don’t want to die and I don’t think you want to die so let’s make a little deal…”


	10. Chapter 10

Phichit shifted against the bars of the cell the yakuza had tossed him in. He was still shirtless and the early morning was cold and drafty down in the dungeons. He glanced over at the only two other people in the dungeon with him. 

A dark-haired omega was looking at him curiously and across the aisle, a blond one had the same interested look.

“Who are you?” The dark-haired omega asked with a soft tilt of his head. 

“Uh. Phichit Chulanont.”

“What do you do?” The blond asked

“I work at a restaurant with my grandmother.”

“What kind of restaurant?” The blond asked again

“Thai food”

“Where are you from?” The brunette cut in animatedly

“Uh...South Side”

“How old are you?”  
“How tall are you?”  
“How long you been in Hasetsu?”  
“What’s your restaurant like?”  
“Wh------”

“WAIT!” Phichit yelled stopping the flood of questions from the two omegas as they blinked at him with surprise. 

“Uh, sorry, ok let’s try again” Phichit laughed a little as the omegas looked at him expectantly. 

“What’s your names?” 

“Oh I’m Yuuri”

“I’m Yuri too but it’s only got 1 U and not 2.”

“Why are you guys down here?” Phichit asked honestly curious.

“The shitty Oyabun wants to match us to shit alphas we don’t want and it kind of pisses him off.” Yuri spoke succinctly.

“Huh?” Phichit cocked an eyebrow “what does that even mean?”

Yuuri spoke up this time, “my father wants to pair us but we won’t bond with the alphas he picks. He got pissed off one day and threw us down here. It’s the most boring place on earth.”

Phichit’s eyes grew round with shock, “You’re the Oyabun’s son?!”

“I’m his omega son so he doesn’t care that much” Yuuri scoffed 

“That’s….pretty shitty…” Phichit finished off lamely

“No shit” Yuri barked with a laugh. “We’ve been down here for ages, we only get to go out when the Oyabun wants us for something like serve tea and shit. Other than that he throws nasty ass rut mad alphas down here. Pisses me off.” Yuri sneered.

“Woah shit really? How are you guys not bonded then?” Phichit asked surprised before he snapped his mouth shut with shame. _Rude much Phichit?_

“Sorry, that was rude, I was just surprised.” 

“Naw it’s fine” Yuuri spoke agreeably “it surprises us too. I mean I’m not really sure how we do it. I just know if I don’t like the alpha’s scent, I tell him so and kind of push? With my uh scent? And he goes away.” 

The brunette shrugged glancing over at Yuri.

“Yeah same. They all smell like assholes.” The blond expressed himself succinctly and Phichit laughed.

“So it doesn’t like trigger your heat or anything?”

“Well yeah, the shitty Oyabun kicks our heats all the time. But if I don’t want his shit alphas then they don’t get any, heat or no.”

“That’s…. crazy. And cool actually” Phichit spoke to the blond. “I had no idea omegas could do that, I always thought they kind of had to submit to an alpha like during heats and stuff.”

“Well, I think it’s more weird and crazy than cool. No one’s ever heard of omegas doing this kind of stuff. I mean I’m glad I don’t have to bond with my dad’s stupid alphas but it is kind of weird.” Yuuri trailed off as he tried to put his feelings into words.

“And cool” Yuri chipped in and Phichit laughed.”Yeah Yuuri. I think it’s definitely cool.”

“So hey Phichit, what are you in here for?” Yuri asked curiously. 

“Oh well, I kind of got mixed up in this mess that happened down at the port…. and the Oyabun put me here until he decides what to do with me I guess.” Phichit trailed off a lot more subdued as he remembered the very real threat to his life. 

“What happened at the port?” Yuuri asked worriedly, glancing over to Yuri. Mari, Minako and Takeshi had gone on that mission and they were some of their closest friends despite the Oyabun’s less than kind attentions. 

“Oh well, this gang the King’s Angels got the drop on the yakuza and shot them, the main guy Jean-Jacques Leroy kidnapped Mari.”

“What!?” Yuuri gasped horrified

“Yeah it’s a big fucking mess. I came here to try and help but I think the Oyabun is going to ask the Russians instead. At least that’s what I understood anyway.”

“What about the lieutenants who were shot?!” Yuri asked quickly.

“Oh they’re fine, the medics patched them up”

“And Mari?!” Yuuri’s voice was tight with anxiety.

“Well, that I don’t know, JJ shot her somewhere in the leg and hauled her off.”

“SHIT!” Yuuri punched his fist into the ground violently. 

“If only I could get the fuck out of here! I could do something!”

“Like what get your ass shot?” Yuri spoke with his usual biting sarcasm.

“Shut it Yuri!” The brunette growled. “You know we’re so much more than this omega bullshit. Hell I can hit all of Minako’s targets and you can too!”

“Yeah but what fucking good does that do when we’re trapped like rats in this shitty hellhole.” Yuri snarled 

“Are...Are you guys yakuza?” Phichit asked when Yuri had finished his angry growl.

“We were…yeah” 

Yuuri spoke heavily, defeat in his voice. “We ran missions for 4 years before we presented. I mean we’re probably rusty by now but for a while we were pretty kick ass. Took down Four-Fingered Akari, The White Snake Clan, The Chi Twins” Yuuri’s grin was proud though dim around the edges as he trailed off.

Yuri started speaking then when Yuuri fell silent. 

“The McAlisters, Peng Fan and his Girls, Shorty Bao, The Hana Sisters Sakura and Ayame. Those shitty bitches were a pain in my ass! Hell we even worked on the team that capped shitty Ol’ Yamamoto himself. That guy was a nasty piece of work, selling kids and shit.” His voice was proud too, though his eyes were trained on the wall in front of him almost as if seeing something that wasn’t there. 

“Don’t forget Red and his Dogs, that was one mean sonofabitch” Yuuri spoke up before continuing. 

“Yuri was really badass...”

“No one could catch him” he laughed, “he dropped guys three times his size like little bitches. Threw big Red into the bay twice...”

“Shut up! Idiot!” Yuri growled embarrassed, his cheeks turning red before speaking up. 

“You were pretty cool too,” the blond chuckled at last. 

“You dropped Three Pistol Penny before the bitch could even get her guns out, shitty bitch was shocked stupid” His laugh was full as it echoed off the dungeon’s old brick walls. 

“I don’t think anyone but Minako can outdraw you with a gun.”

“Argh!” Yuuri exploded with age old grief, “I am going to win one day, I swear! Goddammit!”

“I. Will. Outdraw Minako!” Yuuri spoke it like a vow, solemn with his fist pumped in the air.

“Ha!” Yuri laughed “I’ll believe it when I see it. No one draws faster than Minako….”

Phichit sat stunned as he listened to the two omegas. 

_Four-Fingered Akari, The White Snake Clan, The Chi Twins, The McAlisters, Peng Fan and his Girls, Shorty Bao, The Hana Sisters, Ol’ Yamamoto, Big Red, Three Pistol Penny..._those were some of the most notorious gangsters that had ever lurked around Hasetsu port undermining the Katsuki Yakuza. And while the yakuza were admittedly rough around the edges more prone to shoot first and ask questions later, they still had an undercurrent of honor and responsibility. They didn’t let trash gangsters run amok causing havoc around their town.

The Yakuza were scary but they limited their scary to those who ran in their circles. The Katsuki Yakuza with their black dragon bandanas around their arms were professionals. You didn’t mess with them or their town and they didn’t mess with you. 

Phichit sat in awe for a moment as he looked at the other two men until the iron door to the dungeon opened with a clang. 

-*-

It was mid-morning when the entire Bratva found themselves back at the Yakuza compound. They loitered about the cars outside the gate as the Pakhan entered to speak with the Oyabun privately. 

Viktor leaned against the roof of one of their sleek, black rental cars. 

“What do you think is going on?” Chris asked as he leaned against the car as well. 

“Not sure, the Pakhan just read the letter and told us to gear up.” Viktor spoke as he trailed his eyes over the large wooden gate again. He was dressed head to toe in black, two guns strapped to his hips and another at his lower back beneath his black coat. He had two knives tucked into his no-nonsense boots and another long knife belted to his thigh

Chris stood back a little as he stretched, “well I hope they tell us what’s going on soon.”

His knee length black coat pulling open to show four guns, two strapped to his hips and two strapped to his thighs. Otabek was much the same. All in black, his leather jacket covered two guns in a shoulder holster and two more on his hips, one more gun at his lower back. The remaining Bratva were similarly armed and dressed. Mila, Emil, Sara and Michele leaned on various parts of the second rental car. All ranking lieutenants of the Bratva, they knew how to be professional and most of them stood or leaned in silence, awaiting the Pakhan and their orders. 

-*-

Toshiya Katsuki sat across from Yakov as he gestured to the letter that lay on the table between them. 

“I would, respectfully, accept your assistance with this and offer you the 2,000 kilos of stock as compensation for your troubles.”

Yakov considered this for a moment before he looked to the letter then back to the Oyabun again.

“Katsuki-san, I will send my top men to rescue your daughter and heir as a show of good faith between our families. We can negotiate the terms after the mission has been completed successfully. The Katsuki have many things of value the Bratva may consider as recompense.”

“Is that agreeable to you?” Yakov asked as he met the Oyabun’s eyes calmly. 

The Oyabun contemplated the Russian before him. Toshiya was no fool to miss the implications in those words but at the same time, if the Russian would pit his men against 32 alphas for his daughter, he would gladly pay the price the Pakhan asked. 

“Agreed” The Yakuza offered his hand and Yakov clasped it firmly.

“We will need that guide you spoke of and a full set of two-way radios for 8.”

“Done” 

-*-

A resounding slap echoed through the basement as Mari’s face jerked to the side. 

“Bitch, you will tell them to let us go safe and sound with that crate and in return we’ll give you back in one piece. It’s a win-win situation.” JJ scowled at the alpha before him.

Mari spit a mouthful of blood onto the dirty concrete floor, her face cast to the side as she looked back at JJ, her brown eyes so dark with anger that Jean-Jacques swallowed dryly, forcing back the panic in his gut. 

_This bitch had to plead his case or the yakuza were gonna wipe him and the Angels off the map._

“Fuck you” Mari spit in his face.

“If the black dragons come, I hope they end you. You. Stupid. Fuck.” She snarled a full throated roar of all the rage she felt; all the pent up anger her alpha had been accumulating for the past 48 hours. It was loud and fierce, echoing off the basement walls and JJ stumbled back unprepared for it, his alpha pacing nervously in his chest, unsure.

“You fucking bitch!” The King of South Side lunged forward grabbing a fist full of Mari’s hair and yanking her head back. 

“What if I just slit this pretty little throat right now?” He spoke softly, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

“You must be really fucking stupid. If you kill me, no one will save your sorry asses.” Mari rolled her eyes as she stared up into JJ’s face. 

“Go on, king, kill me and see where that gets you.” Mari sneered, her lips curling up to expose her teeth. 

“Well...maybe you’re right. I shouldn’t kill you...there’s a lot of other things I could do to you first.” He leered, trailing his free hand over her chest lightly.

Mari jerked against him, her eyes dark and angry. 

“Don’t fucking touch me…” 

“Kitten, you will take my deal before the day is done. “

Jean-Jacques Leroy looked deep into Mari’s eyes letting her see just how serious he was as his hand drifted up to caress her upturned cheek.

-*-

Phichit almost fell as a beta shoved him out the front gate as he finished yanking on his newly acquired jacket. He had been given simple black cargo pants and a form fitting black shirt under a basic black jacket. It was a mystery to Phichit how they knew his exact sizes all the way down to the comfortable military style boots he had on his feet. 

Straightening to his full height, Phichit swallowed as he came face to face with the Bratva. If he thought the yakuza were intimidating, they had nothing on the Russians as all 7 of them, tall and distinctly foreign, turned to look at him. And suddenly the Thai was the unwilling center of attention as 7 sets of sharp, piercing eyes appraised him from his head to his toes.

_“This is him? What a tiny alpha”_ Mila spoke in Russian as she took stock of the slight man before them.

_“Is he even an alpha?”_ Michele asked with one cocked eyebrow trailing his eyes over the smaller man with curiosity.

_“He’s so cute and tiny”_ Sara giggled as she glanced to Viktor.

_“Now, now don’t judge a book by its cover”_ Emil laughed _“I mean look at Chris”_ He shot the tall omega a grin.

Chris returned it with an easy smile.

Unamused at their bantering back and forth in Russian, Viktor turned completely to face the newcomer. 

“Name?” He asked succinctly.

“Phichit Chulanont.” The smaller man answered. He stood tall under their eyes slamming shut his scents as he refused to show them just how much they intimidated him, all of them taller and broader than he was and for yet another time in his life, Phichit bemoaned his slight frame and small size. 

_Ugh why!?_

Viktor nodded. “Here” He handed over a two-way radio. “You are our guide then?” He asked, his accent smooth around the Japanese words, his eyes cool and focused. Phichit met his eyes then, no force behind his gaze. And interestingly enough, Viktor, obviously the more dominant of the two, allowed the younger man to do so. Taking the measure of each other, Viktor waited quietly until Phichit looked away, the Thai’s eyes unreadable as he spoke. 

“Yes” Phichit replied hooking the radio into the back of his pants and leading the wired earpiece up his back under the jacket to hook it into his ear. 

“My name is Viktor, this is Otabek, Sara, Mila, Emil, Michele and Chris” The tall Russian pointed out introducing the Bratva and Phichit met their eyes one by one politely until he landed on Chris and Phichit froze meeting those yellow green eyes. 

And it was as if everything stopped, the sounds of the Russians fading to silence in his ears. Phichit stared into those bottomless green eyes unable to breathe, unable to move, unable to think passed the racing of his heart thudding through his veins. It was like a punch to his stomach that would have left him winded if he could breathe at all. Time stood still around them and it felt like an eon had passed between their eyes. 

“----miliar with this South Side?” Emil asked adjusting his radio as he glanced to the other man. 

“Uh...ye….ah. I live there.” Phichit came back to himself slowly as if coming out of a trance, his voice oddly distant in his ears. Luck had saved his ass again since it seemed as if none of the other Russians had noticed his bizarre reaction. The younger man carefully trained his eyes away from the tall blond.

“Good, we leave now.” Viktor’s firm voice brooked no argument as he turned pulling the door open of one of their sleek black cars. And Phichit, simultaneously confused and oddly and uncomfortably aroused yanked his mind firmly into the present reminding himself that he could very well die tonight; the thought as sobering and grounding as a bucket of cold water over his head, pushing aside all the tumbling thoughts of that tall man out of his head with effort. 

-*-

Christophe Giacometti, a 27 year old lieutenant in the Russian mafia was not shocked by much, not in his line of work or his private life so when a slim, tan skinned man almost fell out the front gate in front of them, Chris had given him the same cursory glance the rest of the Bratva did. 

Their guide was small, almost delicate looking with black hair and sunkissed, caramel skin. He looked exotic and different from the Japanese they had seen so far. He was polite and respectful and proud. His back straight and shoulders back, he carried himself as though he was 3 times his size. Chris took a quick breath through his nose to see what this exotic man smelled like and was a little disappointed to discover that he had locked his scents. Which made sense really, scents were reflections of your instincts, they were personal reflections of your feelings and emotions and mature alphas were very careful about who could and could not catch their scents. 

Chris observed the other man quietly as he finished looping the two-way radio in his pants around the guns on his hips. He quirked an eyebrow in mild surprise as he watched Viktor allow the smaller alpha to meet his eyes. 

_That’s weird….and interesting_ Chris thought, wondering what it was that impressed his boss enough to meet the other man’s eyes; something unheard of between strange alphas, to do so meant the lesser dominant was either brave or stupid or both. They held each other’s gaze for a moment more before the boss threw out some casual introductions and then _Phichit_ was looking at him.

The moment those dark grey eyes met his, it was like the world tilted on its axis, everything was moving too fast and too slow at the same time. He couldn’t breathe. All he could see were those endless grey eyes pinning him to the spot and Chris forgot about everything else, about the mission, about the yakuza, about the Bratva, about thinking, about breathing. Everything narrowed to that space in time that was Phichit and his boundless grey eyes.

“----th this South Side?” 

Chris blinked slowly as those eyes drifted away from his and suddenly he could breathe again taking in a shuddering breath as he shook his head slightly.

_What the hell was that?_

Chris looked passed Emil to Phichit again vaguely hoping to catch the alpha’s eyes again and not quite sure why he wanted to do that. 

“Hey? You ok?” Mila asked over his shoulder, her blue eyes concerned as she looked at him.

“Yeah, yeah just tired,” Chris deflected, his yellow green eyes watching the Thai with a single minded intensity that would have surprised him if he had been thinking clearly.

_Get it together Christophe! It’s not like you’ve never seen an alpha before. Shit. Focus._

Chris dragged his eyes away from Phichit checking his guns one more time to distract himself more than anything else. 

“--- leave now.” 

Chris barely registered the words as he slid into the car after the rest of the Bratva and their little guide and he stifled a heavy groan as Chris realized he was sitting directly in front of that very alpha. 

Opposite him, Phichit Chulanont could not seem to keep his eyes to himself. He had watched out of the corner of his eyes as the tall blond man folded his lanky frame into the seat across from him. The man, _Chris_ was long and lean with a thick fall of golden curly hair the color of ripe wheat. Those curls trailed around his face framing those yellow green eyes, so vivid and bold. And Phichit fought to keep a hold of himself and his scents that wanted to tumble out of him and coax the smell of the other man out. 

Viktor Nikiforov, son of the Pakhan and future leader of the Bratva often ran missions on his own, his father trusting in his judgement and as such, he really wasn’t too concerned about this mission in particular. 32 alphas against his team of 7 was child’s play. Each one of his men could take out 5 a piece, easy. It was rescuing the hostage that was a little trickier.

In a full on shootout, it was always very easy for the victims or hostages to become collateral thus ending the mission in failure so Viktor decided he, Beka and Chris would infiltrate the building while Mila, Sara, Emil and Michele would stand as backup surrounding the place at its major exits, ready to come in guns blazing if shit went sideways.

He was thinking through different scenarios when Otabek nudged his leg ever so lightly. Glancing at his second, he shifted his gaze after Beka flicked his eyes over to Chris. Viktor blinked. Then blinked again. Chris was staring; his eyes trained on their new guide with a focused intensity, his yellow green eyes fixed on the alpha with a heavy, unreadable gaze.

_?_

He glanced over to Phichit who was stiff in his seat, his head turned out the window, carefully watching the scenery, his scents meticulously blocked.

_Hmm…._ And Viktor felt his lip quirk a little as he glanced at Beka again. His eyes laughing as he took stock of his friend. Chris’s back was straight as an arrow in his seat with a look in his eyes as if he might eat their guide whole. 

“You are very good at controlling your scents.” Otabek spoke at length into the silence of the car, his deep voice light and unaffected. 

And poor Phichit barely suppressed a jerk, shocked out of wherever his mind had been by the other alpha’s words. The Thai turned to Otabek, carefully avoiding that yellow green gaze that tracked him like a predator.

“....Thank you” he spoke at last, glancing up to meet Otabek’s eyes. He met the lieutenant’s eyes much like he met Viktor’s, softly and lightly; taking the measure of the man through his warm brown eyes. _Curious_ Beka thought to himself as he allowed this strange alpha to meet his gaze as if they had been lifelong friends but for some reason, that Otabek couldn’t quite pin down, this little alpha commanded respect, his eyes calm and collected and his shoulders back and proud. 

_Interesting_ Viktor quirked an eyebrow as Otabek fell to Phichit’s charms, the rough alpha waiting patiently until the smaller man dropped his gaze.

“Chris” Viktor shifted his gaze to his 2nd lieutenant, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. 

“Patch him up.”

Phichit turned curiously to Viktor. 

“No matter how good your blocking is, little one, we all wear patches on missions. You never know what will test you in the field and scents will get you killed faster than anything else.”

Phichit blinked _makes sense_. Turning away, he stopped mid-motion, his breath catching in his chest.

_WOAH……holy….shit....._

Phichit's grey eyes widened as Chris was suddenly much closer than before, maybe 6 inches between them. The blond had slid forward in his seat, those chartreuse eyes holding his and fixing him to the spot. 

_Well shit…...might as well just have the damn heart attack then since my heart just lost its goddamn mind…._

Phichit swallowed heavily, his heart leaping in his chest, rigid in his seat as the other man carefully moved the black collar of his jacket aside, a beige patch in his hand.

Phichit was quite sure he would have been hyperventilating if he could have managed to breathe passed the thundering of his heart, jumping in his chest and he swallowed dryly as Chris slipped a little closer lifting the patch to the primary gland on his neck, his eyes trapping the younger man to the spot. Phichit for his part gritted his teeth fiercely, a subtle shiver tripping its way down his spine as he felt the gentle pad of a fingertip drag a long, soft line across the sensitive gland in his neck, Chris’s eyes on him the entire time. 

_Oh no……_

Phichit suddenly took a sharp inhale through his nose as he shifted under Chris’s gaze. His eyes turning a wild thundercloud grey, heavy and dark, predatory with promise as he gave in letting Chris see exactly what his alpha thought of the blond man.

And then it was Chris’s turn to chase his runaway heart as those grey eyes snapped him to the spot. His eyes calling to him, inviting him to present himself then and there, to accept the claim from the alpha in front of him. And with a quick jerk of his hand, Chris slapped the patches over Phichit’s neck and leaned back into his seat breaking their stare quickly and efficiently.

_What the hell….. I’m not some dewy eyed virgin to lose my shit over some hot eyed alpha…._

Chris turned his head out the window trying in vain to calm his racing heart as he steadily ignored everyone else in the car on their drive to the south side. 

Viktor glanced at Otabek again, wild laughter dancing in his eyes. The whole exchange had taken maybe a minute or 2 and while the others had missed it, Viktor and Otabek bit their lips at the chuckles that wanted out. It had been a long time since they’d seen Chris so bent out of shape. And though the pair kept to themselves quietly looking out their respective windows, the weight of the tension between the two was palpable. 

The smaller alpha had leaned over towards the window again after sticking the patches on his wrists as well. Both of their scents blocked and their attentions elsewhere. It was a testament to their professionalism and maturity that if Viktor and Otabek hadn’t watched them, they never would have known.

“Viktor” Emil called after a while, “when are we doing this? It’s still pretty early.” The beta waved at the bright midday sun.

“After dark” The alpha replied unhelpfully.

“So…..what are we going to do till then? It’s only just now 1:30…”

Viktor fell silent as he contemplated that question and it was Otabek who finally turned to Phichit again.

“So, you know anywhere we can hole up for a while? Preferably with food...”


	11. Chapter 11

And that was how 7 scary Russians ended up at the Thai Rice N’ Noodle. They were all so tall and big sprawled out around the little diner tables and Phichit swallowed nervously as he wondered what his grandmother would think of the Russian mobsters who dominated most of her tiny restaurant. 

And just in time, it would seem, the 86 year old Satsuki Chulanont came out from the kitchen, a straw broom in her hand as she shooed their little black and white cat Chiyo out from behind the counter. 

“_H̄lān chāy!_” She smiled as she swept Phichit up in a hug. 

_Aw Yāy…. not now…….. _

Phichit blushed, his cheeks turning pink as he was acutely aware of the 7 Russians watching him. 

“Phichit! Where were you last night?” She asked him sternly, her dainty, wrinkly hand pulling his chin down so she could look him in the eyes. If Phichit was slight, his grandmother was even smaller, her head just touching the top of his shoulder. 

“Uhm…” He couldn’t very well tell her that he spent the better part of the night running around with bleeding yakuzas. 

And while Phichit stood there wracking his mind for some sort of plausible excuse, she brightened up immediately moving to hold his cheeks with both her hands.

“Oh! Phichit!”

“Did you finally get a lover? I’ve been telling you for years you need to settle down. _H̄lān chāy_ I’m not getting any younger you know. Oh who is it Phichit? Is it Haruki, that boy’s always liked you or Mei, she did bring you---”

_Why Yāy……..why…. God.....ugh I wanna die…._

Phichit could feel his ears turning red as he grimaced, the soft snickers and chuckles coming from the other side of the restaurant turning him positively scarlet.

“_Yāy_ we have guests today, my friends are here” 

Phichit carefully pulled himself out of his grandmother’s arms wishing whole-heartedly that the floor would swallow him whole as he heard more snickering coming from the Russians. 

“Oh how wonderful!” Satsuki smiled, the laugh lines framing her face charmingly as she looked at the 7 gangsters in her restaurant and promptly bustled over with some menus.

“Phichit get your friends some water! And make sure you grab the little jar of lemons.”

“Yes _Yāy_” 

Phichit sighed as he turned back around to the kitchens. It seemed that today was going to be a very long day.

-*-

“Hello my dears” Satsuki smiled as she offered menus all around, her warm smile pulling one in return as the Russians blinked at this charming grandmother. 

“Ma’am” Viktor spoke politely accepting the thin plastic menu.

“Well aren’t you just gorgeous. Phichit never told he had such beautiful friends” She smiled around at the rest of them. A little wisp of a thing at 86 years old, Satsuki Chulanont wrapped all 7 of them in waves of affection and kindness. Her scent so rich and soft, lavender and chamomile. And even though the patches limited their senses, they could smell it, warm on their noses. 

The Russians smiled back at her a little awkwardly unused to such open affection and motherly attention. The Bratva was the recipient of may kinds of scents, anger, violence, lust on occasion but kindness and affection was a rare thing from outsiders and it made them shift in their seats, though not unhappily. 

“Right! You must be hungry! Let me fix you right up.” She nodded sharply calling over her shoulder. 

“Phichit! 2…” She glanced back at them before gracing them with another sweet smile.

“4 dumpling trays and some spring rolls. I’ll make sure you have the best food this side of Hasetsu!”

The bubbly woman gave them one last smile before bustling off to the kitchens.

_“She’s so cute!”_ Sara spoke in Russian nudging Mila. 

_“She really is, just a tiny little thing”_ Mila smiled softly as she watched the older woman disappear into the kitchens. 

_“Hmph, whatever --- hey ouch!”_ Michele yelped holding his side as Sara elbowed him

_“Stop it Michele! You’re always such an ass!”_

_“Sara!”_

_“Now, now children behave!”_ Emil cut in good-naturedly, his Russian full of cheer.

Viktor looked at them with one arched eyebrow before canting his eyes over to Chris who had been strangely silent this whole time. The leggy blond had a far away look in his eyes as he stared off out the window. He looked distant and solemn and it was not a look they were used to seeing on his flirty, friendly lieutenant. 

“Chr----”

The blond’s head suddenly whipped around as Phichit stepped out of the kitchen, a large serving tray on his shoulder piled high with steaming plates of food. 

“I hope you guys are hungry” He laughed, seemingly completely at ease with the Bratva as he expertly maneuvered the heavy tray balanced on his shoulder. 

Chris swallowed dryly as he let his eyes trace the alpha walking towards them. His legs were firm and toned, his chest hard under the tight black shirt he wore and Chris couldn’t help it really when his green eyes traveled the length of Phichit’s flexed arm as it held the heavy tray, his bicep curving out around the black shirt sleeve. 

“You’re drooling…” Beka whispered low enough that only Viktor and Chris could hear; the two sitting closest to him. 

Chris jerked his eyes away meeting Otabek’s as a red flush tinged his nose, something rare and wondrous since nothing ever seemed to phase the blond.

“I am no...t!” He hissed back, his words trailing off as Phichit popped a stand opened and settled the tray down.

“Here you go...my grandmother thinks you’re all too skinny” he laughed again and Chris bit his lip as his rich laugh caressed his ear and slid down to settle into his belly, warming him up from the inside.

Chris conceded that the small alpha was handsome, exotic even with his thick, straight black hair and warm, tan skin but it was his laughter that made him beautiful. His smile so similar and yet so different from his grandmother’s and Chris knew with absolute certainty that if it weren’t for the patches, Phichit’s scent would be just as light and just as full of affection as her’s had been.

Phichit quickly slipped the dishes out on top of the table and the Russians stared at all the plates of food. There was easily enough food for 15 people at least; plates of fragrant soups with shrimp and lemongrass, bowls of chicken and coconut stew, spicy fruit salads and pan fried noodles, dishes piled high with fried rice some covered in sauteed basil and pork, others in fried chicken and cashew nuts and still others with zesty, spicy beef slices. 

The Thai efficiently placed smaller plates in front of them and passed out some chopsticks, his easy smile faltering as he held out the last pair to Chris. His grey eyes meeting the blond’s with what felt like an electric current snapping between them and Phichit bit his cheek hard enough to taste blood in an effort to keep from crawling over that table and burying his face in the other man’s neck. 

_Keep it together Phichit...shit…..his lips look so…...fuck….I….I.... want…..him…..I want him falling apart under my mouth. I want his pleasure on my tongue…..I want his hands in my hair…..his lips on mine…._

Chris took the chopsticks gingerly, slowly, unable to look away from those sharp dark eyes burning into his own, heavy and wild with promise. The tall blond swallowed again trying to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth for what felt like the hundredth time as Phichit’s eyes almost seemed to caress him as though his gaze was the hand that wanted to grab him and pull Chris flush against him. 

_“Vkusno!”_ Emil smiled “this looks great!” 

Effectively snapping the spell, Phichit pulled back from the table blinking rapidly, his black lashes fluttering as he sought to get a hold of himself. 

_Oh….Fuck…..Phichit…..get it together….!_

“Enjoy guys, I’ll be in the kitchen for a while helping clean and doing some prep for tomorrow.” 

Phichit took a cursory glance at the clock on the wall that read 4:40. It would be at least another 3 hours before nightfall afforded them the advantage they’ve been waiting for. 

“I’ll bring some cards out in a bit since we’re going to be here for a while.” He called over his shoulder as he headed back to the kitchen. He bit back a sigh as he swore he could still feel those green eyes on him. 

_“He’s so…?”_ Sara mumbled in Russian around a mouthful of chicken and coconut.

_“Weird?”_ Michele supplied slurping a noodle off his chopstick awkwardly, the utensil foreign in his hand. 

_“Chill...like he’s totally not phased at all?”_ Mila continued as she served herself some basil and pork.

_“I dunno maybe he does this all the time?”_ Emil, ever cheerful if a bit airheaded sucked on a tangy piece of shrimp.

_“Does what all the time idiot?"_ Michele groused trying to catch another noodle with his awkward chopsticks.

_“I don’t know host foreign gangsters?”_

_“Pfft”_ Viktor chuckled as he listened to his crew talk amongst themselves, his eyes darting back to Chris. Chris, one of his best friends for the better part of 12 years; always flirty and friendly with an easy smile on his face sat stiff and uncomfortable in his seat, his eyes downcast. 

“Chris, smoke?” Viktor asked him after a moment. 

“Yeah” the blond looking relieved at the suggestion. Unfolding his lanky body from the little restaurant booth, the pair stepped outside into the warm afternoon. 

They took a moment to light up, both puffing thick clouds into the orange glow of the afternoon, the sun just now starting to curve closer to the horizon. 

“What’s up with you?” Viktor asked after a while leaning his back against the side of the worn down building with its little wooden sign. 

“I….I don’t have a fucking clue….” Chris mumbled morosely as his lips fiddled with the end of his cigarette. 

“It’s like I’m losing my mind….”

Viktor considered his friend, “Is it just about him? Phichit?”

Chris faltered leaning his tall frame against the same faded white wall of the little Thai Rice N’ Noodle. He was quiet for a long moment, just breathing out long curls of smoke into the early evening air.

Viktor stayed silent as well giving Chris the time to sort through his thoughts. 

“It’s….it makes no sense.” He finally finished as though that summed everything up nicely. 

“Does he make your heart race?” Viktor asked quietly, curiously.

“Yes”

“Does it make you feel like you can’t breathe?”

“.......yes……”

“Do you want him?”

“.............................................................”

“I….…...yeah……” Chris mumbled. “And that makes no fucking sense Vitya!”

“He’s not my type! And hell even if he was, I shouldn’t want him this bad. I mean I just met him what 4 hours ago?! Shit! I’m not in heat, I’m not even horny. We’re running a mission for fuck’s sake. Explain this to me…..” 

Chris scuffed his boot against the crack in the concrete of the sidewalk in front of the little Thai restaurant with feeling. 

“...............” Viktor considered his friend and sighed. 

“I don’t know, it…. it sounds like what happens to me when I see Yuuri….”

“Yeah, like what happens when I see my Yuri…” Otabek spoke shutting the restaurant door behind him as he held out his hand for a cigarette, leaning back to rest his weight on the wall between them. 

“It makes no sense” Otabek spoke quietly, with feeling. 

“No fucking sense at all but I….want Yuri. I want to bed him and I want to claim him. I want to take him back to my den and protect him. I want to cherish him and grow old with him.”

“Chris……” Otabek looked over meeting the omega’s eyes sincerely. 

“I’ve met him twice.” He held up two fingers, unable to explain anymore how confusing and unreal everything felt, how utterly impossible his feelings were. 

“It’s like I’ve gone mad.” Beka spoke at last looking up at the rich oranges and purples of the sunset. 

“I…. I’ve never wanted to bond…. Beka…. Ever….”

“I don’t want a collar around my neck for an alpha to pull whenever the asshole feels like it.” Chris trailed off taking another drag before continuing slowly, trying to put his feelings into words. 

“I don’t want to be owned…. omegas are shit in this world and I don’t want some asshole alpha to make it worse….. I don’t…. I don’t want to be a pet…” his heart in his voice as Chris’s words tapered off and he puffed another cloud into the evening air. 

“...I don’t know Phichit at all. What if he’s the same as all the rest…..?”

Otabek considered this and Viktor spoke quietly. 

“All you can do is get to know him...I mean I don’t know Yuuri either. What if he’s some whiny, sniveling “yes sir, no sir” omega and I get stuck with him for the rest of my life…?”

“What if Yuri smells like shit and we only fuck during our cycles?” Otabek added, real concern evident in his voice. 

“What if Yuuri’s stupid and we have nothing to talk about?” the Russian heir’s worries transparent in his voice. 

“What if he has a hairy ass and farts in his sleep” Beka spoke seriously after a moment, a twinkle in his dark eyes.

“What if he talks in his sleep and snores like a freight train?” Viktor glanced over at Chris with a little quirk of amusement lifting the corner of his lips. 

“Naw... that’s Yakov…. the Pakhan can wake the whole house in the middle of night” Chris laughed at last. A smile playing around his mouth. 

Viktor and Otabek laughed at that, all too familiar with Yakov’s snores. 

“I’m gona get some food if those pigs didn’t eat it all.” Chris turned, his face light.

“Hey” Viktor called as he ground the cigarette butt into the sidewalk with his heel. 

“There’s nothing we can do about it right now, so just focus tonight ok? Phichit and his hairy ass can wait til tomorrow.” 

Chris laughed at that, his mirth shaking his tall, lanky body before he tossed a grin over his shoulder and stepped back into the restaurant feeling just that little bit better. 

-*-

“_Mila_” Viktor’s muffled, staticky voice came on over the tiny earpiece in everyone’s ears. 

“_In position_” she spoke softly, crouching next to Emil against the concrete wall that wrapped around the wide roof of the shady little bar Phichit had directed them to. They would guard from the roof both watching the roof door and covering both the front and the back exits from above. 

“_In position_” Sara whispered into her mic as she and Michele crouched low to the ground just across the little alley that ran in front of the bar’s only rear exit. They used the large dumpster as a cover as they watched the door with sharp eyes. They were betting on Mari being in the basement which meant the only two ways to get in or out were through the main bar entrance which Viktor and Otabek would go through or through the back door which she and Michele were guarding. 

“_In position_” Chris spoke as he leaned against the wall of the little pawnshop that sat right in front of the bar. He was leaning right where the street lamp didn’t quite reach, almost disappearing in plain sight. He would cover the entrance after the other 3 had made it in just in case the trash tried to take itself out the front instead of the back. 

“_In position_” Phichit spoke over the line as he stood ready a little ways back from the main entrance to The Bar. He wore a red leather jacket with King’s Angels splashed across his back and after receiving an affirmative he tucked the earpiece under his collar. The radio would stay live to hear what Phichit heard once he stepped inside. 

Viktor and Otabek would wait just outside until Phichit confirmed or denied Mari’s presence at which point they would try to either sneak into the basement if possible, or just walk in the front door depending which way Jean-Jacques Leroy decided to go.

-*-

“AHHG!” Mari coughed, choking wildly, yanking her head back and trying to breathe passed all the water in her mouth and nose.

Jean-Jacques rubbed her wet head soothingly. “There there kitten, just agree to the terms. We get the crate, they get you; you don’t kill us now or later and we won’t kill you now…. or later.”

Mari shuddered as she struggled to breathe, water streaming out of her nose and mouth as she hacked, desperately trying to speak passed the pain in her chest and lungs.

“F….f…...u…….ck….yo…..you” She wheezed staring up at the King of South Side, her eyes red and her lashes wet. 

“Tsk” JJ shook his head solemnly, “wrong answer kitten” and he grabbed her head and shoved her face back into a bucket of water, holding her there as she thrashed, her body jerking with the effort to free herself. 

Jean-Jacques Leroy looked down at Mari for a moment, his blue eyes cold and empty before he released his hand letting her fling her head back, her chest heaving as she choked, water running down her face. 

“You look good like this kitten. You really do.” He slid his hands under her slumped body to grab her breasts with both hands. 

“Hmmm…” He hummed pleasantly as he let his fingers caress her nipples, hard from the cold water. 

“Do….Don’t touch….me” Mari spoke hoarsely trying to catch her breath, her chest heaving under his hands. 

“Accept the deal kitten” JJ’s command was strong in the basement as he continued to pull and tug her nipples, twisting them painfully. 

“Boss…” Nobunari Oda called from the doorway.

“Yeah?” the alpha called as he continued to stare down at Mari, tugging and pulling at her chest relentlessly.

“The guys are here, they’re all pumped.”

“Good, Nobunari, we’re going to run this town. These yakuza fucks are done.” The king spoke, confidence rolling off him in waves as he finally let her go. 

“Take a breather kitten, I’ll send someone down to fuck with you in a minute.” JJ grinned down at her. 

“I mean unless you take the deal.”

Mari shook her head, “never, bitch…”

The King laughed, “Have it your way kitten, daddy’s going to want you back so take the deal and no one dies. Don’t take the deal then you and your daddy die. I’ve got 32 alphas and a fuck ton of guns but I’ll let you choose darling.”

“Fuck you” Mari spat

Jean-Jacques whistled as he walked up the stairs, the door slamming shut behind him.

Mari shook her head lightly to try and clear out the ringing in her ears and the fog in her mind. Once JJ had realized she wasn’t going to bargain and she wasn’t going to save their asses he changed his tune and the 19 year old whelp turned from a two bit thug to a full blown gangster. He threatened her with everything he could think of before plunking down a bucket of cold water and unceremoniously shoved her face into it. 

Mari tilted her head to the side letting water fall out of her ear and she shook her head again trying to get her bearings. As far as she could tell night had fallen if she could go by the dirty little window that sat up high on the wall. She blinked a few more times as she sagged against the chair, only the tight pull of the ropes holding her upright. It was a blessing really that JJ was so green around the ears. 

His techniques were sloppy and inexperienced and though the water dunking was truly unpleasant, JJ didn’t know enough to make it the torture he intended it to be. The sad truth was Jean-Jacques Leroy was just some two bit thug trying to play a game he knew nothing about. The Yakuza would come and they would kill him and every member of his crew. 

It didn’t matter that most of them were still young and newly presented. It didn’t matter that most of them hadn’t meant any real harm. It didn’t matter that some of them still attended high school, or that some of them hadn’t even had their first kiss. None of that mattered because the moment the King’s Angels had stepped into Setsuri International armed to the teeth, they had sealed their fate. The black dragon of the Katsuki would come for them and nothing and no one could stop it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the most complicated chapter for me to write and I really hope the action makes some kind of sense...

Phichit was sitting in a far corner of the bar inconspicuously drinking a beer as he looked around the room. It was chock full of alphas, every single one of them wild, their scents flooding the room with cocky confidence and testosterone that was thick enough to choke on. The Thai glanced at the bartender as the man came back over; a tired, weary look on his face as if the weight of the world was too much for his shoulders. 

“What you want?”

“Another beer and I’llllllll tab o…..ut.” Phichit spoke with a slur in his voice, his eyes taking stock of the situation. It didn’t look good, every single alpha was packing heat; some had one gun, some had two so no matter which way this went down, someone was getting shot. 

“$7”

“Ohkay, o….ne sec” Phichit pulled his wallet out, listing a little to the side. 

“He…..y I’v…..e ooooo…..nly got _33_ c…..an you bre….ak that?”

“What? Yea give it here, _fucking drunk_” 

“Ah….S….shit I’m so…..rry there’s _dirty marks on every single one_, I work in a…...a…….a kitch…...kitchen so I get greassssse everywhere. Let me clean it a bit. Sssshit some of them have more than one. Let me go wash it for youuuuu, which way’s the bathrooooooom, is it that way?” Phichit pointed sloppily at the door right in front of him.

“What way?”

“That way, _that door behind the bar_”

“What? That’s not a bathroom, that’s a basement.” The bartender snapped annoyed at having to field yet another drunk alpha. 

“Weeeellll let meeeee go wassssshhhhhh it for you….” Phichit lurched to his feet. 

“It’s fine!” the bartender snatched the money from Phichit’s hand and the smaller man settled back into his seat. 

Viktor glanced at Otabek, mildly surprised that Phichit came through so effectively. He wasn't very good at it but his acting and his quick thinking were impressive nonetheless. The Thai wasn’t Bratva so it wasn’t like anyone was suddenly going to teach him their code words but the man had gotten them the answers they need, quickly and convincingly. 

_33 heavily armed alphas, basement’s through the door behind the bar_

Chris listened intently over the line as the rest of the Bratva waited for Phichit’s signal, all 7 of them wincing as another voice boomed through their ears. 

-*-

“HELLO ANGELS!!!” The King called across the wild bar. Young, cocky alphas sat on every surface, alcohol on their breath, red jackets on their backs and guns in their waistbands. 

“KING!” 32 voices chorused back to him. 

“I got a little surprise!” Jean-Jacques grinned as he grabbed a beer from the Angel sitting closest to him and throwing his head back to chug it.

“GAH! HA!” He slammed his mug into the table. 

“By this time tomorrow, those yakuza dogs will be done for! We’re taking over this town, JJ Style!”

The young alphas scattered around him started to cheer punching their fists in the air yelling and stamping their feet, the pungent scent of agitated alpha sour in the air.

“Get me a beer!” JJ barked over his shoulder in the general direction of several of his crew members. 

“Boss…” Isabella stepped up to him sliding a mug into his hands, her legs long under her red leather mini-skirt, the King’s Angels jacket over her shoulders. 

“Thanks babe, now I’ve got to get back to my other babe” He spoke loudly making the alphas around him grin as he threw her a wink and he turned to head back into the basement beer in hand.

Phichit stretched and casually moved to a pool table on the far end of the bar as far away as he could get from the crowd of alphas laughing and cheering, drunk on their overconfidence. Leaning forward to rack the pool balls, Phichit whispered against his collar. 

"_33 with king, come in shooting or come in getting shot. Alphas out of control, drunk, packing. King’s in the basement with babe, probably Mari._"

Straightening back up, Phichit grabbed a cue stick and angling forward took the break-shot scattering the balls all across the table. 

-*-

“Haaah...haaa” Mari panted raggedly as JJ let her up for air after another dunking in the bucket. 

“Kitten….just accept, I can’t imagine this being any fun for you…” The King looked down at her, her face red from exertion, water streaming down as her chest jumped rapidly with the need to breathe.

“Stu….u….pid…..f….fuck” Mari gasped “they’re going to kill you and all your little whelps.” Mari turned her dark eyes to JJ meeting his and letting him see the truth in them.

“Nothing you do is going to change that.” She spoke hoarsely glaring at him despite her panting breaths. 

“Tch” JJ glared, panic threading its way through his scent. 

“Fuck you! You Bitch!” The alpha lashed out delivering a punishing punch to her face. Mari’s head jerked to the side with a loud crack.

She felt her head go light, a loud ringing in her ears as black gathered at the corners of her eyes before darkness claimed her, dropping the yakuza in her chair. 

“Fuck….” Jean-Jacques gritted as he realized Mari had fallen unconscious.

_They’re going to kill you…. they’re going to kill you……...they’re going to kill you….._

Reverberating around and around his head, Mari’s dark eyes so sure and certain. 

“Fuck….stupid bitch!” He spat as he turned on heel intending to grab another drink or two.

_What the fuck does that bitch know...I’ve got 32 alphas, those yakuza fucks can’t do shit..._

-*-

“_Where’s the exit door?_” Viktor spoke quickly hoping Phichit could hear him before the Thai moved his head away from the earpiece tucked under his collar. 

Phichit stood for a moment changing angles as he spotted the stripped ball he wanted to sink into the right pocket. 

“_It’s---_” 

Phichit’s staticky voice broke off as the Russians were treated to a throaty female purr. 

“Hey handsome...” 

Phichit narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he followed through with his shot landing the 12 in the far right pocket. 

“Hey doll...” The Thai turned to the pretty woman who slid up to sit on the pool table next to him. He couldn’t quite tell if she was a beta or an omega but she sure as hell wasn’t an alpha with the way her horny scent washed over him, strong enough he could sense it over the patches on his neck.

_Thank god for these patches…._

Phichit sent a litany of gratitude to Chris as he focused on his next shot. The pheromones falling off this woman was ridiculous. She was either in heat or wearing some kind of perfume. Either way it was not what he wanted. He didn’t want this curvy redhead, her breasts overflowing and her skirt too tight. 

He wanted _long and lean with a mess of golden curls and wild yellow green eyes._

“Hey doll, wana help me with this shot?” 

Phichit grabbed the woman by her hips moving her a little wincing as she giggled in his ear. 

“Oh!....I like your hands” She trailed off with a flirty smile at him. 

“Yea just like that, _directly across from the front door and a little to the right._ Yup doll aim just like that towards the bar and the _second door that leads outside._”

“Oh!” The woman gasped softly. “Looks like the King’s back...” she laughed lightly leaning her whole body against Phichit. The Thai turned his head to see JJ sitting on a barstool close to the basement door, chugging another beer.

“Yeah I see him doll, _he’s sitting right by the bar on the left side_, right?”

“Yea” the woman replied, “but who cares about him, I like you alpha…. you want to get out of here?” She trailed off licking her lips seductively. 

-*-

Viktor spoke through the mic quickly and succinctly. 

“_Mila, Emil back exit. Sara, Michele cover them then follow. Keep Leroy off Mila. Mila you should enter next to the bar, get Mari and come up if you can or stay down if you can’t. Chris cover us then follow. Let’s make this fast and quick._”

“_Shoot?_”

“_Only if they do_”

“_Copy_”

Phichit listened as he buried his head in the redhead’s neck letting her giggles muffle the earpiece he was curled against as he distracted her with teasing little bites. Her perfume was giving him a headache and her giggling was irritating so as soon as Viktor stopped speaking, Phichit straightened back up. 

“Hey doll, grab me a beer would ya?” He gave her a little nudge off the pool table leaning forward to line up his next shot. He could feel her pout with some annoyance as he ignored her preparing himself for what was coming. He glanced to the doors, the entrance door was closer to him but the back door was closer to the basement. 

As soon as Mila came through that door she would go for Mari so the best thing would be to cover her no doubt. Phichit furrowed his brow as he wished Viktor would have given him some clear cut instructions too. As it was he ended up scoping out some young and very drunk alphas who he might be able to lift a gun off of. Not that he’d ever shot one but under the circumstances he’d rather have one than not.

_And really, how hard could it be to shoot a gun?_

Intending to do just that, Phichit ambled closer to them under the pretense of getting another drink from the bar and it was at that moment that all hell broke loose.

Several things happened in quick succession, the backdoor flew open with a bang as a black streak with auburn hair leapt in and vaulted over the bar in a flash; Emil, Sara and Michele stepping inside with their guns drawn up and out covering the exit. At the same time, the front door slammed open as Viktor, Otabek and Chris marched into the bar, a gun in every hand and held out in either direction and in the confusion, Phichit reached over and snatched a very drunk Angel’s gun right out of his pocket before ducking down out of the way. 

The bar erupted in absolute chaos with alphas cursing and swearing, scrambling for their guns and girls shrieking in panic, glasses and bottles breaking as they got pushed off of tables. JJ took one look at the door and lunged for his guns pulling them up immediately before standing at an angle one gun facing the Bratva at the front door, the other one the back. 

Viktor stood framed by Chris and Otabek at the front entrance. The Russians were tall, professional and intimidating with their black guns carefully trained on each section of the bar. Dead center, Viktor smoothly lifted his arm and shot two warning shots into the ceiling in quick succession under the pandemonium that was the bar. 

The Bratva stood silent waiting as they bracketed the exits. Viktor allowed the ceiling dust to clear as a hush fell over the room, there was easily 50 people crouched around the tables and chairs, the acrid scents of panic and confusion filling the large open bar. 

“Move and we shoot.” Viktor’s voice was clipped and cold as he let his eyes trail over the frozen alphas staring at him with wide eyes.

_This is going better than expected….._ Phichit thought as he leaned against the far wall well out of range of the Bratva. He quickly slipped out of the red jacket dropping it to floor, happy to be rid of the offending thing.

“What the fuck is this?!” Jean-Jacques Leroy barked, the only alpha still standing. He stood at an angle, his head turned so he could look Viktor in the eye, his arms held up straight out to point one gun forward and one back.

“You have something we want and we’re not leaving until we get it.” The Russian’s distinct voice carrying through the room, eerie in its silence. 

“This has nothing to do with you!” JJ raged, his scent heavy with anger. 

“What we do or don’t do has nothing to do with you. Now. Hand. Her. Over.” Viktor’s dominance washed through the room lightly, just a taste of what was to come if the Russian got serious.

“FUCK YOU! ANGELS!” 

And Jean-Jacques Leroy pulled the trigger.

-*-

Mila scrambled down the steps cursing as she almost tripped, the basement too dark as her eyes struggled to adjust to the dim room. Shaking her head lightly she fished out her phone flipping on the flashlight.

“Mari?” She hissed quietly finally looking around, the pale glow from her phone casting a wide arc of light.

“Shit” the lieutenant swore as she spied the other woman tied to a chair, her head lying listlessly to the side, a vivid black bruise taking up most of her cheek. Mila leapt forward grabbing the knife strapped to her thigh as she quickly cut the alpha loose. She pressed experienced fingertips to the pulse point in Mari’s neck and sighed in relief as it thudded rhythmically under her hand. 

“Alright up you go.” She stood hefting the woman over her shoulder just as she heard the first telltale crack of gunfire above her head.

“shit...” 

-*-

Viktor dived to the side barely avoiding the shot as another flew over his head. All of a sudden those 32 alphas were up on their feet, guns in their hands as they emptied their clips peppering the wall with black holes. 

“Fuck!” Otabek cursed as he threw himself to the side, knocking over a table to use as cover, Chris sliding in beside him.

The blond popped his head over the table taking 5 quick shots and 5 alphas tumbled to the ground, their red jackets making it almost too easy just like moving targets, before yanking himself backwards behind the table as bullets exploded over his head. 

“5 a piece, ain’t bad” Chris laughed “I bet I can drop more than you!”

“In your dreams” Otabek grinned moving quickly to take a glance over the battered table they were using as he spied 3 alphas running towards them.

“Loser buys the beers!” Beka threw over his shoulder as he squeezed the triggers on both of his guns dropping all 3 alphas to the floor.

“Deal” Chris grinned reloading his guns before leaning to the side and shooting off another round. 

Across the room, Emil, Sara and Michele were firing off round after round at the alphas charging them, dropping them quickly and efficiently. The trio worked seamlessly together, simultaneously covering and blocking each other so that they could reload their guns without taking a bullet to their backs. No one could deny the weight of the Bratva’s skills as they cut meticulously through the raging alphas. 

Viktor cursed as a bullet grazed his side ripping through his jacket and continuing on to embed itself into the wall. He skidded behind a booth, rapidly reloading his guns before crouching forward to look over the top of the green loveseat. He ignored the burn radiating from his side; at least the bullet hadn’t hit him full on. He dropped 8 alphas in a row, one right after the other in a smooth line from left to right as he spied the king. Jean-Jacques Leroy dropped his empty guns to the floor and turned towards the basement door. 

_Oh no you don’t_

Viktor took aim and with two quick jerks of his hand sent bullets whizzing through the air straight for the open back of the King of South Side.

Whether by instinct or self preservation, JJ lunged to the side, the two bullets slamming into the ground where he had just been. 

“FUCK!” He growled snatching a gun from the alpha on the floor. He was dead or unconscious but it didn’t matter to JJ. Nothing mattered except getting out of that bar alive. 

Phichit spun on his foot avoiding a fist before ducking bullets as he swung his arm around taking his very first shot. The gun felt foreign in his hand and his whole arm jerked, unprepared for the recoil and that bullet landed right between the other alpha’s eyes. The Thai then jumped behind an overturned table.

_I don’t have very many bullets…_

He knew without extra bullets there wasn’t much he could do but he did know that he had at least 5 more rounds in the gun he had lifted off the drunk alpha who was currently laying on the floor either dead or dying. Phichit didn’t care much one way or the other; at this point it was getting Mari and getting out alive, King’s Angels be damned. 

He took a peek around his table as he heard JJ’s explosive voice as the alpha sent another rain of bullets around the room.

“FUCK” Otabek swore as he slapped a hand to his arm, a stray bullet ripping through his bicep. He could see Viktor out of the corner of his eye dropping alphas like flies every one of his bullets dead center, right between their eyes. Next to him, Chris dumped one of his empty guns and shoved a cartridge into another as he crouched low to ground from behind the table. He dodged another bullet that went whizzing passed his head close enough it ruffled his hair. 

“You ok?” He called over his shoulder taking a quick glance at the Kazakh.

“I’ll live” Beka gritted out as he took another shot dropping a female alpha to the dirty bar floor. 

Chris took another peek around the battered wooden table. He watched as JJ started to run, one of Viktor’s bullets punching into his arm but the alpha was too far gone to feel it. 

_I am going to take that Russian Motherfucker with me! _

Jean-Jacques was gone, nothing but raging, snarling alpha in his place as the man threw himself forward towards the booth Viktor was using for cover. He side-stepped another rain of bullets closing in on silver haired man with single-minded focus. 

“Shit Beka!” Chris swore as he leapt out from behind the table.

“VIK----” 

Phichit snapped his head towards the sound as he saw Chris lunge forward intending to intercept JJ but the other alpha sensed it and turned, raising both of his guns towards Chris perfectly inline with the omega’s chest.

Time seemed to slow down then; a white noise echoing in his ears and Phichit was moving. Moving before he even realized it, springing forward he slammed into the blond throwing Chris across the room as he heard two dull cracks and suddenly he hit the floor, fire arcing along his body as the bullets punched into his chest and his shoulder. 

“FUCK!?” Chris scrambled off the ground ducking another bullet as he dashed across the floor, skidding to a halt next to the smaller man who had just saved his life.

_Phichit!? _

Viktor jumped back as a bullet missed him by a hair hitting the green booth in front of him as he pivoted his body avoiding another shot. He continued his turn, his right arm swinging up in front of him as he leveled the gun right between the king’s rage-mad eyes.

-*-

Sara ducked another bullet as she twisted her body, her leg kicking out in an arc and throwing the charging alpha into the wall as Michele leveled one shot at his head, shooting again almost immediately to drop another alpha that appeared behind Emil as the other beta slammed the butt of his gun into yet another alpha’s head, the alpha collapsing to the floor. 

Emil yelled over the deafening roar of gunfire, “I’m out!”

“I’m not!” Sara yelled throwing a magazine over her shoulder as she leapt over a table taking a wild shot at another alpha shooting his gun out of his hands before she leveled her arm and sent another bullet straight between his eyes. 

Michele turned in a round-house kick knocking a female alpha down as he felt a heavy shove throw him forward out of the way of a bullet. 

“FUCK!” Emil cursed as he felt the impact of a shot in the back of his leg. 

Michele spun on his foot, his eyes darted over his shoulder as he noticed Emil had thrown him out of the way and swore as well.

“FUCK EMIL?” 

“I’m fine” the beta gasped, his hand pressing against the bullet hole in his thigh. Sara leveled her guns over their shoulders to cap two more King’s Angels. 

“I’ll cover you, get to the---SHIT!” Sara jerked as a bullet struck her shoulder, the force making her stumble backward.

“SARA!”

“FUCK MICHELE, GET EMIL BEHIND THE BAR NOW!”

The dark haired woman yelled fiercely as she spied Emil listing to the side. The bullet had hit deep and the beta couldn’t seem to stand. Sara resisted clutching her shoulder as she covered for them. Her shoulder screamed in pain but she would live. 

Emil shook his head sharply pulling away from Michele and turning towards another charging female. 

“I’M FINE! FOR FUCK’S SAKE LET’S FINISH THIS!” Emil roared as he swung his gun arm and took 4 quick shots dropping another set of wild alphas. 

-*-

Otabek twisted his body out of the way of another rain of bullets. Lunging to the side, he glanced over as he saw Chris skidding across the ground towards Phichit. The younger alpha wasn’t moving. Feeling his heart drop into his stomach, Beka turned again avoiding a wild punch from the alpha who was suddenly in front of him. 

Otabek pivoted to the side, yanking his upper body back to avoid another swinging punch, blood splattering the floor from the wound in his arm before he planted his fist in the alpha’s face and a bullet between his eyes. The alpha dropped to the floor in a heap as the Kazakh wrenched his eyes from Chris and Phichit to get himself focused. It was too easy to get distracted with enemies and bullets everywhere. One wrong move and they were all dead. Quickly assessing the room, he saw that most of the immediate threat was over, the bar littered with 30, maybe 40 some odd bodies.

He glanced to the right quickly to check the other members of the Bratva. He watched as Sara dropped one more alpha with a bullet between the eyes and Emil took one last shot at a man lunging at Michele, dropping him too to the ground, a smoking hole in the middle of his forehead. The trio lowered their guns, their chests heaving with exertion as they surveyed the room. 

Canting his gaze to the left, Otabek could see Viktor starting to stand up. 

He watched as things almost seemed to slow down before him. Viktor pivoted to the side avoiding another bullet then swung his arm around in front of him and leveled it at the charging, crazed Jean-Jacques Leroy, the only alpha still standing in the ruined bar. 

And with one last crack, the King of South Side fell backwards his body landing in a heap on the floor; a perfect bullet right between his eyes and suddenly the bar was silent again.

-*-

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck….” 

Chris was cursing over and over as he pressed one hand into the bullet hole in Phichit’s chest, his other hand pushing against the alpha’s shoulder as he tried to stop the blood. Phichit’s face was pale and drawn, slack and motionless. 

“Oh no, fuck, fuck FUCK…”

The omega barely registered as Beka was suddenly kneeling beside him. He efficiently tore a long strip from his shirt and shoved Chris’s hand away. Quickly winding the makeshift bandage around the alpha’s chest before moving to do the same to his shoulder.

“Get Viktor, We need to go. Now.” Otabek barked, command in his voice as he willed Chris to understand. They needed to leave; there was no way no one had heard the wild shootout that had just decimated The Bar and soon enough, south side or no, the police would be there and then things really would go sideways.

“Bu--”

“NOW” Beka pressed as he stood up gathering Phichit in his arms. He turned to look over his shoulder as Mila emerged from the basement; a dark haired woman thrown over her shoulder. Michele immediately pulled the woman into his arms as they looked over at Otabek then to Viktor who ran over shoving a gun into its holster on his hip.

“GO” He huffed as he glanced at Phichit quickly; the young alpha looked so small in Otabek’s arms, blood dripping down from his body. 

The Bratva ran out the back door throwing themselves into the black car they had hidden behind the bar barely slamming the door shut as Michele peeled out of the alley with a screech of rubber.


	13. Chapter 13

Yakov was pacing, long endless circles back and forth across the yakuza veranda as he smoked what felt like his hundredth cigarette. He glanced at his watch again.

_They’re late…_

It was approaching 2 in the morning when he heard the rumble of a car outside the main gate and he took off down the steps yanking the heavy wooden gate open himself before the beta guard could even move from his post. 

He watched with his heart in his hand as the Bratva tumbled from the car exhausted, bloody and bruised. Yakov took one look at them and barked at the beta.

“Medics?!”

“Thi...this wa...y….si….sir” the beta turned quickly alarmed at the ferocity of the alpha in front of him. 

“Let’s go” he called to his lieutenants as they shuffled after him. 

_“Clean up…. a bar called The Bar, South Side. It’s a fucking mess, shootout, 30, 40 plus bodies”_

Viktor spoke tiredly as he stepped passed the older Russian lapsing into their native tongue, exhaustion robbing him of his Japanese. 

The Pakhan gave them a once over as they followed the beta around the corner towards the medical wing. Viktor was pale, his hair sweaty and messy as he pressed his jacket against his side. Next to him Otabek had a hand clamped down firmly on his bicep, long coppery lines of dried blood caking his arm as fresh blood seeped out from under his hand. 

Following him quickly, Chris looked to be in one piece, his face drawn tight with worry, his arms wrapped protectively around the little guide he held against his chest.

_Phichit was it?_

The younger alpha looked to be in bad shape, his normally warm, tan face pale and white, his chest heaving rapidly with shallow breaths. Michele trailed them also looking relatively unharmed as he hefted a passed out Mari on his shoulders. The Yakuza heir had bruises on her face and arms and a bandage around her thigh. Mila and Sara followed behind. Mila’s face was worn and tired as she glanced over at Sara. The brunette was clutching her shoulder, her knuckles white with effort as blood dripped down her arm.

Yakov sighed as he turned on his heel. The men and women of his Bratva were his family, his pack and even though the life they lived meant he would see them bloodied and bruised more often than not, that did nothing to quell the anger that warmed his chest. His alpha wanted to protect them, to keep them safe as an alpha should and Yakov had to pull himself back as he sighed roughly, the barest edge of a growl in his voice. His steps were quick and heavy as he headed into the compound to tell the Oyabun to clean up his own mess; a fire or a gas explosion should do nicely for the body count.

-*-

The medical wing of the yakuza compound was decently sized and 8 full sized cots lay side to side four against one wall and four on the other though Chris took no notice of it as he gingerly lay Phichit on the first grey cot loathe to let go of the wounded alpha in his arms. Two yakuza medics had quickly rushed over. One expertly hooking up a drip for a blood transfusion while the other cut away Phichit’s shirt and makeshift bandages to reveal two ugly wounds swollen and seeping blood. Unable to stand the sight, Chris had stepped back against the wall clutching Phichit’s cold, clammy hand in his. 

Christophe Giacometti, Viktor’s 2nd lieutenant and the Bratva’s 5th had seen his share of bullet holes, knife wounds, broken arms and legs hell he had been the cause of quite a few of them but when he saw the angry red wounds on Phichit’s chest and shoulder, he felt like his heart had dropped to his feet. He clenched his hand tight around Phichit’s as he stepped as far back as he could to allow the medics room to work. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck……_

Chris couldn’t think passed the roaring of blood in his ears, his heart cold in his chest.

_Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok_

A medic pulled a sharp scalpel out and smoothly sliced Phichit’s chest wound open before shoving a large pair of forceps in quickly yanking the bullet out. Phichit’s chest heaved in shock as his hand tightened painfully on Chris’s, a shallow whimper escaping him with the sharp jerk of the forceps. The blond gritted his teeth as he clutched Phichit’s hand even tighter wishing it had been him on that cot instead.

The medic moved to repeat the process on the Thai’s shoulder and the second medic having finished slipping the transfusion needle into Phichit’s artery immediately turned to the bleeding chest wound and expertly stitched it shut. The yakuza medics moving through the motions quickly and professionally, years of experience guiding their hands. 

Once Phichit’s bullets had been removed, one of the medics turned to Otabek while the other one moved to wash Phichit’s wounds with alcohol and this time the younger alpha gasped, a wild, ragged whine falling from his lips as the alcohol burned in his wounds, his body jerking against the pain.

“Shhh _chéri_, shhhh, it’s over, it’s over _mon amour_” Chris spoke rubbing the hand in his over and over as he tried to comfort the younger man and as soon as the medic had finished winding long white bandages around the wounds, Chris jumped forward pressing as close to Phichit as possible without climbing into the bed with him. The omega’s face dark with worry as he glanced up at the bag of blood then back to Phichit as the Thai’s face finally slackened and the alpha fell asleep, the ordeal taking its toll and dropping Phichit into unconsciousness, his hand tight around Chris’s nonetheless. 

A couple of cots over, Viktor lay on his side gritting his teeth in pain as a yakuza medic pulled tight on the stitches sealing the gash in his side. Anesthetics were expensive and hard to come by so more often than not, life on the wrong side of the law meant Viktor felt every single slice of that needle as it threaded its way around the hole in his side despite the standard strength painkillers he’d been given. He took a sharp breath and screwed his eyes tight, sweat trickling down his neck in pain as he felt the medic tie a knot and wash the wound in alcohol, the fiery burn almost overwhelming.

There were four medics in the room tending to the Russian Bratva. Otabek had been the second to get his stitches flopping down on the cot closest to the wall as he panted, exhausted after enduring the grueling procedure. He had swallowed the handful of painkillers gratefully and laid still under the ripping pain as a medic dug the bullet out of his arm then proceeded to sew the hole up quickly and efficiently.

On the cot next to the Russian heir, Emil was the next laying face down as another medic dug the bullet out of the soft tissue of his thigh. Whining softly, the beta shuddered in pain, his hands clutching the pillow as hard as he could, Michele’s large hands rubbing comforting circles into his back. Mila doing the same for Sara as the brunette gasped in pain undergoing her own stitching. It was thanks to the patches still on them that the room wasn't suffocating with wild scents of pain and unhappiness as the Bratva licked their wounds.

-*-

Toshiya Katsuki sat by his window gazing out at the dark landscape of the yakuza gardens; the old sakura tree bare of flowers, the branches gently swaying in the wind as he took a long pull of his kiseru pipe. 

He sat on his cushion in his plain white sleeping robes finally exhausted of tossing and turning restlessly. With the Bratva out after his daughter, the old Oyabun had been unable to sleep and so had taken to gazing out at his garden with forced patience. No amount of wishing would make time go any faster.

It was late maybe 1 or 2 in the morning when he heard a soft knock at his door.

“Yes?” The Japanese called over his shoulder, another long cloud of smoke curling out of his nose. 

“The Pakhan is here to see you sir.” A beta called through the door. 

“Yes, I will see him immediately.”

“Katsuki-san” Yakov greeted the man with a nod as he stepped into the room.

“Sit, tea?.....or perhaps something stronger?” Toshiya spoke gesturing to another cushion close to his and noticing the tension in the other man’s shoulders. 

“Something stronger if you have it.” Yakov spoke as he settled himself heavily onto the plush cushion.

“The Daiginjo” the Oyabun nodded to the beta who scurried off, presumably to fetch the expensive sake.

“My men have returned successful. Your daughter is resting in the medical wing with the rest of my Bratva. The Bar in South Side needs a clean up, 30, 40 bodies, maybe more.”

Toshiya’s eyes widened slightly in shock. _30 or 40 bodies?_

“And your men?” He asked using a drag on his kiseru to hide his surprise.

“Rough, all but 3 took bullets. I’m afraid your little guide may not make it.”

The Oyabun considered this just as the beta stepped in with the sake.

“Call Takeshi” he ordered as he took the tray expertly serving two cups of the rich rice wine with quick, practiced movements. 

“Nikiforov-san” Toshiya offered the sake to the Russian waiting for him to drink as he took his own sip of the sharp, sweet alcohol. They drank in silence for a while until Takeshi called through the door. 

“Oyabun-sama?”

“Enter” The old Japanese waited for his 1st lieutenant as the big man walked in still in his sleeping robes. He gave a shallow bow in deference to both men and turned to the Oyabun.

“Send a team to The Bar on the South Side. 30, 40 bodies. See to it.”

“Yes Oyabun-sama” The large alpha turning away after another bow of respect, his steps quick as he went to take care of business. And though the Oyabun nodded at his lieutenant, he kept his attention on the Pakhan, the Russian leader was silent as he drank his fill of the rice wine.

“Nikiforov-san” Toshiya spoke finally. 

“You have the Katsuki’s…. you have my...gratitude for what you and your men have done.” And the old Oyabun who bowed for no one, who deferred to no one, leaned forward, lowering his head to the other man in a rare show of respect. 

Yakov accepted this show of gratitude with dignity understanding just how much it took for an alpha of his standing to bow to another. 

He nodded his head respectfully as Toshiya straightened again.

“What will you have of the Katsuki in repayment?”

Yakov considered this as he took a moment to drink the sweet rice wine before looking the Yakuza in the eye. 

“Katsuki-san, I will have your omegas as pairs for my son and his lieutenant.”

Toshiya Katsuki blinked. Out of all the things Yakov could have asked for that request had never even crossed his mind.

“You….” the Oyabun trailed off, for once a loss for words. “You want my omegas?”

“Yes, your son for mine and the blond for his lieutenant, Otabek. Otabek is a fierce alpha and I am proud to call him my lieutenant second only to my son.”

Toshiya took a long pull on his pipe allowing the tobacco to settle his nerves as he considered the man in front of him.

“My omegas….. are rather difficult Nikiforov-san, I cannot in good conscious give them to you the way they are. They are wild and unbroken, they do not submit to alphas and I fear they will dishonor the gift I give you of them.”

Yakov took a moment to contemplate that remembering Viktor’s words from the other day.

_'They don’t…. look like unbonded omegas….I mean they don’t…look at you like an omega is supposed to look at you….He was………. like he would stare me down and...win....I suppose'_

“I’ve been trying to pair my omegas for a year now, they do not submit. I do not feel it honorable or fair to give them to you.” 

Toshiya said at last, his voice a heavy sigh as he confided in the Russian and for the first time Yakov could smell the other man’s scent; a soothing mix of wild summer tobacco and rich green tea leaves fragrant and warm. It was a good scent, a comforting scent, a scent that spoke of protection and devotion to his pack coupled with a whiff of melancholy, a soft edge of deep and profound sadness. 

Yakov considered this and amended his request. 

“Very well, Katsuki-san, I will make you a deal. As repayment for your daughter you will allow my alphas to present for your omegas. If the omegas accept, I shall take them both as mates for my men.”

Toshiya’s warm scent shifted as a spark of hope rippled through the air, the old Yakuza’s heart on his sleeve as he smiled.

“I accept your deal” He held out his hand to the old Russian who shook it, a smile on the Pakhan’s lips and the sweet smell of tobacco, green tea and hope in his nose. 

-*-

“Chris….” Otabek called from the doorway of the medical wing they had all spent the night in managing to sleep off just enough of the harsh edge of exhaustion and pain to be able to function. And while they had bitched and moaned and popped handfuls of painkillers, the Bratva were in relatively decent shape all things considered. 

“We’re going to get some food and talk with the Pakhan. You coming?”

The Kazakh looked worriedly further into the room at his friend. The tall, leggy blond was curled up in a chair at the edge of Phichit’s cot, his large hand wrapped around the smaller alpha’s, his curls against the thin blanket, his head laying on the edge of the bed. 

“No, you guys go ahead.” Chris spoke, his voice muffled and rough with exhaustion. It was clear to the other man that Chris hadn’t slept a wink.

“Ok, I’ll come get you when we know what’s going on.” Beka spoke softly as he turned to leave casting one last worried glance over the pair. The medics had said Phichit was as stable as he was going to get and they had done everything they could. Now it was up to Phichit if he was going to pull through or not. The younger man had lost a lot of blood and no one was really sure if they had made it in time.

Otabek shook his head a little as he left, leaving a little bit of his heart behind. It wasn’t like he and Phichit were lifelong friends but the little alpha had somehow wormed his way into Beka’s heart with his sunny smile and how simple and straightforward he was. He had accepted everything thrown at him and even in the heat of the moment he had been able to drop an enemy with a bullet right between the eyes and what’s more he had saved Chris’s life. The sole reason one of his oldest friends was alive and breathing was because Phichit had the heart of a lion. It would be a sad thing indeed if they lost the little alpha. 

-*-

Chris sighed for what felt like the thousandth time as he gazed at Phichit, his yellow green eyes trailing over the alpha’s face. His omega had raged and panicked and paced and yowled inside him in desperation for most of the night and now almost 12 hours later, Chris was empty, exhausted, his mind blank as he watched the rise and fall of Phichit’s chest and hoped against hope that that meant the other man would be ok.

The blond lifted the free hand that wasn’t clasped tight to Phichit’s and slowly touched the Thai’s face. He let his fingers caress his nose and trail down his cheeks before delicately feathering over the light curve of his lips. 

_He really is handsome _

Chris was too exhausted to think complex thoughts so he just continued to gaze at Phichit’s face lightly moving his hand against the alpha’s skin. He let his fingers rub the shell of his ear lightly before brushing the alpha’s soft black hair back from his forehead. Chris let his hand drift gently over his cheeks allowing his fingers to slide along the long line of his jaw to curl under his chin before slipping down the delicate curve of his neck. Phichit’s skin was soft and warm and Chris blinked suddenly as his fingers touched the edge of something rough. Tilting his head to take a better look, Chris realized dimly it was one of the scent patches. 

His thoughts hazy from exhaustion and lack of sleep, the blond tugged those patches off dropping them to the floor as he leaned forward, letting his hand caress the pink square of skin the patch had left behind. His hand moving to pull the patches from his wrists as well.

_I wonder what he smells like…_

Following through with that thought, Chris reached up and tugged his own wrist and neck patches off gasping as scents rushed over him. He shook his head trying to clear his mind.

_Shit I forgot…_

As the only ranking omega lieutenant in the Bratva, Chris was almost militaristic in policing his scents and for a majority of the time he wore patches on all his glands; on his neck, his wrists and his inner thighs to keep his omega at bay. He had grown used to limiting the scents around him so when he took that first breath with his senses wide open, he gasped overwhelmed by the smells of the room; the lingering acrid and sour scents of pain and disinfectant, the familiar scents of his pack; comforting and so different, unique to each person. But it was the spicy, smoky scent of cloves and incense that turned Chris’s world on its head.

Phichit smelled like spice; an exotic mixture of cloves and saffron. He smelled warm and rich and Chris leaned forward to press his nose into the crook of the alpha’s neck breathing deeply of the heady scent that was Phichit. 

_Mmmmmnnn_

Chris closed his eyes nuzzling the other’s skin as he rubbed against the alpha’s neck. And against the better judgement that had fled in the wake of Phichit’s scent, Chris pressed his lips against the main gland in his neck.

_Mmmmm_

It was an intoxicating scent and the blond slowly slipped his tongue out, dragging it in a long wet line across Phichit’s neck tasting the alpha in his mouth.

_Mmmm_

“Mmmmm” Phichit hummed softly, his voice rumbling against Chris’s mouth as the blond leapt back in shock.

“Phichit?!” 

“Fuck Phichit?!" 

“Phichit?! Are you ok?! Does anything hurt? Do you need some water? Are you hungry?!” 

Chris was babbling as he watched those long black lashes flutter against Phichit’s cheek before those dark grey eyes slid open slowly. 

Phichit blinked as he tried to sort out his fuzzy thoughts. He felt like he’d been run over by a truck or two, his head pounding sharply against his temples. But the one thing overwhelming everything else was the scent of wildflowers and honey. It filled his nose with sunflowers and violets, lilacs and daisies and clovers wrapped in the sweetest honey and Phichit wanted to taste it. He wanted to fill his mouth with it and taste it on his tongue. 

He couldn’t seem to think, his thoughts distant and hazy. Phichit had no notion of time or space as he woke. He blinked lazily as Chris came into focus. He couldn’t hear much of what he was saying, his ears feeling fuzzy but he took another deep breath and knew that this incredible smell was coming from the man in front of him. Perhaps if Phichit had been lucid and aware he might have been able to control himself but drunk on Chris’s scent, he reached up and grabbed the blond’s shirt tugging him forward.

_Wha?_

-*-

Viktor walked down the long empty hallway of the Yakuza compound, Otabek keeping pace with him as the two highest ranking Bratva members headed to speak with the Pakhan. They had woken in the early afternoon, starving and tired. The others had gone to get some food, preferably fried and greasy. And while they weren’t actually hungover, they might as well have been with the way their heads pounded and their stomachs clenched with nausea after the violent and stressful night they’d just endured.

Spying their boss out on the veranda with a pot of tea, they headed over plopping down beside him to hang their legs off the porch, the sun warm on their faces despite the chilly autumn breeze that blew in around them.

“Pakhan” They greeted him politely as Yakov turned to them, his eyes just as tired as they felt.

“Viktor, Beka, status?” The old Russian looked at them, a steaming cup of green tea in his hand. 

“The Bratva are picking up some food, everyone’s as good as can be expected under the circumstances except…” Viktor trailed off, a look of worry crossing his face.

“Phichit, he, he might not make it.” Otabek supplied, “he took two bullets to the chest and shoulder. He saved Chris’s life.” Beka finished off, “he was a good teammate, fast and quick on his feet. He would make a good Bratva.” 

“Oh?” Yakov considered this thinking back on the little alpha he had seen briefly the day before. 

“If he...if he pulls through I would like to invite him.” Viktor spoke quietly glancing at his father. 

“He has good instincts and a good heart. He would be an asset. And….I like him, he is a good alpha.”

“Hmmm” Yakov considered, taking another sip of his tea. 

“Very well, he is not yakuza so he is free to come with us if he so chooses. I trust you Vitya.” 

The Pakhan nodded his approval at the pair sitting next to him before he spoke again.

“Viktor, Beka, I spoke to the Oyabun. He will allow you to present for the omegas. If they accept you, you are free to take them to mate.”

Viktor and Otabek blinked back at him with surprise.

“Present? Aren’t omegas the only ones who do that?” Beka asked at last, a note of confusion in his voice.

Yakov chuckled at their wide owlish blue and brown gazes.

“It is not a common thing but the Oyabun had some concerns. His omegas don’t submit to alphas. Apparently he has been trying to match them for months now. Even in heat, they’ve managed to force their suitors to submission.” The Pakhan resisted another chuckle as their eyes grew even rounder with surprise.

“Imagine that, omegas dropping alphas.” Yakov laughed, bemused. “I’ve never heard of such a thing.” 

“So I made him a deal. You will present for them and they will have the choice to accept you or not. They will be lucid and aware with no heat to scramble their senses.”

Viktor and Otabek blinked still shocked silent, as Yakov continued.

“The Oyabun said you may present as soon as you wish, tonight or tomorrow and he will prepare rooms for you.”

“Father…” Viktor spoke slowly trying to wrap his mind around the idea that Yuuri could actually force him into submission.

“How...how do you present?” 

“Well now, I’m not too sure” Yakov laughed. “I would imagine a shower would suffice.”

“When I presented for your mother--”

“What?” Viktor yelped in surprise this being the first he’d ever heard of it, his mind turning on its head as he realized his father, the most dominant alpha he had ever seen, had actually presented himself like an omega for his mother. Strange images of his father on his hands and knees, his rear held high in air casting a cloud of consternation over his face.

“Yes, I presented for her” Yakov laughed again “she was much too much for me, I did not have the courage to court her as an alpha usually does, you know with displays of dominance and strength.”

“Anyway when I presented all I really did was stand still in front of her and let her smell my glands. I did my best to keep my instincts in check though I’m pretty sure she and the whole of Russia could smell how nervous I was.” Yakov’s chuckle was full of amusement.

“I let her scent my natural smell and she...she opened up to me like a flower…”

The Pakhan’s voice gentled fondly, a soft look filling his eyes. “Your mother was the most beautiful omega, the most beautiful woman in all of Russia and I thought if only she would accept me, I would be the happiest man alive.”

“And.. then what happened?” Otabek asked, his eyes intense as he tried to absorb this incredible information.

“Well now, Beka...what do you think happened?” The old Russian’s face broke out into a wolfish grin, a much younger man looking back at them.

“Oh…” Beka blushed looking down.

“I’ll tell you one more secret boys. Keep this to yourselves hmmm?”

“Yes Pakhan” they chirped like little boys, anxious to know.

“I let her bond me as well.” Yakov let his lips quirk up with amusement as the two full grown alphas gaped at him like goldfish, their eyes wide with wonder.

“......that’s…...not possible?” Viktor asked confused and surprised.

And the old Russian glanced around checking they were alone before he swept his silver hair back exposing the delicate imprint of teeth just behind and a little below his left ear. He let them stare for a moment more before he carefully smoothed his hair down again. 

He looked them straight in the eyes, first Viktor then Otabek as he spoke quietly. 

“It was the single greatest gift I was ever given.” His voice was deep with emotion.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ship Chris and Phichit so hard lol

_What???_

Chris had only a moment to breathe.

And then Phichit was kissing him, his warm mouth pressing softly to his own as the alpha tugged Chris over and into the bed with him. Phichit cradled Chris’s cheek in his hand as he slowly licked the seam of the blond’s mouth, gently pressing forward as the omega’s lips fell open under his. 

“Mmm” Chris moaned softly as Phichit slid his tongue into his mouth rubbing a smooth line against his own before rolling his tongue against his, coaxing the blond to play. The alpha let the tip of his tongue caress and flick and slide against Chris as his other hand moved to wrap around the blond’s waist pulling him firmly against his body.

Phichit’s head was swimming, he couldn’t tell up from down as he gently sucked Chris’s tongue into his mouth, sucking it in then sliding back in a long, slick glide before his flicked his own against the tip trapped between his lips. He sucked again dragging the blond’s tongue deeper into his mouth as he moved his hand up slipping under the blond’s black shirt to caress his lower back. 

“Nnnngh” Chris moaned, his scent growing richer and sweeter as the blond leaned into Phichit’s mouth. 

“Mmmm” Phichit sighed, drifting in a foggy, semi-conscious state aware of nothing but the taste of Chris on his tongue. He slowly rolled them over never breaking their long, slow kiss, his hand hiking the blond’s shirt further up. Pulling back slightly to breathe, Phichit gazed into those fathomless eyes that looked back at him, his golden lashes almost closed around those hot, hazy yellow green eyes. 

And the Thai closed the distance again sliding his tongue back into Chris’s mouth to caress him with lazy, wet licks, his hand pressing into the omega’s waist before sliding up, those hot hands firm on Chris’s body as they slowly traced the dips and ridges of his abs to rub across his chest. 

Chris couldn’t think, his mind drifting under the exotic bouquet of cloves and incense and if you had asked him, at that moment in time he wouldn’t even have been able to tell you his own name. Everything centered around the slow caresses of the tongue in his mouth and the broad hand pressing down against his body, rubbing and kneading.

“Nnnmmm” Chris sighed as that lazy mouth pulled back from his to press hot open mouth kisses down his jaw as Phichit mouthed the long line of his throat coming to settle at the pronounced gland in his neck, rich with his scent. 

“Haaa!” the lanky omega gasped as Phichit pressed down and sucked at the tip of the swollen gland peeking out from beneath his collar. He rubbed the flat of his tongue over it in broad strokes as if to eat the scent from his body. His hand sliding across the blond’s chest to brush lightly over Chris’s nipple. The touch sent a jolt through the omega as he arched his back to press his chest fully into Phichit’s hand.

“Hngh” Phichit moaned around the taste in his mouth despite the beige collar that covered the rest of his gland firmly pressing his hand against Chris’s chest, his fingers sliding around the hard nipple to roll it in a slow circle. 

“..........haaa….I love the way you taste….” Phichit groaned into Chris’s ear, his voice rough and heavy. His scent was flaring wildly with lust, a perfume to the blond’s nose, his whole body shivering as the younger man sucked his earlobe into his mouth, tugging it with his teeth and flicking it with his tongue.

“Nnnngh!” the omega breathed slowly, the sound almost falling from his lips as Phichit teased the little nub in his hand. The alpha gave the blond’s neck one more broad lick with his tongue before slipping down to replace his fingers. In one smooth motion, Phichit sucked Chris’s nipple in his mouth pulling firmly at the skin and rolling his tongue around the tip. His other hand came up to rub the other one with the rough pads of his fingers

“Ah…..haaaah….” Chris’s whole body jerked as the alpha wrapped his lips around his nipple sucking and tugging with his teeth as he sought to enjoy it. Not knowing what else to do with his hands, the blond threaded it into Phichit’s thick fall of black hair as his hips pushed up, grinding his aching cock into the alpha’s thigh. 

“Mmmmhhh” Phichit hummed against Chris’s chest pleased with the omega’s reaction, his hand slipping down between their bodies to press against the hard cock in the blond’s pants. 

“Uaaahhh…” Chris half moaned, half sighed as he ground up into Phichit’s hand. The Thai pressed his whole hand against him sliding it up and down over his pants, his mouth sucking and licking the omega’s nipple.

“Phi….chit….” Chris arced his back trying to get more friction. “M...ore…” he whispered almost delirious under the alpha’s hands and mouth, his spicy scent invading his senses. The Thai pulled back to look into Chris’s eyes for a moment and took a short, staggered breath. Chris’s pupils were blown wide, lust darkening them to a rich chartreuse, his scent bold and wild in his nose and Phichit could no more stop himself than he could stop his heart as he moved down the blond’s body to yank his pants down. 

He let his eyes trail over Chris then from his heavy eyes over his wet lips passed the rumbled black shirt pulled up to expose those swollen red nipples down to the hard cock curving up against his belly.

“Mmmnnn. You. Are. So. Fucking. Sexy. _Thī̀rạk_” Phichit spoke softly as he walked his fingers up Chris’s cock lightly, watching as it jumped under his hand, precum starting to bead at the swollen tip.

“.....f...uck….Phichit….don’t...don’t make me beg…” Chris whispered, his eyes lidded and half shut as he looked at the alpha above him. The younger man was _fucking sexy_, his grey eyes heavy with promise, the tan skin on his chest begging to be licked and fondled and Chris moved to do just that when he jerked, a loud moan slipping passed his lips as Phichit suddenly grabbed his cock and moved sliding his hand from base to tip firmly. 

“Uwaaaah!” Chris dropped his head back against the pillow as that stroking hand sent spirals of pleasure lazily through his belly. It was so very hot and very much so not enough as Chris lifted his hips in time fucking into his hand.

“Phichit! _Chéri_! Fuck! ahh..huaaah” Chris tossed his head as the strokes came faster, his body starting to tighten as a deep pressure swelled low in his body. Phichit was dizzy with Chris’s scent, his arousal and pleasure, a swirling mess in his nose and he slipped his other hand between Chris’s thighs to slide along the slick satiny wetness that dripped down his legs. 

As soon as Phichit realized just how wet Chris was for him he moaned. 

“Mnnnnn, fuck, Chris you’re so wet….you want it that badly?” the alpha spoke breathlessly, his hand slowing down on the omega’s cock and he paused to yank the blond’s pants all the way off.

“Ughhhhh Phichit! Don’t Sto…..Woah...!” Chris’s voice died in his throat as the alpha pushed his legs up and spread them wide, ducking his head. He paused to rip the last two of Chris’s patches off, his slick glistening between his legs. 

“Haaannnngh Fuck! You smell so fucking good!” Phichit dragged his tongue along the gland high up on the man’s inner thigh, sucking a hot mouthful of slick and skin as he moaned again. He was thoroughly drunk on Chris’s scent, his head foggy and empty, dizzy under the rich smell filling up his nose. The omega’s pheromones were even thicker between his thighs, so strong, Phichit could taste those flowers.

“O….oh….sh….shiitt” Chris shivered as the Thai’s tongue rubbed insistently over the sensitive spot before moving suddenly to bury his face in the omega’s ass, his tongue slipping between his cheeks in one hot, slick glide.

“UWAAAAANNNHHH! Chris’s whole body jerked almost off the bed as the alpha wasted no time pressing his thighs further open spreading Chris’s hole for his wet mouth. Phichit shoved his tongue inside him, his lips sucking at the puckered, pink rim before plunging into his ass. The Thai rolled his tongue against Chris’s inner walls drinking his slick as he moaned, his scent flaring wildly with pleasure; that exotic, spicy, smokey scent rippling through the air. 

“NHAAAA!” Chris moaned loud and breathy as he pressed back against Phichit’s thrusting tongue struggling to get it in deeper.

“Please _mon cher_, please…..fu….fu….NNNNNAAAAHHH” Chris gasped loudly as Phichit suddenly thrust two fingers into his shivering body.

“Yes Chris! Yes!” Phichit panted as he ripped his pants open rising to his knees as he slid his arms under Chris’s legs. He pulled those mile long legs over his shoulders and scooted closer pressing his swollen, dripping tip against the omega’s twitching hole before rolling his hips forward sliding fast into the omega until his hips were flush against the blond’s ass. 

“AAAAHHHHHHNNGGGGHHHH!” Chris yelped as Phichit thrust his entire cock into him quickly before stilling to let them catch their breaths. The blond’s eyes widened in shock at the sheer size of him. For being such a slender, slight man, Phichit was surprising well endowed, the length and thickness of him hitting so deliciously deep, Chris almost came. 

“Chris….yo….u…..o….ok?” Phichit breathed hard through his nose, his chest heaving with swallow breaths as he fought to stay still inside Chris’s tight, clutching body.

“Yes! God YES MOVE PHICHIT!” The omega panted under him, sweat glistening on his chest as his hands moved to grab his arms in a desperate attempt to find something to hold on to despite the wave of pleasure that sought to drag him under. 

“Nnaaaaaahhh…” Phichit gasped as he dragged his hips back before snapping them forward fast, again then again and again. He set a punishing pace, his hips slapping against Chris’s with his full bodied thrusts, faster and deeper and again. The Thai could feel his knot swelling as he fought to keep it down. He didn’t want to knot, not now, he didn’t want to stop their hot slick slide. 

“NGHAAA!” Chris’s voice was loud, a velvety breathy sound mixing with the slick, slapping swoop and squelch of their bodies. 

“AAH” Chris yelped, his body jerking as Phichit changed the angle pressing one hard punching thrust into the omega’s soft, spongy bud of nerves. Blinking in realization, the Thai continued his snapping thrusts straight into the blond’s prostate with single-minded intensity. He dimly grabbed the omega’s jumping cock and that was all it took. Phichit’s fist gave one full tug and Chris arced like a bow, his body clamping down on the thrusting length within him. The omega’s body was so hot, and so very tight that Phichit couldn’t control himself anymore, his hips snapping erratically.

“AAANNNNNNGGGGGG!” Chris gasped wildly, throwing his head back, his toes curling up and his body jerking as long, hot lines of cum splashed across his chest. 

“Anghhaa!” Phichit’s moan ripped its way out of his chest as he yanked his hips back to stop himself from knotting but he still couldn’t stop rocking a few more shallow thrusts into Chris’s tight, hot ass, his orgasm pumping out of him, thick and hot. 

Phichit fell forward on his hands, his body shivering and shuddering, jerking with aftershocks. He blinked, his chest heaving as he leaned forward and kissed Chris’s open, panting mouth. The omega sighed and pressed back leisurely tangling their tongues together as the afterglow of their sex filled the room. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man tugging him down to lay against his chest, a pleased hum under the alpha’s mouth on his.

“Mmmmm” Phichit hummed back, content at the perfume of their mixing scents and the lethargic pull on his body as he snuggled into the omega’s arms. 

Chris was floating, there was no other word for it. Normally his releases were limited to his cock, a heavy pressure in his groin and a nice zing through his body but this? This had been a full-bodied rolling orgasm, a mind numbing arc of electricity that had curled his toes and sent sparkling lights behind his eyes. It had overwhelmed him and for a moment Chris had been nothing but a rush of swirling fireworks, his chest heaving wildly. 

_Fuck Phichit…._ Chris thought dimly as a warm glow suffused his body lazily coaxing him to curl around the alpha cuddled up on his chest. Just as Chris was about to succumb to the pull of sleep, his nose registered something sharp and coppery cutting through the heady mix of their pheromones. Blinking he looked down and gasped, pools of blood wet on his chest. 

“Fuck! Phichit!” He carefully lifted the alpha up meeting his bleary, disoriented eyes.

“Are you ok!? You’re bleeding!”

“Ugh” Phichit shook his head trying to think passed the profound haze. “Ah, um….ugh” He huffed and he was suddenly and immediately aware of the burning ache in his chest and shoulder. His mind clearing in an instant as the real world caught up with him

_The mission, the shoot out, pushing Chris out of the way, the dull crack of the bullets. _

“Fuck…” he grumbled as he lifted himself up off the omega. Glancing at Chris, he blushed as he realized what they had just done, Chris’s release cooling on the alpha’s chest, their cocks still out and sticky with slick and cum.

“I’m…. I’m so sorry…. I couldn’t.. .um…. control myself. You were just so…..fuck you just smelled so good and I wanted….. uhm….. I’m sorry.” Phichit mumbled hanging his head in shame and embarrassment, his scent turning bitter with regret.

Chris stilled as he swallowed dryly. 

“Do you…. regret this? Regret me?” He asked carefully, his eyes falling to the side, unsure and self-conscious, his hands gripping the thin sheet of the cot.

“Wha?! What? No! Fuck NO! You’re so amazing Chris…. so strong and hot and I want to kiss you and, and fuck you again…” Phichit’s treacherous scent spiked with lust again.

“..I want…. I want you. I want to date you…. I…..want to cuddle with you again...I want….” 

The alpha was babbling, his eyes wide as he met Chris’s bright yellow green eyes, his scent fluctuated with care, lust, protect, claim and back again.

Chris laughed suddenly, his voice light as he cupped Phichit’s cheeks in his hands pressing a light kiss to his lips.

“Ok” He whispered with a grin. 

“I’ll date you”

And Phichit’s spicy cloves and incense warmed with happiness as he pressed a smiling kiss to Chris’s soft, pink lips. 

They laughed against each other for a moment before the alpha grimaced. 

“Ugh I feel like shit… would…. would you help me wrap this?” He asked gesturing to the red bandages soaked through with blood. 

“Ah yeah hang on” the omega unfolded his long frame from the bed, grimacing himself at the mess he was, slick and cum sticky on his chest and between his legs. 

“Gimme a sec” Chris grabbed the sheet, wiping himself off as best as he could before tugging his clothes back into place. There really was nothing to be done about their lewd scents that literally broadcasted the hot sex they had just had. 

_Oh well…_

Chris grabbed some spare gauze and alcohol to clean and redress Phichit’s wounds, the alpha gritting his teeth as he submitted his body to the unholy burning of the alcohol wash. Despite the pain he dragged his wrists over Chris’s back and neck scenting him even more causing Chris to laugh.

“Stop that, I can’t clean it with you all over me.”

“I can’t help it, I love the way you smell with me on your skin.” Phichit huffed, his scent spiking with lust and Chris shook his head determined not to let the alpha’s enticing pheromones distract him again.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the last few patches he had on him.

“Here put these on. It’s not going to help much but at least we won’t be falling all over each other in the hallways” he laughed pressing a patch of gauze to Phichit’s chest before winding a clean wrap around him. 

“What if I want to be all over you…” Phichit spoke huskily leaning into Chris’s neck. 

“Stop that” Chris laughed again pulling away and shoving the patches in his face. 

“We’ll never get out of here with you like that.” Phichit ducked Chris’s arm and yanked the omega against him, kissing him breathless, his tongue hot and insistent in the blond’s mouth.

“Mmmm” Chris’s scent spiked with arousal and he thought dimly. 

_I am so fucked…._

-*-

_Presenting huh…I guess I could_

Otabek thought as he scoffed at himself 

_As if I wouldn’t_

The Kazakh thought back to the alluring blond beauty that had captured his undivided attention. For Yuri, Beka decided he would present, he would kneel hell he’d roll onto his back and show his belly if it meant that the omega would accept him. Now that the chaos of last night had finally settled down, the alpha took a deep breath, twin pools of worry and apprehension in his gut both at the thought of presenting himself before the omega and the unsettling worry that their little guide Phichit wouldn’t wake up.

Otabek continued down the long empty hallway towards the medical wing, stress churning in his belly as he hoped Phichit was ok. The Thai had been pale and clammy, cold to the touch when he had left earlier that day and as strange as it was, Beka really didn’t want to lose the little alpha. He thought back to his conversation with Viktor. He had agreed wholeheartedly that he liked Phichit. The young alpha had balls of steel and he was resourceful and reliable and hopefully when he woke up, he’d agree to join them. It wasn’t every day an alpha impressed the Bratva lieutenants and it was very clear to Beka, at least, that he would be a strong asset and a good friend. Turning the corner, Beka stumbled back blinking as a wave of spicy flowers hit him in the nose. The roiling messy mix of lust and happiness making him blink. Running forward, he ducked around the shoji door to see Phichit, not only awake but with his tongue down Chris’s throat slowly lowering the omega to the messy cot underneath them.

Clearing his throat loudly, the pair pulled apart slowly, disoriented before they turned to him, their scents heavy with arousal and contentment. The smell in the room was thick with sex and it was clear to the other alpha that Phichit had claimed the blond, if the purple hickey low on Chris’s neck was any indication to go by.

“Oof” Beka breathed through his mouth trying to stave off his own arousal as the scent threw vivid images of Yuri lying on one of those cots, his neck bare for Otabek’s mouth into his thoughts.

“Phichit” He spoke quickly as his eyes raked over the younger man to see him whole and alive despite the wide white bandaged that covered his upper chest and shoulder. 

“How you feeling?”

“Ugh” Phichit shook his head, his eyes clearing up to look at Beka, his grey eyes bright and clear.

“Like I was hit by a truck or two or maybe a train” He chuckled darkly, his hand flying up to press against his chest as the laugh looked like it hurt.

“Yeah, bullets hurt like a bitch” the Kazakh spoke as he stepped up to them, still breathing through his mouth. He glanced over at Chris who avoided his gaze, a dark flush on his cheeks. Otabek grinned.

“Looks like you two worked it out?”

“Yeah!” Phichit grinned right back, warm and bubbly. “We’re dating!”

“Nice, hey so thanks.... for watching our backs. You did well out there.” Beka spoke, the words coming slowly as the man was unused to speaking such things. 

“We…. Viktor and I…. we like you.” He mumbled, a pink blush spreading over his cheeks awkwardly. 

“You… you wana be a Bratva?”

“What?” Phichit and Chris gaped in unison, their eyes wide and the heady scent of sex fading slightly under their surprise.

“Yeah, we uh…. we want you to uh... join us. I mean you’d have to move to Russia. Of course your grandmother can come too. We have a big house and a few dogs. It pays well I mean if you don’t mind a few bullets. The Pakhan’s a really great boss an---”

Otabek was babbling and he couldn’t quite figure out what he wanted to say, his eyes casting off to the side as his blush got darker with embarrassment. 

“Uh….” Phichit sat blinking, stunned and completely astounded by the proposal.

“We’ll treat you well and---”

“Yeah, sure, I mean….” The Thai turned, concern evident in his voice and in his scent as he looked to Chris.

“Is…. is that ok, I mean we just started dating…...moving in might be….”

Chris laughed then, a full bellied laugh that bubbled up from his gut, his sweet wildflower scent bright with mirth and happiness. 

“Yeah, you can move in with me” He chuckled again “as long as you can…… keep up with me…” He trailed off his voice growing soft and flirty as he looked up at Phichit coyly through the fan of his long blond lashes; those wildflowers rippling with interest and desire.

The younger alpha’s spicy exotic scent flaring in response as Otabek stepped in before things got out of hand.

“Excellent. I will tell the Pakhan. Phichit, we have some business here tonight but we plan on leaving in the morning will you be ready by then?”

“What? But, so soon?” He looked over meeting Beka’s eyes with concern. 

“Well if you need more time, I’m sure the Pakhan would grant it but it’d be easier if you came back with us. The Bratva will pay to ship whatever you’d like to take and your grandmother will be most welcome in our house.”

“I don’t… I don’t know if she will want to come…” Phichit trailed off, worry in his voice.

“_Mon cher_ all you can do is ask. She is very sweet, I like her a lot and I would be pleased if she came with us.” Chris laid his hand over Phichit’s, his palm warm and comforting. 

“And I’m not trained or anything, I mean I don’t even know how to shoot a gun. I’m not sure if I would be---”

“Phichit, we saw you in action, you have skill and potential and we will train you. So don’t worry about that” Otabek cut him off smiling kindly at the flustered alpha. 

“Uh… ok….” He fumbled his hand turning up to thread his fingers through Chris’s seeking reassurance. 

“Go talk with your grandmother, Chris go with him.”

“Oh no, he doesn’t have…”

“Ok” Chris nodded sliding from the cot, his hand still wrapped around Phichit’s. 

“Come _mon cher_, let’s go get some of your grandmother’s delicious food and charm her into coming with us.” The blond winked looking down at Phichit with a warm smile.

“Oh…. ok” the younger alpha stood up slowly. 

“And for the love of God, wear some patches.” Otabek growled not unkindly, a bright red blush on his cheeks as he gave them one telling look.

“Argh” Phichit gasped in horror as their pheromones registered in his nose, still primarily dominated by sex and lust. 

“Oh…. my God” he turned pressing his face against Chris’s arm, red all the way to the tip of his ears. 

-*-

Yuuri leaned back against the dirty brick wall of his cell, his lips pursed in annoyance.

“I feel like I’m going to lose my mind, I’m so fucking bored.” He groused across the way at Yuri who gave him a deadpan look.

“No shit” Yuri growled. The days and days of doing nothing but sitting in these dark cells had rubbed him raw. Their annoyance was palpable in the dungeon as they heard the telltale clang as someone unlocked the heavy metal door. 

Their scents flared in surprise as they registered just who it was coming down to meet them.

“Father…” Yuuri spoke, his voice devoid of emotion as the Oyabun stopped between their cells.  


He glanced first at his son then Yuri before he sighed. His scent was open for the omegas to feel. Yuuri and Yuri blinked over at each other as they registered the sweet smell of summer tobacco and fresh tea leaves; the warm fragrance of protect and underneath it, a deep, aching melancholy that suffused the dungeon. 

Yuuri flicked his eyes to the blond in confusion as they waited for the Oyabun to speak. The old Japanese stayed silent for a moment sliding the rusty key into first Yuuri’s cell then the other to open the doors. 

“Yuuri, my son…. I…. am sorry.” He spoke heavily, his body bowing forward with his apology as he lowered his head to the dark haired omega. Yuuri gaped at him, his scent a vortex of confusion as he looked to Yuri over the bent body of his father.

The Oyabun was still for a moment before he turned to Yuri. 

“Yuri, though you are not my blood, I have still loved you like pack and I am sorry, son.” He lowered himself again, his body bowed as his scent swirled with even more sadness.

“Father….?” Yuuri spoke haltingly as he stood up. Across from them, Yuri did the same. It was uncomfortable and strange to have the dominant old alpha bowing to them regardless of what he has done.

“Yuuri, Yuri” He turned to look from one to the other. “I am old and set in my ways and I have treated you as my father would have treated you, and his father before him. And even now I cannot keep you safe.”

His scent spoke of misery and guilt, a bitter cloud of tobacco and green tea. 

“I do not know how to let you be men and I cannot see how to protect you from our enemies, from other alphas, from those who would claim you with no honor or respect.” The old Yakuza’s voice was heavy as he stood between them.

“All I have ever wanted to do was protect you…” His scent carried the truth in his voice as Yuuri and Yuri considered him, at a loss for words as they listened. 

“I…. will not match you anymore.” He spoke again. “You may live in the house or leave if you want. I will not stop you.” The Oyabun grew silent for a moment, his eyes leaving theirs as he looked down and his voice was soft when he spoke again.

“The Russians have requested to present for you and I agreed. They will come tonight and you may choose them or reject them as you wish. I will not induce your heats. There are two betas to dress you and take you to your rooms.”

Yuri shot Yuuri another look as their scents spiked with more confusion.

_Present? Alphas?_

“If you choose them, you will leave with them.” The old Japanese looked at them again, a long lingering look of sadness and love before he turned on his heel.

After so many failed matches, the Oyabun conceded that this would no longer work. He pinned his hope on the two Bratva alphas almost sure that if Viktor and Otabek couldn't do it, no one would ever be able to claim them.

He had seen those two alphas, both dominant, both commanding respect. Elegant and capable and dangerous when called for, he could count on one hand how many alphas would be able to take down 40 enemies and he was proud that these two would be interested in his sons. They were fine alphas and he would be most pleased to call them family. 

With profound hope, the old Yakuza wished with his whole heart that his sons would pair with these two fierce men. They were strong enough, powerful enough to give his sons freedom, give them the chance to live a full life with love and respect. His hope and his heart almost trembling with the need to see his sons happy.

“Wait! Father!?”

Yuuri called out quickly as the Oyabun turned from them. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say but he felt that for some reason he had to see his father one more time.

But the old Yakuza did not turn back, leaving with soft footsteps and the long, lingering bitter tobacco and tea in his wake.


	15. Chapter 15

“How do I look?” 

Viktor asked nervously as he glanced across the car at Otabek. They had left to freshen up at the hotel and washed every speck of blood and sweat and dirt off with plain, scentless white bars of soap.

Otabek considered him, his own scent of nervousness flaring. The Kazakh was uncomfortable, feeling naked and exposed with his glands wide open. He tugged at his black dress shirt, smoothing his hair back for what felt like the hundredth time as Michele drove them back to the Yakuza compound. 

“You look… good?” Beka rumbled after a moment. Viktor sat in a dark grey button down shirt tucked smartly into his black slacks. He smoothed his bangs to the side nervously as they waited impatiently.

“Yeah, you too” Viktor replied catching Otabek’s gesture as he motioned towards himself, the same question in his eyes. The Russian swallowed dryly as Michele pulled up to the gate, the heavy wooden door sliding open with a groan to let them in. That same beta gestured for them to follow as he led them into the sprawling complex of the yakuza estate. 

-*-

Yuuri paced the room. It was large, a small vanity in the corner and a large fluffy futon on the ground taking up most of the center. It loomed large behind him and with every turn Yuuri made in the room, he saw it in the corner of his eye reminding him again and again that Viktor was coming.

_Coming to Present...what the hell does that even mean?!_

Yuuri swallowed dryly as he glanced at his reflection in the vanity mirror again. He looked good, his hair had been brushed, a small delicate pin tucked into the thick black locks right above his ear. The dark blue sapphires glittering prettily in the soft glow of the candles scattered around the edges of the room.

The jewels matched the beautiful kimono he wore. It was a rich navy blue with an elegant golden dragon curling up from the long hem to slip along his thigh and curve around his back. The dragon moved over his opposite shoulder to lay over his chest, it’s long golden whiskers dipping under the golden obi around his waist. It was a delicate design and the gold shined here and there as the candle light hit it. 

Yuuri took a shallow breath as he smoothed the fabric down around his hips, his fingers trembling with nerves. The beta had lined his eyes with black liner and painted his lips red before popping the soft leather collar off and despite the heavy kimono he wore that covered most of his entire body, the omega felt almost naked without the weight of a collar around his neck.

He turned again to pace the room unable to stand still as he waited. 

-*-

Otabek gave his shirt one last tug as the beta motioned to the shoji door in front of him. 

“Should you have need for anything call and one of us will attend you.” The servant bowed as he left leading Viktor around the corner and down another long hallway that seemed to make up most of the compound. 

Otabek Altin, first lieutenant to the most powerful Bratva Russia had ever seen stood rooted to the spot, profoundly nervous trying to reign in his heart as it thudded wildly in his chest. Taking on last deep breath, he knocked lightly on the shoji door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I basically wrote for a week and half just to get to this part ~_____~

Yuri jumped as he heard the knock, his hands nervously smoothing down his brilliant kimono before he called softly. 

“Enter” and the blond was proud that his voice didn’t crack as he looked to the door. He watched it slide open to reveal the imposing alpha, Otabek Altin.

“Good evening” the Kazakh spoke just as softly stepping in slowly and sliding the door shut behind him. He stood just inside the door, his back straight as an arrow as he looked at the omega. Yuri was gorgeous, his golden hair piled high on his head and secured with a pretty pin that dangled two long strands of gold tipped with delicate little emeralds along the omega’s bare neck. 

The emerald stones matched the elegant kimono he wore. The green fabric covered with a delicate gold dragon curving around his body and a wide gold obi about his waist. His eyes had been lined with black and his lips had been painted red.

Otabek trailed his dark eyes from the omega’s delicate feet over the beautiful kimono to pause at Yuri’s bare neck before rising to meet the blond’s bright green eyes. The candles around the room bathing him in a soft orange glow and Beka swore he stopped breathing as those vivid green eyes met and held his. 

The Kazakh stilled beneath those eyes forcing himself to remain calm and steady, to keep the wild rush of heat from his scent as he waited for the omega to do something, anything. 

Yuri swallowed around his jumping heart as he stared. Otabek looked sexy as hell, his hair slicked back, the top two buttons of his black dress shirt open and tempting. His sleeves were rolled up a few times and the shirt was tucked into a pair of black slacks. He let his eyes trail over the alpha’s strong legs up to the firm set of his chest to slide along his broad shoulders until their eyes met. And Yuri was suddenly breathless, his nose catching a subdued scent. It tickled the edge of his nose and the omega stepped forward, the long train of his kimono dragging the floor as he took one step and then another towards Otabek, his eyes fixed on the alpha’s honey red brown eyes.

And suddenly he was face to face with the other man, their noses all but touching as Yuri held his gaze, his nose flaring to catch the alpha’s scent. And if he hadn’t already been standing still, Yuri might well have fallen over as an earthy rush of sandalwood and rose spread across his senses. The omega let his eyes flutter closed as he breathed in deeply leaning forward into the crook of the alpha’s neck. He sniffed again, his nose almost touching the primary gland in Otabek’s throat as he sought more of the intoxicating smell. 

The omega snuffled against the other man, sniffing and breathing in before he pulled back moving to the other side as he pressed in again, his nose rubbing against Beka’s soft warm skin. 

Otabek stood motionless in the dim room, his hands tense as he forced himself to stay still. Yuri had stalked towards him, every step firm and distinct as the omega came to scent him and Beka swallowed an interested growl as Yuri’s scent suddenly surrounded him; it was sweet like milk and honey, and so strong Otabek could almost taste it. It teased his nose, begged him to bury his face in Yuri’s neck to lick that honey from his skin. 

The Kazakh took a sharp breath through his mouth, determined to keep a hold of himself as he felt the soft rub of the omega’s nose on the other gland on his neck. He willed and fought his alpha to keep his scent free and clear of the lust that was burning in his belly as he waited. 

Yuri felt lightheaded, sandalwood and rose flaring under his nose. The scent was so alluring that he leaned further into Otabek’s neck and let the barest tip of his tongue glide across the gland. He barely suppressed a moan as that scent suddenly exploded in his mouth, the rush tightening things low in the omega’s body and caused him to grow warm and moist, the first trickle of slick dampening the edge of his thigh. 

At the lightest touch of Yuri’s tongue on his neck, Otabek gritted his teeth with all the effort it took to not throw the omega down on his back right then and there. The blond’s scent had spiked with lust, that milk and honey turning sweeter with the barest hint of vanilla. Standing still under Yuri’s curious nose was absolute torture and Beka found himself counting primary numbers in his head in a desperate attempt to keep his wits. 

“Otabek….” Yuri whispered into the silence of the room as he pulled back from the alpha’s neck and Beka couldn’t help it when his eyes dropped to watch the blond’s tongue run along his lips as though to taste his scent again.

Hoping he wasn’t ruining everything Otabek lifted his hand at last, raising it to caress the omega’s cheek softly, his warm brown eyes dark with the lust he kept out of his scent. Yuri leaned into his hand pressing his face into the alpha’s calloused palm before looking up at Beka again, his green eyes lidded as he gazed at the man from under a thick fan of blond lashes. 

“Come” the blond spoke sliding that hand from his cheek to clasp it in his as he led the alpha towards the large futon that took up most of the room. The bed was a mess of soft blankets and pillows in all sorts of colors and shapes arranged around in a circle and Otabek swallowed unable to control the wild spike of arousal and lust that ran rampant in his scent. Yuri was leading him to his nest. The blond glanced over his shoulder as that sandalwood and rose intensified with a hint of something smoky and dark, Otabek’s lust thrumming through him and causing the blond to swallow heavily.

Reaching the edge of his nest he turned to the alpha, his eyes low and shy as he spoke softly, his voice barely a whisper.

“I’ve never done this before….” He trailed off glancing up into Beka’s fiery amber eyes. 

“I will be gentle _maxabbat_ do not fear” His words rumbled out, already rough with the lust in his voice. 

“O…….ok” Yuri whispered as Otabek leaned forward, one of his large hands cradling the omega’s cheek again as he pressed a soft, light kiss to his lips. 

“Mmm” Yuri breathed, his mouth pressing against those firm thin lips as they peppered him with light kisses slowly tugging the gold obi loose before he tossed it aside, his mouth slanting against Yuri’s as he let his tongue tease the blond’s mouth gently coaxing it open.

And suddenly Yuri couldn’t quite breath as the alpha’s tongue slipped into his mouth, sliding against his own wet and rough as it licked. The omega moaned then a shiver running up his back as he felt a rush of slick pool between his legs. 

_Fuck_

Yuri couldn’t catch his breath as that shiver worked its way all the way up his body, the alpha’s rough hands slowly slipping the kimono off his shoulders. 

“Ota…..bek….” Yuri sighed as the Kazakh pulled back from his mouth, his eyes trailing over the omega’s body with interest, another spike of smoky rosy sandalwood swirling around them. His eyes stopped on the omega’s perky nipples, already hard from their kiss as he leaned down to flick his tongue against it, unprepared for the lewd moan Yuri released as the blond’s hands grabbed at his arms quickly.

Beka barely registered the pain from his wound as the blond’s hand flexed against his biceps so drunk on the heady rush of milk and honey with the barest edge of vanilla filling his nose. Pulling back, Beka gave in to the blond’s temptation and buried his nose in Yuri’s neck, mouthing the swollen gland with a powerful suck that buckled Yuri’s knees, another breathy moan echoing in Otabek’s ears.

The alpha caught Yuri as his legs gave out slowly lowering them into the nest, pausing to pull the pin from the omega’s hair and letting it cascade around his shoulders. His head reeling under the explosion of milk and honey on his tongue. He sucked that gland in his mouth again, rubbing the flat of his tongue over it again and again as he sought to embed Yuri’s taste into his mouth.

“Ahhhhhhhaaaahhh” Yuri panted, his hands moving down Otabek’s arms to tug the shirt up and out of his pants to press his fingers into the hard muscles of the Kazakh above him. 

“Fuuuu…...fuck...Otab...k” Yuri breathed as Beka’s mouth made a mess out of him, his scent was wild and erratic, hot and heady filling the room with need as the blond ran his hands over the alpha.

“Beka…” the Kazakh spoke, his voice muffled in Yuri’s neck.

“Call me Beka _maxabbat_”

“Be….ka…..” Yuri panted in relief as that mouth released his neck but it was short lived as the alpha moved up to kiss him again. It was a passionate mess of lips and tongues as Beka sought to eat the blond alive. 

“Mnah!” Yuri’s hands slid up and around the alpha’s body trying to pull the shirt off despite the hot mouth on his own, that hot tongue rubbing against his.

Pulling back, Beka yanked his shirt off popping a few buttons loose in his haste before he pressed his body down against Yuri’s, their chests flush, his mouth back on the blond’s neck as he lapped and laved his gland before sucking again to leave a rich purple bruise behind. 

Otabek drifted lower then, his lips biting and mouthing at Yuri’s skin as he moved over the omega’s chest to nip at the blond’s pink nipples. He pulled it with his teeth before rubbing the sting away with his wet tongue.

“Naaahhh” Yuri’s hips bucked up in surprise as the Kazakh’s wicked mouth bit and sucked and licked at his nipples until they were red and swollen.

“Yuri…” Beka panted as he leaned back onto his knees to look at the blond. His pupils were blown wide with lust, his green eyes, a dark glittering emerald under the candle light, his lips wet, the rouge long gone from their wild kisses. His cheeks dyed pink with his flush. The omega under him was the single hottest thing Otabek had ever seen.

“Mmm” he moaned softly as he watched the blond roll his body up in a silent request. The alpha ran his hands over Yuri’s chest pausing to tug his nipples gently, his eyes jumping up to watch the blond’s swollen lips part with his moan before he continued sliding his hands down over his firm belly to the dripping cock jutting straight up into the air lewdly.

Scooting farther back, the Kazakh glanced up meeting those glittering green eyes. Staring, he poked his tongue out to lick a long hot line up the blond’s cock watching as Yuri’s eyes fell closed, pleasure apparent his scent and in the shuddering moan the omega released.

“Fuck Beka….” Yuri gasped as that tongue made another hot slide up and down his cock before sucking the head into his mouth.

“FUCKANNNNNHH!” Yuri arched off the bed trying to buck into the alpha’s mouth but Otabek pressed his hips down into the bed, mouthing and sucking the tip with shallow jerks of his head before pushing down to swallow the entire thing in one smooth motion. He sucked hard, bobbing his head up and down with quick smooth tugs, his tongue rubbing against the underside as Beka worked him with his mouth. 

“AAANNNGHH!” the omega jerked violently unable to resist the pleasure of Beka’s wicked mouth and the sensations he had never experienced before, his orgasm ripping through him as he emptied himself into the alpha’s hot wet mouth.

Yuri huffed wildly. He opened his eyes again, his gaze meeting Otabek’s amber one. They burned him to the spot, his scent heavy against the omega’s nose as Yuri watched the alpha drag his thumb against the corner of his mouth catching some of the cum that had dribbled out and sucking it in between his lips, his eyes staring into Yuri’s the whole time.

The omega swallowed heavily as another arc of lust burned through him at the sheer weight of that gaze and the sight of Beka’s tongue sucking his cum off his thumb.

“Fuuuu….ck….Be...Beka….” Yuri’s voice was low and hoarse as he tried to slow his wild panting. That orgasm had been the best he’d ever had, a rush of pleasure that almost seemed to overwhelm him.

Otabek grinned, his mouth turning up with a wicked smile before he grabbed Yuri’s hips and flipped the blond over. 

“Wha?!” Yuri yelped as he looked over his shoulder before another shiver ran up his spine. The alpha palmed Yuri’s ass grabbing each cheek with his entire hands and he kneaded the firm skin before spreading them wide. 

“Do...on’t...lo….ok” Yuri spoke, an embarrassed flush running over his cheeks and ears.

“Oh….Yuri…..I plan to do so much more than look….” Otabek replied, his hot breath rushing over Yuri’s ass before he leaned in blowing a puff of hot air against the blond’s quivering hole causing Yuri to yelp.

“Do...don’t….it’s….it’s dirty” he called back a thread of panic in his voice.

“Never” Beka’s voice was sharp before he leaned down, licking one hot wet line from Yuri’s balls all the way up over his hole to nip at his tail bone. Otabek couldn’t really think straight after that, Yuri’s slick sweet in his mouth as he dragged his tongue back down over that tight little hole. He laved it with hard rubs of his rough tongue, turning his head slightly to nip at the skin of his cheek. Only to turn his head back to press little pushing thrusts against that pink puckered rim. He sucked Yuri’s hole into his mouth, his lips pressing and rolling it before he repeated his little thrusts pushing just a little harder.

“Uwahahh! Beka!” Yuri dropped his chest down to the bed burying his face in his arms as that wicked tongue sent sparks of pleasure up and down his spine. The omega couldn’t think passed the mouth sucking and licking and pushing and sucking and licking and pushing at his hole until with one more firm thrust, he popped passed the tight ring, Beka’s long tongue sliding in as deep as he could go.

“Nggaahhh!” Yuri jerked as the alpha dragged his teeth against his rim, his tongue undulating inside him before Beka started to thrust his tongue in and out. Otabek moaned against Yuri’s ass at the sound of the omega’s voice, the sweet slick on his tongue had him so hard it hurt and he slid his hand down to pop the button on his slacks releasing his hard cock, aching and dripping. 

_Fuck Yuri_

Beka moaned again as the blond tightened around his tongue and he pulled back with a lewd pop releasing the omega’s swollen hole. He grabbed his own cock with one hand tugging it a few times before letting go to slide two fingers into Yuri’s ass. Stretching them open wide before he pumped his fingers in then stretched then in again and stretched again. The omega was tight but Otabek was at his limit. 

“Nnnnaahhh” Yuri moaned helplessly as he felt the push of Beka’s fingers as they thrust into him, the squelching wet sounds of his hole the lewdest thing he had ever heard, bar none but no matter how good it felt it just wasn’t enough. 

“Go...d….more….” Yuri’s soft whine snapped Otabek’s control and he rose up on his knees pressing his thighs to the back of Yuri’s, his cock hot and aching resting on the cleft of his ass. He rounded his back over the blond pressing his chest against the omega’s back, his hand sliding under them to tug on Yuri’s cock.

The alpha ground his dick between Yuri’s cheeks as he pulled and rubbed the omega’s cock with his hand, working the shaft before letting his finger swipe across the tip only to twist and press his fist back down jacking Yuri off.

Otabek moaned into the nape of Yuri’s neck, his tongue sliding out to lave the bonding gland so rich with his sweet honey and vanilla milk scent. He mouthed it and sucked careful not to bite and his hand continued to move on the omega’s cock, his own hips thrusting against the blond’s ass, rubbing his dick along the wet cleft in his ass cheeks. 

Yuri was panting ragged gasps into his arms as his hips jerked forward fucking into the alpha’s fist only to pull back and press into the hard cock that kept gliding over his hole, over and over. The back and forth friction across his entrance driving him mad as Beka’s hand pulled him closer and closer to the edge. 

“Be….KAHHAAAANNNNGHH! Yuri yelled into his arms as his body seized up with the climax cresting within him and Otabek quickly snapped his hips into the omega’s ass all the way to the hilt with one fast thrust in time to Yuri’s orgasm the blond clamping down on him wildly as his cock jerked in his hand.

“AAAAHHHHHH! Yuri gasped dizzy from his orgasm and the sudden heavy thrust that had the alpha seated fully inside him. Beka stilled to allow the blond to adjust to his size. His chest heaving rapidly as he gritted his teeth trying to keep his wits about him with Yuri’s hole clutching him so tightly. 

“Ahhhhaaahhh” Otabek huffed as he felt Yuri relax at last and he slowly tugged himself back before pressing forward with shallow pushes of his hips allowing the omega time to get used to it. 

“Ngh!” Yuri gasped as he felt Beka thrust, softly back and forth allowing him time to adjust but no matter how gentle Otabek was, the omega wanted more and pressed his hips back hard hilting the alpha within him.

“M...ore….Beka…..har….der….”

The alpha moaned as Yuri shoved himself back on his cock and his husky begging voice snapped the last shred of self-control Otabek had. He pulled his cock almost all the way out leaving just the head inside before snapping his hips forward with a loud swoop. 

“HHHHAAAAANNNNNNN! Yuri screamed then but Beka didn’t stop, his hips pulling back again, almost all the way out before bucking forward to bury himself deep in the blond. He set a steady rhythm between them. It wasn’t fast but it wasn’t slow; an insistent and constant roll of his hips in and out hitting as deep within the blond as he could go. He changed the angle abruptly and Yuri screamed, a wild, hoarse yelp of pleasure and Otabek grinned. 

He bucked again straight into that spot and Yuri fell apart. His hands fisting in the blankets of his nest, his voice loud and breathy. He couldn’t stop the flood of moans that escaped him as everything boiled down to the steady pumping of Beka into his ass.

“AHHHHNNNNGGG” The omega’s voice was husky and loud in his ear and Beka groaned his hands wrapping around Yuri’s hips as he yanked the blond back on his cock, his hips snapping forward with a wet slap. 

“HAAAAA” the alpha panted, sweat dripping down his chest and back, his black hair a mess around his face as he fucked into the omega’s hot, wet hole. His knot was swelling and catching lightly on Yuri’s rim as he bucked.

“NNNNNAANNNGHHH” Yuri’s wild voice was all Otabek could hear as the blond squeezed him tight again another orgasm sending lights across his green eyes. Yuri was a moaning mess as the alpha continued his hard thrusts into that tight hole, his knot growing more pronounced and he could feel the pressure of his release boiling within him. 

“I’m going...to…..cum…..” Beka groaned as his hips snapped forward again and again. His knot pulling and pushing at Yuri’s hole, popping in and out with every one of the alpha’s thrusts.

“Inside!” Yuri hissed “birth control, knot me Beka!” 

Yuri’s husky voice was all he needed as he gave on last heavy thrust shoving his hard cock as deep as it could go, his knot stretching the omega’s hole as it popped in locking them together. 

And Beka came, his hips shuddering with shallow bucks as he pressed and tugged his knot gently working through his orgasm. The jerking flood of cum sending Yuri into another screaming orgasm as the blond’s ass tightened hard around him.

“HHHHAAAAAAAA” Otabek moaned long and breathless, his hips thrusting shallowly as his body continued to release deep within the omega. Yuri couldn’t think, he couldn’t tell up from down as white hot orgasms ripped through him one rolling into the next as he came over and over soaking the blanket under them, Beka’s cock pulsing within him. 

“ANNNGGHH!” The omega’s husky, wild voice was hoarse with pleasure, his body shuddering and shivering as Beka rolled them both to side onto a patch of fluffy, dry blankets. He pressed open mouth kisses to Yuri’s neck everywhere he could reach sucking and licking as his hips continued to push little thrusts in and out.

“Yuri _maxabbat_ Yuri…Yuri...” He mumbled again and again into the sweat soaked nape of the omega’s neck as the blond moaned softly, his body shivering against the alpha.

“Fuuu…...uuck…..Be….beka” He panted wiggling a little as he registered the knot within him, his orgasms finally tapering off and leaving him exhausted and content even as Beka continued to release inside him. 

The alpha’s body was trembling with effort as he continued to nuzzle into Yuri’s neck rubbing the flat of his tongue over and over the gland at the nape, his teeth nibbling before licking and sucking again and it was driving Yuri crazy, his cock giving an interested twitch.

“Be….be….kahhh” Yuri moaned as the alpha sucked the entire swollen gland into his mouth, his hand coming around to grab the blond’s hardening cock. Otabek started to rub his fist up and down, working Yuri’s shaft again, his own hips thrusting a little more firmly into the hot, tight hole locked around him. 

“Mmmm” He moaned around the nape of Yuri’s neck as the omega started to tense against him. 

“I can’t….I…... Angh….. ahhh I’m going to cum again Be…... kANGGHH” Yuri spasmed, another hot rush of pleasure curling his toes as he covered the blanket with white stripes but the alpha didn’t stop, moving his fingers to rub insistently around the sensitive head of Yuri’s cock. 

“N….nooo….. Sto….stop...I...can’t... can’t cum any….. more….” Yuri whined breathlessly.

“Just…..haa…..on…..e…..more….” Beka panted, his orgasm still flooding his body with pleasure as he continued to fill Yuri’s ass. He rubbed the tip of the blond’s cock interspersed with short shallow jerks of his hand coaxing another climax from the man in his arms. 

“Ah...I...can’t…..no…..no….more” Yuri gasped as his toes started to curl. “I can’t….”

“You….are so hot..._maxabbat_…” Otabek growled in the omega’s ear as he tugged Yuri’s cock a little faster and suddenly Yuri bucked, gasping in pleasure just shy of pain as the knot pulled at his hole and his orgasm ripped through him.

“HHNNGH!” The blond came again, his cum coating Beka’s pumping fist as the alpha finally felt his knot slip loose, his long orgasm finally tapering off. 

“Mmmmm” Otabek hummed in contentment as he nuzzled into the omega’s neck, exhausted and pleased. He slowly rolled them over to the other side of the large futon away from the mess of cum stained blankets as he tugged the blond firmly against him and with his nose buried in Yuri’s neck, Otabek started to drift, the buzzing afterglow of their incredible sex leaving him lethargic and sleepy. 

He felt a smile tug at his lips as Yuri turned in his arms to snuggle against him all hot and sticky and sweaty but Otabek couldn’t be bothered to move. The warm body against him smelled so good and felt so good that all the alpha could do was hold Yuri a little closer falling into the heavy press of sleep. He was just about to nod off when he blinked awake, a soft purring rumble vibrating against his chest. Looking down in surprise, he met Yuri’s hazy green eyes as they blinked lazily up at him.

“Say one word and I’ll end you.”

The blond glared halfheartedly and Otabek laughed a rich, happy sound and he pulled Yuri more firmly against his chest. And the blond could hear a deep soft rumble under his own cheek as he closed his eyes. The scents of happiness, milk and honey, sandalwood and rose rich with contentment filled the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .........I love this chapter..... lol =^_~=

Yuuri paced the length of his room again as he glanced to the futon for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He tugged at his kimono again, his nerves sharp as he waited. His eyes trailing to the door every so often. Yuuri was so wired that when he heard the soft knock, he leapt about a foot off the ground. 

Smoothing his sweaty palms against his sides he swallowed trying to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth. 

“Yes?” the brunette called as he waited.

“Good evening Yuuri, It’s Viktor Nikiforov.”

“Come in” the omega watched, his heart in his stomach as the shoji door slid open to reveal the tall Russian. He stepped in sliding the door shut with a clack that was far too loud in the silence of the room. 

Viktor swallowed dryly as he walked in further to stand in the center several feet between him and the brunette. He stood still, his hands loose at his sides as he glanced at the omega and suddenly he couldn’t breathe, his heart jumping in his throat.

Yuuri was breathtaking; his long body wrapped in the soft blue robes of his elegant kimono that set off just how smooth and pale his skin was. Viktor let his eyes slide up those long legs covered by the hem of the kimono over the soft gold of the obi. Further still along the graceful column of his neck. Viktor’s stared at the line of Yuuri’s throat bare of a collar before he forced his eyes up. The Russian’s gaze trailed over Yuuri face. His black hair caressed his cheeks and framed his pouty red mouth and it was another battle to drag his eyes away from those seductive lips to meet the omega’s eyes. Those vivid warm brown eyes were glittering from the glow of candles that ran the length of the wall. 

His eyes were flickering and fiery, something like an invitation and a challenge in that amber gaze and Viktor reined himself in, tamping down fiercely on his instincts to keep his scent as neutral as possible. 

Yuuri stood further in the room watching the alpha as he approached to stop in the center. His eyes taking in the incredible man that stood before him. Viktor was every inch alpha. His legs were long and toned under his black slacks, his chest firm and his shoulders broad filling out the elegant grey dress shirt he wore and Yuuri paused at those two open buttons trailing his eyes over the patch of exposed skin before moving up along Viktor’s neck.

The omega took a moment to push down his instincts, warring with the desire to lick that long line, to bury his nose in the man’s neck. He pulled his eyes away to follow the firm line of his jaw and over the gentle curve of his lips before meeting the man’s eyes. Their eyes met then and Yuuri almost bit his tongue at the force of Viktor’s gaze. It was like something live and crackling passed between them leaving the omega feeling weak in the knees. 

_Shit…get it together Yuuri...you’ve never submitted before…_

Yuuri considered Viktor for a moment pulling away from that electric gaze as he stepped forward walking a wide circle around the alpha slowly looking him up and down. 

_He’s the hottest man I’ve ever seen_

Yuuri had to admit, every inch of the man was gorgeous from the thick fall of his silver hair to that toned ass that Yuuri definitely admired as he paced around the alpha.

Viktor stood still, his eyes narrowing slightly as the omega started to walk around him, assessing and circling him like a panther. Yuuri walked with confident almost defiant steps as if daring the alpha to move as he stalked a second circle around him. His scent was muted and controlled as the omega came to stop right in front of him; his fiery eyes meeting and holding Viktor’s gaze as he considered him. 

Viktor let himself fall into those beautiful eyes waiting for Yuuri to make the next move. The omega stared at him for a moment more before tilting his head slightly, almost coyly, his honey brown eyes falling to linger on Viktor’s lips before he glanced up through the thick black fan of his lashes to meet those blue eyes again.

Viktor swallowed heavily forcing his alpha back as those glittering amber eyes caught his again. He could tell the omega was interested even if he couldn’t scent him yet, the other man’s grip on his pheromones was tight. The Russian hoped the tall omega would accept him and let him smell the perfume that was uniquely him. His heart was thumping in his chest when Yuuri leaned into him, his nose coming close to the alpha’s neck as the omega scented him.

Yuuri closed his eyes as the crisp smell of mint and snow and mountain evergreen filled his nose. It was a wild scent, a scent of things untamed, of snowy mountains and raw rushing winds. It called to his omega filling his senses with the cold and unforgiving scents of the northern forests and Yuuri needed. He needed to claim this man. Yuuri snuffled against Viktor’s gland blinking lazily as his scent washed over him before he pulled back. He glanced up into Viktor’s eyes again, those clear blue eyes unreadable as the alpha stood still in front of him.

The brunette leaned in again to the other side, sniffing, his eyes falling shut as that amazing scent, raw and savage, invaded his senses yet again and Yuuri moved closer pressing his body up against Viktor as he nuzzled his nose into the alpha’s neck. He breathed in deeply, the rich fresh scent of the mountains, of snow and wild mint rushing over him and Yuuri sighed, his breath hot against Viktor’s throat. 

And suddenly the alpha could smell him. Yuuri was a sweet and delicate perfume of jasmine and honeysuckle. It was light and airy and Viktor stiffened biting the inside of his cheek as he staved off his alpha. He could feel sweat gathering at his lower back with the sheer effort it took to keep his scent neutral and not let the omega smell just how badly Viktor wanted him; wanted him panting and gasping beneath him.

Yuuri rubbed his nose against the alpha’s throat firmly, nuzzling before he gave in to the temptation and carefully slipped his tongue out to taste him and Viktor’s scent was a riot in his mouth. The heady wild scent pulled things low in his body as Yuuri bit back a moan. 

Viktor was almost shaking with the strength he was using to hold himself still as Yuuri’s jasmine and honeysuckle grew sweeter, honey flaring into his scent with his lust. He swallowed heavily as he felt his pants grow just a little tighter, his cock starting to swell in arousal. But still he did not move. Yuuri would accept him or he wouldn’t and until then the alpha was determined to stand motionless.

“Mm” Yuuri hummed a little still pressed up against Viktor as he rubbed the flat of his tongue in a heavy swipe across the alpha’s neck relishing the bold taste of him in his mouth and he could feel the Russian tremble ever so slightly against him. 

Pulling away from the alpha, Yuuri looked back up into his eyes almost falling to his knees at the sheer intensity of Viktor’s gaze. It was hot and wild, seductive and provocative. The blue of his eyes a thin ring around his pupils, blown wide with his desire. The pull from them causing his body to grow warm and wet. Those blue eyes were so dark, so heavy with lust that was noticeably absent from his scent. The omega swallowed dryly and decided to push his luck. 

Yuuri lifted his hand to Viktor’s shoulder and pushed down, his amber eyes fixed on the alpha’s as he waited. Viktor blinked once before allowing himself to be lowered to the ground on his knees, his face level with the omega’s hips. Viktor glanced at Yuuri’s hips for a moment noticing the tent in his kimono and the obvious spike of honey and lust in his scent before lifting his gaze to the omega’s face. 

Yuuri looked down at him then watching as Viktor’s eyes tracked the brunette’s hand as the omega trailed his fingers down his body to frame the bulge in his robes. The blue fabric jutting out lewdly just barely covering Yuuri’s hard cock. He watched as Viktor’s eyes focused on it, his tongue sliding across his lips seductively as he glanced back up to gauge the other man.

Yuuri felt a shiver dance up his spine as slick started to pool between his thighs, hot and wet as he let his eyes meet Viktor’s, his amber eyes fiery with barely restrained need. He slowly pushed the kimono aside stepping closer to drag the tip of his cock along Viktor’s mouth watching through his lashes as the alpha slipped his tongue out to flick the tip against his lips.

“Mmm” Yuuri moaned softly as he stared down at Viktor watching as the man leaned forward and opened his mouth to caress his cock with a long wet lick. He looked up at Yuuri, his gaze hot as he ran his tongue from root to tip pausing to rub at the pearls of precum gathering at his slit. His eyes never leaving the omega’s as he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked the tip into his mouth. 

“Ahhhaaa” Yuuri breathed, his eyes threatening to fall shut as the slick, wet slide wrapped around his cock but he couldn’t close his eyes against the view of Viktor on his knees with his mouth around him, his burning eyes eating him alive. And suddenly Yuuri could smell his lust, wild and rough as Viktor leaned forward swallowing his cock, his hands sliding under the kimono to rub his heavy palms up the omega’s legs from his calves to his thighs to grab his ass with both hands as he pulled Yuuri deeper into his mouth. 

“HAHHNNNHHHHAA!” The brunette gasped, his hips jerking forward as pleasure tripped its way up his spine. 

Viktor kneaded his ass, his long fingers almost bruising with the force of his hands, his head bobbing up and down on the omega’s cock as he rubbed with his tongue and sucked his mouth. Yuuri’s legs were trembling as he slid his hands into Viktor’s hair gripping the silver locks in desperation as his hips seemed to have a mind of their own fucking his cock into the alpha’s mouth. 

The Russian slid his hands closer together pressing his fingers lightly into the cleft of Yuuri’s ass moaning around the cock in his mouth as he felt the satiny slick that dripped from the omega’s hole.

“NNHHHAAAA” Yuuri’s voice was getting louder and Viktor pumped his mouth faster as he pushed one long finger up to tease the rim of the brunette’s ass, moaning in time with Yuuri as that wet, tight hole started to clutch under the pad of his finger. The alpha thrusted his finger up then sliding in before pulling back out in time with his mouth sucking hard as he felt Yuuri’s body tense up. 

“ANNNGGHH!” Yuuri gasped as a ragged moan tumbled from his lips, his hips snapping forward as he came. Viktor sucked and worked his mouth through the brunette’s orgasm catching the omega as his legs gave out under him, his finger slipping from the brunette as he collapsed against the alpha.

The Russian pulled back at last sitting back on his heels as he pulled Yuuri against him taking in the sight of the omega in his arms. Yuuri was hot, his chest heaving, a dark flush dusting his nose, his lips parting around his panting. His eyes were lidded, those hot amber eyes looking at him through his black lashes as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Yuuri…..I want you…” 

Viktor whispered huskily as he met those brown eyes, letting the omega see just how much he wanted him, smell just how much he wanted to bed him, to fuck him and to claim him. Yuuri swallowed heavily, his nose flaring as Viktor’s scent washed over him thick and bold with lust. 

“......ok…..” the brunette sighed at last accepting the man and feeling those strong arms tighten around him in response as the alpha stood up lifting the omega against him as he stepped towards the large futon that took up a large portion of the room. He walked confidently towards it before stopping right at the edge when he realized it wasn’t just a bed. It was piled high with dark blankets and pillows arranged this way and that, another sharp spike of lust in his scent as he considered the nest in front of him. He glanced down at Yuuri held like a bride in his arms, a question in his gaze as he waited for the omega to allow him into his nest.

“...o….okay, it’s ok…” Yuuri trailed off as his flush grew darker in embarrassment. He wasn’t used to nesting having only done it a few times before back when he lived in the main house and for some reason he was very self-conscious of the alpha looking at it. 

“I am honored _lyubov” _

Viktor growled looking into the brunette’s eyes as he stepped into it lowering Yuuri to the nest of pillows and blankets as he settled himself to his knees sitting back on his heels, his gaze trailing over the man. He looked so sexy spread out on those blankets, his kimono open and framing his long body, the blue highlighting his pale skin. Yuuri looked down shyly as the alpha stared at him, his hands curling up nervously. 

“Don’t worry _dorogoy_ I will be gentle.” Viktor’s voice was husky as he lifted a hand to caress Yuuri’s stomach tight with apprehension, his rough, calloused hands softly rubbing as he coaxed the omega to relax.

“I’ve….never….” 

“Shh” 

Viktor whispered leaning down to kiss the brunette’s belly softly, light little presses over and over as he felt the tension start to ease under his lips. Yuuri sighed before sitting up slowly. He glanced quickly at Viktor, a little nervously before he reached out and started to unbutton the alpha’s dark grey shirt; his eyes watching the fabric part to reveal the strong, defined muscles of his body. He licked his lips almost unconsciously as he let his hands caress Viktor’s chest moving to lay his hand flat over the ridges of his abs stopping with a shock as he noticed the stark white of the man’s bandage wrapped securely around his waist. 

He looked up then meeting Viktor’s unreadable eyes as the alpha sat patiently under his hands. 

“What happened?” Yuuri asked, concern evident in his voice. 

“We ran a mission for your father.”

“Oh?” 

“He tasked us with rescuing his daughter.”

“Mari?! Is she ok?!” Yuuri asked in a rush, lust ebbing from his scent replaced with worry and concern.

“A little worse for wear, but she will live. The Bratva took most of the bullets. We came in late last night.”

“Shit, I could have helped…” Yuuri trailed off, his scent full of guilt and shame and anger at his own helplessness. 

Viktor considered this for a moment before choosing his words carefully so as not to offend the omega.

“How?” His voice was interested and devoid of condescension and doubt. It was an honest question as if he really wanted to know. 

“I’m not just an omega. I was a yakuza for four years. I ran missions and I was…. damn good with a gun.” He spoke seriously, weight behind his words.

“Yuri and me both but after we presented my _father_ thought it best to pair us off.” Yuuri’s feelings about the matter were evident in his tone. 

“Really? Well if you come with me to Russia, I’ll see a gun in your hand _dorogoy_” Viktor spoke confidently as if it made perfect sense for Yuuri, an omega, to be holding a gun.

“What?” Yuuri asked surprised.

Viktor looked at him considering the shock in his voice. “Do you not want that?”

“Ye…...s I do, I just didn’t think…” He trailed off a bit confused by everything.

“Yuuri, the Bratva are all equal under the Pakhan. We have omegas, alphas and betas who hold positions of authority. My 3rd is an omega and two of my lieutenants are betas and they’re good at what they do.” 

Viktor lifted his hand to cradle Yuuri’s cheek, his thumb rubbing over the omega’s soft skin.

“If you want to be a Bratva, _lyubov_ I would be pleased to have you beside me.”

Yuuri stared at him, his heart in his eyes as his scent spiked wildly with happiness and excitement and Viktor smiled wondering if Yuuri realized he’d just given himself away. The alpha leaned forward slowly tilting the omega’s chin up as he pressed a soft kiss against his mouth. Then he kissed him again and then again, tilting his head as he licked the seam of the brunette’s lips provocatively.

“Hmmm” Yuuri’s voice was soft, his mouth opening with a sigh as Viktor’s tongue slid in to flick against his own. The alpha kissed him slowly and gently, exploring his mouth smiling as that jasmine and honeysuckle grew sweeter, the honey of his lust warming the air around them. 

Yuuri leaned into Viktor’s mouth as he ran his hands over the alpha’s body before pulling back from their kiss to grumble.

“Off” the omega commanded, his hand tugging at the waistband of the Russian’s black dress slacks and Viktor gave him a wolfish grin standing up quickly to slide the pants off. He stood for a moment before the kneeling omega, his cock hard and glistening with precum. His tip directly in front of the brunette’s nose. 

_Shit_

Yuuri swallowed heavily, a mixture of surprise and lust as he gazed at the thick, heavy cock in front of him. He licked his lips wet as he started to lean forward to touch it but Viktor laughed before dropping down to his knees again.

“There will be time enough for that later _dorogoy_”

“Nnmm” Yuuri moaned lightly into that hot mouth again, falling back to the bed as Viktor pushed him down gently into the nest of blankets and pillows, his body leaning over the omega as he deepened their kiss. It grew wetter and hotter, the alpha plundering his mouth and taking everything Yuuri had to give. 

The Russian slid his heavy hands down the omega’s chest and over his belly before trailing back up to press against the brunette’s nipples, lightly rubbing them with the rough pads of his fingers. 

“Hnnnn!” Yuuri groaned into his mouth, his body shivering as those fingers tugged and pressed and rolled his nipples till they were stiff and pink under his hands. 

“Mmmm” Viktor moaned against his mouth as Yuuri’s scent grew heavier with honey. 

He left the seduction of the omega’s lips pressing hot open mouth kisses down over the brunette’s chin following the curve of his soft jaw to lick a long wet line down his throat before the alpha buried his nose in Yuuri’s neck, his mouth sucking the gland there and pressing his teeth lightly into the omega’s skin.

“Ahhhhhaaahahhh” Yuri jerked as pleasure fluttered through him radiating out from his neck as Viktor sucked hard kneading the skin with his lips and rubbing the flat of his tongue over and over that sweet spot. 

Viktor was lightheaded with Yuuri’s scent, it was thick on his tongue invading his senses and drowning him in lust and jasmine and honeysuckle. He lowered his body flush against the omega, pressing his weight into the other man to feel him all along his skin.

Yuuri gasped as Viktor settled against him. That long, firm body trapping him against the blankets, every hard plane of his muscles warm on his skin. And Yuuri moaned as he felt the evidence of Viktor’s arousal pressing against his thigh. The alpha was long and hard against him and Yuuri felt his slick drip wet lines down his ass to stain the blankets under him.

He raised his thigh lightly, his breath catching in his throat as the alpha moaned grinding his cock into his leg, his voice reverberating around the gland still in his mouth and Yuuri couldn’t breathe as Viktor’s wild mint and snowy evergreen assaulted him, heavy and thick in his nose, the lust almost a taste in his mouth. 

Viktor pulled his fingers from his omega’s swollen nipples to skirt down between their bodies tripping lightly over the omega’s cock trapped firmly between their bellies before sliding between his thighs. 

“Mmmmmnnnn” Viktor moaned heavily as his fingers dipped between those long legs, Yuuri’s slick wet and hot and everywhere soaking his thighs and coating his fingers. The alpha rubbed his hand high up on the omega’s thigh pressing against one of the swollen glands there firmly, kneading it as Yuuri’s sweet voice echoed in his ears, the omega grinding his cock up into Viktor’s stomach as pleasure ran in his veins. 

_Fuuuuuuucccccckkkkk_

Yuuri couldn’t think straight as that hand rubbed hard circles into his glands, the touch sending wild tingles from his toes all the way up to his ears. It was maddening and the omega felt more slick slip out of him, a breathy gasp escaping his lips. 

“Vik…...tor….haaaa” Yuuri panted, lifting his hips in desperation and the alpha finally pulled away from the throbbing gland against his tongue to kiss the omega breathless, his fingers sliding up to caress the smooth skin behind the brunette’s balls teasing before slipping further down, satiny slick coating his hand. 

He let the pad of his finger drift across the omega’s hole as he circled that twitching rim again and again, rubbing lazy circles around it as Yuuri moaned into his mouth, the omega’s tongue running along his faster and wilder as he tried to press back into those teasing fingers. 

The omega was so far gone with heat and lust, Viktor’s scent heavy on his nose, those fingers driving him mad that he sucked the alpha’s tongue between his lips. Sucking and sliding up and down, thrusting Viktor’s tongue into his mouth mimicking what he so desperately wanted the alpha to do to him. 

Viktor growled, his scent darkening further, that mint and evergreen growing wilder as he smoothly slipped a long finger up into Yuuri’s ass deep then deeper still to pump it in and out in time to Yuuri’s lewdly thrusting mouth. 

“Ahhhnnnnnhhaaa” the omega moaned around Viktor’s tongue as that finger started to move faster fucking into his hole before he slipped another one in. The second finger was longer and soon enough Yuuri bucked hard grinding his dripping cock up into the alpha’s stomach as Viktor found that sensitive bud casting stars behind Yuuri’s eyes.

He gasped wildly his head falling back as those fingers pushed and pushed against his prostate, his toes curling under the electricity running through his body. 

“Wh….Whaaa….haaaaaaaaaaaannnnggggghhh…..what….the…...fuuuuuahhhnnn”

Yuuri tossed his head side to side as the maddening pressure shook him to his core. Viktor grinned wolfishly moving down the brunette’s body to suck one of those swollen nipples into his mouth, his hand thrusting harder into the omega’s little bud of nerves, urging him closer and closer. 

Yuuri’s hands flew up to grab the alpha’s arms desperately, his voice loud in the room with his moans, rich and full between his gasping breaths as his body starting to tighten, his hole squeezing around those pumping fingers and Viktor shoved a third finger in moving his hand hard and fast, fucking the brunette’s dripping wet ass. 

“Come for me _lyubov_, come for me Yuuri” 

He moved his head to suck on the omega’s ear, his voice hoarse and low, a rough growl in the other man’s ear and Yuuri came throwing his head back, his body arching off the blankets, digging his cock into Viktor’s stomach.

“ANNNNNGGGGGGGHHHHHAAAA” the omega’s voice was so lewd and husky and wild, filling the room with his pleasure that Viktor had to bite his neck again, his mouth wide sucking that throbbing gland against his tongue to taste the explosion of scent Yuuri released as his cum coated their stomachs in long, wet lines. 

“Ahhhhhahhhhahaaaaa” the brunette panted rapidly under the alpha and Viktor leaned back to look at him. The omega was almost too beautiful, too sexy, his black hair sweaty against his cheeks, his eyes fluttering those long dark lashes, his swollen mouth open and his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. A rosy blush dusting his cheeks all the way down his chest to kiss those dusty pink nipples and Viktor could wait no more.

He slipped down to slide his hands under the omega’s body to flip him over. Yuuri was obviously a virgin and on his hands and knees would be the most comfortable for him considering Viktor was so big but the brunette stopped him, his hand on the alpha’s chest. 

“I….haaa…..I want to…... aaaahhhhaa….. see your…. faaahhhhace.”

Viktor’s eyes were dark and intense, his pupils blown wide with lust, the blue, a thin ring as he nodded jerkily moving his hands instead to Yuuri’s thighs. He lifted the brunette’s long legs and spread them wide hooking the omega’s knees with his elbows as he pressed forward letting his cock kiss the tight ring of Yuuri’s ass.

“Ahann” the omega moaned breathlessly waiting for the Russian to move, waiting for him to press that thick, hard shaft into his ass. Viktor teased that wet hole, rubbing his head against it before pushing. He pressed firmly and slowly, easing his thick cock into Yuuri.

“Haaaaahhaaa” The omega breathed loudly as he felt it, he felt it push and push until it popped past the tight ring and suddenly Viktor was inside him and Yuuri shuddered, a full bodied roll running up his spine as he gasped.

He moved to press back against that heavy shaft but Viktor leaned forward planting his hands firmly on Yuuri’s hips holding the omega in place as he pushed forward stretching and opening that hole with pleasure just shy of pain that only seemed to heighten that hot, slow thrust. The alpha moved as if he wanted the man under him to feel every single motion, every single thick, wet inch until he was fully seated, hilting against that full, round ass; an ass that Viktor vowed he would taste before their night was over.

“Haaaaahhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaannn” Yuuri’s voice rolled out of him, deep and hoarse as he trembled. Saying Viktor was big was an understatement, the alpha’s cock felt massive as it sat heavy inside Yuuri, twitching with the effort of staying still. 

“Fuu…...uuck.” Viktor panted softly, his voice rough with a growl, his hands gripping Yuuri’s hips tight enough to leave red petals behind on the omega’s pale skin. 

“Annaaaagh” Yuuri almost couldn’t breathe with that cock thick inside him and he tugged experimentally gasping loudly as it moved within him. 

“I’m…haaa....going to move…...ahhhaaa...ok?” Viktor struggled to speak and Yuuri’s omega preened at having this magnificent alpha breathless and trembling against him. 

“Ple…..a….se…..naaahhaaaaaaaagh” the brunette panted, his broken voice loud and breathy as he felt Viktor tug his heavy cock slowly out of his body before pressing back in, each long slow pull and push making Yuuri tremble and gasp, tossing his head to the side as he tried to remember how to breathe and suddenly those long, slow thrusts sped up.

Viktor’s hips really started to move, sliding wetly in before tugging back out only to press up just that little bit faster, to fall back again faster and then faster, the squelching and swooping of his thrusts so loud and lewd and then Viktor was pounding into him over and over, his hips snapping forward to slap against Yuuri’s thighs.

"AAAHHAAAAAAAAAN”

“NNNNNAAAAGGGGGANNNNNAAAAWWWWWNNNN”

Whether by design or simply due to the fact that Viktor was so big, every slide and buck dragged against the omega’s prostate making Yuuri see stars, his cock jumping up and down on his belly as the alpha really started to fuck him, hard and fast and deep.

“HAAAAAA” Viktor panted raggedly pushing forward, his knees wide around Yuuri’s body, his arms spreading the omega’s thighs even more and lifting his ass off the blankets and still Viktor pounded his cock deep.

“AAAAAHHHHHHAAAAGGGGGGHHHH”

Yuuri’s world tilted on its axis, he couldn’t tell down from up, couldn’t see where he ended and Viktor began, he couldn’t comprehend anything except Viktor and his punching thrusts and he screamed his pleasure to the ceiling. His body moving rapidly up and down against the blankets with the force of Viktor’s thrusts. 

“HHHHHHHNNNNNGGGGHHH”

“AHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAANNNN”

The room was loud with the lewd sounds of their fucking; slap, slap, fwoop, slap, squelch, fwoop coupled with Viktor’s rapid panting and raggedly breathing and Yuuri’s wild, screaming, moaning voice. 

“FUAAAAHHHHCKKK VIKAAAAHHHHHNNNGGG”

Yuuri clamped down on that thrusting cock, almost painfully tight as his orgasm ripped through him splattering back against the omega’s chest and up his neck, a few drops hitting his cheek. Yuuri was the very definition of sex, he was eros incarnate. 

Viktor’s back bowed forward over the omega as he pitched his hips deeper slamming into that tight, wet heat; sweat dripping off his face and running down his body as he enjoyed Yuuri. He leaned down briefly licking up the wet white drops from Yuuri’s cheek before shoving his cum covered tongue down Yuuri’s throat. He fucked the brunette wildly, his body sending punching thrusts into the ass of the man underneath him. 

The alpha could feel his knot swelling, growing against his abdomen but he kept it out letting it barely brush against the rim of Yuuri’s hole. He wasn’t ready to be finished. Hell he didn’t think he’d ever be ready to leave Yuuri’s hot, wet body.

“Ahhhhhh...hhhhaaaaa” Viktor gasped as he felt his pleasure crest within him, building tight in his gut as he wrapped his hand around the omega’s cock hard and fast, Yuuri’s wild moan his reward and he staved off his orgasm just long enough to feel the brunette tense in his hand. 

“ANGGHHHHHAAA!” Yuuri jerked off the bed, his toes curling tight as another hot spray of cum coated his belly. 

“HAAA!” Viktor groaned gutterally as he pitched his hips forward one last time, deep until his swollen knot rested against Yuuri’s hole. He felt his orgasm rush out of him filling Yuuri’s ass, his body shivering and shuddering as he bucked short little jerks working them through their climaxes before he slipped out to fall back on his heels, his chest heaving as his arms lowered slowly to settle Yuuri’s ass then feet against the blankets of his nest. 

Yuuri lay beneath him, big pools of cum on his stomach, his own chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to take a full breath, his cheeks pink and his hair stuck to his face with sweat. He forced his eyes open to take in the incredible sight that was Viktor.

Viktor was flushed, a dark blush over his nose, his body glistening with sweat as it dripped off him, his muscled chest heaving and his wet lips open as he panted roughly. His eyes tired and intense as they observed Yuuri observing him. 

“Fffuu...uck” Yuuri whispered hoarsely as he forced his boneless body up to slip his hand behind Viktor’s neck to pull him down against him, heedless of the sticky cum on his belly. And Viktor went willingly laying his body against the omega’s, his blue eyes fluttering closed as he felt those lips kiss him softly and Yuuri opened up to him like a flower; his scent wide open as the omega kissed his lips lightly, then his left cheek, his nose, his forehead, his other cheek, his chin peppering him with soft little kisses full of contentment and affection. His scent was light and airy again, sweet and satisfied and warm.

“Mmm” Viktor hummed; his alpha pleased and proud to have impressed the omega. He smiled under the light rain of kisses as Yuuri continued over his cheeks then his chin before Viktor turned his head letting the next kiss brush his mouth. He pressed a little holding the omega against his lips before he slipped his tongue gently into the brunette’s mouth. He rubbed lazy caresses against Yuuri stilling for a moment as he registered a soft rumbling against his chest. 

Yuuri was purring; a light vibration against him and Viktor open his eyes to meet a lazy pair of brown ones. The omega’s eyes were only half open, his amber brown glowing warm in the wake of their cooling passion from under the fall of his lashes. He gazed at Viktor as he let his tongue flick against the one in his mouth slowly, teasingly.

And Viktor couldn’t really resist those hazy, inviting eyes as he felt his cock twitch with interest, beginning to swell between their bodies. He moaned softly into Yuuri’s mouth, his lidded blue eyes staring into those brown ones as the haze started to fade, interest taking over as the brunette rubbed his thigh experimentally sighing as he felt Viktor grow hard against him.

The alpha deepened their kiss watching as Yuuri’s long lashes fluttered closed, a soft groan against his mouth. Viktor moved his hand around behind the brunette’s neck rubbing his rough hand against the bonding gland still pronounced from their passion eliciting a purring moan from the man underneath him and Yuuri’s sweet flowers started to thicken, the honey edge of lust creeping back over them as Viktor palmed the back of the omega’s neck. 

The Russian fought against the seductive pull of Yuuri’s lips to bury his nose in the omega’s neck again breathing in deeply before licking rough, long licks over the still swollen gland in his neck, relishing the honey that dripped on his tongue. He enjoyed that for a moment before he lifted himself off the omega with regret and rolled over onto his back to flop down on the other side of the nest. He turned his head to stare at Yuuri next to him, his hand lazily trailing over the brunette’s nipples still red and swollen. His eyes already hot with desire, inviting the omega to come closer. 

And Yuuri did sitting up to bend over the alpha and kiss his sinful lips again, his hand trailing over the dips and ridges of his muscles to pause at his hard cock, jutting up from his body in a lewd display of sex and lust. The omega moaned softly against Viktor’s tongue as he took the shaft in his hand. He tugged his fist up slowly, his omega proud when the alpha moaned back, a deep rumble in his chest. 

“Hmmmmmnnnn”

Viktor let Yuuri rub his cock a few times before he leaned over and tugged the omega over him, lifting Yuuri’s hips so that the omega was suddenly kneeling over his head, his sticky, messy ass in the alpha’s face. He blinked in surprise, he was facing Viktor’s cock and it twitched against his fingers as the Russian settled his hands firmly against Yuuri’s hips to press him down, the omega’s knees sliding open against the blankets before he yelped.

“Wha!?”

But Viktor didn’t let him get any further, grabbing Yuuri’s hips and yanking his ass down over his face, his long tongue rubbing that gaping hole leisurely. 

“HAA!” Yuuri gasped loudly in disbelief. Viktor Nikiforov was licking and sucking and mouthing and kneading his messy, sticky wet ass. His cock hardening completely, thick and hot in Yuuri’s frozen hand. 

“Mmmmmnnnngg” Viktor moaned as he lifted his hips up softly into Yuuri’s hand, his tongue pushing into Yuuri’s hole still open and loose from the pounding he’d just taken. The alpha sucked and licked filling his mouth. Yuuri’s slick was honey thick mixing with the bitterness of his cum as he enjoyed the taste of their pleasures. 

“HHHAAA”

He shoved his long tongue up into Yuuri’s hole lazily before sucking at his rim, licking a wet circle along the inside before pushing up and thrusting into that hot hole, his hips rolling up again slowly, encouraging Yuuri to move his hand. 

“Nnnnaaagggghh” Yuuri moaned raggedly as he pressed down grinding into the alpha’s mouth, his ass sucking that tongue as he leaned forward giving in to the mouth watering temptation that was the hard cock in his hand. 

He licked the tip experimentally, tasting their pleasures, his cock still wet with slick and cum and he hummed pleasantly surprised at the taste. Before a shocked moan fell from his lips as Viktor curled his tongue inside of him, rolling against his inner walls. 

“Annnaaahhh” Yuuri closed his eyes as pleasure collected low in his body before slipping his mouth fully over the thick head of Viktor’s cock moaning around it as the taste and weight of it sent more slick over the alpha’s tongue.

“Mmmmmhhhhnnn” Viktor moaned around the hole clutching his tongue gently, his voice reverberating against the ass he was presently devouring as he tasted a pool of slick that dripped down as the omega sucked his dick.

His hips bucked up into that hot mouth as his pheromones spiked wildly at the thought that Yuuri would get so wet just from sucking his cock. 

“Ahhhhaaaaa” the omega’s moan sent a trail of vibrations up and down his cock as the brunette pressed closer to that thrusting tongue in his ass, his mouth starting to bob on the shaft between his lips. He couldn’t even fit half of it in wrapping the rest with his hand as he started to move rhythmically up and down in sync with Viktor’s tongue as it moved it and out. 

Viktor enjoyed that for a while, enjoyed Yuuri’s slick mouth and his hot twitching hole before he turned his head to bite the sensitive ass cheek right where it curved to meet that fluttering hole and Yuuri yelped another pool of slick falling on Viktor’s cheek.

“UWAH!”

The alpha pushed Yuuri’s hips forward sliding his wet ass down his chest until the omega was pressed against Viktor’s cock as the Russian ground up against him. Yuuri looked back over his shoulder meeting those wild blue eyes, the vortex of snowy mountain evergreen and wild mint overwhelming his nose with Viktor’s lust and desire. He rose up on his knees grabbing the man’s cock still wet from his mouth and angled it before he lowered his body over it moving his hands to brace them on Viktor’s upper thighs. 

“HNNGAAHAAAA!” He moaned loudly as he felt the thick head pop inside him as Viktor’s hands wrapped around his hips from behind tugging the omega down further until his ass was flush against his abs. He used his grip on Yuuri’s waist to lift him up before pulling him back down, his hips bucking to slap the brunette with a loud smack.

“NNHHHAAAGGG!” Yuuri’s voice was velvety and loud as Viktor drove up into him and it almost felt like he could reach even deeper than before. And the brunette started to bounce in time with the alpha’s thrusts. Up and down and up and down, rolling his hips to grind into the cock inside him. Yuuri was panting wildly, his body rising and falling, his cock jumping out in front of him as Viktor shoved his cock into his ass with force. 

“MMMMNNNNAAAAHHHAA” The omega gasped as the alpha slammed into him punching over and over into that sensitive spot and Yuuri couldn’t help it, his hips froze, his body bowing forward as another orgasm ripped through him sending hot lines of cum across Viktor’s thighs, his hole convulsing around the insistent pull and push of the cock inside him. 

“Aaahhhhaaaa” Viktor gasped as Yuuri clamped down around him and the alpha couldn’t take it anymore. He rolled them over dropping the omega onto his hands and knees. He wrapped his hands around the brunette’s waist and yanked him back on his cock, his hips driving forward with punishing thrusts. He slammed into Yuuri throwing the man into another screaming orgasm, his arms collapsing under him to drop his face into the bed.

“HHHAAAANNNNNGGGG” Yuuri was a moaning mess, his wild voice was hoarse as his hands fisted in the blankets of the nest in a desperate attempt to hold on as Viktor pounded into him again, his cock pistoning into him hard and fast, over and over. 

“Ha...haaa…….aahhh” the alpha panted and gasped as he fucked Yuuri; he couldn’t seem to slow down, his hips driving into the omega furiously as the brunette’s broken, loud moan cut through the room, his hole clenching tight but Viktor couldn’t stop. Forcing his way in and out, the alpha fucked Yuuri through his orgasm. He gritted his teeth as his knot started to swell again. He pushed all the way into Yuuri, popping his knot inside before tugging it back out stretching the omega’s hole. He thrusted a few times like this enjoying the pressure around his knot before pulling it out again.

The alpha continued to pump his hips, this time leaving his knot out as he worked his way closer to his release reaching a hand under their moving bodies to grab Yuuri’s cock firmly, rubbing it erratically. He forced back his rolling orgasm as hard as he could willing the omega to come first. He leaned curving over the brunette’s back to suck at that throbbing gland. 

Yuuri was gasping and panting and almost ripping the blanket beneath them but when Viktor planted his mouth fully and completely over the gland at the base of his neck and sucked, Yuuri saw stars, jerking and helpless against the pleasure rolling through his body and he moaned long and loud.

“AAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNGGGGGHHHHHHAAAAAHHHAAAA!”

The alpha sucked hard filling his mouth with Yuuri’s honey jasmine and honeysuckle twisting his fist firmly as he came, his cock jumping inside the other man’s ass as he dimly felt the omega squeeze tight around him, another spurt of cum coating his hand and Yuuri’s ragged voice in his ear. 

Viktor pumped his hips a few more times slowly letting his release pass through him as he slumped forward his hands falling to either side of them to hold himself up and not squish the omega beneath him. His hot panting breaths washed over Yuuri’s neck as the brunette tried to relearn how to breathe. 

He wiggled his hips a little at the firm pressure still within him, sighing even as a shiver rolled up his back. He could feel the alpha’s cock twitch inside him and hoped dimly that Viktor was done because he didn’t know how much more he could take of the Russian’s wild lovemaking.

Viktor for his part was still hunched over the omega, nuzzling and snuffling around his glands, rubbing his nose into Yuuri’s neck before pressing his cheeks into the pheromones and back again. He was almost delirious with the omega’s smell as he opened his mouth to lick and suck at those glands again. It was addicting, it was intoxicating and unbelievably, Viktor could feel himself growing hard again inside the brunette.

“Haahhh….haaaaa….” 

“Noo….oooo….” Yuuri huffed raggedly, hazy and dizzy as he felt it too, his hips squirming awkwardly both with interest and exhaustion. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to take the alpha again or if it was better to hiss him off and be done with it; his eyes were closed exhaustedly as he felt Viktor thrust a little, gently in and out as if testing the omega.

“Haa….ahhh” Yuuri panted, he couldn’t seem to think passed the fog in his head, his heart still racing and he seriously considered hissing when he felt Viktor nuzzle his neck.

“Please….._dorogoy_…..just one more time _vozlyublennaya…._”

He rubbed against Yuuri’s neck, kissing and licking lightly as he encouraged the omega to accept him again, his hips still moving with little, shallow thrusts.

“I...ahh….wo…...huff...won’t be……. ha…. able….to …..mmmm …..walk …huff”

Yuuri continued to breathe hard trying to work his body down, his cock surprising him as it twitched, swelling a little as those wicked hips kept rubbing into him with slow little bucks. 

“I’ll carry you _moya lyubov_” 

Viktor whispered into his omega’s sweaty neck, licking another line up the column of Yuuri’s throat.

It was a testament to just how far gone he was under the dizzying haze of their scents and their sex that Yuuri considered this an acceptable solution and pressed his hips back firmly on Viktor’s cock that had hardened fully inside him. 

“Mmmmmhhhaaa” His sigh almost a signal to the alpha as the Russian tugged his hips back almost all the way only to slide them back in slowly enjoying the little sighing moans Yuuri released as he filled him up only to tug back out setting a gentle rhythm between them, his hand moving to grab Yuuri’s cock again and rubbing it with the same slow intensity. 

Viktor mouthed Yuuri’s nape licking it and sucking it, dragging his teeth across it with the maddening desire to bite it, to bind the omega to him but he pushed his alpha back. It wouldn’t be fair to Yuuri to take him like this. He was trusting Viktor, he was making love to him, his senses wide open and vulnerable underneath him and to take advantage of that disgusted him.

The Russian left that gland moving lower to leave hot open mouth kisses along Yuuri’s back sucking until beautiful purple violets bloomed on his pale skin. He licked the sweat from the omega’s back and moved just a little bit faster, his hips pressing in and out, in and out; his hand rubbing up and down. 

“Haaaaannnnhhha” Yuuri’s moans were low and rich, velvet over his ears as the omega shivered under him pushing his hips back in time, fucking his ass on the alpha’s cock and his dick into his hand, back and forth and back and forth, a slow burning intensity between them as Viktor moved just a little bit faster, his hips thudding against Yuuri’s dully. 

“Ah….hah…” He groaned against the omega’s back as he felt the brunette start to clutch at him, his hole tightening and releasing, again and again. Yuuri’s cock was heavy and hard in his hand. The younger man couldn’t decide if he was going to cum or not, the slow rocking of Viktor’s hips had him right on the edge, a pressure swirling around and around in his belly never fully cresting.

“ahhhaa….Vik…..tor…..ha….rder…” the omega’s voice was deep and soft, breathy as he sighed against him.

“Mmmhhmmm” Viktor huffed as he took one last long slide out of that quivering hole.

“UWAHHHAAAA!” Yuuri jerked with a yelp as the alpha snapped his hips forward suddenly. He didn’t allow Yuuri to catch his breath as he yanked his cock out before slamming into him again.

“ANNGGGGGGGHHHHHAAA!” And the omega came again. Yuuri’s gasping scream slid over Viktor like silk, it was so deep and wild, so wanton in his ears and he decided right then and there that Yuuri’s loud, breathy moans of ecstasy was his absolute favorite sound and he drove his hips back into the omega with the intent to drive another one of those velvety groans out of the brunette flush against him. 

He angled his hips right into that spongy bud and thrusted hard and fast over and over his hand firm on the omega’s cock as he tugged just as hard and just as fast as his hips driving into Yuuri’s sucking, squelching ass.

“Ha...haaahhaaaaaannn” Viktor couldn’t control himself anymore; his hips snapping forward wildly, slamming into the brunette with violent, punching thrusts throwing Yuuri forward and into another screaming orgasm. And the alpha could feel his knot swell, the base of his cock growing thick and sensitive as he pushed it passed Yuuri’s tight rim. It popped in as he bucked and tugged out as he pulled, catching on the omega’s hole and making Yuuri shudder. 

The brunette was mindless under Viktor’s pleasure, his body warm and trembling, shivering with sparks as he felt that knot pull and tug and push and press only to pull again on his swollen hole. It was bigger and thicker than the alpha’s cock and it stretched him so deliciously, so lewdly that Yuuri wondered dimly if his ass would ever be the same again. 

It was a passing thought drowning under that pumping hand on his cock, his finger rubbing relentlessly over his slit and those driving hips punching into him. He moaned long and loud as that knot caught firmly, pulling and pulling before it popped out.

“NHAAAAA!”

Viktor thrusted again pushing insistently, forcing his swollen, sensitive knot back into Yuuri’s tight ass slamming into the brunette before yanking his hips back, Yuuri’s hole sucking his knot tightly before it gave letting it out again. He gave another fast slide back in, pressing again shoving his knot against that tight ring before it swallowed him, sucking his swollen gland back up. Viktor grinded then, rolling his hips against Yuuri’s inner walls, dragging his thick knot around making Yuuri moan another one of his deep, velvety moans before he tugged again, pulling back with strength as he popped his knot back out. He gave another thrust, shallow to keep his knot outside intending to push them both over then when Yuuri tossed his head, fixing the alpha with a glittering, hot amber gaze over the curve of his shoulder. 

“Knot Me Alpha.” He commanded, his eyes heavy lidded and dark, the glowing brown almost disappearing under the heavy fan of his black lashes. And Viktor could do nothing else in the face of that. 

He slammed his hips forward hard stretching Yuuri’s hole almost too far forcing his knot deep into the omega as he grinded their hips together twisting and pumping his hand to drag the brunette over with him and then Viktor came, a fast rush of pleasure that curled his toes and rounded his back, his body tensing like a bow around the omega, his knot expanding just that little bit more to fuse them together as he released inside him. Viktor pushed his head into Yuuri’s shoulder before sliding over to fill his mouth with the omega’s throbbing gland against the side of his neck and he bit firmly, his whole body tight under the strain of his climax.

Yuuri gasped wildly, his back arching as pleasure flooded him, long strands of cum coating the blanket under him again as he felt that knot throb deep within him, Viktor’s mouth biting firmly in the juncture of his neck and then the alpha’s hand was rubbing incessantly at the brunette’s cock head, again and again as he grinded himself deeper and deeper, the flood of his pleasure the only thing Yuuri could focus on and the brunette convulsed again, his ass squeezing tight around that thick knot and heavy cock that sat inside him still, locking them together. 

“ANNNNGGHHHAHAAAHAHAHHHHAAAAA!”

Yuuri came again and then again, white lights flashing behind his eyes as he gave a great big sobbing moan of ecstasy, his body jerking and shivering and shuddering as Viktor continued to orgasm, hot cum filling his ass. The alpha pressed close against his back still holding Yuuri’s gland in his mouth, his body trembling as his hips tugged and pushed weakly, gently grinding into Yuuri as his cock continued to pulse inside him.

Yuuri gave another ragged cry and one last orgasm shivered through him. He couldn’t move passed the throbbing of his body and the insistent pressure in his ass as Viktor’s cock twitched within him again and again.

The alpha dropped his body to the side rolling Yuuri with him their bodies locked tightly together and kissed endless trails up and down the side of Yuuri’s neck, his scent warm and rich trying to comfort the omega as the brunette lay flush against him trapped around his knot. 

“Fuuu….aahhhhhnnn” 

Yuuri huffed as he whined softly, tears gathering on his lashes at the pleasurable ache in his body as Viktor continued to spasm within him. The alpha turned the brunette’s face towards him and kissed his lips, sliding his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth humming soft reasurances even as he continued to buck gently. He rubbed his wrists against the other gland in his neck suffusing Yuuri with his wild mint and mountain evergreen while his lips continued to distract the omega. 

Yuuri didn’t know what he was supposed to be feeling. He was a mess of scents; an aching yet satisfying pressure in his ass, a hot mouth against his, a wet tongue along his own, Viktor’s scent all around him, a wild mix of pleasure and concern. He lost track of how long they laid locked together, that never ending ache of pleasure just shy of pain. The alpha let his hand drift down to wrap his long fingers around Yuuri’s cock again kissing away the omega’s whines as he tried to move away but Viktor held him tightly whispering against his lips. 

“Just one more _vozlyublennaya_.”

He grinded up firmly into Yuuri’s ass as he twisted his fist up and down the omega’s shaft drinking little mewls and whines from the brunette’s lips. Yuuri’s flowery, honey scent was so thick with pleasure, Viktor was lightheaded, he felt vaguely faint, hazy and foggy. In fact he was quite sure he’d been drunk from the moment he had first smelled Yuuri.

He tugged again and again sucking Yuuri’s tongue into his mouth trapping it between his lips as he began to thrust up and down on it in time with his fist and his softly pulsing hips. 

“ANGHAAAA” Yuuri mewled on last time, his sobbing moan hoarse and breathless as he coated Viktor’s hand again. The alpha held him tight then licking at the tears trickling down the omega’s cheeks and mumbling sweet nothings to him in Russian as Viktor tried to comfort him passed the continuous pulse of his cock inside him.

“Shhh _dorogoy_ shhh it’s almost over…” He mumbled over and over as he peppered Yuuri’s cheeks with kisses, rubbed his face against the glands in his neck, his arms tight and reassuring as he sought to soothe the omega. His scent was warm with comfort and protection as he let Yuuri feel just how much he was loved. 

Yuuri blinked sleepily lulled by that wild evergreen and mint that Viktor wrapped around him so full of affection and love and pride and the omega felt a purr rumble up into his chest accepting the soft kiss Viktor placed against his lips; his own jasmine and honeysuckle flaring with acceptance and love and contentment. 

The omega was almost asleep when he finally felt Viktor slide out of his ass, his body suddenly feeling cold and empty. His purrs stopped abruptly as he whined, a tired, sleepy little mewl and Viktor tightened his arms around the brunette; a rumbling, comforting purr in the alpha’s chest matching the soft vibrations from Yuuri.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't with this... ^.^

Yuri woke in layers, first his nose full of rose and sandalwood; honey and milk, then he noticed his body was wrapped tight, next his ears picked up a soft rumbling under his cheek till the blond cracked an eye open, just a slit, blinking under the shaft of sunlight that fell over them. Blinking a few more times finally registering belatedly the hard body of Otabek Altin that lay prone under him. 

Yuri blinked again, both eyes this time, suddenly aware of a gentle ache in his lower back and a soft soreness in his ass as he blushed bright red barely holding back a squeak as he remembered everything. Otabek’s hot kisses and even hotter mouth, those broad hands and those hard thrusting hips and Yuri almost groaned in embarrassament. Scooting back, he blushed brighter as Otabek’s arm fell off from around his shoulder as he moved onto his knees to put some distance between him and the way too gorgeous alpha in his nest. 

Blinking again, Yuri couldn’t quite fully understand the vision of the alpha in his bright colorful blankets even as it pulled things low in his body. Otabek lay naked, one arm thrown up over his head, his other arm out, those biceps looking firm and hard even when relaxed. Yuri looked at the Kazakh’s face then, tracing the bold cut of his jaw and his long lashes. His black hair so meticulously slicked back the night before was soft and fluffy and messy around his face. 

Yuri almost purred catching himself in shock.

_What the hell…. _

_Why is he so damn hot?!_

The blond thought briefly in consternation but really couldn’t resist shuffling closer to lightly feather his fingers over those thin, firm lips; his blush growing even darker as he remembered how those lips had sucked and licked and devoured him last night.

Yuri swallowed dryly as he trailed his eyes over the alpha’s neck, to look at his firm chest down to gaze at those hard abs and the barest edge of his hips under one of the only clean blankets they had managed to find in the mess of his nest. Yuri glanced up then quickly checking to make sure the Kazakh was still asleep before he lightly slipped that blanket down, his mouth going even drier as he looked, stared really at Beka. He was big even when soft, the skin was a darker tan than the rest of him and it all looked so strangely tempting. 

And Yuri licked his lips, his eyes flicking back up to make sure Otabek was still asleep. The blond leaned down over the side of Beka’s body to sniff those sharp hips bones, Otabek’s sandalwood and rose thick on his skin. Apparently it was true that alphas had glands on their hips and Yuri nuzzled into it, the smell rich in his nose before he let his tongue lick those two glands. First the right hip as he pressed his tongue flat into that warm caramel skin almost moaning as Beka’s taste filled his mouth, soft and smokey. Then to the left hip, sucking lightly and almost humming into the warm skin around that slightly raised gland.

“Mmmmnnn” 

Yuri jerked back glancing nervously up at Otabek’s face but the Kazakh wasn’t moving, his chest rising and falling slowly with his deep, sleeping breaths. Shaking his head lightly, Yuri looked back over to the cock that lay soft against the alpha’s body already a little firmer and a little thicker than before. He leaned slowly down and kissed it softly, almost leaping back as Beka hmmmed again, gently shifting a little in the blankets but he stayed asleep. 

Moving forward again, he lifted it up to lay it back against Beka’s belly and swiped his tongue along it, licking a long line over his balls and up the shaft all the way to the tip where he left another little kiss. It felt good, it smelled good and it tasted good so Yuri did it again this time sucking a little when he reached the head, purring a short little trill as it thickened and twitched against his lips. Beka’s scent was growing heavier and Yuri could feel his swell too, a lazy sort of lust filling the air. He opened his mouth again sliding down and taking as much of it as he could rubbing his tongue along the shaft and he hummed a little, pleased to feel it harden completely in his mouth. The alpha’s shaft was thick now and long and Yuri had to fight to get his mouth down, only able to fit about half of it, the hot head brushing the back of his throat.

“Mmmnnm” 

The omega hummed gently as he started to work the cock in his mouth with slow sucking glides up and down, dimly noticing his body grow wet, slick gathering at his thighs. And suddenly there was a broad hand in his hair and Yuri canted his eyes up, his mouth falling and pulling on Beka’s cock; his eyes glittering darkly and his scent flaring with lust as he met Otabek’s heavy lidded gaze. The alpha was watching him, his amber eyes intense and flickering and Yuri wondered for a brief moment if he’d been asleep at all. 

“Mmmm” Beka moaned, a deep rich sound as he let Yuri do as he wished, his lips and tongue sucking and lapping at his cock, his sweet honey and milk growing thicker, that edge of vanilla brushing back into his scent and spreading around them in the room and the alpha slipped his hand from the blond’s head to card through his hair before trailing down his back. Otabek grabbed a handful of Yuri’s ass for a moment enjoying the feel of it, his eyes watching the omega shiver, a soft moan reverberating along his cock as Yuri wiggled a little. 

Yuri gasped suddenly as that hand dipped smoothly between his asscheeks to rub two fingers through the slick against his hole.

“NNNnmmm” he rumbled, his scent flaring sharper with desire, his alpha pleased at the omega’s response and Beka lightly pressed his fingers curving up into the blond’s hole sliding all the way in. Yuri was still loose from their love making the night before and it was with a husky groan that Beka started to finger fuck the blond, his hips twitching up further into Yuri’s sucking moan. 

“Annnhhh” The younger man groaned his mouth falling open as a quiver ran up his spine. He rose up on his knees turning before falling forward on his hands, arching his back down to present his ass high up in the air as he tossed a glance over his shoulder. His vivid green eyes beckoning seductively, his eyes trapping Beka as he slowly spread his knees wide over the blankets giving the alpha a good look at his glistening wet hole. 

“Fuck” Otabek huffed suddenly and immediately on his knees behind the blond as he pressed his cock into that twitching hole fast and hard.

“NAAAGGGGGHH!” 

Yuri let out a loud moan as the alpha hilted fast pulling back to thrust into him again. He set a punishing pace giving the blond no time to adjust at all and Yuri dropped his upper body to the bed in defeat, nothing but long, breathy moans falling out of his mouth. He could feel his hard cock swaying between his legs but Beka’s bucking hips wouldn’t let him focus long enough to grab it. 

The alpha didn’t give him enough time to worry about it draping his hand under them to grab it firmly, pumping in time with his fast thrusts, in and out, wildly slapping against Yuri and the alpha knew that this time he wouldn’t last long, the haze of sleep still working its way out of his system. 

He fucked Yuri hard, his body remembering the blond’s spot almost instinctively as he plowed into it jerking Yuri into a hot orgasm leaving the blond gasping desperately.

“ANGH!!” That loud mewling moan sliding against the alpha’s ear like satin, like velvet; cum rushing out of Yuri to ruin yet another blanket but Beka didn’t give him time to breathe reaching forward to grab the omega’s arms. He pulled Yuri’s body up and his arms back, arcing his chest out as his own body leaned back to drive his hips up at an angle into him suddenly so much deeper than before his swelling knot growing and catching on the blond’s asshole. 

“UWAAAAHHHHHAAA!” 

Yuri screamed then wild with abandon, almost yowling at those punching thrusts hitting deeper and deeper slamming his spot with profound pressure and Yuri threw his head back a long arc of cum shooting out of him as he filled the room with his pleasure. He could feel that knot tugging and pushing and tugging and pushing and finally he clamped down out it, willing Beka to cum deep in his ass. 

“Ahhh….hhhaaaaahhhhh….annngh!” and Otabek did shoving his knot deep into Yuri’s ass as it expanded further locking them together again and the flood of the alpha’s cum pulsing within him drove Yuri over the crest yet again, his body shivering and trembling as that aching pressure grew. His tender hole tingling and swollen around it, clenching and unclenching as the alpha ground his cock further up into him riding out that wave of pleasure. He pulled Yuri back further as he flopped backwards bringing the blond with him till Yuri lay flat, his back to Otabek’s chest as they huffed. 

“Good morning, Yuri” Beka panted as he leaned down to press a kiss into the blond’s hair.

“Goo...haaa...haaahhnnn...mor….ni….ning…” Yuri tried to speak passed the ache of his ass and the twitching cock within him filling him yet again with cum. It was amazing really, Yuri thought distantly as his back arched yet again tugging firmly, almost painfully at the knot inside him as he came for what felt like the hundredth time. 

“Hhhaaa….aahhhh” Beka panted and moaned against Yuri’s ear as he rocked his body up into the blond grinding his knot within his tight ass and Yuri gasped again. 

“ANGH!” His body convulsing with the now familiar pressure of his orgasm, a small, distant part of himself wondering if it was possible to die from too many orgasms. He quivered and shuddered cum decorating his belly and he lost track of how long they lay together, panting and grinding and cumming and panting and grinding and cumming. 

“Ahhaaaa” 

“Mmmmm” Beka rumbled, his growl echoing through Yuri’s back as his hands ran up and down the blond’s body; up and down from his hips, over his shivering belly to his chest and back down again and again, his tongue lapping softly at the omega’s neck in wordless apologies as Yuri panted and mewled locked to the alpha. The pressure was becoming almost unbearable and Yuri whined as his hole throbbed. It was already sore from Beka’s lovemaking the night before and this round tested his limits, his ass aching despite the pleasure rushing through him.

And right when Yuri though he might very well die, the alpha sighed, a hot whoosh of breath along his wet neck before slipping out of his ass. Yuri’s whole body shuddered with a few violent aftershocks, helplessly trembling and Beka rolled them to the side and wrapped his arms around him. Nuzzling the blond’s face again and again, rubbing his wrists against his sides, his heady roses and sandalwood nothing but concern and protection, pleased and satisfied.

It was a long while before Yuri relaxed fully into his arms turning into that warm chest to look up at Beka; his face still flushed and his pupils still wide from their lovemaking. He huffed softly from the circle of Otabek’s arms as the alpha leaned down and kissed him lightly on the nose, his own flushed face deadpan and serious. And Yuri blinked. Then blinked again in consternation as Beka leaned in and kissed his nose a second time.

Yuri wrinkled his nose as Otabek ducked his head pressing another little kiss to the tip. His face flat and expressionless. 

“Come with me.” Beka asked, his face still bland and serious as he rubbed his nose against the blond’s again, insistently. And Yuri blinked at him.

“Wh…...at?”

“Come with me.” He spoke again, that same flat look on his face when Yuri blinked at him, again.

“Please…” 

Otabek asked, his scent warm and full around them; a riot of emotions and Yuri blinked one more time frowning slightly. _Odd..._ It _was_ odd, he decided then that this sexy, wicked alpha could have such wild emotions while his face looked back at him with such a _deadpan, serious, bland?_ look on his face. Yuri wasn’t quite sure what to call the alpha’s almost bored expression completely at odds with the rush of feelings the blond could read in his scent; pleased, protect, hope, worry, happy, nervous, concern, comfort, affection. It swirled around him like a tornado in rose and sandalwood. The contrast of his expression and his scent was profound and Yuri looked back back at him again, gazing deeply into those yellow brown eyes.

“You….why?” Yuri asked at last, unable to quite put into words what he was feeling, his honey and milk swirling with confusion, worry, pleased, happy, concern, nerves and trepidation. 

Otabek looked back at him then taking a moment to organize his thoughts around the afterglow of their incredible sex; his nose flaring with all of Yuri’s tumbling emotions.

“I….want to be a pair with you.” He spoke at last, his voice sincere and firm, his scent confident. 

“I’ve wanted to since the moment I saw you…” the alpha let the omega read the truth in his words. 

“Why?” Yuri asked again. His scent fluctuating between confusion and worry.

“I…. I don’t know…. your eyes I think. They are so strong and powerful, determined and unforgettable. You have the eyes of a soldier and I want to see what you can do, what you can achieve.”

Otabek spoke slowly, haltingly piecing together his maelstrom of emotions. 

“I want to... support you and cherish you. I want to pair with you. I want to kiss you. I want---”

“OK!” Yuri squeaked throwing his hands up over the alpha’s mouth to stop all those embarrassing words, his cheeks flaring a bright pink. 

“I’ll pair with you but I won’t bond.” 

He finished firmly letting Otabek see just how serious he was about it. His nose catching the tumbling rose and sandalwood as it changed from happy to disappointed to happy to sad to confused.

Beka was silent for a few minutes just looking into Yuri’s vivid green eyes over those soft hands still pressed against his lips. After a while, he slowly pulled his face away and choosing and discarding his words carefully as he considered the omega.

“Why?” He asked at last.

Yuri blinked, almost caught off guard by the clean curiosity he could smell on the alpha. The man had been nothing but honest and straightforward with him and so he would do the same.

“I don’t want to be a pet. Bonded omegas just get shut up somewhere till it’s time to fuck then back into the box they go. I don’t…. I don’t want that kind of life.”

“What kind of life do you want?”

Yuri found himself blinking yet again at the unexpected question.

_What kind of life do I want?_

“I want…. to be useful, I want to work, I want to do something with myself. Before I was this---” 

Yuri gestured to himself with disgust, irritation evident in his scent, “I was a yakuza and I was fucking good at it. Yuuri and I took down sleazebags _all over_ Hasetsu. If it wasn’t for this omega bullshit, I would still be running missions not locked up like some fucking damsel in distress.”

Otabek considered this with interest, “You want to be a Bratva? I’d love to run missions with you.” 

“What?” Yuri gaped at him like he’d grown a second head.

“I bet you’d look very hot with some guns.” Beka grinned, his smile turning a little bit wolfish around the edges.

“Wha…. the hell are you talking about?”

Otabek tilted his head, a little confused, “Yuri, the Bratva have all kinds of people. One of my teammates is an omega and two are betas and we definitely kick ass.” 

“_Maxabbat_ I’d really love it if you became a Bratva.”

Yuri’s scent sparked with interest and the edge of excitement before dimming a little. 

“Even if…. even if I don’t bond with you?” Yuri asked, worry lacing his voice.

“_Süyiktim_ I want nothing more than to bond with you but if you don’t want to then we won’t.” 

Otabek spoke firmly, his voice confident but his scent was sad and disappointed and Yuri could almost see some puppy dog ears hanging low on his head.

“It…. it’s not that….I don’t…….want to….it’s just…..it feels like…...another collar.” He spoke at length, the words coming out of him slowly and haltingly as the blond struggled to explain his feelings.

“Would you rather bond me?” Beka asked, his arms still wrapped around Yuri’s body as they lay together in the early morning light almost on the floor having rolled around so much they ended up on the very edge of the futon. 

“What?” Yuri blinked in surprise, his scent sharp with confusion.

“I’d let you. I want you to…” Beka spoke firmly his arms tightening around the omega in his arms. 

“That’s…..not possible….?” 

“The Pakhan did it. He let Lilia bond him but you can’t tell anyone that ok?” the alpha nuzzled Yuri’s nose with his lightly. 

“Huh?!” The blond wasn’t very proud of his inability to speak but the idea was too amazing to consider. 

_Bonding an alpha? Bonding this alpha?_

“Alphas have---” Otabek moved his hand to Yuri’s rubbing it lightly as he lifted the blond’s fingers to his neck.

“A bond right---” and he pressed those soft tips to the small gland just behind and a little down from his left ear.

“here…” He trailed off his eyes suddenly hot as they looked into Yuri’s, his scent flaring with the need to claim and mate.

“Claim me Yuri…” the alpha's voice was low, a hint of a growl as he leaned his head to the side for the omega. Yuri stared, his eyes wide, his nose flaring with Otabek’s invitation, his pheromones heavy in the air. It spoke of sex and bonding and fucking and claiming and mating.

“That’s… what will happen….if I do….” Yuri asked looking into those amber eyes almost glowing as they canted back to look at him, his head still tilted exposing the vulnerable side of his neck.

“Then I will belong to you.”

And Yuri’s sweet honey and milk spiked then his omega rumbling inside him with the need to claim this incredible, sexy, intimidating and powerful man. He needed to brand this alpha as his. So he leaned forward slowly, his hot breath caressing Beka’s ear before he licked that small raised gland. He rubbed his tongue over it almost moaning as the alpha’s desire washed over him. He could smell how much Otabek wanted him even if he hadn’t noticed the hard bulge against his belly. 

_Fuck am I really going to do this….?_

Yuri swallowed dryly as he pulled back just a little to consider the alpha before him. Otabek’s scent was rich and inviting, his affection and his lust apparent in the heady press of roses and sandalwood and Yuri closed his eyes. But all he could see was the alpha’s own amber gaze, that gaze that had caught him immediately. Those hot brown eyes calling to him, leaving him breathless and winded at their first meeting, their gaze snapping with electricity and Yuri knew. He knew that he was Beka’s the moment he had first looked into those warm honey colored eyes and Yuri moved then.

He leaned forward with finality and sucked that gland into his mouth and bit, hard. He felt the alpha jerk under him and he felt that gland almost pop in his mouth, blood on his tongue and suddenly there was a wild rush inside of him and he could feel Otabek. He could feel the alpha’s strength, his drive, the iron will of determination that drove him, the honor and respect that underlined every aspect of his character. It was overwhelming, it was like he could peer into the alpha’s soul and Yuri let Otabek roll them over then, his arms wrapped tight around the omega before sliding smoothly between his legs to buck his hard cock into him, as if there was nothing else to be done after such an incredible thing.

Yuri gasped finally releasing that gland as his head hit the bed again. He lifted his legs up to wrap around the alpha, his arms looping around his neck as Yuri pulled him down to kiss him senseless, blood from his claim coppery on their tongues. Their kiss was wild and wet and unrestrained as they gasped and licked and tugged on each other’s lips before tangling their tongues together once again. 

Otabek continued to thrust in and out unable to think and barely able to breathe with Yuri’s tongue down his throat. The omega had claimed him and with that bite he’d felt Yuri’s affection as though it ran through his veins. He could taste love in his mouth that had nothing to do with scent. He could feel it racing along his nerve endings and the sheer magnitude of Yuri’s love for him almost buckled his knees leaving his head disoriented and foggy, a haze that had nothing to do with lust. 

It was all he could do with all that love he felt to make love to this man and Beka poured his heart into his scent hoping to give the omega back some the beautiful gift he had just given him. 

“Bek...aahhhh….hhhhaaaaa….” 

Yuri gasped against the alpha’s mouth, his cock rubbing between their grinding bellies as Otabek rocked his hips into the omega. It wasn’t the hot, snapping thrusts from before. It wasn’t the mind numbing punching that made lights explode behind his eyes. It was a soft and warm and sweet intensity that made Yuri cry out unable to come to terms with all the love he could smell coming off the alpha in waves. It was heady, addicting and intoxicating; nothing but affection and comfort, passion and love, the need to cherish and protect him, to worship him, to belong to him. This wasn’t about claiming or bonding this was Otabek showing Yuri his heart. 

And it was in that moment with the sweet and earthy rose and sandalwood ripe and full of love around him that Yuri decided he was going to bond. He was going to belong to this man who belonged to him. He had peered into his soul and been blown back by how good and how honorable he was, how pure and sweet his heart and he pulled back from the alpha’s mouth gasping as he tried to clear his head around Otabek’s steady thrusting in and out, constant and rhythmic.

“Be….Beka…..I want…..bond me……” Yuri finally managed to gasp as pleasure started to gently curl his toes

The alpha pulled back, his hips slowing down as his brown eyes searched Yuri’s with confusion and passion and worry and love and hope.

“But….”

“I want to belong to you…..like you…hufffahh…...belong to….hhaaaah….me….” Yuri panted shaking his head trying to clearly convey what he wanted with Otabek still thrusting slowly into him, shallowly. 

“A….re…..you…ahhh…...su….haaa...r….e?”

“Ye….yes…..if…huff…..if it’s…..haa….you….yes.” Yuri swallowed staring straight into those dark eyes so deep the omega thought he’d drown.

And Beka smiled, a smile so full of happiness it pulled a purr from Yuri’s throat. Otabek nuzzled his nose, kissing it lightly before he pulled out and tugged back against Yuri’s arms around his neck. 

“_Meniñ maxabbatım_, you have to turn over.” 

His voice was soft and gentle, his eyes warm as Yuri clumsily turned onto his belly and the alpha scooted close straddling the backs of his thighs and sliding his hands under his hips to lift his ass just enough for him to slide back in.

“AhhhhHHHAAAaaaa” Yuri moaned as he felt Beka push in tight against his asscheeks, his cock long and hard inside of him, his thrusts didn’t go as deep as before but they still sent pleasure curling up his spine as he felt the alpha lean down over him, his tongue laving wetly at the throbbing gland pulsing at the base of his neck.

“_Maxabbat_ Yuri, love are you sure?” Otabek asked his voice rough and breathless and tight, his orgasm close. 

“Yes Beka….” Yuri moaned breathless as well with Otabek’s insistent thrusts rocking his body. And he felt it then; the alpha licked another hot line before sealing his mouth over the gland and sucking it firmly, his hips pushing forward, tight against his ass, deep inside of him and then he bit.

Otabek bit hard, his teeth breaking the skin, his mouth flooding with honey and milk and blood as the gland almost seemed to snap in his mouth and it was like an explosion rocked their bodies. Yuri screamed, a loud yowling sound and Otabek growled wildly punching his hips forward, their climaxes tearing through them; and then Beka could feel Yuri inside of him, like a piece of his soul clicking into place.

Yuri writhed underneath him, cumming hard again and again as Otabek assaulted his senses. He could feel the man almost inside of his soul, every flickering feeling vibrant and vivid in his mind. It was so much more than scent, so much more than words. It was a bond and he turned his face in the blanket, long lines of tears tracking down his cheeks at the overwhelming feelings of love.

“Yuri! _Maxabbat!_ Yuri! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Don’t cry!” Otabek panicked, unable to compute. He was simply unable to function under the vortex of emotions swirling through him from their bonding but the one and only thing that could catch his attention were the blond’s tears.

“Shut up! Stupid!” Yuri huffed, his eyes closed; his right cheek still snug against the blankets with Beka’s heavy body pressing down against him, his weight comforting and so very warm. 

And Beka blinked before a surprised laugh rumbled out of him and he wrapped his arms around Yuri fully and completely.

“Ooof! You’re heavy!” The blond complained and Otabek laughed again rolling them to the side. 

He nuzzled into the omega’s neck, a rumbling purr against him making Beka smile. He tightened his arms around him; his alpha pleased and at peace with Yuri’s wild little purrs against his chest.

“I know this is kind of.....….. insane..........and...... we kind of just met….. But……..............I think.....i kind of ....love you........Yuri” Otabek nuzzled into his ear and whispered so low Yuri almost missed it. 

And the omega laughed then.

“You’re so freaking weird…..but....…. I kind of love you too.” 

He chuckled snuggling back into Beka’s body as he felt the drowsy pull of sleep again. His omega was happy, full and content, at peace and Yuri couldn’t have stopped his purrs even if he tried.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> =^.~=

Viktor stretched out his long legs; his toes popping as he registered a soft sweet smell in his nose and a warm body curled up in his arms. Blinking blearily, he squinted at the soft morning light that drifted in between the shutters. He wasn’t really awake as he buried his nose into those jasmines and honeysuckles. He felt boneless, every muscle in his body relaxed as he tried to get his bearings. Shaking his head lightly to clear the mists of sleep, he looked down at the man wrapped up in his arms; last night coming back to him immediately and intensely. 

_Yuuri’s gasping, wild moaning, his head tossing back, his beautiful body arcing like a bow. God how could one man be so beautiful…. and so sexy at the same time._

Viktor looked at the man in his arms with wonder filling his soft blue eyes. Yuuri lay curled up on the alpha’s chest, one arm wrapped around his waist, his breathing soft with sleep. His hair had fallen down over his cheek and Viktor moved his hand from around the omega’s hip to lift a finger and caress that soft cheek. His scent was so full of affection before he pulled the omega more securely against him. His eyes tracing the gentle curve of his chin, the soft bow of his lips parted just so in his sleep. He lifted his finger again to brush lightly at the fan of his lashes, so long and black they casted shadows on his cheeks under the soft morning glow that filled the room. 

They had fallen asleep late last night exhausted and spent; their bodies warm against each other as the glow of their pleasure left them hazy and weightless. It had been an incredible night. Never before had he seen such a wanton and sexy and seductive and commanding man. When Yuuri had stalked around him, circling like a panther, Viktor had decided then and there he would have done anything to bed the man, anything and everything the omega could have asked of him. It wasn’t about submission or dominance, it was fatal attraction.

Viktor gazed softly at Yuuri’s face remembering how his head had been thrown back, his face flushed with lust, nails biting into his arms with the force of his pleasure. He had had omegas before but none compared to the eros of this man. Yuuri was different; he was dominant. He was confident in himself. He knew who he was and who he wanted to be. Having such a man bloom for him, open up to him like a flower was a humbling experience and Viktor honestly didn’t know if he deserved this, the gift that was this omega. 

More than just sex, Viktor wanted to partner with him, wanted to run missions with him. See him confident, a gun in his hand and a proud grin on his face. He didn’t need proof to know that Yuuri was capable, honestly he would have been more surprised if the omega had been soft like all the others nothing but a pretty doll that sat around waiting for attention. He had seen Yuuri’s eyes and he had known. Known Yuuri was so much more than an omega. 

He let his hand caress that soft cheek again before leaning down to bury his nose in his black hair, that soft jasmine and honeysuckle so light and airy, soft and sweet. It was so different from the heady, heavy honey thick scent that had driven him mad the night before. Viktor swallowed a laugh; all things considered he had never fucked anyone the way he had fucked Yuuri. There was just something about the man that made his blood run hot in his veins. Yuuri was a magnificent omega and Viktor decided right then and there that if he was to pair, it would be with him or no one at all. 

Yuuri hummed softly against his chest, his long black lashes fluttering as the brunette blinked lazily, his honey brown eyes focusing slowly on Viktor as he woke up. He closed his eyes again before stretching his whole body out, his arms reaching up over his head and his back curving, arching long and sexily in the messy blankets and Viktor forgot to breathe. 

The stripes of sunlight shimmered on his naked body and brought out the dark blue highlights of his hair and the alpha could do nothing else but lean forward to pull Yuuri’s stretched out body under him to press a kiss to the dusty rose of his lips.

“Mmm” Yuuri hummed into his mouth, his body relaxing languidly against Viktor as he submitted to those soft lips. He wasn’t quite awake yet, a sleepy, misty haze over his senses but the few things he could register was Viktor’s naked body flush against his and the alpha’s seductive lips pressing his open to slide into his mouth. 

The omega sighed as that talented tongue caressed him, those long hands sliding up his sides slowly, gliding over his body and Yuuri arched his back a little to allow the alpha to slide under him moving along the line of his spine. 

“Mnnmm” Viktor hummed ever so softly as he tasted Yuuri, his hands leisurely touching and caressing as he sought to map the omega’s body with his fingertips. The alpha pulled back a little, his breathing just a little faster as he gazed into those endless honey brown eyes. 

“Good morning…” Viktor whispered against Yuuri’s lips pressing a light little kiss against his mouth. 

“Hmm...Good morning” Yuuri blinked lazily up at him, his scent pleased and content, sweeter than any real flower.

Viktor gazed into his eyes watching as the omega slowly woke fully, his eyes clearing as the fog of sleep left and suddenly Yuuri’s eyes opened fully and clearly as he considered the alpha pressed down above him. 

“So…..last night…..huh…” Yuuri blushed and almost kicked himself at how stupid he must have sounded. 

“...Mmmmm….last night was amazing…” Viktor purred his voice deep, his scent pleased, a light whiff of lust around the edges. Yuuri’s omega puffing up in his chest with pride and preening under the alpha’s contentment.

“So….” Yuuri tried again “....what now?”

Viktor considered this. He considered kissing the omega senseless and repeating last night. He considered and discarded inviting him to Russia, inviting him to breakfast, inviting him anywhere, inviting to have sex, kissing him again, asking him to pair with him and finally settled at last to reply.

“What do you want to happen?”

“Uhm…. I mean didn’t you plan to claim me…?”

“Do you want me to?” 

Viktor kept his voice light and pleasant but after the night they just had, he couldn’t seem to block his scent even if he wanted to so he just let the omega smell how much he liked that idea. 

Yuuri frowned a little, a cute little crease between his eyebrows.

“No!….yes…….no?…. I mean yes?…….ugh!…. maybe?” Yuuri blushed as his words tumbled out of him, almost tripping on his tongue.

“I don’t know!” 

He turned his head away trying to hide the wild blush that went all the way up to the tips of his ears. 

“_Moya lyubov_ I would like very much to pair with you…” Viktor chuckled as he let his fingers brush that bright pink flush on the omega’s cheeks. 

Yuuri’s scent fluttered away from embarrassed to wariness as he turned back to look at Viktor. 

“Why?” 

_Why? Because of the way you look at me with those fiery eyes, because of how confident and fierce you are. Because I can see the wildfire that burns in your heart. Because I want to see you happy, because I want to cherish you and see you pleased and content. Because I want to see you laughing and proud with no shackles to tie you down. Because you steal the breath from my lungs. Because you make my heart race and my stomach tight. Because your scent drives me crazy. Because---_

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked softly, his hands clutching the blanket a little nervously. 

The alpha moved to sit up pulling away to look down into Yuuri’s eyes as he tried to put his feelings into words.

“Yuuri….I….you…..” Viktor paused as he tried to organize his thoughts, his usual eloquence deserting him, as it seemed to do so often, in the face of those wide brown eyes. 

“Your eyes...they are so full of wildfire that you steal the breath my lungs _lyubov_. I cannot think straight when I look at you. You have the heart of a fighter and I want to see you proud and bold. When I first saw you with those shackles I almost killed your father right then and there, even _if_ it caused a war between our families.”

Yuuri blinked up at him moving to sit up as well, his eyes wide unsure of how to respond to that but Viktor spoke again.

“You called to me. Your omega called to my alpha but it is the man you are, the man I see in your eyes, so defiant...so strong that brought me here begging for a chance at your nest.”

Yuuri stared then, a shocked look at Viktor and a red blush across his nose. It was downright unfair of him to say things like that in that ridiculously sexy accent.

“My father made a deal with your’s, saying we could present for you and I have never been so nervous in my entire life.” He confided, a pink flush rising on his cheeks as he looked away and off to the side, that little blush trailing up to his ears. And Yuuri thought distantly that he very much so want to reach out and kiss those pink cheeks.

“I was almost sure you were going to drop me to my knees and----”

Viktor looked back to Yuuri suddenly and grinned wolfishly, lust and humor jumping in his scent. 

“Well now…. you _did_ drop me to my knees didn’t you _lyubov?"_

Yuuri swallowed dryly in the face of that wild mint and evergreen as it fluttered under his nose already thickening with the alpha’s desire but Viktor made no move to touch him.

“I confess...I’ve wanted to pair with you since the moment I first saw you. That day at the meeting all I could think about was you, was your eyes. I wanted to rip those shackles off and lay you down right then and there. I wanted to taste your scent. I wanted your pleasure on my tongue....” Viktor’s voice was downright indecent, as husky and heavy as the eyes that met Yuuri’s. His desire plain around them.

The omega blinked and shook his head trying to think clearly passed the hazy, inviting scent surrounding him, coaxing him to present for his alpha. 

_My alpha?_

“But….I don’t….…”

“You don’t want what _dorogoy?”_

“I don’t…..want to pair….” Yuuri confessed looking down as that wild lust dimmed replaced with disappointment, bitter in the air.

“Ah…._lyubov_….then we don’t have to pair. If there is another you want more…” Viktor’s scent flared hot with jealousy as he looked away.

“Wh---”

“I am honored to have shared your nest Yuuri.” the Russian cutting him off and turning as if to stand, his scent flickering with jealousy and disappointment.

“Wait! Viktor!” Yuuri’s hand snapped out to yank the alpha back into the nest.

“Listen please….” Yuuri spoke quickly as his omega lunged violently in his chest at the thought of his alpha leaving.

“It’s not that! There is no one else. I promise” he entreated, soothing Viktor with his scent, willing him to believe it.

“Then…. if there is no other, what is wrong _lyubov?_ Have I done something to offend you?” 

Viktor took a deep breath letting Yuuri’s wildflowers calm him as he settled, kneeling properly to sit on the backs of his feet in the mess of blankets around them.

“No! Just…..I don’t want…. I don’t want another cage…. bonds are... just another kind of collar……. and I…. I want to be free...” 

“Ah..._dorogoy_….” 

Viktor considered him, really contemplated what a bond meant to an omega. It was binding. It meant that no matter what the omega would submit to his alpha; his body, his heats, his entire being would be subject to the whims of the man who claimed him. It was a rather frightening thing. If there was just some way to balance that out…. 

And Viktor remembered what his father had said...

_'I’ll tell you one more secret boys. Keep this to yourselves hmmm?”.....“I let her bond me as well.”.......“It was the single greatest gift I was ever given.'_

Viktor swallowed dryly trying to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth as the prospect of the bond was suddenly very real and it was indeed frightening. To think of tying yourself wholly and completely to another person. It wasn’t something you could just dissolve if things went sideways. A bond was for life and only death offered some small chance at release and even then some omegas never managed to recover after the death of their mate.

“Yuuri…..would…..you…….” 

Viktor's words died in his throat as he looked at Yuuri again, his heart beating fast in his chest, his scent swirling with nerves, concern and trepidation.

The alpha tried again. If he wanted this omega to pair with him, he would have to submit; heart and soul and Viktor considered Yuuri again. 

Yuuri was looking at him with concern; his nose flaring as he scented the air, his own scent fluctuating between worry and concern and anxiety in response to the alpha’s pheromones. And Viktor looked at him then meeting his honey brown eyes. He stared for a long, silent moment and Yuuri, though uncomfortable met his gaze head on, letting Viktor see whatever it was that he was looking for. 

“Would you bond with me…”

“But I----”

“I mean would you….” 

“Would you…..claim….. me…..?” 

Viktor’s heart was pounding a powerful, almost painful drum in his chest and his hands clenched nervously on his naked thighs. His scent was nervous and worried and hopeful all at once. 

“What do you…?”

“I mean if….if you could bond me, would you?” 

Yuuri looked at him then confused but he considered the strange question nonetheless. 

_If he could claim Viktor, would he? _

He looked at the alpha before him. Viktor was without a doubt magnificent. He was strong and handsome, tall and sexy as hell but it was those bright blue eyes that settled the matter quite quickly actually. He looked into those eyes, this time staring into the alpha’s gaze long enough to see his own reflection in them and his nervous heart settled in his chest, confident in his decision.

_Would he claim this magnificent man for his own?_

“Yes…” Yuuri’s voice was sure and certain, his scent calm and confident and Viktor swallowed heavily one last time.

“....o…...o….kay….”

He scooted forward looking into Yuuri’s eyes briefly before he canted his head to the side, exposing the vulnerable curve of his neck, his scent jumping with stress and hope.

“What?” Yuuri spoke in a rush, confusion rippling through the air. 

“Right here Yuuri…” Viktor lifted one long finger up to point, pressing against the small gland right behind and a little below his left ear. 

“Claim me…”

Yuuri glanced at him briefly, his scent spiking with the intensity of his emotions; nervousness and wonder and excitement and fear lancing around them. He swallowed thickly.

“What… what will happen….if…….I….uhm..?” He asked nervously scooting closer nonetheless. 

“I...I don’t know but my father did it with my mother and… and….. I want to do it with you….” 

Viktor trailed off, his scent sharp with nerves; his heart was racing and he felt a little faint, the magnitude of what he was about to do churning in his gut but his scent flared with hope as well. Hope that Yuuri _would_ claim him because that was the only thing that Viktor was certain of; he wanted to belong to this omega. He wanted to be his pair.

Yuuri slowly lowered Viktor’s hand away as he leaned in rubbing his nose into that small gland and tasting Viktor’s heart on his tongue as he pressed closer to lick it and then again and again, lapping with his tongue over it with wet, rough slides as he tried to wrap his mind around what he was about to do.

Bonding an alpha was ludicrous, everyone said it couldn’t be done but here they were; this impressive alpha, his head to the side submitting for Yuuri, his scent inviting, nervously and hopefully as he waited for Yuuri to claim him. It was so crazy to think that this man wanted to be his and Yuuri swallowed down his nerves and opened his mouth quickly biting the gland hard before he lost his nerve. He felt his teeth break the skin and tasted blood on his tongue before he fell, head first into Viktor’s heart. 

At first it was just a riot of scents so much stronger than before and then it was emotions, vivid and vibrant. His happiness and sadness, his anger and pride, fear, loneliness, confidence and hope, his grief and his joy, his pleasure and his lust all whooshed around Yuuri in a prism of colors, a rainbow of Viktor’s feelings; some tied to his memories, some tied to his experiences all rushing through Yuuri like a wind all around him. Those colors dyeing him in reds and greens, yellows and blues, pinks and purples and oranges fluttering around him. It was incredible and intoxicating, simply and completely overwhelming and just as he reached out to touch one of those long whooshing arcs of color, he tumbled back into his body falling heavily against the alpha.

Viktor was gasping, huffing, breathing hard as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri as the omega fell against him. The moment Yuuri had bitten him, he’d felt a wild rush, Yuuri’s feelings for him blowing through his body like a maelstrom. He could feel the omega’s affection, feel his longing for him, his love cascading through his veins. It was warm and mind blowing, the magnitude of Yuuri’s feelings for him so bright and bold and Viktor simply... Could. Not. Breathe. 

He felt spots dance across his eyes, blood roaring in his ears as he tried to keep from drowning under the torrent of love he felt pouring into him and as soon as he thought he could take no more, he fell back into his body, Yuuri slumping against him, panting wildly. 

“Wo…..oooahh….” Yuuri mumbled and Viktor pulled him across his lap, the brunette’s knees straddling his thighs as Viktor leaned against him and laid the sweetest, gentlest kiss against his lips. His kiss was so full of love that the omega trembled, blinking rapidly, his lashes fluttering as if he could almost see the soft purple of Viktor’s feelings. It wasn’t hot like lust or red like desire; it was a rich dark purple, solid and strong, constant, a love that would last a lifetime long after the fires of passion had ebbed. 

And Yuuri could do nothing, nothing at all but submit to those lips. His hands coming up to loop around Viktor’s neck and tug him closer pulling the alpha as tight against his body as he could. The omega wanted to wrap Viktor around him, to become one with this man, who’s heart was a kaleidoscope of colors.

“Ma….ake….lo...ve to me…..Vik..tor” Yuuri whispered breathily unable to come to terms with what just happened and Viktor’s voice was raw as he almost sobbed against the omega’s mouth. 

“Yes _moya lyubov_” and he kissed Yuuri again, senseless and mindless as the pair tried to become one with their mouths and suddenly Viktor was pushing up into him, his cock thick and hard stretching Yuuri’s tender hole, the friction making them both shudder, their twin moans colliding between their mouths.

Viktor was beyond; he was so far gone he could not register anything other than Yuuri. Yuuri’s mouth under his, his body tight against his own, his ass sucking him in, his breathy moans against his lips. The Russian was a veritable mess; groaning and panting and gasping and huffing as he tried to pleasure the omega but he couldn’t think passed the clawing need to become one with him, to be as close to him as was humanly possible. Yuuri’s love and affection rushing through his veins left him raw and weak and it was all he could do to keep moving. His hips up and in and back and out and up and in and back and out again trying to let his body speak for his heart.

When Yuuri came tightening around him, Viktor just kept thrusting again and again, constant as if doing so would meld them together. He needed Yuuri to understand just how much he needed him, just how much he wanted him.

“Vik….angh….Vikt….tor!” 

Yuuri’s hands dug into his shoulders, his nails biting into his skin as the omega tried to hold on passed the wild colors rushing around him; their bond was so raw and fresh and it was like falling into Viktor’s heart, down and down and down; every thrust sending that beautiful rainbow behind his eyes and Yuuri sobbed, crying out as his body arched like a bow, another climax rolling over him. Tears gathering in his black lashes under the flood of emotions around him, through him and within him. 

And Yuuri was surrounded by this prism of emotions, this veritable kaleidoscope of vibrant colors and it was then that Yuuri decided. He _would_ bond with this man. He would complete the pair because not to do so went against every fiber of his being. How could he not with the riot of Viktor’s feelings washing over him, nothing but love and affection, protect and cherish, support and strength that all boiled down to Yuuri. Every single pulse of color over his senses willed him to believe in Viktor, to believe in this bond they shared regardless of time or space. It was as if they were two halves of a whole. Two jagged pieces that had always and irrevocably been meant to be. 

“C….cl….aim me……..Vi….kto….r….aahhhhh….” Yuuri gasped, delirious, his voice raw and wild. 

And Viktor kissed him again hard before pulling out and turning Yuuri around pulling the omega up on his knees, his ass snug against the alpha’s stomach as the brunette sat back on his lap. He pushed those sweaty black locks aside and laid a sucking bruise into that throbbing gland as he pressed close again his knees trapped between the omega’s legs, his butt flat on Viktor’s thighs.

Viktor urged him forward a little pushing back up into his ass with a wet fwoop. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist holding the omega tight against the front of his body as his hips fell back into that rhythm, that constant up and out that teased the omega’s prostate. He pressed his chest flush against the brunette’s back as he leaned close mouthing that gland again and again, rubbing his tongue against it as he felt his knot start to swell. Yuuri’s ragged cries loud and needy, hoarse with pleasure as he continued to make love to him. 

In deep and out, in and up and out; his knot catching and pulling, catching and pulling until Viktor could take it no more and he shoved up into Yuuri, popping his knot in to fully seat himself within the brunette and then he bit. He snapped his teeth hard over that throbbing gland feeling it almost pop in his mouth as he moaned in time to Yuuri’s wild, keening cry as they came and Viktor fell. 

He tumbled into Yuuri’s heart falling and falling passed colors of rich blues and greens and greys in every shade and hue imaginable. Bright blues and verdant greens and soft greys and teals; the rush of his feelings spinning him around and tumbling him head over heels, over and over. Every hue and every shade a different emotion and Viktor gasped as he could feel everything; every emotion Yuuri had ever felt from pride at outdrawing everyone except Minako to happiness with his best friend Yuri to sadness with his father, to excitement on his first mission to fear and on and on an endless parade of colors, of everything that made Yuuri who he was. 

Yuuri cried out again, his climaxes rolling into one another, one after the other after the other, cascading through him as he came and came. Viktor’s cock pulsing in his ass as he gasped, trying to breathe as Viktor melded with him, bonding with him and leaving them dizzy and delirious. It felt like an eternity of their hearts falling in and out of one another over and over; the ecstasy of their orgasms heightening and yet almost dim in the pleasure of their bond, a sheer, overwhelming kaleidoscope of their colors in every hue and shade.

And then it was over as they tumbled back into their bodies. Viktor’s arms still a tight loop around Yuuri’s waist as he lay trembling against the omega’s shivering back. They leaned against each other, locked together as Viktor instinctively bucked weakly, shallowly.

_“moya lyubov', moya omega, moy prekrasnyy Yuuriy, moya dorogaya. Ty - vse, chego ya khochu, ty - vse, chto mne kogda-nibud' ponadobitsya.---”_

Yuuri blinked exhausted as he listened to Viktor’s sweet Russian ramblings. He did not have to know a lick of Russian to understand the love in those words and finally the alpha pulled free of him, flopping to the side as he dragged Yuuri with him still muttering in Russian and the omega laughed, hoarsely, his voice rough and cracking here and there as he rolled over into the alpha’s chest, nuzzling against him.

“Sp…huff....ea…haa…...k…..Jap…ahhaan….huff….ese.” 

He sighed, his voice breathy and winded from that... whatever that was that had just happened. Bonding seemed too simple of a word to adequately explain the typhoon they had just been through.

“my love, my omega, my beautiful Yuuri, my darling. You are all that I want, you are all that I will ever need---”

“Oh! Ok!” Yuuri squeaked throwing his hands up to press against Viktor’s mouth silencing him but the alpha just started kissing his hands instead, light little presses making Yuuri laugh. Viktor tightened his arms, looped securely around Yuuri as he continued to kiss and kiss and kiss until Yuuri moved his hands and pressed a kiss to the alpha’s lips instead. 

“Yuuri…....my pair…...I am so very happy _moya lyubov.”_

And Yuuri smiled because really, there was nothing else to be done. Their rumbling, trilling purrs soft in the room as Viktor pulled the omega impossibly tighter against him, both of them drifting to sleep, exhausted and warm and well loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's heart is a rainbow....and no one can convince me otherwise~


	20. Chapter 20

Otabek woke immediately, blinking blearily trying to make sense of what had awoken him only to hear another knock at the shoji door and he fixed it with a frightening scowl as if by its sheer power alone that annoying sound would go away. It stopped and Beka snuggled back down, nuzzling his head into Yuri’s neck. They had moved around in their sleep and now Yuri was the one wrapped around the alpha and Beka was just fine with that, his nose snug in the crook of the omega’s neck, his body warm in Yuri’s arms. He was just about to fall asleep again when that infernal knocking started back up. He contemplated killing whoever was on the other side of that door for a good minute before Yuri growled, angry and annoyed. 

“FUCK OFF!” He yelled startled as his voice came out raspy and hoarse, a dark blush tracing his cheeks as he looked down at Beka, affronted that his voice had the audacity to be so rough.

“Beka….” the alpha just snuggled deeper into his neck as though he could avoid the omega’s wrath.

“I’m sorry….” he mumbled, an edge of pride in his voice knowing full well that he and only he was the reason Yuri had screamed himself hoarse in pleasure. His alpha almost purred in his chest.

“NO YOU'RE NOT!” 

Yuri hissed unable to yell and Beka pulled back leaning up to kiss his nose, smiling, pleased at the flush that darkened across the omega’s cheeks. He was just about to do it again when that knock came again, insistent and constant. The alpha’s eyes narrowed in annoyance as he slowly slipped from the messy blankets. Standing stark naked he walked purposefully towards the door when a pillow smacked him right in the back of his head with a soft thump. 

“Wha?” the alpha turned meeting Yuri’s narrowed green eyes, his scent rich with annoyance. 

“Put some fucking clothes on! Who’s alpha do you think you are?!” 

Yuri hissed, almost vibrating with irritation. And Otabek blinked once, then twice before a warm rolling scent of pleased alpha assaulted the omega’s nose. 

“Tch!” he huffed rolling over in the blankets, his annoyance fading to pleased and proud that Beka was his. 

Otabek hunted around for his pants finding them along the far wall and decided not to think about how they’d gotten all the way over there. Pulling them on, he padded over to the door and flung it unceremoniously open fixing the beta with a look, his face dark, its normally intimidating mein even more so in the alpha’s annoyance.

“S….sssorry. sir!” The beta fumbled obviously distressed as he held out some robes for them, a large bowl of warm water and some towels. 

“It’s early evening sir and the Oyabun and the Pakhan are wondering if you will join them for dinner.”

Otabek considered this then he glanced over his shoulder at the little ball of blankets that was his mate. 

_His mate_

His alpha rumbled happily in his chest.

“Please tell the Oyabun and the Pakhan that we will have to respectfully decline.”

“Ah do you….have a reason sir so I may tell them…”

“Yuri can’t walk…”

“YOU!? SHUT THE FUCK UP BEKA!” Yuri hissed and Otabek could have avoided that second pillow that smacked him in the face. He really could have....

-*-

Yuuri growled low, deep and threatening in his chest startling Viktor awake in an instant as he looked around foggily trying to figure out up from down and what it was that had his omega so pissed off. 

A loud knocking echoed through the room and Viktor was suddenly growling, a wilder, deeper and much more threatening sound, his chest vibrating under Yuuri’s cheek. The omega was wrapped around Viktor, his arm thrown over his waist and one of his legs was wedged between the alpha’s, his entire body pressed against the Russian and Viktor was absolutely certain that whoever it was that pulled him out of Yuuri’s arms was going to die. 

The knocking stopped for a moment and Viktor settled down, his arms still firmly wrapped around Yuuri as he started to close his eyes when it started again, incessant and irritating and Yuuri growled again. 

Viktor swore creatively in Russian as he slowly peeled himself away from a very warm, very sleepy Yuuri. The omega whining a little at him in annoyance, still very much so out of it. He snatched his pants up from the floor and stalked towards the door, sliding it open with a clack to favor the offending beta with a dark look. 

The beta trembled holding out some extra kimonos, a warm bowl of water and some towels which Viktor took a little mollified by the offering. After the last 24 or so hours, he and Yuuri were sticky and sweaty with dried stuff all over their bodies and a warm, wet towel was much appreciated. He was sliding the door shut when the beta called out.

“Wait! Sir! I apologize but it’s evening sir and the Oyabun and the Pakhan would like you to dine with them.”

“We respectfully decline.” His voice was clipped and swift brooking no argument. Neither he nor Yuuri were in any state to entertain anybody and certainly not with their bond so raw and their scents so open.

“Ah, the um reason sir?”

“We are indisposed”

“Sir the um Pakhan has requested you and the omega---”

“Yuuri.” Viktor snapped, his scent low and dangerous. He was already annoyed and he certainly was not going to stand someone disrespecting his mate. 

“What sir?!”

“His name is Yuuri” Viktor growled, a thick, thundering sound. 

“Yuuri sir!” the beta squeaked, clearly alarmed.

“The Pakhan has requested that you must uhm…. stand before them sir.”

Viktor stared down his nose at the beta, his blue eyes narrow and he very seriously considered dropping the man where he stood with a bullet between his eyes.

“Very well. We will join him in an hour.”

“Th...thank you sir!” He squeaked again before almost running down the hall. 

Viktor turned and slid the shoji door shut hard enough it almost jumped off its tracks as he stalked to the long line of his lover wrapped up in a blanket. 

“Yuuri, _moya lyubov_ wake up.” He leaned down kissing the omega’s cheek, nuzzling him insistently with his nose.

“No…” Yuuri groaned under the blanket. 

“We have to see the Pakhan...and the Oyabun.”

“No” 

“_Dorogoy_, please?”

“......No…..”

“Let me just clean you up ok?” 

“....nooooo…”

Viktor slowly eased the blanket off Yuuri meeting an annoyed pair of brown eyes.

“Yes love” he nuzzled his grumpy mate again, rubbing his nose into Yuuri cheek again and again pausing here and there to kiss it instead. 

“.......no…..” 

Viktor slowly rolled the omega on to his back and Yuuri glared at him, his eyes frosty as he spoke.

“I don----” His eyes snapping open in surprise; his voice breathy and raspy. He stared up at Viktor as it slowly dawned on him just why his voice was gone and Yuuri went red from the tips of his toes to the tips of his ears.

“Shit…” he hissed covering his face with his hands. 

“I'm....I'm sorry.....I....promise I won’t do it again….” He lied and Yuuri caught it, their scents still blown wide open. And the omega turned another frosty glare on the alpha, so cold Viktor almost shivered.

“Ok! Ok” Viktor laughed and amended, “I won’t do it again so soon. I’m sorry _lyubov_ I just lost myself. You’re too sexy…”

The Russian dunked a towel into the large warm bowl and started to rub, slowly and meticulously cleaning Yuuri up and it took a while. They were both so sticky and sweaty, cum and slick crusty everywhere on their bodies.

“I want a bath…” Yuuri groaned as he found another crusty bit of cum on Viktor’s shoulder. 

_How did it even get there?_

“Yeah me too. Wanna take a bath together?” Viktor smiled invitingly, his eyes darkening with an obvious invitation and Yuuri reached out and flicked him sharply in the forehead. 

“Absolutely not, you are staying at least 10 feet away from me.”

“Yuuri _lyubov_ don’t say that. I promise I won’t…. I promised I will try very hard not to do anything.”

“No. Now hand me the kimono. Let’s get this over with.” 

Yuuri huffed, his scent grumpy and grumbly. Despite Viktor’s attentions, he felt gross; well gross was not the right word for it. He felt sweaty and sticky, his body used and well loved and what he really wanted was some food and a bath and a bed. He thought honestly, he may very well sleep for a week after the rollercoaster of the last 24 hours. 

Viktor pulled over another pretty blue kimono, this one covered with a cascade of silver flower petals that started at the hip, the design moving to pile along the bottom of the robe. It matched another one in a darker blue shade. Yuuri moved to stand intending to grab the kimono but he gasped, his legs collapsing under him, trembling and weak. Viktor grabbed him immediately, catching him in his arms before he fell and lowered him back down into the nest.

“Fuck…”

Viktor lowered his head meekly. 

“....uhm....I said…..I said I’ll carry you……” He mumbled looking anywhere but his pissed off omega. He could feel Yuuri’s irritation and embarrassment, his scent flaring hot with annoyance.

Yuuri gave a loud, put upon sigh and flopped back down. 

“Ugh.” 

-*-

Otabek stepped out into the hallway in a black kimono with white pinstripes and one very moody omega in his arms. Otabek was a strange mix of pleased and proud over having impressed the omega and annoyed at having to meet with the Pakhan. They were so raw and open and Beka was very irritated that he had to expose them like this when they should be deep in Yuri’s nest and preferably in his den and concerned at his tired, sore and cranky omega who needed a bath and some food. 

“Fuck Beka. I. Don’t. Want. To. Go.” 

Yuri was definitely in a bad mood as he looped his arms around the alpha pressing close into his neck. Beka’s scent was soothing and at the very least it made Yuri feel a little bit better about this whole fucking ordeal.

“This is stupid. I don’t want other people scenting you.” He groused. Beka’s rich sandalwood roses were his and he was not in the mood to share it. 

“I know _maxabbat_ I am not happy either.” Otabek grumbled, his scent clear with his irritation. 

“I don’t want people scenting you, I don’t want people seeing you like this.” 

The Kazakh muttered as he took a few steps down the hallway. It was really getting under his skin, flaring with annoyance. Yuri looked sensual, his body warm and glowing from their lovemaking, his lips just a little swollen. He had soft petals of bites and love marks all along his neck above the light green kimono he wore and Otabek shoved his alpha back down that wanted him to turn right around and march them back into the seclusion of their room. 

His steps faltered for a moment as another door further down the hall opened and Viktor stepped out in a very similar state. His scent was flickering and heavy with irritation. He held the long body of his omega in his arms as well. 

Yuuri was snug against his chest, his face pressed mostly into Viktor’s neck as waves of annoyance radiated off him.

“Beka.” Viktor greeted the alpha tiredly. Otabek was probably the only living human he wasn’t annoyed at and the Russian’s alpha knew immediately, instinctively, Beka was pack and had managed to claim his omega as well. 

“Yuri” Viktor nodded politely causing both of the omegas to look. Yuuri leaned forward out of Viktor’s neck a happy spark in his scent as he caught Yuri’s equally happy milk and honey. 

“Hi Y---” Yuuri called out forgetting in his excitement to see the blond that his voice was almost completely gone. He flushed bright red in misery as he meet Yuri’s green eyes. In a show of solidarity, he greeted Yuuri as well. 

“Hey--” his voice was hoarse and breathy, his cheeks flaring pink as he promptly buried his face right back into Beka’s neck. 

Viktor and Otabek stayed very quiet and very still as the omegas greeted each other, trying not to piss them off anymore than they already were. But Beka couldn’t help it, he honestly couldn’t and he glanced at Viktor, a broad, proud grin on his face and the Russian alpha couldn’t stop his answering one. 

“Beka I swear to God….”

“AYP!” The alpha yelped.

“Ok! ok! I’m sorry.” His grin grew even wider even as Yuri nipped him in annoyance. Viktor laughed then, watching them walk down the hallway as he hefted Yuuri up more securely in his arms. 

“I’m glad they worked it out,” the brunette whispered.

“Hmm, me too” Viktor smiled, happy for his friend. 

He followed them towards the meeting room, his good mood slowly fading as irritation crept back into his scent. His alpha reminded him yet again that this was wrong. Newly bonded with their glands blown open was dangerous but even worse than that was letting anyone other than him see the state of his omega. Yuuri was covered up as much as possible, the kimono hiding most of his long body but it did nothing to diminish just how sexy he was. 

His skin was glowing, still hot from their passion, long trails of love marks decorating his neck, his fresh bite mark bold on his pale skin. He smelled of sex and lust; he smelled satisfied and well fucked and it was agonizingly irritating that he had to have his omega on display in this state. 

He stalked down the hallway stopping just behind Beka as they waited for the beta to announce them holding Yuuri closer to him as though his arms could hide the omega. Thankfully the only two people inside were the Pakhan and the Oyabun but Viktor stepped just inside the door keeping Yuuri as far away from the other 2 alphas as possible, tamping down a growl which under the circumstances was very hard. It didn’t help matters that Yuuri was buried in his neck, stress filtering through the haze of satiation that surround the omega.

“Settle down son” Yakov spoke soothingly immediately registering the alphas’ strong, protective scents flickering with annoyance. 

“Just show the Oyabun his omega has chosen you and you can leave. Same to you Beka. I’ll not stand for two growling alphas.”

“Viktor” The Pakhan motioned for him to approach the dias. The younger Russian stood still for a long moment loathe to show Yuuri to anyone but he took a deep breath anyway and stepped forward, his steps heavy as he stopped right in front of the old Yakuza.

“Yuuri” 

Toshiya spoke not unkindly; his tobacco and green tea soft with care and comfort as he waited for his son to look at him and Viktor stamped down his growl as the brunette took a sharp sniff of his scent before pulling away.

“Father.” Yuuri was composed and confident as he looked at the Oyabun despite being held like a bride in Viktor’s arms and the hoarse sound of his voice. 

“Are you pleased son? Is this the alpha you want?”

Toshiya asked sincerely and his scent spoke of acceptance and protection, just a thin thread of a threat under his words, the Yakuza firmly projecting that if this was not what Yuuri wanted, the old alpha would do something about it. 

Yuuri considered his father and then smiled, a little awkwardly around the edges. It was hard to judge him despite what he had put them through with his scent so soft and warm, nothing but care and protection in his wild tobacco and summer tea leaves. 

He straightened up a little more in Viktor’s arms as he spoke, his scent rich with their jasmine and wild mint, honeysuckle and mountain evergreen.

“Yes, Viktor is the alpha I have claimed.” 

He spoke succinctly, confident in his choice and Viktor couldn’t stop the flare of happiness and pride on display in the air, a rippling, almost sparkling mint and evergreen.

Toshiya smiled then as he considered them.

“I am pleased.” He rumbled, “Be happy son….” and the Oyabun waved them back. 

“Beka” Yakov called as Viktor stepped over against the far wall by the door, almost purring with the pride in his chest. He was so very happy, so very proud that this defiant, fierce man had chosen him, had claimed him, had completed their pair. His alpha was preening, his scent so bold and if he hadn’t been so damn happy, he would have been embarrassed at how open his feelings were.

Yakov hid his smile as his alpha rumbled pleased in his chest, content that his son was happy. 

Otabek’s arms tightened on Yuri as he stepped forward slowly, his alpha instincts urging him to run, to hide his omega but he shoved it down. He would stand before their leaders with confidence.

And so he did stopping in front of the Oyabun as he waited for the man to make his judgement. 

“Yuri?” 

And Yuri took a deep breath of roses and sandalwood, fortifying himself with Beka’s comforting scent before he too straightened up in Otabek’s arms, his back straight and his eyes determined. 

“Oyabun-sama.” He greeted politely despite the rasp of his rough voice.

“Son, does this alpha please you? Is he what you want?” 

And again another warm whoosh of tobacco and tea so full of concern and protection. Yuri blinked, his scent flaring with confident milk and rose, honey and sandalwood as he replied. 

“Yes Oyabun-sama. Beka is my pair.” 

And Otabek really tried; he really did try to compose himself but his scent flared bright; his roses and sandalwood rich and wild in the air. His happiness was palpable in the room. He had presented himself with his heart in his hand, hoping and nervous for this fiery, untamed omega to accept him and for that same incredible man to stand tall, well sit tall, before the Oyabun himself and claim him made him so happy it almost hurt. 

Yakov fought down his chuckle at the Kazakh’s scent, his alpha almost purring in his chest as the men in his pack, the two he considered as his own sons were happy and that made the old Russian happy. 

“I am pleased. Be happy son.” And Toshiya dismissed them watching over them as they left. They were almost gone when he called out quickly.

“Boys, greet your mother before you leave….and…... visit sometimes.” 

He finished off a little awkwardly and Yuuri turned glancing over Viktor’s shoulder with a little spark of happiness in his scent. 

“We will father.”

-*-

**Five years later**

Yuuri walked along the St. Petersburg beach. It was cold and chilly, the springtime in Russia still holding the frost of winter and he pulled his scarf around his neck a little more firmly, his other hand warm in Viktor’s. It was early in the morning, the sky a soft grey glow under the clouds. It would be a few more months before the weather warmed up but Yuuri didn’t care too much about that.

He was round and heavy with their first pup; his scent rich with a deep sort of contentment, his brown eyes soft as he glanced over to his mate.

Viktor walked next to him, tall and strong; his black coat cut to his form and highlighting his broad shoulders. And Viktor really couldn’t keep his eyes off Yuuri, almost tripping over his feet in the sand. Yuuri was so beautiful, radiant, his skin almost glowing in his pregnancy.

His jasmine and honeysuckle had taken on a velvety sort of warmth as he grew rounder and rounder, their pup filling his body; his cheeks growing full and soft, those fierce brown eyes cozy with a warmth that spoke of cuddles and butterfly kisses, of fluffy blankets and flickering fireplaces. He smelled of home and happiness. 

And Viktor stopped in the sand. Tugging Yuuri to him, he wrapped an arm around his back pulling Yuuri’s plump, round body against his. He lifted a hand to his cheek, his wild mint and mountain evergreen so content, full and sweet with his happiness. He cradled his mate’s face and pressed a long, soft kiss to his lips; simply unable to express just how much he loved the man in front of him. 

The springtime in Russia was cold around them but they didn’t notice because between them it was warm; reds and oranges and yellows swirling around them in a kaleidoscopic cascade of happiness. 

-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hooray!!! I hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks for sticking around!!! ❤❤❤ Btw I have a twitter if anyone wants to come say hi lol I love geeking out about mdzs and yoi :)   
Check out Brie (@brieeze01): https://twitter.com/brieeze01?s=09


	21. Epilogue I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter~
> 
> So...this story kind of took over my life for almost 2 weeks, it topped out at 187 pages 0_0...and I really wasn't trying to write such an angsty fic but when I started to flesh out the yakuza it just kind of turned out that way...0_o
> 
> I'm soooooorryyyyy Toshiya and Hiroko! You're both so cute in the show but I needed my Oyabun to be a real yakuza. He was actually the toughest character for me to write since my Yakuza was so very proud and traditional.
> 
> I intend to write a second epilogue about their heats.....because......I like writing smut....and I couldn't figure out how to work it into this story...but I have work and stuff and I spent an unbelievable amount of time writing this story already.....but I'll try to write it soon. 
> 
> Anyway... thanks for reading.... and... uhm.. I hope you liked it....... 
> 
> ~Brie

Epilogue I

Viktor strapped a pair of guns to his hips and tucked another one into the back of his pants as Otabek shrugged into his shoulder holster next to him. He slipped two guns into it before shoving two more in the holster around his waist, another gun in the small of his back before slipping on his black leather jacket. He glanced to the clock over the door of the Bratva armory. 

It was another half hour before they had to leave. A gang of Ukrainians had moved in a couple months back and they were laying waste to the east side of St. Petersburg and Yakov had had enough. He tasked Viktor with rooting all 57 of them out by whatever means the younger Russian thought acceptable. 

Viktor glanced over to the door wrapping a sharp knife around his thigh as he nodded over to Chris and Phichit as they stepped into the room. The omega threw a jovial “hey” their way and the Thai smiled in greeting as they moved to the floor to ceiling steel racks that held a veritable arsenal of weapons. 

Guns in all shapes and sizes decorated the wall and off to the corner, a steel cabinet went from wall to wall full of knives and some more heavy artillery; grenades and tear gas, shock bombs and other fancy gadgets that spelled death for whoever decided to mess with the Bratva and their town. They commanded the whole of Russia but something about the rats right in their backyard grated on the old Pakhan’s nerves and he went so far as to task his highest ranking officers with the mission to ensure it done. 

Chris and Phichit were dressed head to toe in black much like Viktor and Otabek and they strapped up efficiently. They had all returned to Russia two months back taking a few weeks to settle everyone in to the huge, sprawling mansion that was home to the members of the Russian mafia. During that time, Chris had tasked himself with training his young mate. The pair spending long hours in the training room tumbling on the sparring mats until late into the night when their scents would take on heavy, hot flares of lust and desire. 

It was a wonder Chris wasn’t pregnant yet under Phichit's thorough attention and Viktor was very glad there were two other large sparring rooms because quite frankly he couldn’t breathe sometimes around the cloying scent of wildflowers and cloves, incense and honey that seemed to trail around the pair when they forgot their patches. 

The surprising thing was Phichit really; he had taken to this kind of life like a fish to water. He was a natural, swift and deadly. He had dominated in hand to hand combat, weaving in and out of fancy footwork using his speed to his advantage. He would never be a heavy hitter like Otabek, too lithe for his punches to do any serious damage so instead he would dart and weave around his opponents skillfully jabbing pressure points and dropping alphas twice his size. He had become a valuable Bratva and Viktor was pleased to have him on his team.

The Russian heir passed over a two-way radio as his attention caught on the open doorway and his heart jumped into his throat. He was suddenly very glad he had already slapped on his patches effectively blocking the riot of his scents as Yuuri walked in followed closely by the blond Yuri. 

Yuuri was gorgeous on a good day but tonight he was dangerously sexy. His hair was slicked back, his eyes determined and focused as he walked towards the gun rack. He wore black like they all did, a short leather jacket over his form fitting v-neck shirt, his pants almost painted on his body. He glanced at Viktor for a moment with a quirky smile before pulling two smaller hand guns and sliding it into the holsters strapped to his thighs. He looped a long leather bandolier twice around his body, the rows of magazines hanging around his hips and Viktor swallowed dryly. 

They would run their first mission together tonight and the alpha wondered briefly if he would survive it with the wild image of Yuuri looking so deadly and dangerous. When they had arrived in St. Petersburg they had spent several days wrapped in each other. Yuuri had built a beautiful nest in Viktor’s room and they had loved and fucked and loved some more holed up in his den. 

They even took their meals together in his room and really didn’t venture out until quite a few days later to Yakov’s immense amusement and Lilia’s fond smile. His mother had warmed to the omegas almost instantly, fussing over them and spoiling them with her good food grousing and complaining that they were way too skinny and under her care, their thin bodies had filled out nicely returning to health after the long year of their confinement. 

But the real shock came when Yuuri had marched up to him, bold and excited telling him quite plainly to give him a pair of guns. Yuuri was incredible then. He was the fastest draw Viktor had ever seen, snatching his guns out of the holsters and planting a bullet between the eyes. He unloaded his clips and reloaded his guns immediately firing off another round before anyone could realize exactly what he had done. 

Yuuri didn’t _need_ more than a pair of guns; he was deadly enough with just the two and the sight of his long body poised, his arms steady holding his empty, smoking guns almost dropped Viktor to his knees and he summarily dragged the omega off to show his sexy body just what the alpha thought of that amazing display. They had fucked 3 times that night and the next morning Yuuri had claimed the title of Crackshot since not a single one of the 65 Bratva members had been able to beat him, not even Viktor. 

Yakov had grinned then, fiercely proud of the newest member of his pack as he mediated the wild competition as every one of the Bratva stepped up to challenge the omega and Yuuri was not only faster but spectacularly faster, drawing, unloading, reloading and emptying his clips before most had even managed to fire off a second shot. Every one of his bullets dead center in the large target practice sheets. And Viktor was both humbled and turned on by the whole thing. 

He swallowed dryly again as he yanked his eyes away from Yuuri’s _sexy_ bullet studded hips to finish hooking his earpiece as he avoided Chris’s laughing gaze missing the very still Beka next to him. Otabek Altin was every inch composed and serious, his face generally bland and at the same time intimidating, so much so that most of the Bratva gave him a wide berth when they saw him coming. But whenever Yuri stepped into the room, his eyes would soften and he would light up like a puppy, invisible ears perking up and a tail swinging behind him happily. It was another source of endless amusement for Yakov as he watched the generally scary alpha turn into a big, soft puppy dog whenever the omega was around. 

Otabek knew distantly that he was staring but he couldn’t for the life of him stop. Yuri walked in purposefully and confidently decked out in form fitting black pants and a studded leather jacket. It had a snarling tiger across his back, fitting for the Ice Tiger of Russia. His blond hair had been pulled up tight showing the soft line of his jaw and the long elegant column of his neck. His shirt was a thin black turtleneck that contrasted sharply with his pale skin. His fingers with their cut off black gloves tugged two guns off the steel rack. He twirled them around his fingers before jamming them into the black holster around those _fucking sexy hips_ before moving across to the cabinet acutely aware of his alpha’s eyes tracking him. 

In contrast to Yuuri, he pulled six long knives from the metal drawers strapping them to the outside of his thighs, three on each. He then shoved a pair of brass knuckles into his pocket finally turning to meet Beka’s hot amber eyes. 

Yuri grinned then; his smile feral, his eyes fiery and determined. And even if the alpha couldn’t scent him, he could tell Yuri was excited and Beka grinned fiercely right back. Between the two of them, they could scare a small army. 

Yuri had been a quirky mess when he’d first arrived in Russia; a complex mix of excitement and curiosity and at night a yowling wildcat in their nest. The rest of the Bratva was quite lucky that Yakov had had the entire mansion outfitted with soundproof walls. The blond was almost insatiable giving Otabek a run for his money but the alpha was beyond pleased at the firecracker he had the honor to call his mate. 

Yuri had surprised him when he opened up, nothing but dark humor and witty biting sarcasm. He was almost a cat with his hot and cold temper but late at night after their long lovemaking he’d grow warm and gentle, nothing but soft purring and nuzzling kisses that left Beka reeling under the pride and love he felt that this fierce man would only show this secret sweet side just for him. 

They complimented each other, two sides of the same coin and though Beka kind of expected it, he was still surprised when Yuri had come up to him a week or so after they’d finally emerged from his den asking where the training rooms were and Otabek went with him.

And there Yuri blew his mind. The omega was lightning fast on his feet, quick and slick like a cat. He danced around Beka dropping him more than once to the floor and no matter what the alpha did, he could not catch him. Yuri moved like a controlled typhoon with hyper precision and not a single ounce of wasted energy. He was fierce and relentless, his eyes dancing as he laughed and promptly dropped Beka again.

They had sparred in one of the smaller training rooms, this one with a full wall of windows that opened up into the mansion and soon enough they had attracted a veritable crowd as the Bratva came to investigate the new omega. They had cheered and laughed as Yuri dropped their scariest lieutenant again and again and again. 

Eventually word had spread around the estate and Yakov was forced to hold another tournament this time just for the blond as alphas, betas and omegas came to try their luck. And then Yuri was magnificent. His rolling and striking, kicking and blocking elegant and graceful and fast. Yuri was crazy fast slipping out of the way of grappling holds and darting this way and that to drop his opponents big and small one after another. 

Even Yuuri and Viktor came to try, the brunette laughing when Yuri dropped him too. Their match had been a sight to see; Yuuri ducking and dodging quickly, fast on his feet as he sparred with Yuri. Blocking and striking as the blond came at him, lightening fast. The wide eyes of the Bratva trying to track them and understand what the omegas were doing, they were moving just that fast. And that had been the moment; with sweat flying in the air and the burning of his working muscles, his breath coming hard and fast with Yuri’s broad grin in his face, just as exhilarated, when the brunette could finally call this big, sprawling mansion home. 

After a good 30 minutes, Yuri finally dropped his best friend leaning forward to brace his hands on his knees as he panted, exhilarated at their match. Even if he was faster than the brunette, Yuuri was no easy opponent and the blond grinned down at the gasping omega flat on his back on the wide sparring mat. 

“Shit, you’re still fucking fast” He gasped laughing, sweat running down his face as he accepted Yuri’s hand up.

“Still can’t beat you with a gun _Katsudon_” 

His grin was broad, proud and excited as he squared his shoulders for the next alpha that stepped onto the mat. Yuri faced all 65 members that day one after the other, his happiness and excitement fueling his adrenaline and pushing his tired body. He was just so damn happy to be moving again; that year in the cells had robbed him of so much more than just his body weight. And he earned himself a title that day; the Ice Tiger of Russia that no one could catch. 

Viktor glanced up at the clock again as he called his team to attention. 

“Time’s up” 

And he followed the men he called family out of that armory, his chest so full of pride. And he thought dimly to himself that if he could just get his eyes off Yuuri’s ass they might just pull this mission off.


	22. Dynamics (If anyone's curious)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it sounds like lol ranks and then omegaverse dynamics in case anyone got lost.

Height Chart (cm/ft’in”)  
Viktor 180 - 5’11”  
Yuuri 173 - 5’8”  
Otabek 168 - 5’6”  
Yuri 163 - 5’4”  
Chris 183 - 6’  
Phichit 165 - 5’5”  
Jean-Jacques Leroy 178 - 5’10”  
(for the purposes of this story)  
Yakov 176 - 5’9”  
Toshiya 170 - 5'7"

Gangs:  
Yakuza (ranks are exclusively alphas)  
Crime Boss/Oyabun: Toshiya  
Heir/Oyabun’s 2nd: Mari  
1st lieutenant/Oyabun’s 3rd: Takeshi  
2nd lieutenant/Oyabun’s 4th: Minako

Bratva  
Starting Line Up  
Crime Boss/Pakhan: Yakov (Alpha)  
Heir/Pakhan’s 2nd: Viktor (Alpha)  
1st lieutenant/Viktor’s 2nd/Pakhan’s 3rd: Otabek (Alpha)  
2nd lieutenant/Viktor’s 3rd/Pakhan’s 4th: Chris (Omega)  
3rd Lt: Mila (Alpha)  
4th Lt: Sara (Alpha)  
5th Lt: Michele (Beta)  
6th: Emil (Beta)

Ending Line Up  
Crime Boss/Pakhan: Yakov  
Heir/Pakhan’s 2nd: Viktor  
1st lieutenant/Viktor’s 2nd/Pakhan’s 3rd: Otabek  
2nd lieutenant/Viktor’s 3rd/Pakhan’s 4th: Yuuri  
3rd Lt: Yuri  
4th Lt: Chris  
5th Lt: Phichit  
6th: Mila

Alphas: Alphas make up 15% of the population. They have scent glands low on their necks close to the juncture of their neck and shoulder one on each side. They do possess a final primary bond gland directly behind and slightly below their ear. However alphas do not bond. They also have secondary scent glands on their wrists and the juncture of their thighs with their hips often close to or on their hip bones. They possess a knot at the base of their sex that will swell during times of great arousal or during their rut. It is common for an alpha not to knot during regular intercourse. During a knotting however, the alpha’s knot will swell and lock inside his partner during which an alpha will orgasm continuously anywhere from 7 minutes to 30. The longest recorded was an hour. If knotted with an omega during their heat, there is a 100% pregnancy rate. 

Regarding their natures, alpha instincts are very strong and an alpha will often explain that it feels as if there is another spirit inside him much like a wild animal that embodies his baser urges. In times of agitation or stress the instincts can become so strong it almost feels as if the man has to fight the beast. Sometimes the man wins and sometimes the beast wins. It’s a fine balance.

Status: Alphas are considered the elite and are often found in positions of power. Only an alpha can rightly oppose another alpha and they are often exempt from a lot of the rules that govern the 2 lower classes. 

Betas: Betas make up 75% of the population. They do not go into heat or rut however they do emit pheromones. Their glands are often only on their necks also low on the neck near the junction of shoulder and neck. Their pheromones reflect their moods and emotions like the other genders although on a much smaller scale than either an alpha or an omega. A beta can sometimes attract an alpha if their pheromones are strong enough.

Omegas: Omegas make up 10% of the population. They have scent glands low on their necks like alphas and have one on either side. Significantly they have another primary gland at the base of the back of their neck that serves as the bonding site. Their secondary glands are on their wrists and at the juncture of their thighs, most often found on the upper inner thighs. 

Regarding their natures, an omega often explains that at times their instincts and emotions overwhelm them and an omega cannot fight against their instincts in the way an alpha or a beta can. An omega by nature is directly affected by and submissive to an alpha. In very rare cases, an omega can reject an alpha with his pheromones. In this exception, the omega in question will hiss and can overwhelm the alpha with their scent to either force submission or force their rejection of the alpha’s claim to mate. In the one account on record, the alpha was affected to the point they kneeled and bared their throat. More often however the alpha will bully the omega around with their scent. Omegas are the lowest class and often discriminated against. 

Ruts: A healthy alpha will experience 4 natural rut cycles; once a season. During which the alpha in question becomes unreasonable and dangerous and is often confined to his chambers or given an omega for the duration. Ruts may last anywhere from 1-3 days depending on the conditions of confinement. The longest recorded rut was 5 days. During a rut the alpha will always knot. Last to note, there are rut suppressants however many alphas refuse them on grounds of pride. An alpha will often state they are strong enough to control themselves and view suppressants as a sign of weakness. It is a common prejudice.

Heats: A healthy omega will cycle 5 times; once a season and twice in the spring for a duration of anywhere from 1-3 days. The longest recorded heat was 7 days. During this time, the omega will be fertile and incapable of rational decisions. The omega is generally confined or given to an alpha for the duration. During the week before the heat, an omega will start to want to nest, however a large number of omegas no longer do so. An omega only nests around alphas who have impressed them or provided them comfort. A nest is a place of safety and omegas will not nest for or around alphas who agitate them.  


Induced Heats: Induced heats do not last as long as regular heats averaging around 12 hours at most. (science: the omega's body does not have enough time to accumulate the full amount of hormones necessary for a real cycle) 

Exceptions: An omega’s heat or an alpha’s rut can trigger the other if their pheromones are strong enough. 

Bonding: May only happen between an alpha and an omega and occurs when an alpha bites the nap of the omega. At this point the omega will not be able to have sex with anyone other than his or her pair and their heat cycles will only affect their mate. An alpha is never bonded and may take multiple omegas to mate if they so choose. However unheard of, if an alpha gets bonded, they will also be unable to have sex with anyone other than their pair and their ruts will only affect their mate. 

Secondly, important to note, omegas once bonded become docile and subservient to their alpha. They are unable to go against their mate's orders, wants and desires and bonded omegas are often likened to sex slaves while unbonded ones are seen as whores. This is the primary reason omegas are discriminated against. They are seen as weak, submissive, promiscuous and incapable of rational decisions. 

Exceptions: Yuuri, Yuri, Chris and Lilia lol the only dominant omegas on record ^.~


	23. Epilogue II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So....

So Epilogue II lol....apparently I can't write short stories... ~_~

It was too long to post as a single epilogue so I made it a separate story. You can find it on my page. I couldn't think of a decent title so its just called Springtime Kisses *face palm* XD 

Thank you so much for reading ❤ 

I hope you guys like it and if you get a chance, I'd love to read your comments :)

~Brie


End file.
